The Wolf and The Bat
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Long ago, Dracula and Lupin made a treaty to end the continuous fighting between Vampires and Werewolves. So what happens when they're grandsons meet in college? Vampire!Eren Werewolf!Levi College!AU. Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters!
1. Prologue

_The half moon was high as the cold night air blew threw the dead trees, slowly blowing freshly fallen snow around. A man with pale skin slowly walked with a woman, who was clinging to his arm. She smiled at him as they made it to a small clearing._

_"This where you wanna do it big boy?" The woman asked, eyes slightly glazed. The man nodded, eyes switching from black to gold as he slowly sank his fangs into the woman's neck. Before long, the woman went slack in his arms and he allowed her to drop, what little amount of blood left speckled the white snow._

_There was a howl as the man turned. There stood another man with ice blue eyes, doglike ears and tail, fangs bared and claws ready to strike._

_"What are you doing here Vampire?" The man with the golden eyes, which switched back to black, smirked._

_"I was feeding Wolf." The blue eyed man looked at the body at the black eyed man's feet._

_"Do it in your own territory, Dracula." The vampire smirked._

_"Sorry Lupin, but as you know, I do as I please. You mutts are the only ones who even have territories." The werewolf's eyes narrowed._

_"That's not true and you know it leech." They stared each other down. They wouldn't fight, they were equal in strength and they knew it. But that didn't keep their comrades from killing each other. The vampire sighed as he pulled on a pair of gloves._

_"There is another reason I am here Lupin." The werewolf nodded._

_"What is it Dracula?" He wouldn't use names against the blood-drinker if they weren't used initially. The vampire walked closer, though the wolf didn't faulter in his stance._

_"As I'm sure you know, my mate is with child, and as I know, so is yours. I don't wish to put the life of my heir on the line, so let us make a deal. We can't stop the war completely, but we may be able to... surpress it a bit. If a vampire kills a werewolf, I will deal with them, and if a werewolf kills a vampire, you will deal with them."_

_"Are you attempting to make peace?" The vampire nodded._

_"If only to protect my family." The werewolf thought about it for a minute before nodding._

_"I understand. No deaths shall go unpunished." The two shook on the agreement, on the night of a half moon, on All Hallow's Eve._

**Yeah, it has NOTHING to do with Ereri/Riren right now, but I wanted to get this out so that when I start the actual plot (aka next chapter) you guys have a general idea of the most important past event. Next chapter will DEFINATELY start the stuff we all know you're here for.**

**And for those who may not know, All Hallow's Eve is Halloween =) **


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Eren

Eren Yeager, 19 years old, grandson of the famous vampire Dracula, was awoken from his peaceful slumber at six in the morning by a banging on his door from his mother.

"Eren Yeager wake up right now! We have to be out of the house by 6:30 or we'll be late! You have five mintues to be in the shower, or I'm sending your father to get you!" That had him up and throwing his clothes on. His father, Grisha Yeager, would not be pleased to have to get his youngest son out of bed. In about ten minutes he was showered and eating breakfast, his mother happily watching.

"My little boy is going to college. I'm so proud!" Eren rolled his eyes.

"Mom." He groaned. "I'm an adult now. I'm not your 'little boy' anymore." He half smiled as he scooped more egg into his mouth. Carla cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? If you're an adult, why did I have to get your butt out of bed?" Eren flushed slightly before whispering a 'touche' and finished eating his breakfast and rinsed his dishes. "Well, your father should be back from getting Mikasa and Armin soon. You packed everything right?" Carla had a warning tone. Eren nodded.

"Yes Mom, I have everything packed." She pulled his ear, causing him to wince.

"You sure? I better not get a call later tonight saying you forgot something, like your key." Eren reached around his neck and found the key was there.

Vampires didn't do well in sunlight, but in order to live amongst humans, they had charms to stop the affects. Every vampire had them, though they were in different forms. For example, his friend Mikasa's charm was a red scarf that she always wore. His best friend Armin's was a watch that his grandfather had given him when he was born.

"I never forget this Mom." Eren held the key up before letting it drop against his chest. It was his father's charm before he moved it to the wedding ring he never took off, revealing who his favorite wife was. Being about 300 years old, Grisha had had many wives, and therefore many children, but his favorite was definately Carla, a human who he turned only a few years before they had Eren.

"Good." Carla said, patting his head. "Because if the sun doesn't turn you into bacon, I will." Eren cringed a bit. His mother was a sweet woman, with a stern hand. "Let's get your things down here so that it'll be easier to load them into the van." As soon as the last suitcase was brought down the stairs, a car horn honked and when the two looked out, it was Grisha.

"He's up and ready right?" Grisha said as he walked threw the front door, giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yes he's ready. Let's get him loaded up." Carla had a few tears in her eyes. Grisha smiled sweetly and brushed them away.

"Now now love, he's only going to be a few hours away and it's not like he's going to be gone forever."

"But Grisha what if he finds the one? What if our little boy falls in love and never comes back." Grisha sighed.

"You sound like my mother."

"And you haven't seen her in ten years!" Grisha sighed.

"That's because I have you." He mumbled under his breath, getting an ear pull from his wife.

"What was that?"

"Nothing honey. Oh will you look at that, it's 6:25. We better hurry up and get Eren's things loaded into the car or we'll be late." Grisha managed to wiggle out of his wife's hand and gaze and began grabbing suitcases to load into the van. Mikasa and Armin came out to help as well. Armin smiled at Eren.

"Aren't you excited? We're finally heading to college! I wonder if it'll be like high school? I hope not. At our age I hope people have matured out of the swirly stage." Eren couldn't help the chuckle.

"If anyone tries, I'll kick their ass." Carla pulled his ear.

"Language young man." Eren grabbed his ear.

"Ass isn't a swear Mom. It's another word for butt." Carla grabbed his ear again.

"You're still on my property young man, and we don't use that language in this house." Eren rubbed his ear and mumbled something along the lines of 'you do all the time' getting him another ear pull.

"If you pull his ears to much you'll pull them off and he'll be deaf." Grisha said as he closed the trunk. Carla sighed. They all loaded into the van, Carla and Grisha up front, the three teens in the back. It was slightly quiet until Armin spoke up.

"Oh Eren, did you know that Mikasa got a tattoo?" Eren's eyes widened slightly.

"Really? What is it?" Eren turned to his female friend. She sighed, lifting the sleeve of her red t-shirt to show a tattoo of a red scarf. "What's it for?"

"I decided to get a charm tattoo. I can't always wear my scarf afterall, and this way if someone tries to take it again, I'll be all set." She said with an indifferent tone. Eren nodded. Their junior year of high school, some guy had taken her scarf off and she had to touch Armin's watch until Eren had finished beating the shit out of the guy to get it back to her.

"It wouldn't work with the major she's going into either." Eren nodded.

"And what was that again?" Mikasa sighed but her face showed no sign of whatever emotion she may have been feeling.

"Physical Therapy and Sports Medicine." Mikasa said.

"Oh that's great! You were a very athletic girl in school." Carla said from the front. "And what are you going in for Armin dear?" Armin blushed slightly.

"I'm double majoring in Molecular Chemistry and Modern Literature."

"You never could keep your nose out of a book." Armin huffed as he closed his copy of Shakespere.

"Hey, that's not true!"

"Right, you could never stop studying and keeping up on anything scientific too." Armin pouted.

"Who could never leave the music room?" Eren snapped his fingers.

"Hey! That's different!"

"Not much." Grisha said from his spot in the drivers seat. "You nearly die anytime a music competion is on, and kick your mom and I out of the room."

"Don't forget all the intruments he owns that we're going to have to send as he needs them." Carla sighed. "Really Eren, couldn't you have stuck to just singing and not playing every intrument on the planet." Eren crossed his arms.

"It's not every intrument. I don't like to play the accordian or bagpipes."

"But you have played them before." Carla grumbled, remembering a time where 8 year old Eren had borrowed his uncles bagpipe and accordian to play, nearly causing her to call her brother and tell him he better pray that they came back in one piece.

"Are you only majoring in Music?" Grisha asked. He wasn't completely pleased with his son not being a doctor, but three of his other sons were, so he had no reason to be upset with Eren. "Are you minoring in anything?" Eren smirked.

"Mythical Studies." Grisha cocked an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Eren nodded.

"Why not? If the music thing doesn't work out, at least I've got a start somewheres else right?" Grisha nodded.

"Are you minoring in anything Mikasa, Armin?"

"I'm minoring in Early Childhood Education." Mikasa said. She may be bland, but she loved kids.

"I'm minoring in Engenieering, Computer Science, and Cosmetics." The car went quiet. "What?"

"Cosmetics? You want to minor in female beauty products." Eren giggled.

"Hey! Vampires don't have sun charm make up. Laugh at me now, but when all the vampiress' are chasing me down the street and your playing in the park in front of a fountian, you'll regret it." Eren looked at him with a small glare. "Besides." He flipped his blond hair. "How else do you think I keep up looking this good?" The two boys burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah Armin, you're a blond bombshell." Armin sighed.

"I know, and I don't even try." They giggled a bit more. Armin was NEVER like this with ANYONE except the Yeager's and Mikasa.

"Don't feed his ego too much Eren, because if he's a blond bombshell, that would make him Barbie." Carla couldn't help the giggle.

"Would that make Eren, Ken?" The two females giggled a little.

"Mom!" Eren said with slight horror. "How could you compare me to that plastic fake? I'm way hotter then that, I mean look at me." He gestured to himself. "I'm a Yeager. Hotess vampire family this side of Pluto." Armin giggled while Carla rolled her eyes.

"Grisha dear, I think your arrogance rubbed off on our son." Grisha scoffed.

"What are you talking about Carla? The boy speaks the truth. I mean, you married me for my looks right?" Carla giggled.

"Yes dear. It has nothing to do with the giant heart you have and certainly had nothing to do with your sense of humor." Grisha made a face.

"I think I'm pretty damn funny." Carla grabbed his ear.

"Language." Grisha sighed.

"Yes dear." Mikasa leaned over to Eren a little.

"Your dad is whipped." Eren nodded.

"I'll never be whipped by a woman like that." Eren said. Armin nodded.

"Yeah, you'll be whipped by a guy." Eren pouted. It wasn't really a secret that Eren liked men, and with three of his seventeen half siblings already married with great grand kids his age, his father couldn't care less, and his mother was always supportive of him anyways.

"Listen to them Grisha. So young and full of life." Carla stated, a smile on her lips. Grisha chuckled.

"They're vampires dear, we aren't really alive." Carla cocked an eyebrow.

"Considering we still have a heartbeat, I'd say we're still alive." Grisha rolled his eyes.

"Yes dear."

**So how was that? Was that too long? IDK and IDC! I was on a roll here! And yes, Grisha has more than one wife, but Carla is his 'mate', he loves her the most and was the only human he ever fell for. Her sun charm is her wedding ring too btw. And if anyone seems OOC, I'm sorry. And in case you didn't notice, I'm going with Yeager, not Jaeger or Jeager or any other spellings of it. **

**And sorry if you thought this was going to be a 'serious' story because of the prologue. I think it's a nice little 180! =)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Levi

**I got some really awesome reviews and instead of waiting until next Friday, I decided to treat you all with another chapter!**

Levi Rivaille was up with his alarm at five in the morning. Growling at the thing before turning it off, he headed to shower. An hour later he came out smelling... well... less than pleasant. His nose scrunched up.

"Damn it." He muttered as he sprayed himself with some cologne. "Fucking wet dog smell." He growled. The one thing about being a Werewolf, is the night after a transformation you still smell like a dog. Being a clean freak as well, means the wet dog smell. Something Levi did not enjoy. Even after having to deal with it for 20 years.

After dressing he went downstairs. His mother was standing at the stove.

"Good morning Levi." He just hummed as he grabbed the tea cup that was on the island. "Hanji called. She said she'd be by with Erwin in half an hour." Levi hummed in response. His mother's nose scrunched up. "You either need to not shower the night after a full moon, or you need to stop drowning yourself in that God awful cologne." Levi rolled his eyes.

"It's better then smelling like a dog."

"You are a dog." Levi clicked his tongue.

"Wolf. There's a difference." His mother rolled her eyes before putting a plate down in front of him.

"Yes dear. But a canine's a canine. Anyways, eat up. You won't be back home until Thanksgiving and we both know you won't eat right while you're at college." Levi's nose scrunched up quickly before the smell of bacon filled his nose and he regrettably drooled a little at the smell of the meat.

"Yes mother." He said as he began to eat. No sooner did he clean his plate, hands, face, and brushed his teeth and hair, was there a honk from outside.

"Well, there they are. Behave yourself this year." Levi growled slightly. "None of that sass."

"Yes mother." She smiled softly at him. Levi rolled his eyes before pecking her cheek. "I love you mother." She smiled more.

"Don't let your friends hear you say that. They might think you have a heart." Levi rolled his eyes as he brought his things out and put them in the back of the black pickup. He climbed into the back seat.

"Hey Levi!" The brunette in the front sang. Glasses hanging low on her nose as her brown eyes sparkled. "You excited to go back?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Hanji pouted.

"Well you're no fun. Erwin's excited." The muscular blond in the passanger seat sighed.

"That's because it means I can get away from my mother. She's still trying to force a mate on me." Hanji growled.

"If she knows what's good she'll stop." Erwin chuckled, blue eyes glistening slightly.

"Yes dear." Levi scowled.

"Will you two not? I'm right fucking here." Hanji giggled as she fixed her glasses and began to head to the college.

"So, how was your summer?" Hanji asked Levi curiously. "Did you get into that art show?" Levi scoffed.

"Of course I did." Hanji smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't attend. I had a science camp back at the college I was helping with." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Of course you were. Find anyone to use as a guinea pig?" Hanji pouted.

"No. I didn't. They were all so boring. And Erwin was to busy helping his father at the office to even see me much." Erwin chuckled.

"I'm sorry. If I want to run my own business, I need to know how to run it."

"Isn't that what your major is for?" Levi asked. Erwin shrugged.

"And you're point is?" The ride was quiet for a minute until Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"So have you two found minors yet? I'm thinking biochemical engineering." Erwin crossed his arms.

"Not really. I think I'll stick with just my major." Hanji pouted again.

"You're no fun." She looked in her rear view mirror. "What about you Levi?" Levi shrugged.

"Mythical Studies." He said bluntly. Hanji's eyebrow quirked.

"Really now? And why's that?" Levi shrugged again.

"Because why the fuck not." Hanji giggled a little. "Will you stop with that annoying giggle? It's hell."

"What's hell is that perfume you use to cover up the wet dog smell." Levi's eyes narrowed.

"It's cologne, bitch."

"It holds the same purpose. Besides, I doubt any guy will want to be within ten feet of you if you marinate in it." Levi's eyes narrowed more, baring his canines.

"What does that mean?" Erwin chuckled as Hanji smiled.

"Well you want a boyfriend right? You'll scare all of the guys away with how strong the cologne is." Levi growled. "I'm kidding. I'm sure your dripping good looks and great personality will get them."

"What personality?" Erwin joked, getting a kick to the back of his seat.

"Watch it Eyebrows. Or you won't be giving four eyes any pups." He snarled. Hanji pouted.

"What? You can't do that!" She whined. Levi's ears twitched in pain.

"Can you not do that? It's killing my fucking ears."

"And those piercings didn't?" Hanji quipped. Levi huffed, touching the piercings in his ears. He had two in his left cartilage and three in his right lobe. As well as a tongue and left nipple piercing. "Is your dad still sore about them?"

"He's still sore that I'm gay." Levi snapped. He rolled his eyes. As of the moment, he was an only child. His father was less that supportive with the fact he wanted to be an artist, and even less so with his love life.

"He'll lighten up eventually." Hanji chimed smiling wide. Levi rolled his eyes as the rest of the ride continued in silence.

**Sorry this was so much shorter than last chapter! I really couldn't think of anything to put in for extra werewolf info like I did with vampire info... sorry again...**

**Eren and Levi are going to have a minor together! Yay! I thought I'd have fun playing with Eren's and Levi's places in their families, with both Eren's parents being completely supportive with everything, and only Levi's mom being fine with him. Next chapter... they might meet... I haven't decided yet... =)**


	4. Chapter 3: Eren Gets Settled

**Because you guys are awesome (and your reviews make me wanna update) I'm gonna update daily UNTIL FRIDAY and then we'll switch to a once a week update, alright?**

The Yeager van pulled onto campus at ten minutes to ten. Carla and Grisha climbed out of the van while the three new freshmen hopped out and the boys nearly ran giddy. Mikasa rolled her eyes at the childish antics while helping unload the van.

"Wow, Trost University. This is going to be so awesome!" Eren said, eyes sparkling.

"You act like you've never been here on a campus tour." Armin said, elbowing his friend slightly.

"That's not the point Armin. I mean... think of it. Four years and we'll really be adults!"

"Aren't we now?" Mikasa questioned as she shouldered a duffle bag.

"Well, yeah. But I mean we won't be students anymore. Well be in the working class making more than 7 bucks an hour." Eren said.

"You still will be." Armin chuckled behind his hand as Eren glared.

"Haha. You say that, but when I'm a celebrity and have a mansion with a heated indoor pool, you won't be invited to any of my house parties."

"I thought it was established that you would be in a cardboard box?" Armin joked. Eren pouted and puffed his cheeks, giving him an extremely childish look.

"Hey, are you two coming to get your things, or are you going to leave it to Carla, Mikasa, and I?" Grisha asked, grabbing one of Eren's guitar cases from the back.

"Hey! I'll take that!" Eren said, hurrying to his father.

"Afraid I'll drop it?" Eren took it.

"No... Yes... You dropped my last one." Eren defended. Grisha shook his head, a smile on his face, as he handed Armin one of his suitcases.

"I think the boys packed more than you Mikasa." Carla said, laughing lightly. Mikasa shrugged, picking up her two suitcases. Eren pouted again.

"Hey! I brought most of my music stuff so you don't have to mail it."

"And how many pairs of underwear will your mother and I be sending in the mail?" Grisha questioned as he handed Armin his third suitcase. Eren blushed.

"Dad!" He whined. Pouting more. Grisha pat his son on the back, chuckling lightly.

"I know I know." He said, grabbing a few boxes out of the back. "Now, which dorm are you two in?" He asked. The two boys looked at each other.

"Maria?" The brunette one responded. The blond nodded.

"Yeah. Second floor." Armin said. The group began to file into the dorm with the other families and students. Grisha helped the boys settle into their dorm room, while Carla helped Mikasa.

"Wow." The two boys said. Eren whistled. They had a suite styled dorm room. It had two bedrooms, a sitting area, and a kitchenette. As they brought in their luggage, they looked around a bit.

"This is going to be great!" Eren chirped, happily claiming the room on the left. Armin just shrugged.

"You say that now. But when it comes time to clean, you're going to complain." The blond said, putting somethings in the right room.

"You two have everything, right?" Grisha asked. Eren and Armin looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah." Grisha nodded as he stepped forward and pulled two cards from his coat pocket, handing them to the boys.

"These are for the blood bank in town. Call the number, and use your surnames to order. They deliver between 8PM and 3PM on Wednesdays so make sure you're stalked for the week." Grisha whispered as the two boys took the cards.

"Thanks Dad." Eren said.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Yeager." Grisha nodded.

"You two have enought to last you till Wednesday, right?" Grisha crossed his arms over his chest. Armin nodded, as Eren paled. Grisha saw this and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Eren-"

"I brought enough for both of us Mr. Yeager. I had the feeling Eren would forget." Grisha smiled and put a hand on Armin's shoulder.

"You are a life saver Armin." Grisha said. "If you two don't need anymore help, I'm going to go check on your mother and Mikasa." The two boys nodded and the wiser vampire walked out of the room.

"He acts like I can't take care of myself." Eren huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well when you act like that, can you blame him?" Armin chuckled as he grabbed the blood packets out of a bag and put them into the fridge. Eren nodded slightly and began to unpack his things. After about an hour, the boys were completely moved in and Mikasa, Carla, and Grisha returned to the boys room.

"Now, a few things to remember." Grisha began. "This is college, not high school. You don't get detention or suspension, you get expelled. So watch your tempers. Careful with your blood intake. If you don't take enough, you'll fall into bloodlust. We may be able to alter people's memories, but I'd rather not do that to every human on campus." Grisha's warning hung in the air. Carla cleared her voice softly.

"You're all of age as well. I love you all, but Armin, if I hear you knocked up a human girl, you're grandfather will be the last of your worries." Armin flushed a dark red. "Mikasa, remember, self defense. College boys are a little more forceful then the ones in high school." Mikasa just nodded. "Eren..." Eren just fidgited. "I don't need to tell you how to have safe sex right?" Eren lit up like a match.

"Mom!" She glared lightly.

"Condoms are a beautiful thing. If you do manage to top, use it-"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Eren almost screeched, blushing madly at his mother's words.

"Honey, you know I love you, but you just aren't very..." She waved her hand a bit trying to think of how to say this gently. "Topping material." Eren stared at his mother. He turned to his father, who was hiding behind his hand trying not to laugh.

"You think so to Dad?" Eren pouted a little.

"And if you decided not to use condoms, make sure they're clean-"

"Wait! I'm still trying to process the fact that you both think I'd be a bottom."

"Have you ever heard of a top masochist?" Mikasa deadpanned. Eren was about to retort, but stopped.

"You guys are horrible!" He said. Armin chuckled.

"Hey, don't worry Eren. You never know, maybe you will get in a relationship where they like to switch it up from time to time." Eren just stared at Armin.

"Weren't you blushing at my mother saying something about you getting a girl pregnant?" Armin flushed again. "How does that make you blush but talking about my sex life doesn't?" Armin shrugged.

"Because I can pick on you with it. If I just think of it as teasing, and nothing else, it doesn't bother me." Eren sighed.

"Are we done getting the college sex talk and the vampire blood talk?" Eren asked. Grisha shook his head.

"No. Still need the temper talk. Eren, as a Yeager, we are very..." Grisha paused to try and think of the word.

"Hot-headed." Carla said, matter-of-factly. Grisha sighed.

"Yes, that. Try and think before you act. As I said early, all because I can, doesn't mean I want to alter the human's memories on campus. Mikasa, Armin, this goes for you to." The two vampire teens nodded as Eren continued to pout. "And one more key thing." Grisha leaned forward, his face dead serious. "Do not, I repeat, do NOT under any circumstances, start a physical fight with a werewolf." The three teens nodded as they looked slightly scared. Carla cleared her throat.

"If you could make friends with a few that would be even better." She said. Then her eyes sparkled. "Oh! Maybe Eren will fall for a werewolf! Wouldn't that be great sweety?" Grisha sighed as Eren's mouth dropped, along with Armin's and Mikasa's.

"What the hell Mom!" Eren said, clearly shocked at his mother.

"Well think about it. If a vampire married a werewolf, the treaty would be even stronger! The two sides would have no reason to fight if it's proven that they can be happily mated, right?" Carla reasoned. Armin recovered first.

"It does make sense." They stayed queit for a few minutes before Mikasa said something.

"If it does happen, it'll probably be with Lupin's grandson." Carla's eyes sparkled.

"That would be even better! Tell me Grisha, does Lupin have a grandson?" Grisha slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"As the first vampire prince, do you think I keep tabs on the Lupin family? I haven't seen one of them since I was 30." Carla sighed.

"Well, whatever. We should start heading back. I love you all." She said, hugging each vampire student and kissing them on the forehead, before Grisha went threw with his hugs.

"We'll be seeing you at Thanksgiving." Grisha said. As the two headed out the door, Carla turned.

"And you all better tell me who you're crushing on! I will need details!" Carla sassed before allowing her husband to slowly pull her away.

"You're mom scares me sometimes." Armin said. Eren nodded slowly.

"Yeah." It was quiet for a few minutes. "Do you guys really think I'm not top material?" Eren asked his two best friends. Armin sighed in exasperation.

"No." Mikasa deadpanned. "Now, I'm going back to my room. You two be good. And Eren." The pouting vampire prince looked over to her. "Don't keep the dorm up all night. I love your guitar playing as much as the next guy, but after five hours, it gets annoying." And she left.

**Oh yes. I plan on putting smut in here somewheres, and Eren is going to be bottom because... well... I can. I don't have a problem with Levi being bottom, but let's face it. Levi makes a hot top ;P =)**


	5. Chapter 4: Levi Gets ReSettled

Hanji's pick up parked in the student parking lot next to the Sina dormitory on Trost University campus at half pass eleven. Levi was about ready to kill her as she forced him and her future mate to listen to every Lady Gaga song on her iPod.

"I hate you." Levi said as he climbed out of the back seat. Erwin was forcing a smile as Hanji hummed 'Born This Way'. Levi's eye twitched. "Hanji, I swear if you do not shut the fuck up I will-" Erwin growled, blue eyes flashing black. Levi flinched. "Nevermind."

One important rule amoung werewolves. You do not fuck with anothers mate, even if it isn't official.

"Really Levi. Erwin and I have been dating since freshman year in high school. You should know better by now." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He grabbed his things from the bed of the truck. "You two don't need my help right?" Hanji pouted.

"But I wanted to spend time together! Once college starts, we'll be to busy with projects and-"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You'll try to drag Eyebrows and I out every Friday to go to the club downtown." Levi spat.

"And you're point is?" Hanji tilted her head. "You'll refuse nine times out of ten." Levi held firm. Hanji pouted slightly. "Come on Levi. We don't have any classes together until the second semester. When will we be able to hang out again." Levi rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Let me get moved back in and we'll meet up in yours and Eyebrows dorm room. But if you two start your lovey dovey shit, I'm out." Hanji cheered loudly, getting many odd looks from surrounding students.

After Levi got situated in his one person dorm room, he headed to Hanji's and Erwin's. At Trost University, couples can share rooms. The collegeboard thought it'd be a great way to attract more students. And it was. However, room swaps did happen frequently, and that sometimes caused more problems then it fixed. That's one reason why Levi had his dorm to himself. The other was because he was more of a lone wolf, no pun intended, and didn't want to deal with a noisy or nosey brat that had no clue that werewolves and vampires did, in fact, exsist.

As Levi got to the door, it swung open to reveal Hanji with half a raw hot dog in her mouth. She smiled wide as Levi walked into the suite-styled dorm. Like every other suite, it had two bedrooms, but since Erwin and Hanji shared a room, with a queen sized bed, the other was set up as an office. The two worked well together, balancing their relationship, school, and campus jobs.

Levi hated to admit it, but he envied his two werewolf friends. They were a great couple. They may have been dating since freshmen year in high school, but had been friends since they were pups. It wasn't really surprising to Levi when they finally hooked up. And starting they're freshmen year of college, they had decided that once they graduated, they'd get married and open they're own clinic, Erwin running all the finacial work and other business related work, and Hanji would obviously be a doctor. They just had to survive Erwin's mother. She wanted him to hurry up and mate, wanting pups as soon as possible. She knew that he was dating Hanji, but she thought they were taking it too slow.

"So, Levi. Smell any possible dates?" Hanji teased as she sat next to Erwin on the couch in their sitting area. Levi groaned.

"No, four eyes. I haven't. Though I did smell a few bitches in heat. They were all staring and drooling." He shivered slightly as Erwin chuckled and Hanji burst out laughing.

"Poor girls. They're gonna be heart broke when they find out you're gay." Levi rolled his eyes. "Or that you're Lupin's grandson." Levi scoffed.

"Oh yeah. Because every bitch wants to jump on my dick to be royalty."

"Don't forget some of the boys. I saw a few checking you out." Hanji said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Some where pretty cute too." Erwin growled. "Don't worry Erwin. You're the only one for me!" She kissed his cheek, making Levi gag slightly.

"What did I tell you about the lovey shit?" Hanji rolled her eyes.

"You know, you'll find a guy someday, Levi. And if he's a lovey dove, you're gonna break his poor heart." Levi scoffed.

"If he doesn't break their back, neck, or ass." Erwin added, causing Hanji to fall into hysterical laughter. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Since when were you so interested in my sex life Eyebrows?" Erwin shook his head.

"I'm just saying, you better hope you find a masochist, or the poor guy will break." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Hanji's eyes sparkled as a random thought came to her.

"What if Levi fucked a vampire?" The two werewolf males looked at her like she had grown two more heads.

"What the actual fuck." Levi said, Erwin gently put a hand on Hanji's shoulder.

"Hanji, dear, are you alright?" Hanji nodded. "What made you think of that?" Hanji shrugged.

"It was a passing thought."

"I would never fuck one of those bloodsuckers." Levi growled, grey eyes slipping into an icy blue. "They have to many 'lovers'. I don't want to catch any disease he may have contracted from his other..." He shivered at the thought. That was one of the big differences between werewolves and vampires. Vampires had many lovers, even if they had one mate, where as werewolves have one mate, one lover. Yeah, some werewolves fool around before they find their mate, but once they find them, they never stray.

"It was just a passing thought." Hanji said.

"Well next time, keep it to yourself." Hanji nodded as brown ears and a matching tail began to show. "Hanji, can't you try and keep them hidden?" Levi asked, shaking his head slightly. Hanji pouted.

"We're alone, and on the fourth floor. I'm not too worried. Besides, I think they make me look quiet cute." Hanji said as her tail began to wag furiously. Erwin sighed.

"Hanji dear." He said, scratching behind one of her ears. She leaned into it and her tail went faster.

"Yes?" Erwin just sighed as he turned to Levi.

"Why not join her." Erwin said. Levi shook his head as blond ears and tails formed.

"You give in too quickly. But fine, I'll bite." Black ears and tail came from Levi. Erwin's tail wrapped around himself and laid on his left leg, as Levi's just laid next to him. He didn't try, but Levi let out a releaved sigh.

Werewolves had three forms. Human, wolf, and partial. In a partial transformation, they're ears and tails came out, they're canines became more promidant, and they're nails slightly more claw like. They could switch between their forms at anytime at their own will, except for on nights of the full moon, in which they are forced to change into their wolf form.

Levi's eyes shot open as someone began petting his tail.

"Oh Levi! Your fur is always so soft!" Hanji cooed. "And so silky smooth." Levi ripped his tail out from her grasp.

"That's because I take care of my fur." Hanji pouted.

"I take care of my fur." She defended. Then the two started bickering as Erwin just sat there, watching with a slightly amused smile on his lips.

**Yeah... I finally got some Werewolf information in guys!... okay... important werewolf information. Next chapter will be when Eren and Levi finally meet! =)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Meeting

The first days of classes where the following Monday, the first week being orientation. Eren was in love with his music classes, and had yet to understand why he HAD to take Algebra 101, Biology, English, and a World Government class. The last class on Monday was Mythical Studies 101, and he was pretty excited for it.

He walked into the class room with a smile on his face and sat in the middle of the room. A few others students were already in there. As soon as the last student sat down, the professor walked into the room. It was a shorter woman with blond hair and green eyes.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Vix. I'll be your Mythical Studies professor. If I have to tell you what this class will teach you, you didn't pay attention when you signed up for classes, but I'll tell you anyways. This course is to study myths. Ancient myths, or modern ones. Urban legends and such. Any questions on that so far?" One student raised their hand. "Yes?"

"Are we going to study aliens?" Professor Vix shook her head.

"No. We're focusing on this worlds myths. There's an extraterrestrial class for that. Now, something that's different between this class and others, is that you will have a partner for the entire semester. The only time you will not do work with your partner is tests and essays. That is seriously it. And if the two of you end up continuing threw this minor together, you will always be partners. So you better pray that whoever I pair you with, you can tolerate for four years. Also, I don't care the reason, no switching partners. I don't care if they show signs of being a psychotic serial killer." The room quieted.

She had a serious look on her face before it softened and turned into a wide grin.

"Now, in order to chose your parnters, I'll be picking them by similar interests. That includes majors. So we'll go around the room, I want your name, year, major, and what mythical being you believe in. This can range from fairies, unicorns, vampires, werewolves, and dancing people eating pinatas. Don't question it, I had someone who believed in that." The room was quiet. "So since everyone's jumping up at once, we'll start in the back, where all the over achievers are."

So around the room they went. The majors and years ranged from freshmen chemists to senior models. And beliefs ran from gorgons and big foot, to man eating butterflies and the Loch Ness Monster. Professor Vix smiled as the last student sat down.

"Well then, those do range widely. I like how none of you had a problem with sharing your beliefs. Now, first pair..." She smiled wider. "Eren Yeager and Levi Rivaille. Music and Art go hand and hand and since you both believe in vampires AND werewovles, I think it'll be a good match." Professor Vix finished listing off names and pairs. "Next class the desks will be replaced with two person tables, for now, go sit next to your partner and get to know each other. You two will have at least three classes together every week." Professor Vix helped the students find their partners.

When Eren saw Levi, his heart almost stopped. Levi was a few centimeters shorter than him, maybe ten. He also had soft looking short, straight, raven hair that was styled with an undercut. His eyes were grey and his skin was fairly pale. He also had piercings in his ears, two in his left cartilage, and three in his right lobe. His features where sharp.

'_He's kinda cu-_" Eren's thought was cut off as he scrunched up his nose at the smell of wet dog that was radiating off the man. Werewolf. And by the look on the man's face, he could smell Eren, and was about as pleased.

Levi stood and turned to face his Mythical Studies partner. What he saw wasn't too bad. Eren was taller than him with short brown, slightly shaggy hair, sun kissed skin, and these green eyes that he could stare at for hours, wondering how the hell he could copy the color with his paints. His features were soft and gave him an innocent look. The boy was pretty attractive. Until Levi picked up the vampire stench that was coming off him in waves.

'_Great. I got stuck with a fucking blood sucker._' Levi watched as Eren's nose scrunched up, and though he couldn't help but admit that it was sort of cute, he knew Eren had picked up his scent. Eren came closer and sighed slightly aggitated.

"Hello." Eren tried. Levi rolled his eyes as they sat down next together.

"Sup brat." Eren's eye twitched. "So, what is there to learn about a leach?"

"More than there is to learn about a mutt." Eren snapped back. Levi clicked his tongue.

"Do you know who you're talking too?"

"Do you?" Eren quipped. Levi was serious getting annoyed. He leaned over so that only Eren could hear him.

"I happen to be the grandson of Lupin." Levi hissed. Eren's eyes widened slightly, a small blush coming to his face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Eren's face fell into his hands. "They fucking cursed me didn't they? Oh dear shit." Eren leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"What's your problem?"

"It would be like this wouldn't it?" Eren continued, like he hadn't heard Levi at all.

"Hey." Levi snapped his fingers in front of Eren's face. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Eren leaned over so Levi was the only one to hear him.

"I'm the youngest grandson of Dracula." Levi just stared at him. He understood now what Eren had meant. Sort of.

"Well isn't this just peachy. Mother fucking peachy!" Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose. Eren exhaled slowly.

"Listen, I don't want to start any trouble or my dad's gonna kick my ass." Levi snickered.

"Daddy's little boy?" Levi teased. Eren growled.

"No. I'm a momma's boy. You attatch to your birth mother when your dad has seventeen other kids." Levi's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit. How many wives does your dad have?" Levi didn't try to seem interested. He didn't want to get to know this... thing. But the words were out of his mouth before his brain realized it. Eren fidgeted.

"Twelve." Levi rolled his eyes. "What about you? Are you a daddy's boy or a momma's boy?" Levi glared. "Hey, you fucking started it." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Momma's boy. My father pretty much hates my guts right now."

"Why?" Levi glared a little at Eren.

"None of your fucking business." Levi snapped. Eren crossed his arms.

"Well sorry for being fucking curious. We're trying to get to know each other."

"That doesn't mean you need to know why my father hates my guts. It's not like I'm going to introduce you to him or anything. We aren't fucking married." Eren glared, but closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, you're right." Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"Wow, I half way expected you to flip your shit brat." Eren growled.

"As I said before, I don't want to start anything or else my dad will kick my ass." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Class ended and the two were... well... at least they didn't plan on killing each other. Levi was actually pretty surprised that they hadn't had a worse conversation.

**Yay! Okay, so I didn't know what AOT/SNK character would be best for teaching this lovely class I made up... so I made up the professor! And don't you just love momma's boys? =)**


	7. Chapter 6: Talking With Friends

At dinner that night in the cafeteria, Eren sat down with Armin, Mikasa, and her roomate Annie, another vampiress. Armin looked to his friend slightly concerned with the deep sigh that left the brunette vampire prince's mouth.

"What's wrong? First day go rough?" Eren shrugged. "Did your music classes not meet your expectations?" Eren shook his head furiously.

"No, my music classes where phenomenal. I loved them right to death... but my Mythical Studies class..." He trailed off and sent a quick glare at Mikasa. She didn't seem phased. "You fucking jynxed me! You and Mom both!" Armin cocked his head while Mikasa and Annie just stared at him with similar looks of indifference, only the blond vampiress' blue eyes seemed icier.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Annie inquired. Eren blushed lightly. Eren's sexuality was known to every vampire on Earth, as Dracula's youngest grandson, and the youngest son of the first vampire prince, little went unnoticed by the rest. Eren shook his head to get his thoughts back on track and hopefully kill the blush on his cheeks.

"Okay, so in my Mythical Studies class, we are assigned a partner for the entire course. As in, if we decided to continue with it as a minor, or major, we will have the same partner till graduation unless said partner drops or graduates first." The three other teens nodded to let him continue. "I got partnered with a..."

"Werewolf." Annie sneered. "I knew I could smell dog on you." Eren nodded as Armin and Mikasa stared.

"Not any werewolf... Lupin's grandson." The three went quiet. Armin cleared his throat.

"And how does he look?" Eren blushed. "Is he to your liking?" He buried his face in his hands.

"Yes..." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Annie asked. Eren buried his hands in deeper.

"Yes..." He said it, but instead of louder, quieter. Mikasa sighed.

"Eren, we can't hear you. Stop being a pansy and just tell us." Eren sighed.

"Yes, alright. He's fucking gorgeous." Armin nodded.

"Okay, anything else about him we should know?" Eren blushed more.

"He has piercings."

"So what?" Annie quipped. Armin was the only one to know about Eren's slight case of stigmatophilia*. Piercings just set something off in him. Armin looked at him with a knowing look. The conversation was completely dropped instead switching to other discussions about their first days.

Levi growled as he sat down in Hanji's and Erwin's dorm room on the couch. The three had decided (more as, Hanji decided and forced the other two) to sit down and talk about their first day back. Hanji had yapped on and on about how she loved her science and math classes, but didn't understand why a medical major needed to know who started which war and when. Erwin had the normal 'it's like the first day of anything, boring but interesting enough to continue'. It was now Levi's turn.

"What? Did it suck that much?"

"No, everything was fine until that fucking Mythical Studies class." He growled again as he bit into a taco. They were messy as fuck, but damn it, Levi thought they were delicious. After swallowing he continued. "Fucking prof gave us partners pretty damn near until graduation, with no hopes of switching unless they dropped or died. And I got paired up with a fucking blood sucker." Erwin quirked an eyebrow while Hanji snickered.

"Really? You're partnered with a vampire?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I just fucking said that. Yes, I'm partnered with a fucking vampire. But oh no, it couldn't be just any fucking leech, but mother fucking big bad Dracula's mother fucking _youngest _grandson!" Levi's glare at his half eaten taco intensed as his grey eyes flashed ice blue and his tail and ears flickered into view before going back. Hanji started to giggle.

"Was he at least cute?" Hanji asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. Levi flushed slightly.

"The only attractive thing on the fucker are his eyes. Damn things would be a fucking revolutionary discovery to the color wheel. I have no clue how I would make that color with paint, let alone describe them with words."

"Good thing you're an artist and not a politician." Erwin chuckled.

"That would be an interesting sight." Levi glared slightly.

"Whatever Eyebrows." The blond wolf chuckled again.

"This year should be interesting. When's your next Mythical Studies class?"

"Fucking Wednesday." Levi said, clearly annoyed. Hanji bounced in her seat, tail out and wagging with her ears standing straight in the air.

"You should introduce us to him! I've always wanted to meet vampire royalty in a way that doesn't involve a physical altercation!" Levi looked at her as if she had just insulted his mother.

"Why the fuck would I do that? This isn't some stupid dating thing where I'm bringing my weekly fuck to meet my parents. This is a fucking VAMPIRE four eyes. I don't want to deal with him more than I have to." Hanji pouted.

"But I wanted to see if the rumors were true." That caught Levi's attention.

"What rumors?" Erwin asked. Levi internally thanked him for showing curiosity.

"Well, you know how with the Rivaille line, they're eyes turn ice blue when they transform while everyone elses turn black? Well, rumor has it that Dracula's line's eyes turn gold, while the other vampire's eyes turn red." Interesting rumor indead, however, Levi crossed his right leg over his left and scoffed.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Hanji shrugged.

"I'm just curious." Levi rolled his eyes as he finished his meal and headed to his own dorm for a shower and some well deserved sleep.

***Stigmatophilia- piercing/tattoo fetish**

**So... I think I'll focus on weekends (Fri-Mon) and Wed. for the days in the story for a bit, because Tues. and Thurs. Levi and Eren will have NO interactions. So next chapter will be the next day they have Mythical Studies class and I think that's when the teacher will start their first section. Oh, and really quick, this is a story with a few different kinks thrown in, so... yeah =)**


	8. Chapter 7: First Lesson, Vampires

To say that Eren wasn't looking forward to his Mythical Studies class was an understatement. As he walked into the room, he caught the grey eyes of the werewolf prince, though he was more than happy that the mutt didn't smell like one. Well, a wet one. And, as Professor Vix had said, they had tables with two chairs at them instead of desks, and that meant that he HAD to sit next to Levi.

Eren sat next to Levi without much of a hello, and Levi made as much as an attempt at a greeting. Vix walked in with a wide smile on her face.

"Good afternoon class! I hope you're all excited for this ball to get rolling, so I'm going to tell you the first mythical beings we will be studying, are vampires, and that when we are finished with them, we'll be moving to werewolves." Eren and Levi almost let out exasperated sighs and let their heads drop on their table. Vix smiled wide. "Let's see what we already 'know' about vampires, shall we." About ten of the students shouted out random answers. Vix cleared her throat.

"Okay, so let's pretend this is a classroom and NOT a sports game. In my classroom, we will raise our hands." So hands went up. "Okay, first victim, Mr. Rivaille."

"They drink blood." Vix nodded.

"The most well known one, but also most important." She turned to write it on the board while Eren scowled a little. He was not going to like this. What other things were going to be said, and how insulting were they going to be? "Next?" This went on until no one could think of anything else. "Well, we have a pretty good list." She said, looking over the board.

The board read as follows: Drink blood, burn in the sun, pale, can turn into bats, have fangs, sleep in coffins, can't cross running water, killed with a stake threw the heart, killed with silver, killed with holy water, weak to crosses, weak to garlic, cold skin, living dead, come from Transylvania, have no reflection, can not enter a room without being invited in, and immortal.

Eren's eye twitched. Levi sat next to him snickering quietly.

"I'm glad everyone seems to have the basics, now we just need to go in depth about it. So let's start with the first one. Blood drinking. Who knows why vampires drink blood? You can call out on this one."

"Because they're sick fucks." Levi said. Vix gave him a look.

"First off, language in my classroom. I am the only one who can swear. Second, that's not a real answer Mr. Rivaille." Levi rolled his eyes. "Anyone have an actual response?" No one said anything as Vix rolled her eyes. "Anyone have a guess? You all have brains that are capable of coming up with guess. I don't care how stupid they are."

"Because they think it tatses good?"

"Because they don't have any of their own?"

"Because they can?" Vix sighed.

"Because they have haematosipsia*?" That caused a few chuckles around the room, especially from Levi, though they were only heard by Eren.

"According to Vampire Lore and different myths, Vampires drink blood because..." And she started this long explainantion on it which was complete bullshit. Most of the things on the board that was went over had complete bullshit reasons. Once Vix made it threw the list, she looked up.

"All right, I hope you all took notes, because, though we may not be done discussing vampires and learning about them, you and your partner will have a project do at the end of the section. I will go more into it later. For now, discuss what I just told you with your partner. See if you agree on what I've told you, or if you agree on each other's beliefs or views. It will be important for your projects." And she sat down and opened a book that no one gave a shit about.

"So, Yeager, what on the board is true, and what's total bullshit?" Levi asked. Eren sighed as he leaned over his notes, that he really wanted to NOT take.

"Well, we drink blood, obviously. Sunlight does kill us-"

"Then how the fuck are you out and about and tan?" Eren sighed and pulled out his key.

"According to the treaty, you can't take this off me."

"Why?"

"It's a sun charm. It negates the suns affect on us. Every vampire either has a sun charm, or a sun charm tattoo-"

"Sun charm tattoo?" Levi cocked an eyebrow. Eren sighed and explained it to him, the werewolf slowly nodding. "Alright, what else?"

"Well, we have fangs, but they aren't that noticable unless we... change?" Eren said. He was unsure. They didn't really change. "Anyways, they only become noticable when we're... feeding." He scrunched up his nose. _Feeding_ sounded... weird. But that's what it was. "Silver can kill us, and... that's pretty much it. Half that shit is just that. Shit." Levi nodded.

"So I can't make any bat comments. Damn." Eren growled.

"Yeah yeah, we all get the stupid bat thing." Levi rested his head on his hand.

"So... what else is there to know about a leech?" Eren's eye twitched.

"Well, our eyes change color as well, when feeding or in extreme emotional situations. We also stop aging after a certain age, that ranges depending on the vampire. My grandfather stopped aging after 30, while my dad did at 50." Levi snickered.

"Looking older that your dad must suck." Eren growled.

"Hey, you asked a question, so shut the fuck up while I answer." Levi rolled his eyes. "Anyways, so we can also eat anything, it's not just blood like some people think. We also have inhanced senses. And..." Eren couldn't think of anything else. That was it. Vampires weren't some horribly complicated thing like everyone makes them out to be. "That's it." Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Eren nodded, and Levi smirked. "So, are vampires haematosipsics?" Eren blushed a deep shade of red. The answer was yes... to an extent. Levi cocked an eyebrow. "I'm waiting Yeager." Eren looked down in shame.

"A... A little bit..." Levi made a face.

"That's sick." Eren dropped his head more.

"I can't help it... it's a thing."

"Hope no girl gets their period with you around." Eren made a face this time.

"Ew, no. That's gross. That's completely disgusting." Eren shivered. "Just the thought of drinking a girls blood makes me sick." Levi's eye brow came very close to meeting his hairline.

"Really? Why's that?" Eren glared at Levi.

"It's none of your business."

"As your partner in this damn class I would think it is. Your species is kind of the fucking topic right now." Eren blushed again and sighed.

"Because female blood doesn't... satisfy me..." Eren said. Levi cocked his head this time.

"What?" Eren blushed more.

"It's like I said. Female blood doesn't satisfy me..." Levi stared a little more before it clicked.

"Holy shit. You're gay aren't you." Eren glared at him angrily.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Levi shook his head.

"No, but doesn't your dad?" Eren shook his head.

"Three of my step siblings have great grand kids my age, so my dad doesn't care. Five others are engaged and seven are dating. The last two are more interested in their jobs than relationships. I'm the only odd ball." Eren said, shrugging. Levi sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was definately jealous of Eren. Having so many older siblings that have already continued their line must have been nice. Levi didn't have that luxury, and therefore didn't have that freedom.

"Why do you care?" Eren suddenly asked. Levi's eyes snapped open, though he didn't know he had closed them, and he turned to face Eren. Eren had this look on his face that made his turquoise eyes glow, and Levi really wanted to start trying to paint them, and gave him this innocent look that Levi couldn't help but think was cute. A thought he quickly squashed because he had to remember he was looking at a fucking vampire.

"Curiousity." Levi replied. Eren stared at him a little longer before just shrugging it off. "So, what do you think the project will be?" Eren shrugged.

"It could be anything. Professor Vix seems to have something interesting planned at least, right?"

"How much true information can we use?"

"Only what she told us. I can't really expose our exsistance to the world. Vampire hunts where hard enough in my granfather's and father's times. Same with some of my older siblings. All because we can alter people's memories doesn't mean-"

"Wait, you can alter people's memories?" Eren nodded.

"Yeah, after a century, vampires get the ability to alter humans minds, but only humans. Don't worry, your pretty little head is safe." Eren blushed at the words that left his mouth, and Levi felt his face heat only the slightest.

"... Do you think..." Levi then smirked as he leaned his head on his hand and looked Eren straight in the eye. "Do you think I'm hot? Are you attracted to me, Yeager?" Eren blushed more as he stared at Levi's mouth. "Wanna kiss me?"

"Do you have a tongue piercing?" Levi cocked an eyebrow and stuck his tongue out, showing off the metal piercing that was decked with black balls with a red stripe going threw the middle. Eren stared at it more as his face continued to flush, but then he blinked and shook his head to snap out of it.

"What?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head again.

"I was just curious." And he was also hoping that Levi couldn't tell that knowing the hottie next to him had a tongue piercing gave him a hard on.

***haematosipsia(or haematodipsia)- sexual attraction to the presence of blood**

**Okay, so real quick, my story, my vampires. I did a bit of research to see what I could get for info and see what else I wanted to do to my vampires, but found that I wasn't really finding exactly what I wanted, so I just stuck with my original concept. I'm going to have fun with this making my own vampires. Oh, each 'major myth' will take a month, so they'll be done with vampires by the end of September, and werewolves the end of October, and then I have a surprise! =)**


	9. Chapter 8: Vampires at Dinner

**Okay guys, today will be a double update, and then we'll be going to once a week, aka Friday only updates! (Even though I've written pretty far ahead and this story is getting kinda long...) Anyways... Enjoy!**

After class, Levi was almost immediatly tackled by Hanji. He growled as he regained his balance.

"What the fuck shitty four eyes. What is it?" Hanji started sniffing the air, and then her eyes widened as Eren walked out of the classroom.

"Hey you!" She called, letting go of Levi and running over to the young vampire prince, causing Levi to lose his balance for a brief moment. Eren cocked his head.

"Me?" Hanji nodded quickly.

"Yeah, you. You're Levi's Mythical Studies partner right?" Eren looked between her and Levi and nodded, before he caught Hanji's scent. "Yeah, I'm one too. You should totally come hang out with us though!"

"Fuck no." Levi said. "I spend a class with him. I don't want to spend more time with him then necessary." Hanji pouted.

"But Levi! What about his eyes? I thought you wanted to paint them?" Levi paused and turned, growling as his eyes flashed ice blue.

"Watch yourself. Erwin's not here-"

"Levi." The voice was low, and dark. "You know the rules." Levi turned slowly, and it was then that he realized that the hallway was empty, and there was a very pissed off Erwin in the middle of the hall, eyes black and ears and tail showing and bristled. Levi gulped as he ducked his head. Eren cocked his.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Erwin looked at Eren and calmed automatically, going back to his human form.

"Is that the vampire you were talking about?" Erwin asked. Levi face palmed as Eren blushed.

"You talk about me?" Eren asked innocently

"Only once because shitty four eyes wanted to know how my classes went." Hanji nodded quickly.

"And now I want to get to know you! I have so many questions I want to ask about vampires!" Levi smirked.

"They're haematosipsic." Erwin and Hanji just stared at Eren as he blushed.

"I said only a little bit!" Eren snapped. Hanji just smiled.

"That's fine. Werewolves are odaxelagnic*" Eren blushed even more. "Vampires too?" Eren nodded. "Anything else we should know about vampires?" Eren shook his head. "Well, I want to learn more! So seriously, we should hang out."

"Sorry, but I have homework to do and stuff to research for that project..." Eren looked to Levi in hopes that he'd take his crazy friend away. But Hanji sighed.

"Oh well, some other time then?" And she turned, latched to Erwin, and they walked away. Levi and Eren stood there for a few more awkward seconds.

"So... I'll see you in class Friday?" Levi just shrugged.

"Whatever." And he walked away. Eren sighed as he headed for the cafeteria for dinner. He felt uncomfortable. Levi knew WAY more about Eren then he should, while he himself knew little to nothing about the werewolf prince. It really bugged him. Three days. They've known each other for three days and only spent about 3 or 4 hours together, in a learning setting, and Levi already knew all there was to know about vampires, and almost everything about Eren besides a few things here and there.

"You okay?" Armin asked as he sat down at dinner. Eren shrugged.

"Well... the hottest guy on campus knows a lot about vampires, and that I'm gay." Eren said, letting his face fall into his hands. Armin sighed.

"You told Levi that stuff?"

"Hey! The first thing we're going through in Myth Studs is vampires, so I had to shut him up about a few things before he started making stupid comments. I don't know if I'd be able to hold back if he started." Armin nodded.

"Anything good come from it at least?" Armin asked while bitting into a burger. Eren blushed.

"Well... he has a tongue piercing..." Armin cocked an eyebrow, smirking lightly.

"Really now. Anything else?" Armin put his burger down and propped his head on his hand.

"Well... I met his... friends I think... and one of them told me that werewolves have that weird biting kink too." Armin smirked.

"So you found some kinky things out about the guy your drooling over?" Eren nodded.

"Yeah, too bad he shared that vampires have that blood thing..." Armin blushed lightly.

"Hey, that isn't our fault! We're attracted to blood as it is, it's not our fault that we get hot and bothered about it sometimes. And it's not like it's for everyone's blood! It's only towards our mates. Did you tell him that?" Eren shook his head.

"We got into the fact I'm gay before I could."

"How?" So Eren told Armin how and the look on Armin's face could only be described as pretty much horrified. "That's disgusting!" Eren nodded.

"What's disgusting?" Mikasa asked as she and Annie joined them at the table. Armin and Eren shook their heads.

"You don't wanna know." After a bit, someone else walked over to the table. A familiar someone that Eren wanted nothing to do with.

"Hey Yeager." Eren growled. Jean, a vampire, as was he, but not just that. He was dating one of Eren's other friends, but also one of his siblings great grandkids, so to say Eren had issues with this guy was an understatement.

"What is it Horseface?" The vampire growled.

"What would Marco say if he heard you talking to me like that?"

"Nothing." Mikasa said. "Marco knows that Eren won't do anything to you because he cares to much for his nephew, unless you hurt him. And we all know that you and Eren won't advance from petty fist fights." Jean and Eren growled at each other, when Marco came over with his tray of food.

"Hey everyone, Eren. Jean, you're behaving yourself, right?" Jean rolled his eyes and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm behaving. It's your uncle who isn't." Eren stuck his tongue out at him. He didn't actually hate Jean, but he didn't think he was good enough for Marco. The boy had Yeager in his veins, though since it was threw one of Eren's step sisters, and was diluted, he didn't have the gold eyes, but he was still Eren's family, and Eren was always a little more protective of Marco then his other family members, besides his mother of course.

"Now now, boys." Armin said with a smile. "We were having a very important conversation. Now Eren, would you like to continue what you where telling me?" Eren shook his head.

"Marco's ears are to innocent for this conversation." Jean smirked as Marco began to flush.

"Your hearing must be buggy if you can't hear him moaning fro-"

"Jean! Shut up!" Marco covered his face with his hands as Eren stared.

"I thought that was Jessica and Thomas... I think I'm gonna be sick. I can't eat anymore."

"Wait! Don't waste that!" In seconds another vampiress was on the table. Eren sighed as he handed the girl one of the things he wasn't going to eat. "Thank you Eren!" And she happily devoured what was given to her.

"Jeez Sasha, take his hand off with it." Another vampire came to the quickly crowded table.

"Hey Connie." Eren waved. The buzz cut vampire waved back and stood next to his forever hungry girlfriend. "What's up?" Connie sighed.

"Well, half our fridge is empty because of her. But we're doing well." Sasha and Connie shared a dorm room.

"That's good." Armin chirped.

"So, you four still single?" Sasha asked, not really caring how some food sprayed from her mouth and onto the table. Annie, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren glared at her slightly.

"Well, sort of. Eren's got a guy... sort of..." Mikasa said. "Already has Carla's blessing and everything." Eren turned beat red.

"Mikasa! No I don't! We aren't dating! We hate each other!" Armin chuckled.

"Too bad you moan his name in your sleep." Eren looked horrified as a deep blush crossed his features.

"I do?" Armin chuckled again. "Armin..." Eren pouted. Armin sighed.

"No, you don't." Eren sighed. "But you probably will start now with that extra bit of information you told me a few minutes ago." Eren sighed.

"I don't like him..."

"You just think he's completely and utterly hot." Mikasa said, straight faced and everything. Marco's eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Marco asked. Eren sent a death glare to the only other vampires at the table that knew.

"No one special." Eren said, keeping the other three quiet with his glare. Mikasa and Annie sighed, and Armin nodded.

"Yeah, no one special. Just his Myth Studs partner."

"Armin!" Eren nearly screamed. "It's no one special!" He turned and blushed. "Besides, I don't even think he's gay." Eren sighed, and it sounded a little disappointed and Armin took note of it to ask Eren about later.

***odaxelagnia- biting fetish**

**Oh kinks. So many many kinks in this story. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I had to rewrite it like three times because I didn't like how it was flowing, so I'm hoping it's better this time. =)**


	10. Chapter 9: Peek Into Majors

**Okay guys! After this chapter, don't expect another one till next Friday! I've spoiled you enough with daily updates and then a double today. You can wait a week right?**

Levi sat in Hanji's and Erwin's dorm room for about an hour sassing Hanji for the shit she pulled after his class with Eren. He didn't need to know about werewolf kinks, and Levi didn't want to know any other vampire ones! Hell, he knew to much about the damn things from just one day! And it didn't help that once he let that little bit of information slip, Hanji was asking him to repeat everything Eren told him. So he did, except for Eren's personal life because that was none of her damn business. It wasn't even any of Levi's business, the kid just opened up.

"Oh come on Levi! That's not nearly everything right?" Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That's everything the fucker told me alright! I can't tell you what I don't fucking know!" Levi laid his head back again the couch. "Why the fuck am I in here anyways? I have something to do for my painting class. I'll see you two later." And so Levi left. As he entered his dorm room, he automatically stripped of his clothes and threw on his painting attire, which was a pair of faded jeans, an old t-shirt, a black apron, and a white bandana over his hair.

He stared at the blank canvas as he grabbed a few paints to start. He decided he wanted to capture that color of the brat's eyes, he just wasn't sure what was going to be that color yet... or what he was going to fucking paint to use that color in.

"Damn it." He looked out his window. His dorm room had a pretty good view of the campus quad. He also had enough imagination to paint absolutely beautiful bullshit. He didn't look like the imaginative type, but he was. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his imagination run wild. And when he saw beautiful green eyes blushing he snapped his eyes open before that train could even leave the station.

What he ended up painting was a lake in the middle of a forest with a few deer drinking from it. The moon was full, and reflected off the lake in ways that looked like it should be in some sappy romance movie or something. When he finished he changed from his painting attire, showered and washed everything he used, and put on a clean pair of pajama pants as he sat at his desk to do some work for his academic classes.

Eren was sitting in his dorm's sitting area with all the vampires on campus, all of them being freshmen, and actually all friends already. They were all together, ordering blood to be delivered at their dorm rooms at midnight. The vampires managed to room with others, Reiner, Berthodt, Marco, and Jean sharing one, Connie and Sasha sharing one with Ymir and Christa. Annie and Mikasa shared a two, and Eren and Armin obviously also shared a two.

"So now that we're set for the week-" Sasha began.

"You two ordered enough for a month." Ymir commented, pointing between Connie and Sasha. "You only need one or two packs a day. You don't need anymore than that. I'll be surprised if they don't run out by the end of the semester." Sasha pouted as Connie scratched the back of his shaved head.

"I only got extra because Sasha might need it. We all know how she is." Everyone sighed.

"So, Mikasa, you got a sun charm tattoo?" Christa asked sweetly. She was the most innocent of the group, as well as the nicest and they all could barely believe she was a vampire half the time.

"Yeah." And she showed everyone.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Sasha said. "Maybe I should get one too. It would be easier than remembering that stupid ring." She said, looking at the simple ring on her thumb.

"You probably should. You already almost walked out twice without it." Ymir said, glaring slightly. Sasha laughed a little.

Mikasa wasn't the only one with a sun charm tattoo. Ymir had one that looked like devil wings on her back, Reiner, Bert, and Annie had ones that represented their clans. Jean's sun charm was a necklace with a fang on it that he got from his mother. Marco had a watch, as did Connie.

"We all should probably get them eventually." Armin said. He had a point.

"I'll get mine this weekend!" Sasha said, standing with her fist clenching her bag of potato chips. "That way I don't get burned again!" Everyone nodded and then Eren and Armin looked at each other.

"Can you all get out now?" Eren asked.

"It's almost curfew." Armin said. Everyone then slowly began to file out as Eren and Armin sighed happily.

"I'm gonna get some practice in before the blood's delivered." Armin nodded.

"I've got some studying to do anyways. Good thing the walls are sound proof." Eren nodded as he went into his room and went straight to his electric guitar. He plugged it in and started to tune it. After he was satisfied he played a few cords, getting more and more complicated as he went until he was satified, then played a few songs.

He looked out his window as he played, switching between a few of the instruments his parents had sent and he had set up. His drum set was in the far corner, three of his guitars where on their stands against a wall, his keyboard set up at the end of his bed, and his other instrument cases were neatly placed in a corner. His favorite though was his custom electirc guitar.

A black guitar shaped like a bat with red strings and his name engraved with white, and his name and the strings glew in the dark, as well as some spots on the bat to make it look like it was staring out at the crowd. Eren serious loved it because it was a gift from his grandfather. That's right, Dracula got this beauty for Eren.

As soon as Eren was done with his practicing, he sat down and decided to crack open some text books for studying and homework.

**Yes, I finally got a little more into Eren's and Levi's majors. And what do you think of the guitar Dracula gave Eren? I wasn't quiet sure what I wanted him to have, so I just made one because why the fuck not! =)**


	11. Chapter 10: Night Club

**Fuck you guys! Leaving awesome reviews and stuff! Reading all those awesome reviews make me want to update out of schedule! So here's an early update! And don't think continuely amazing reviews will keep me updating becuase damn it I have a schedule and you guys are to fucking awesome and sweet! I swear this is the last time I will update out of schedule (total lie, but I will try damn it!)**

That Friday was looked forward to by the entire campus. They had survived the first week of classes. Most were going to the club to drink and have outrageous hangovers for the weekend, some where going to do some studying to get ahead of some classes. And a few couples were going to release they're week worth of stress and abstinence by going at it like bunnies. The entire campus was excited, except for Eren and Levi. Why? Well, they still needed to survive they're shared class before they could even try to enjoy themselves.

Professor Vix spent the first part of the class tying any loose ends from the previous class.

"Alright, so now that we know all there is to know about vampire lore, we can start discussing that project you'll be doing with your partners. You will be taking famous vampires, and analyzing them, and finding which vampire triats they have, and which they are missing. We will also be watching a few vampire films and you will have to, by the end of the film, be able to tell me which ones are real vampires, and which ones are not." She smiled. "I expect some other vampires besides Dracula." Eren sighed in relief. He didn't want to do a fake project on his grandfather.

"What movie are we starting with?" A kid in the back asked. Professor Vix smiled.

"Well, We're going back to silent films, with the 1922, Nosferatu." Eren's head automatically hit the table. Everyone looked at him, but no one said anything. And so the movie was put in and began to play. Levi leaned over to Eren.

"You have a problem with silent films?" He whispered. Eren turned his eyes to Levi.

"You do know that Nosferatu is a Dracula movie right? But since they didn't have the rights to the name 'Dracula' they changed it." Levi nodded.

"And?" Eren glared.

"I don't know Levi, who's my grandfather?" Levi smirked.

"Oh yeah. So this must hit a sore spot, right?" Eren shook his head.

"Not really. It's a bunch of humans making idiots out of themselves. And I'd rather watch a silent film than some Italian acting as my grandfather." Levi cocked an eyebrow. "Vampires are German remember?" Levi nodded.

"Right. I still don't completely give a shit." So the conversation ended and they took notes on the bullshit in front of them. By the end of the movie, everyone was either terrified, since it was a horror movie, or, in Levi's case, snickering because of how Eren's face would change, or because of how ridiculous the thing looked walking up the stairs in that one scene.

"Now, since we watched Nosferatu, I will save you the trouble by not making you sit threw the 1931 Dracula, because it's only really an abridged version with audio." Eren sighed a bit, happy that he wasn't going to have to go threw the same exact story line twice. "I hope you all took good notes. Next Monday, we'll start the Blade Trilogy, because why not! Have fun this weekend and quick little tid bit. If you come into my class with a hang over, you will sit in front right next to the speakers." And with that the room emptied.

"Now we're watching Blade?" Eren said. "What the hell!" Eren growled and Levi just snickered again.

"Well, at least we won't have disconfigured freaks walking like they have a stick up their ass everytime they're moving." Eren glared.

"Will you stop?"

"Oh come on. It's purly fiction. And you can not tell me that the way he walked didn't look fucked up." Eren thought back to the scene, and choked back a small laugh.

"Okay, you're right. That was probably some of the weirdest shit I've seen in my life." Levi nodded, then walked away. Eren smiled lightly. The werewolf prince had a fucked up sense of humor, but at least he had one.

"Eren!" Armin yelled as he ran towards his friend in the emptying hallway. He stopped and bent over a bit to catch his breath. "Hey, Reiner invited everyone out to the club downtown." Eren smiled.

"Sounds like a plan! When are we going?" Armin looked at his watch.

"Well, his and Bert's last class gets done at six, and it's currently 5:30. I think he said we're going at seven though so that we can eat first." Eren nodded and they went and ate then headed to their dorm room, where everyone who was out of class gathered.

"Why is Armin and my room the hot spot?" Eren asked as the sitting area filled.

"Well, besides Mikasa and Annie's room, you're the only other singles. That, and if we wanted a mini concert, all your stuff is just a few feet away instead of a few floors." Connie answered as he pointed to Eren's room. Eren sighed.

Seven o'clock came by and Levi found himself being drug to the club. It was a pretty popular club and carded at the bar instead of the door so that minors could come in. As they entered their ears were assulted with loud music. Levi had no idea why he always allowed himself to be drug in here, the music hurt his sensitive ears for the first half hour.

Hanji drug Erwin and Levi to their usual booth, which was by the speakers and stage when the club had live performances, only at the moment a DJ table took up half the stage.

"So, how was your first week?" Hanji asked. It was a normal thing for Hanji that after school, even in elementary school when they were all in the same class, she would ask how their first day went, then their first week, first quarter, semester, and then she didn't ask as often unless she felt like it.

"Pretty well. I got my first essay assigned and it's due at the end of next week." Erwin said, shrugging slightly. Hanji turned to Levi. He sighed.

"Art classes went fine, the only class I have an issue with is the one I share with that blood sucker, and we've been given our first project do at the end of the month." Levi said. Hanji's eyes sparkled as she began to describe her week. When she finished, Levi was waving down a waitress to bring them some drinks, also known as soda and water because they were minors. The waitress they got was a familiar face.

"Hey Levi, Hanji, Erwin." It was Petra. A short ginger haired werewolf that also went to college with them, but they didn't hang out as much because Levi may or may not have threatened her boyfriend if he didn't stop trying to act like him. There was only one Levi, and Levi liked it that way. "Usual?" Hanji nodded. The door opened and the four of them scrunched their noses. Levi recognized one of the scents and sighed.

"Fucking blood sucker and his crew." Levi said as he turned and sure enough, there was Eren and his friends. And he had quiet a few. They ended up at a table on the other side of the stage, and Eren and Levi's eyes connected, before they both turned away.

Eren had no clue that Levi was going to be here. If he did... he may have tried to look more presentable. It wasn't that he was crushing on the werewolf, the werewolf was highly attractive, his partner in one of his classes, and happened to know things about Eren that wasn't common knowledge.

Eren hung out with his friends until Reiner gave him an evil smirk.

"You know, they do live shows here. Maybe you could get a few gigs and get some money raised up for college or new instruments." Reiner said, putting a hand on the prince's shoulder. Eren's eyes sparkled for a minute. "I'm friends with the guy who runs the place. Let me go ask." Eren nodded quickly as Reiner left.

"That's so cool! Hey, maybe after you get the job, you could sneak us in and get us some shots." Connie said. Eren shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I could lose my job. Besides, we aren't even sure if I'll get one." Eren said. He loved his friends, really he did. But he enjoyed the thought of his balls being intact because he knew his mother would have them in her purse if he ever did anything illegal.

"You are such a momma's boy." Jean sneered. Eren turned to him and glared.

"At least I'm not whipped." Eren saw Jean about to say something, but one look from Marco shut him up. "Told you." Jean just mumbled curses under his breath. A few minutes later, Reiner came out with a wide smile on his face. It automatically lifted Eren's spirits.

"Good news Yeager! I just got you a job." Eren smiled.

"That's great! Thanks man! When do I start?" Reiner nodded over to Mikasa, who pulled something out from under the table.

"Now." And after Mikasa shoved whatever it was into Eren's hand, the music around the club went off and Eren was on the stage. When he regained his bearings, he realized that he had his bat guitar in his hands, and was currently standing in front of a microphone. He had no clue what was going on. Armin was whispering to the DJ and handed him something. But Eren wasn't nervous.

Levi, however, was slightly terrified. He knew the kid was a music major. But he didn't know what he was capable of, or that the kid even worked here.

**So, I watched the 1931 Dracula and part of the 1922 Nosferatu in a club at school, and Nosferatu is WAY scarier than Dracula. That, and after watching the scene where Nosferatu walked up the stairs, one of my friends mimiced the walk, and every time he did it I died laughing! =)**


	12. Chapter 11: Love Bites

**So... if I told you this story is already up to 50 + chapters... would you still read it? I feel like it's getting long, but I don't want to stop writing and still have TONS to put in... Think of that while you read this chapter and I hope you enjoy another early update (you're welcome).**

The DJ had nodded to Armin before grabbing the mic next to him.

"Alright everyone. We got a last minute act tonight. Give him some slack alright? And give a big hand to Yeager Bomb!" Eren glared at Armin who smiled innocently as the rest of his friends where laughing their asses off.

Eren sighed and the background music began to play and when he realized what it was he automatically began playing cords. Love Bites by Halestorm. Not just any version though, one he had recorded himself, playing all the insturments. But by the sounds of it, Armin found the one he recorded without words, or the lead guitar.

_"Don't listen what your girlfriend says. She reads those magazines."_ Levi watched the vampire on stage. The boy had amazing talent and his voice was actually pretty good.

_"That say you failed the test, You don't have what she needs."_ Hanji stood up and dragged Erwin to the dance floor to dance. Levi shook his head as Petra brought him his water and placed the two sodas on the table.

_"I'll slither like a viper and get you by the neck."_ Eren pushed a button on the back of his guitar to make different designs go over the bat wings, which made the crowd that was quickly surrounding the dance floor in front of him cheer a bit.

_"I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her. That bitch can eat her heart out."_ Levi watched as Eren's eyes began to change gold and fangs began to become noticable. It made him a little more nervous. Eren said this didn't happen unless vampires were entering stages of bloodlust. When he looked over to the brats friends, he saw that none of them were freaking out, but saw one of the girls shake their head, and when he focused, he saw her mouth something about Eren getting carried away.

_"Love bites. But so do I. So do I. Love bites. But so do I. So do I! Love bites!"_ Eren was getting excited. He loved performing, and he was doing well. He could feel his eyes change and his fangs appear, but no one would notice, and even if they did, he could say it's a stage act. The plus of being a Yeager vampire was the ability to change eye color and produce fangs on a whim, which Eren did when he played in front of a crowd, or a camera.

_"My lips are pale and vicious. You're foaming at the mouth."_ Levi stared at the vampire on stage. His lips were anything but pale. They were a nice shade of pink and the only thing vicious was those fangs that had Levi wonder what they'd feel like in his skin and he needs to stop that thought right there. And yes, Levi was pretty much foaming at the mouth because vampires should not get those thoughts going.

_"You've suffered in the darkness, I'll suck the pain right out."_ And Levi's mind wandered to what else that mouth could probably suck and then took a drink of his water hoping that would keep his thoughts in check.

_"So come and taste the reason, I'm nothing like the rest. I'll kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me. That chick can eat her heart out."_ Eren made direct eye contact with Levi. He saw the gray eyes flash ice blue before returning to gray. Eren, for whatever reason, felt more empowered to continue singing, as he stayed staring at Levi.

_"Love bites. But so do I. So do I. Love bites. But so do I. So do I! So do I!" _The dance floor was now completely swamped with people dancing and cheering at the vampire on stage.

_"It checks you in and kicks you down. And chews you up and spits you out." _As Eren's voice dropped with the song, his gaze on Levi stayed, and the wolf couldn't help but squirm a little under it. It was intense, and had effects on Levi that he didn't want the vampire having on him.

_"It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around." _Levi continued to keep eye contact as he slowly felt like he was going to lose his sanity. Did anyone say anything about vampires also being incubi or succubi? Did those work on the same gender?

_"They says it's blind, they say it waits, but everytime it seals your fate." _Eren saw Levi's cheeks begin to flush and Eren couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips, one that Levi obviously saw and actually made him shiver.

_"Now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall."_ And alas, Levi felt a tightening in his pants that he continuously began to curse and blame on the powers on the incubi he swore Eren was.

_"I was down and I got up. I said hey love I've had enough." _And Levi had, but he didn't move. He wanted to see what else this... brat could do.

"_I've felt pleasure without pain my soul you'll never tame."_ Levi's ears perked. It sounded almost like a challange directly to Levi, and he smirked. Eren saw and blushed, eyes shining as he began to really get into what he was doing.

"_Love bites, but so do I."_ The cheers he heard went straight to his fingers and helped him play the cords precisely and made it sound ten times better. Levi watched as those talented fingers moved around the neck of the guitar and began to wonder what else they could do. He let out a deep breath, effectively stopping the train of thought for the moment, until Eren began to sing again.

_"Love bites, but so do I. So do I. Love bites. But so do I. So do I. So do I. Love bites. But so do I. So do I! Love bites! Love bites!"_ And with the end of the song, Levi was finally breathing normally, his erection gone, and his heart beat normal. He was in complete control again, and so was Eren as his eyes shifted back to that dazzeling green and no fangs.

The boy on stage watched as Levi's face slowly returned to normal. Eren loved that he could get such a response from the wolf. He panted lightly as he looked over the crowd that had formed. Eren smiled at them and the girls nearly fainted.

Hanji and Erwin returned to the booth.

"So, he's amazing." Hanji said, her soon to be mate nodding next to her.

"He really is. Isn't that song originally sung by a girl?" The bulky blond asked his shorter friend. Levi nodded. "Well, he can definately sing it good. He must be a tenor bass." Erwin said as he sat down. Levi shrugged as Hanji gave him a knowing smirk.

"So, did you two enjoy your eye sex?" Hanji asked. Levi blushed faintly.

"What the fu-"

"Don't deny it. I saw how you two undressed each other and the dirty promises Eren made with those words. They seemed to be directed right at you." Levi crossed his arms as he finished his glass of water.

"You need new fucking glasses." Hanji rolled her eyes as Eren walked off the stage and joined his friends in the corner, being swarmed shortly after by girls. She heard Levi growl lowly.

"That sounded pretty possesive Levi." Erwin said as he sipped his soda. Levi's eyes darted to Erwin, emotionless mask secured in place.

"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about." Hanji giggled a little.

"Okay, so minus the fact you want _nothing _to do with him." Hanji teased. "What did you think of his performance?" Levi shrugged.

"It was okay." Hanji cocked an eyebrow as Petra came by to give Levi more water. Hanji and Petra had a silent conversation with their eyes before Petra sighed and turned to the werewolf prince.

"Levi, it's okay to say you enjoyed his performance. For a vampire, I'd say his singing and playing were better than any werewolf I know." Levi looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Auruo would be heartbroken to hear that." Petra shrugged.

"Well he's tone deaf so it doesn't matter now does it." Levi sighed.

"Fine, the brat was fucking amazing alright? Are we done now?" Hanji looked at Petra and the two giggled lightly before Petra went and served Eren's table. And Levi couldn't help but watch the vampire prince for the rest of the night. And it seemed that the vampire thought the same about him.

**Okay, so I was listening to **_**Love Bites**_** and just thought 'Hey! This would be perfect for my LeviXEren story!' And the more I listened to it, the more I felt it did. What do you guys think? And I had fun writing the little interactions between Eren and Levi while Eren was singing. Nothing better if you ask me! =)**


	13. Chapter 12: Werewolves Visit

**So I was reading your guys reviews... I almost started crying. You guys are awesome and I love you so much! Just reading your reviews make me want to update so right now FUCK THE SCHEDULE! I'm still gonna try to only update Fridays, but you're reviews make me WANT to update more, so to satify you, I shall. And I'm happy to see that so many of you are fine that this is gonna be a long story and that you'd prefer a long story anyways. I hope I don't disappoint.**

The next day Eren spent in his room playing music and recording it. He was offered a job at the club for special occasions and Friday nights. Eren obviously accepted it. He also thanked Reiner about a million times. That morning he had called his mother and told her the news and she gushed over how her 'baby boys grown up.'

Eren was happy, very happy. He has a job during college in something he loves and is making a name for himself already. If this keeps up, he should be able to get a solid job in the music industry and wouldn't be living in a cardboard box and playing at the park fountain for money. He'd probably just do it for fun because he could.

A knock on his door brought him from some drum recording. He turned off the recording device, and the camera, and went to open the door. There stood Armin.

"Hey, I've been knocking for twenty minutes. Mikasa invited us to go with her to the mall. You in?" Eren shook his head.

"Not this time. I've got some more stuff I want to work on, and then I think I'm going to study a bit." Armin raised an eyebrow.

"It's for a music class isn't it." Eren cocked his head a little. "You never study for academics." Eren scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... it is." Armin just smiled.

"Alright. I'll call you when I'm no my way back so that you know when you can't strut around the dorm naked anymore." And out Armin went. Eren blushed, but decided that after he finished recording, he would do just that. It's not like Armin and him haven't seen each other naked, they grew up together, but with horomones and growing up, it became less appealing.

So Eren returned to his drum playing and as soon as he finished stripped down to nothing but skin and went to studying. He was learning so much more about music then he had in high school. Of course for him the only music based things were chorus, band, jazz choir, jazz band, pep band, show choir, and drama. He was either playing music for the play, or acting in the musicals.

The sound of someone knocking on his door forced Eren to throw on a pair of boxers and a loose pair of sweats. He opened the door and was thoroughly shocked to see six werewolves, only four of which he recognized.

"Hey Eren!" Hanji chirped. "Is it okay if we hang out?" Eren blinked a few times.

"S-Sure?" He stepped to the side and they all came in, the last one to enter, slowly, was Levi. And he took his shoes off before he continued into the dorm room. Eren went into the sitting area with the others. He wasn't sure what to do. "Um... do you guys want anything to drink?" Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"Do you have juice?" She asked. Eren nodded. "Apple?" Eren nodded again and she smiled wide.

"Do the rest of you want anything?" A girl with ginger hair and amber eyes, a girl with red hair and green eyes, and a boy with hair so pale brown it almost looked blond and gray eyes agreed with Hanji, while Erwin and Levi said that water would be fine.

When Eren got back with the drinks, and his own glass with watered down blood, because he's able to go threw only two packs in a week because he was a typical teenager and usually chugged soda till it came out his nose. Everyone in the room looked at his glass, slightly disgusted.

"You all decided to come into a vampire's dorm room. Don't look at me like that."

"Why did you mix it with water instead of just drinking it plain?" Eren shrugged.

"It makes it last longer, and it's not like we need 8 ounces of blood to satisfy our hunger. An ounce mixed with water a day if usually enough to keep me from biting every other guy I see." Eren said taking a sip. He sighed happily at the slightly fruity taste.

"Why do you seem so happy? That's disgusting." Eren looked to Levi.

"What? A vampire's taste buds are different remember? Blood to us, or at least me, has a fruity taste to it."

"What do you mean at least to you?" Hanji asked, obviously horribly curious.

"Well, to my friend Mikasa, it's slightly sour, because she enjoys sour things, to my dad, it's slightly bitter. It depends on your taste preference really." Hanji nodded quickly as she absorbed the information. "Now, not to be rude, but who are you?" Eren motioned to the three werewolves in his living room that he didn't recognize fully.

"Oh sorry. We met last night, I was your waitress. My name is Petra, from the Ral clan." Eren nodded as he turned his head, to the girl next to her.

"I'm Isabel Magnolia. And this is my mate Farlan Church." Farlan blushed."And Levi's like my big bro!" She smiled happily. Eren nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'm Eren Yeager. Obvious vampire, and grandson of Dracula." Isabel nodded happily.

"Hanji told us all that already. She told us you were really cool and I wanted to come check you out, especially since she told me that you and Big Bro shared a class together." Eren nodded slowly, and then he was bombarded with questions from Hanji and Isabel. Hanji's questions were about vampires, and Isabel's were more 'normal' questions. Like favorite things and stuff that NORMAL people would ask, even if they aren't.

"So you play the guitar?" Isabel had asked. Hanji jumped up.

"Oh yeah! He had this really cool bat shaped guitar last night that changed color and stuff!" Eren nodded.

"Yeah, it was a gift from my grandfather a few years ago." Isabel's eyes sparkled.

"Can I see it?" Eren nodded as he stood and headed for his bedroom door. When he got to it he noticed that Hanji and Isabel had stood.

"And you're standing because?"

"I want to see if you have a coffin!" Hanji chirped.

"I thought it'd be better than you bringing it all the way to the sitting area." Eren nodded and opened his door. Hanji hurried passed him and looked around. Her eyes grew, as did Isabel's.

"Holy shit!" Isabel said, looking over the instruments. "I didn't know you could play all of these!"

"Neither did I!" Hanji said as she went to the corner of instrument cases. "What's in these?"

"A bunch of different instruments. Trumpets, flutes, I think there's a tuba and a baritone sax over there. The rest of my intruments are at home in the music studio." Hanji and Isabel turned to Eren, eyes wide.

"You can play that many instruments?!" They both said. Eren shrugged.

"I've at least played every instrument once." Eren wasn't trying to brag, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be modest. He loved music, and if other people were interested, he'd share with them. "Oh, the guitar, right." He walked over to one of the guitar stands by the drums and picked up the bat guitar.

"That's the one you played last night?" Eren nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know when Mikasa got it out of my room or even into the club without me noticing, but I'm kind of glad she did. It's my favorite." Isabel nodded as she looked at it in awe.

"It's so cool! I wish I could've been there to see you play it." Hanji began to snicker. "What?"

"You wouldn't have just seen him play it, but he's a great singer too." Isabel's eyes widened more.

"Really!" Eren shrugged.

"Yeah. I'd say so." Hanji snickered again. "What?"

"Isabel, how would you feel watching someone undress you're big bro with their eyes?" Isabel made a face.

"Well it all depends on who it was and the intentions they had. Why?" Hanji snickered again and turned to leave Eren's bedroom.

"No reason." Hanji walked out the door and jumped into Erwin's lap as Eren began to blush.

"Hey!" He called. "I was not undressing him with my eyes!" He came out of his room after putting the guitar back, Isabel following close behind.

"Then what were you doing? You were looking right at him for most of the song." Eren turned his head and blushed.

"It was a familiar face that wouldn't have tried to make me laugh like an idiot while trying alright. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten the job." Petra's eyes widened.

"You're our new live performer?" Eren nodded a little and she smiled. "I look forward to working with you." Levi let out an annoyed sound as he sipped more of his water.

"Are you all done fawning over the vampire? I have painting or sketching I could be doing right now." Hanji pouted and sighed.

"You have a point, I have to study for a test next Thursday." And the werewolves left, all but Levi thanking for letting them intrude on the young vampires time.

**Yes, Isabel and Farlan are alive in this fanfiction! No one's gonna die in this damn it! It's gonna be happy!... sort of! =)**


	14. Chapter 13: Vampire Project

**I thought only one update would do for today, but it's been a long day and **_**I**_** can't wait to update. So here's a second update today because... well... you're all too fucking awesome and I'm about as impatient as you guys are sometimes(meant with the upmost love)**

Sunday was uneventful for the most part. Eren finished some recordings and some stuff for his job, and got his work done for his classes. Levi painted all day and contemplated on ripping his hair out because he couldn't get the color of the damn brats eyes right.

So Monday rolled around and the two sat at their table in the Myth Studs class. They were waiting for Vix, and when she came in she looked chipper as fuck.

"Hello class. I hope you enjoyed your weekend and are ready for our next round of vampire movies." She stopped as she looked to the back of the room. "Mr. Jackson, are you alright?" Everyone turned to see the freshmen nod. "Do you have a hang over?" The boy nodded again.

"Yes ma'am." Vix had a sweet smile on her face. She cleared a table at the front and patted the desk.

"Come sit up here, your partner can stay back there." The boy sat at the table and the sweet look on Vix's face changed slightly, but the poor fool didn't notice it, or the speaker on the table next to him. She put the movie in and once it started he winced in pain and held his head.

"She's fucking evil." Eren whispered under his breath. Levi nodded.

"I think she's a sadist." Levi said. The two decided NEVER to drink on Sundays. They even shook on it. Freaking out afterwards and Levi automatically applied hand sanitizer to his hands. He just touched a fucking vampire! And he didn't know how clean his hands were.

Eren on the other hand, was trying to slow his heart beat. He had no idea why touching the werewolf's hand made his heart beat increase, but it did. So instead of looking over at the grey eyed hottie, he focused on the bull shit vampire movie which was hands down a million times better that Nosferatu because it's main focus wasn't a grandfather wannabe. When the first Blade movie ended, Professor Vix stood infront of the hung over student's desk.

"Now, what have you learned about coming to my class with a hang over, Mr. Jackson?"

"Don't do it. Ever." She smiled.

"Good. And I hope this will be an example for all of you. It's not my fault you were stupid enough to get hammered, but I will not pity you. You'd have better luck skipping class. It's your money you're wasting, not mine." And she left the room.

"Yup, she's a sadist." Eren said. And then he and Levi left the room. "So, do we know which 'vampire' we want to focus on?" Levi sighed.

"Shit, we actually have to get together and do that don't we?" Eren nodded. Levi let out an exhasperated sigh. "What do you have after this shit class?" Levi asked. Eren shrugged.

"It's my last class on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. You?" Levi sighed.

"Same. So... let's meet up at my dorm room after dinner and find some fucker to reserch or something." Eren nodded. Levi started to walk away, but Eren stopped him. "What the fuck is it?"

"I don't even know which dorm you're in. Let alone which room." Levi sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Give me your number brat." Eren's heart pounded a little as he relayed his number. As soon as he finished, his phone went off and when he checked it he furrowed his eyebrows and his lips puckered slightly.

_'Happy now leech?'_ Was the text he got. He turned to say something, but the wolf prince was already gone. So Eren just shrugged and saved the number under _Wolf Hottie_ because he fucking could, and it wasn't like Levi would ever see it.

Levi had left the brat standing there because that pout he made when reading the message Levi had just sent him was too cute, and Levi hated himself for thinking this about the brat. He had saved Eren's number as _Green Eyed Cutie_ and couldn't stop kicking himself for doing it. But NO ONE touched his phone except for him, and hopefully the next time Hanji stole his phone, she wouldn't find out and he'd have time to change the name or something.

So that night after dinner found Eren walking in the Sina dorm, complete dazed by how much nicer it looked then the Maria dorm. He didn't really mind it though, he didn't like the castle his grandfather and other siblings owned. They made him uncomfortable. So cold, and it really made the stereotype that vampires are cold and dead more believeable, even if it wasn't.

He knocked on the door to the room Levi had texted was his. The door opened and there stood the wolf hottie with a black apron, faded jeans, old sneakers, and a white bandana on his head. Eren just stared at him for a second.

"Done drooling?" Levi asked before stepping back. "Take your shoes of at the door. If you track dirt in here, treaty be damned." And he disappeared behind a door and Eren took off his shoes, looking around the room.

There was the king sized bed in the corner with ice blue bedding and a single black pillow amoung the six others. The kitchenette was off to the right, in the opposite corner of the room as the bed. The wardrobe was at the end of the bed, in the corner across from the bed was a window with an easel next to it, and a few painted canvases lined along the wall. A desk sat between the bed and the easel and there was a door to the left of the wardrobe. which Eren guessed lead to the bathroom, which Levi just stepped out of.

The werewolf walked over to his bed and pulled two black beanbags out from under it and put them in the middle of the room and plopped himself down in one with his laptop. Eren sat in the other one and pulled out his laptop.

"So, which freak should we focus our project on?" Eren scrunched his nose.

"Can you lay off the insults please?" Levi looked Eren dead in the eye.

"No." And so he turned back to his laptop. "But fine, which _vampire_ should we focus on?" Eren typed some things into his computer and pulled open a few tabs with lists of what the world had classified as vampires. He read one and started to laugh. "What?"

"Oh, these idiots nicknamed this one bitch Countess Dracula. Oh dear, this woman is fucked up. Let's do the project on this one? Elizabeth Bathory." Levi looked her up, read up on her a bit and hummed in response.

"Alright. Crazy bitch it is." And they began. Every so often they cringed at something, and once they finished and compared her 'stats' to the 'vampire must be list' their professor gave them, they decided that she was not a vampire.

"She was a psycho. That's it. She was a psycho killer who might as well of been doing virgin sacrifices in hopes of eternal life." Eren nodded.

"Crazy bitch. She puts Aunt Venna to shame." Levi quirked an eyebrow. "Long story. Long, weird story. I think it had something to do with a cactus-"

"I don't want to know." Levi said, lifting a hand. "So, we decided she wasn't a vampire, now what?" Eren sighed.

"Well, we should probably cover everything and go threw step by step why she wasn't and explain everything." Levi sighed.

"I hate this project." Eren nodded.

"Yup. It's fucking stupid." And so the two finished their project. "This isn't due till the 27th right?" Levi nodded. "What's today again?" Eren asked as he looked up at the ceiling. Levi opened the calander on his computer.

"The 11th." Eren sighed.

"Which means we don't have to worry about anything until next month." Levi nodded.

"But Vix'll still expect us to take notes on the movies she's making us watch." Eren groaned. "She's probably going to give us a test on all of them on the 29th. I can see her doing that. Fucking bitch." Eren groaned more.

"Damn it all." He sighed. "What now?" Levi looked at Eren for a second. He blinked a few times before standing.

"Come here." Eren followed the wolf to the easel. Levi made him kneel next to it and he looked back and forth between Eren and the painting, his eyes furrowed. After a few minutes he clicked his tongue.

"It's too blue." He said and straightened himself. "Okay, now get the fuck out. I don't want your smell to permeate into any of my shit." Eren nodded, went and put his shoes on, and left. What was Levi doing? What was he painting that he needed Eren's face for? And what was too blue? Eren decided that if he's ever in Levi's room again before he finished the painting, he'd need to pay attention.


	15. Chapter 14: Bang Bang

Class Wednesday and Friday where spent finishing the Blade Trilogy. At the end of class Friday, Professor Vix said that the last few movies they were going to watch had werewolves in them, so they should take notes on both, since werewolves were next on the list. The movie they were starting with, was the Underworld Trilogy.

After class Eren went to dinner, ate, and got ready for work at Titan. He was pretty excited for his first official day. His boss, Pixis, was pretty cool from what he's been told from Reiner. And Petra worked there. So at least he'd sort of know one of the workers.

As he walked in the club, he was met by Petra, who was smiling wide.

"Hey Eren! You ready to work?" Eren nodded. "Well, we're having a late party today, and the birthday girl has requested for you to play for her specifically." Eren cocked his head as Petra smiled more.

"Can I ask who the special girl is?" Petra giggled.

"Hanji. She originaly wasn't going to celebrate with anyone but Erwin, but when you played last week, she automatically wanted you to sing something for her." Eren nodded slowly. "Have fun." He nodded as he went to the stage and got his bat guitar out and passed the DJ a disk.

He turned and there was Hanji in the booth she was at last Friday with Levi, Erwin, Isabel, Farlan, and a few people he didn't recognize, but by the smell, they were all werewolves. Hanji looked at him and smiled. Eren smiled back, before he played threw a song on his own before looking over to Hanji and just walking over.

"Any requests birthday girl?" Eren asked, automatically getting Hanji excited. She clapped a few times excitedly before she stopped and thought.

"You don't do pop do you?" Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"Bitch, Lady Gaga and Adam Lambert are, like, my heros. And I'm a music major, I'm not picky. So, what you want?" He asked again. Hanji smiled.

"Can you do that new Jessie J song? The one with Nikki Minaji and that Ariana chick?" Eren's eyes sparkled.

"You're in luck. I can." He put his guitar down and whispered something in the DJ's ear before returning to the mic. "I just got a request from the birthday girl, so if you don't like I'm afraid you have to deal." Hanji beamed. Eren had recorded himself playing the song so it wasn't as... femine... but that didn't mean a damn thing!

_"She got a body like an hour glass. But I can give it to you all the time."_ Half the girls in the club screamed as they pulled each other on the dancefloor to dance, a few guys, such as Erwin and Farlan, got roped in to dance with their girlfriends.

_"She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive." _Eren kinda danced with the music, popping his hip a little, making a few girls giggle and whistle.

_"You've been waiting for that, step on up swing your bat." _Eren made a swinging motion with his arm and smiled.

_"See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good boy to blow your mind."_ And the screams he got when he winked out at the crowd allowing his eyes to change and fangs to show was definately worth it.

_"Bang bang into the room I know you want it."_ Eren couldn't help looking at Levi as he motioned to himself a little.

_"Bang bang all over you. I'll let you have it." _The way he smirked made Levi shiver. The other wolves at the table noticed, but didn't say anything.

_"Wait a minute let me take you there. Wait a minute till ya."_ Levi stared at the boy on stage. And to think, four days ago that blood sucking cutie was in his bedroom.

_"Bang bang there goes your heart, I know you want it. Back back seat of my car. I'll let you have it."_ Levi's mind began to wonder again as the green eyed, currently gold eyed, vampire seemed to promise the dirtiest of things to who ever heard his pretty damn sexy voice.

_"Wait a minute let me take you there. Wait a minute till ya." _Eren smiled as some of the girls on the floor began to sing with him, obviously loving what he was singing and doing with his dance movements, being appropriately suggestive to boys and girls.

_"She might have held your hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate."_ Eren's voice went up an octive, shocking most the crowd by how innocently girly he could sound. And that had Levi wondering what else his voice could do if the train of thought wasn't suddenly stopped by the glass of water he started to drink.

_"No I don't need to hear ya talk the talk. Just come and show me what your mama gave." _When Eren's hand hit his ass, Levi almost choked on his water and sprayed in over the table. Instead, he swallowed and allowed his mouth to hang open slightly. That wasn't suppose to be hot.

_"Okay you've got a very big shh, mouth but don't say a thing. See anybody could be good to you, need a bad boy to blow your mind."_ Eren winked again and gave a very manly hip thrust that sent half the girls into hysterics and Levi down the road of extremely dirty and erotic thoughts. With another round of the chorus in his normal tone and more suggestive movements, Levi thought that the boy couldn't surprise him anymore, until he started Nikki's part. The boy could fucking rap, and Levi's head just continued to spin.

_"See any body could be good to you, need a bad boy to blow your mind."_ Eren looked Levi dead in the eyes and the sexy suggestive smirk and slightly wiggle of his hips made Levi sure that even if it was just an act, Eren held some form of attraction for Levi, and from the tightness in Levi's pants, he was certain that he held some for the vampire. Though he would never admit it.

Eren finished and Hanji was really happy. She thanked him during his break and she had brought him over to her table of friends.

"Okay, so the guy with the brown hair is Gunther, the blond with a ponytail is Eld. The blond currently sniffing you is Mike. It's one his kinks I think, but none of us our quiet sure. And this is Auruo! He's Petra mate." Eren nodded. Auruo clicked his tongue, sounding similarly to Levi.

"What's this shit doing here?" Eren glared lightly. He turned to Hanji.

"What's his deal?" Hanji rolled her eyes.

"Long story bud. Long, boring story."

"Hey I'm no-" He was caught off by biting his tongue, causing it to bleed. Eren got a smell of it and stiffened, automatically covering his nose as he turned to Hanji, closing his eyes tightly.

"I-I gotta go." Eren said as he hurried to the men's room and leaned over the sink, turning the water on and splashing his face. The last thing he needed to do was bite a fucking werewolf. And one that looked no less then 40 at that.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Levi. Eren turned to him, blushed slightly and turned away.

"S-Sorry about that. Proving all those 'vampires are blood crazy' rumors aren't I?" Eren gave a pathetic laugh. Levi just stared at him.

"You okay?" Eren's eyes widened slightly.

"W-What?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"I asked if you were fucking okay. You looked like you were going to be sick." Eren sighed as he turned the water off and leaned against the sink.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. I just needed to get away from the blood." It was quiet for a second.

"You didn't get a boner from it did you?" Eren flushed a deep red. He shook his head rapidly.

"No, no. Fuck no! That only happens when it's a lovers blood anyways. Vampire don't get aroused by just _any_ blood." Levi nodded slowly.

"But seriously, are you okay? You're not gonna start sucking every guy dry?" Eren turned a deep shade of red. Levi quirked an eyebrow before sighing. "Blood brat. I mean their blood. Are your horomones in check? They don't seem to be." Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"My horomones? What about yours? You were nearly drooling while I was singing." Eren saw the faint pink blush dust Levi's cheeks and he couldn't help the chuckle. "I'm kidding I'm kidding. And yes, I'm fine. But, is he gonna be alright?" Levi shrugged.

"He bites his tongue all the time." Eren and Levi stood in there for a few more seconds. "Well, since I know we won't have a treaty breach, I'm going to head back to four eyes before she starts thinking shit." And out Levi went, leaving Eren to finish calming down.

**The only reason I had Eren sing **_**'Bang Bang**_**' is because I wanted some more Levi/Eren interactions to get some emotions rolling, but don't worry, or worry, because I've still got some tricks up my sleeves! =)**

**Oh, and Hanji's birthday is Sept. 5.**


	16. Chapter 15: Vampire Bro Time

**Can you guys imagine what would happen if I ACTUALLY made you wait till Friday for an update? This would be what, chapter 9 or something? Anyways, this chapters on the shorter side, but I hope you guys still enjoy it! You might even get two today if I feel that this doesn't hold you over till tomorrow!**

Saturday saw Eren Yeager sitting in his dorm room finishing studying and homework and wondering why the thought of the werewolf prince asking if he was okay the night before had made his heart rate increase and his skin prickle with excitement. He thought Levi was hot, there was no question about that. But that's where the attraction ended.

"Eren?" It was Armin. "Have you had your blood today?" Eren blinked a few times before going to his door and opening it. Armin was standing with a glass of watered down blood. Eren smiled.

"Thanks man, no I hadn't." Armin handed him the glass.

"You want to hang out today? I've finished with my studying and homework." Eren smiled.

"Sounds great. Just the two of us?" Armin nodded. The blond vampire had been locked in his room cramming his brain with school work. Having two majors and three minors was difficult work, as well as working at the campus book store, and Eren could see small dark circles beginning around his friend's dulling blue eyes.

"Yeah, it hasn't been just us for a while. We've been so caught up in college and I've been busy with my job, I thought some 'bro' time was needed." Eren chuckeld as he left his room and sat in the sitting area with his friend.

"So, what's been up in the life of a brainiac?" Eren asked, sipping his blood. Armin sighed.

"Busy, very very busy. I'm gettings A's in all of my classes. The only hard ones are the ones for my Cosmetics minor." Eren nodded and chuckled a little. "Laugh all you want Eren. But when I am surrounded by the Vampiress Play Boy's, you'll be married to a dog." Eren flushed.

"Hey! How does thinking Levi's hot turn into marrying him?" Armin chuckled this time.

"Well, you already have your mom's blessing." Armin smiled wide at the sputtering he just sent his friend into.

"That doesn't mean anything! It'd have to be more than a physical attration first. You know I want to get it right the first time. I don't want multiple husbands until I find my mate. Second, Levi would have to be gay, and I'm not completely sure he is. Yeah, I can make him squirm in his seat when I'm singing on stage, but it's just a show, and that could be because he's uncomfortable." Armin sighed.

"He might be bi." Armin said. The sparkle in the vampire prince's green eyes made Armin smile. He loved it when his friend was happy or excited. He never held back his emotions and they were pretty much written on his sleeves, or in some cases screaming threw a megaphone in everyone's ears.

"I never thought of that!" Armin chuckled.

"Obviously." The two continued talking, and Eren played his harmonica for Armin because Armin loved it and it reminded him of his grandfather.

Monday rolled by and Eren wasn't sure how he felt about going to Mythical Studies. He was tired of going over vampires. It was so annoying, and at some times completely insulting. He sighed heavily as he walked into the room. Two more movies, an in class day to work on the vampire project, which Eren and Levi already had completed last week, and a day that was most likely going to be a test day to close off the section, and they'll begin werewolves.

He sat next to Levi and there seemed to be a strange smell coming from him. Eren cocked his head as he turned and Levi looked exhausted. It shocked Eren a bit.

"What happened to you? You look like you got hit by a train." Levi turned his eyes to Eren, glaring. And with the slight dark circles, it looked pretty fucking deadly.

"I was up all night working on an art assignment and studying for some stupid Calculus test." Eren's eyes widened.

"Isn't Calculus meant for higher leveled Math and Science Majors?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Not unless you're smart enough to be in it." Eren's eyes widened. Before he could say anything Levi cut him off. "My dad wanted me to be a fucking accounant or something so he made sure I had the best math tutor in France." Eren nodded slowly.

"Oh right. I almost forgot werewolves were French." Eren chuckled a little. Levi's eyes narrowed more.

"What's so funny about my heritage brat?" Eren stopped and started shaking his head.

"No no, nothing. It's just the France is filled with beautiful art, and that maybe that's a reason you're so attracted to it. From what I saw in your room, you're an amazing artist." Eren said. Levi blinked a few times.

"Th-Thanks." He said, looking away quickly. Professor Vix walked in and the class started with the first Underworld. As werewolf stuff appeared, Eren's eyes sparkled. He knew little to nothing about werewolves, and he couldn't help but wonder if any of it was true.

**So... I don't know what else to do for Myth Studs during the Vampire section, so... I'll probably be skipping a few days because all they're doing is watching movies, and I wanna get into the werewolf section, and then the beauty that is my surprise for you! =)**


	17. Chapter 16: Vampire Section End

**So one chapter's not enough for you guys, or me. You guys are awesome and seriously reading your reviews really brighten up my day! Makes the sky bluer, the air fresher, the snow less cold. I love all you guys so much and we haven't even hit the half way point in this. Thanks for the support and here's a double update because you guys are so awesome!**

The rest of the week was the rest of the Underworld trilogy, and Eren took way more notes on the werewolf bits than the vampire bits, though he did take substantial notes there too. If Vix was a bitch and was going to quiz them on all the vampires they saw, he wanted to make sure he was ready.

The next Monday they watched Van Hellsing, and then Wednesday rolled around. Vix smiled as she walked in.

"I hope you are all ready. By the end of this class, you and your partner need to have emailed me or turned into me your vampire project. Once you finish, I suggest you study for the test Friday. The test will be over all the movies you have seen this section. Like I said before we watched Nosferatu, you will be comparing the vampires with our set list of vampire traits, and seeing which are vampires, which are not, and how much so." Levi and Eren turned to each other.

"Fucking knew it." They said at the same time, blushing slightly. They double checked their project, compared it to the rubric, and then emailed their parts to Professor Vix before they started 'studying'. Which consisted of sharing notes and talking about the movies.

"Alright, so the Underworld trilogy was probably the best one we've watched." Levi said as he was looking over the notes he made for that movie, looking at some of Eren's vampire notes.

"Why'd you think that?" Eren said while jotting something down Levi noticed that he didn't.

"Because at least it had something interesting in it." Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about the sex scenes?" Levi just stared at him while Eren smirked a little.

"No you horny brat. I meant the war between werewolves and vampires." Eren nodded.

"I think that part hit too close to home." Eren looked up past his bangs. Levi stared at him a bit.

"That's why I liked it. It actually had some fact in it. The races at war. Even though we aren't anymore, it felt more like historical fiction than a action/fantasy/thriller." Eren nodded again.

"Yeah, I guess." They continued switching notes. "So... what about the werewolf bits..." Levi sneered.

"Pretty much bullshit." Eren sat there for a few seconds watching Levi closely. "Wait until I find out what you and the rest of these idiots think about werewolves before I tell you." Eren sighed and nodded.

"It's only fair. I didn't tell you anything about vampires until we started the vampire section anyways." Levi smirked.

"Now, what did your notes on Van Hellsing look like." And they moved on to the next set of movie notes and continued with discussing everything.

That Friday at the test, Eren and Levi sat next to each other with a divider down the middle and they thought the test was going to kill them. It wasn't hard. It was stupid, and easy. Stupidly easy and easily stupid. When they finished they were wondering what the fuck they just took. They could hear groans of annoyance, people whispering to themselves and their partners and neighbors, and a few sighs of relief once one question was done, only to be replaced with unhappy ones when they read the next question.

The end of class made the two princes happy to be out. Professor Vix reminded the class about the next section and that it would start Monday with a 'what do you know about' class again. Eren and Levi happily left the room.

"So, what do you think she'll make us watch in this section?" Eren asked as the two walked down the hallway.

They had stopped avoiding each other and had actually begun to kind of get along. It made Eren happy and slightly giddy that he was friends with Lupin's grandson, while Levi was curiously happy just being able to spend time in the presence of Dracula's grandson. The two used the time together to progress their majors. Levi used it to get closer to the color he wanted to paint, where Eren used the former as insperation for the songs he writes himself.

"Not a damn clue. Probably The Wolfman and The Curse of the Werewolf." Levi sneered. He wasn't really looking forward for his turn on the stereotype pedestal. He was quite pleased watching Eren's eyes flash gold during some of the movies. Eren chuckled.

"Hey, maybe she'll makes us watch Teen Wolf." Levi glared at Eren. "What? One of my teachers in high school showed it to us for Halloween." Levi nodded.

"Yeah, I think one of my teachers tried. I think I ended up skipping that class and painting on the roof." Eren's eyes lit up.

"You went to a school that allowed you on the roof?" Levi looked at him for a second.

"No. I just did it. Went to the principle's office a few times for it, detention, but nothing further than that." Eren stared at Levi wide eyed.

"What did your parents do?"

"My dad was less than pleased, but Mother was a little more understanding." Levi smiled lightly remembering his mother. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little home sick. Eren smiled.

"You really are a momma's boy aren't you." Levi glared in the corner of his eyes and Eren threw his hands up. "Hey I am too, remember." Levi stopped and sighed.

"Yeah, whatever brat." Eren started shifting from foot to foot.

"Um... is Hanji forcing you to the club tonight?" Eren asked, a little nervously. Levi turned.

"Most likey. You're her favorite vampire and you work there. Why?" Eren blushed.

"N-No reason. Just curious. I see you there every Friday and I was wondering if it was a tradition or something. I feel at ease preforming with you there to tease." Eren smirked a little as it was Levi's turn to have his cheeks dust a light shade of pink.

"Yeah yeah, whatever brat. See ya later." Eren smiled.

"Bye." And Eren hurried over to the cafeteria to eat, a huge smile on his face.

**There we go! We are DONE WITH VAMPIRES! Well... they're done learning about them... sort of... ANYWAYS! Next chapter begins the Werewolf section! I hope you're all excited! Because I am!**


	18. Chapter 17: Second Lesson, Werewolves

**Oh my gosh guys I am SO sorry! FanFiction wasn't working for some reason yesterday so I couldn't update! I feel so bad because I was sitting there like 'WORK DAMN YOU! I HAVE PEOPLE TO PLEASE!' But it's obviously working now because you get to have this chapter! (And one later because you deserve it)**

Monday came around and Eren was excited to be over the vampire section and moving onto werewolves. Levi was obviously not pleased, but Eren was hoping he'd like a taste of his own medicine.

"Alright class, I hope you all remembered we're starting werewolves today. So let's start, what do we know about werewolves? And remember, hands." Hands went up and beliefs were stated and Eren saw Levi's eye twitch every so often. He wondered if he looked like that when they did this when talking about vampires.

The list they had at the end was this: can turn into wolves (fully/part), change people into werewolves by biting, high body temperature, weak to salt, weak to silver, are telepathic, have regenerative properties. And that was pretty much it. Though one kid had said 'can reproduce with vampires' and Levi and Eren both flushed slightly at that before the kid was shot down by Vix.

"So, we don't really know as much about werewolves as we do vampires. Well, let me add a few points..." And so Vix began. Afterwards Eren turned to Levi and the werewolf prince sighed.

"The wolf transforming thing. We can do partials as well as full transformations into wolves. We do have a high body temperature, silver kills us too. Everything else was complete bullshit." Levi said. Eren continued to stare at him with shining and curious eyes.

"I didn't just tell you trues and falses. I told you more. So I expect the same treatment." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we only have one mate, we can control our transformtations except on nights of the full moon, then we have no choice but to fully transform into a wolf. Our eyes change color with emotions and transforming. We stop aging at a certain point as well, and enhanced senses. Werewolves are about as interesting as vampires." Eren continued to stare. "What?"

"I want to know you about as much as you know me. We're friends after all, right?" Eren smiled wide as Levi rolled his eyes.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Eren didn't miss a beat with his question.

"Why does your father hate your guts?" Eren had remembered that question and the past weekend it kept him up. Levi groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Because I decided to become an artist instead of an accoutant." Eren kept staring. He felt like that wasn't only reason. Levi sighed. "And because I'm gay..." Eren's eyes lit up like a fucking Christmas tree as his face flushed and his heart began to pound. It made him happy to know that he wasn't the only one. He had friends that were, but knowing Levi was too made him feel giddy.

"Really? That's stupid." Eren said once it really hit him why Levi's dad didn't like him.

"Not if you're the only heir to the Lupin line via first prince." Eren blinked a few times.

"You're an only child?" Levi nodded. "That must suck." Levi nodded again.

"Because it would be to hard for my dad to knock my mom up and try again." Levi crossed his arms as he glared at the table. Eren sat quiet for a mintue, staring at the piercings in Levi's ears.

"Didn't they hurt?" Levi turned to Eren and cocked an eyebrow. "You're piercings. Didn't they hurt? Your ears are slightly more sensitive than a vampires aren't they?" Levi nodded.

"Yeah, but they weren't that bad. I got them at the beginning of my rebellious stage. Mother came with me while dad sat at home throwing a hissy fit." Eren nodded slowly as he continued to stare. "What's with that look?" Eren blushed and looked away.

"N-Nothing. I just think they suit you, that's all." Levi stared at him for a second.

"Thanks." Eren flashed a smile at Levi. "Anything else you want to know?" Eren crossed his arms and racked his brain.

"Are there certain foods you can't eat? Because of the whole canine thing?" Levi stared at Eren for a minute.

"What? You think the Halloween candy's gonna kill me? No, we can eat anything, though we prefer meat." Eren chuckled a little as Levi narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think it sounds very wolf like. Saying a werewolf eats meat is like saying a vampire drinks blood." Levi blinked a few times before chucking lightly.

"Whatever." Eren smiled. He was happy to be let into Levi's world. "Oh, one more thing. Very important rule amoung werewolves that no one should ever break. Do not mess with another's mate. That means that you do not touch them in any way other than a friend or speak to them threateningly. I'm sure you saw how pissed Eyebrows got when I was about to threaten Four Eyes. You just don't fucking do it." Eren nodded quickly. He would definately keep that in mind.

**Yes, Levi finally told Eren about himself! And they're sort of friends. Not completely, but it's better than absolutely nothing. Sorry if the last few chapters have been short. I just wrote and ended where I felt it was right to end the chapter. =)**


	19. Chapter 18: Halloween Month

**Okay, so we've hit over 100 reviews (hit it a few chapters ago, like chapter 16 or something) and I wanted to tell everyone thanks! I love your reviews a lot and I look forward to them. Reading them makes my day and happy that I can write something you all consider so amazing! You guys are the best!**

So the first movie shown to the class was The Wolf Man. Eren took his notes and watched Levi out of the corner of his eye to watch his reactions. Levi would sneer sometimes, other times his eyes would twitch, and his eyes would briefly flash blue. Eren couldn't help but think it was interesting how similar the two races were, especially the main lines.

When the first movie was over, they were informed that they would be watching An American Wolf in Paris. Levi rolled his eyes as the two walked out of the room.

"I take back everything I ever said to you during the vampire section. This sucks complete and utter ass." Eren smirked.

"Medicine not tasting that good is it?" Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Brat." Eren smiled. He was happy that they had moved pass name calling. Yeah, he was called Brat, but Eren felt like it was more of a nickname then an insult. His other friends had them. Well, Hanji and Erwin did at least.

"So, what's up this Friday?" Eren asked. Levi turned to him and shrugged.

"Nothing really. Why?" Eren blushed lightly.

"Well, it's the first Friday of October and Pixis decided he wanted to start the Halloween stuff early. I was wondering if you and the other wolves would be there."

"Are the bat brats going to be there?" Levi asked. Eren had gotten used to his friends being called bat brats, though his friends weren't nearly as pleased.

"Yeah, but I thought Hanji was the batty one?" Eren replied. Levi stopped for a second, before snickering a bit.

"Didn't think you had a sense of humor Yeager." Eren smiled. Levi truely looked best when he laughed. "But yeah, I think Four Eyes was going to force it upon me again. She seems to love watching you undress me with your eyes." Eren flushed.

"Hey! You do the same thing." Levi smirked.

"And your point is?" Eren flushed a little more.

"N-Nevermind."

"Exactly." And the two went their seperate ways. Eren sat happily down at his dinner table in the cafeteria, which was soon swarmed by the other vampire teens.

"So, Yeager. I notice you've been pretty buddy buddy with that mutt partner of yours." Eren glared at Jean.

"Well Horseface, the treaty said nothing about not being able to be friends with werewolves, so there's nothing wrong. Armin's been hanging out with Hanji after classes in the biology lab discussing scientific shit all day. And Sasha has been getting along with Isabel pretty well in their cooking classes." Jean shut up. "And you seem to be forgetting how well Marco and Farlan have been getting along in their political classes."

"Yes, but you and Levi are a different matter Eren." Armin said. "He's single, so are you." Eren flushed.

"Jeez, can two guys be friends and single without people thinking there's more going on?" Armin shrugged.

"I'm just saying." Armin was the only one Eren had told about Levi's... similar interests, and the boy was about as supportive as his mother, but promised not to say anything because that would spread rumors faster than the plague.

"Are we done talking about werewolves now? It's ruining my appetiaite." Annie said. She didn't hate them, but she wasn't very fond of them. Most of the vampire teens weren't actually, and that broke Eren's heart a little. They really weren't that bad once you got passed the wet dog smell they get sometimes.

"So, the club's having Halloween themed Fridays, right?" Eren nodded to Reiner. "Is it true you get free drinks if you wear a costume?" Eren nodded.

"But minors only get non alcoholic drinks." Connie, Reiner, and Jean frowned. Their others elbowed them in the side gently. "Hey, it's still free drinks right?"

"He has a point guys. Besides, if I recall, you three almost went on a rampage because you didn't drink blood first." Mikasa said, looking at the three offending teens. "You three are lucky Mr. Yeager was there." The three frowned and dropped their heads in shame.

"So anyways, we all heading there this week end?" Marco asked. The entire table had said yes with varying amounts of emotions. "Do you know what you're going to be preforming Uncle Eren?" The vampire prince shrugged.

"Probably my monster related songs. I'm not completely sure yet." The table of vampires nodded and a few gave suggestions. Eren was looking forward to it, hoping one of his songs could get Levi on the dance floor. Seeing the werewolf prince dance would be a dream, and a complete accomplishment! But he wasn't sure what kind of music the wolf liked. Maybe he could ask Hanji.

Friday passed no problem and soon it was time for Eren to go to work. He was called into Pixis' office.

"Yes sir?" Eren asked as he entered.

"Sit down my boy. Bloody Mary?" Eren sat down and shook his head.

"No thank you sir. I'm under age." Pixis stared at him for a second before reaching into his mini fridge and pulling out a blood packet.

"Have you had enough blood today boy?" Eren stared for a second. He knew he smelt another vampire in the club, but wasn't sure who it was. Eren nodded, but was given a martini glass full of blood anyways.

"We're going to be swamped by werewolves and vampires, and stupid humans alike this month. I want to make sure that you're blood intake is enough to keep you from switching. I know you're Dracula's grandson, but I don't need a treaty breach on either side." Eren took a sip of the blood.

"Sir, if your a vampire, why have you hired-"

"Werewolves? Well, they're easier to handle most of the time. Don't have to worry about them skimping on blood intake and have them sink their fangs into every human that looks at them. I also find that it makes following the treaty easier as well." Eren blinked a few times.

"Wait, are you and I-"

"The only vampires that work here? Yes, we are. Don't worry about it. Just finish your blood and get out there and make the girls and boys drool." Eren flushed breifly before finishing the glass of blood and leaving to begin his preformance. He had decided on a song and was actually pretty happy with it.

On the stage he grabbed his bat guitar. The DJ wasn't upset about Eren preforming sometimes, because he only didn't play his own stuff on weekends, and he was pretty cool anyways.

Eren played threw You're So Creepy by Ghost Town, and Marlyn Manson's version of This is Halloween because why the fuck not, it's October. He saw his friends to the side, showing off their blood red eyes and fangs, because when you are a vampire, why not be that for Halloween. When he looked to Levi's usual table, he saw soft looking ears and tails, as well as black eyes, but there was blue amoung them.

Eren went straight to Levi, his golden eyes showing as his fangs glinted in the strobe lights.

"Levi?" He asked. The werewolf prince turned his head and Eren's heart skipped a beat. He looked... drop dead gorgeous. Never in his life would Eren think a werewolf was anything attractive, but this one just continued to prove him wrong. The werewolves around him looked at him, but Eren kept eye contact with Levi.

"Yes? What is it brat?" Eren fumbled around with words for a bit.

"I-I've never seen you like this. I-It's different." He looked to Levi's ears and saw that he still had the piercings in them. And they looked so soft, and clean, like the rest of Levi. He wanted to touch them, and maybe even Levi's tail. His raven-fur looked way to cuddly for someone like Levi, who really didn't seem so.

"Wanna touch 'em don't you?" A voice said behind him. Eren jumped and turned to see Hanji with black eyes, not really black like the pupils, you could see a color difference, but they were still dark, and her brown ears and tail shown proud, her tail swaying slightly.

"W-What?" Eren asked. Hanji's smile grew.

"You wanna touch Levi's ears, right?" Eren blushed. Could she read minds?

"U-Um... w-well... n-not really-

"Brat." Eren jumped and turned to face Levi again. He motioned for him to come closer and Eren did so. "Give me your hand." Eren nodded and held his hand out. Levi took it, making Eren's heart jump and his cheeks warm more, and had him notice the claw like nails on Levi's fingers which looked deadly and Eren wondered what they'd feel like in his back or hips.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his fingers felt something soft. He blinked a few times to see that Levi had put his hand on the base of his left ear. It was soft! So soft. Eren slowly began petting the appendage and felt Levi gently lean into the touch. After a few mintues the wolf prince pulled away.

"Geez what where you waiting for? Me to purr like a fucking cat?" Eren shook his head and smiled.

"Your ears are really soft. Thank you for letting me touch them." Levi looked away with a light pink dusting his cheeks, and once Eren went back on stage to begin his next round of Halloweenish music, Hanji sat next to him.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" Hanji asked as she threw her arm around his shoulders. Levi growled and leaned away from her.

"Tell you what?"

"That you like Eren!" Isabel said, a huge smile on her face. Levi scoffed.

"I don't fucking like him." The table went quiet, almost everyone giving him a look that screamed 'we know you're lying'. "Alright, fine. I like him. But as a friend. Nothing more." Hanji and Isabel smiled at each other.

"He's in denial." They both said at the same time.

"I'm not in fucking denial!" Levi defended.

"You let him touch your ears. You actually grabbed his hand, and put it on your ear. The tip of your tail even flinched like it was about to go as crazy as mine does on a regular basis." Hanji said, causing Levi to blush again. "And he makes you blush. You never blush!" Hanji said and her and Isabel giggled at him.

**I don't know about any of you, but I would LOVE to touch Levi's ears! They are totally soft and fluffy! Well, his tail is... but that's not the point! We've made it to the friend stage my friends! And denial, who DOESN'T love that? =)**


	20. Chapter 19: Light Flirting

**Do you guys know how hard it is sometimes not to triple update (It won't happen. I draw the line there because I spoil you enough and I am NOT paying for your metaphorical yaoi fillings when this story rots your teeth) You guys are so fucking awesome! And I like how much you all love the story! Super supportive! Super sweet! Super mother fucking AWESOME! I love you guys TONS!**

The next Monday had the Myth Studs class watching the first of the Ginger Snap trilogy. Eren leaned over to Levi.

"It feels more like a films class." Levi nodded.

"Really shitty films. I hope this isn't all this class is. If I wanted to get tested on shitty movies, I'd have taken that History in Films elective." Eren agreed fully. In between watching the movie and taking notes, the two would chit chat quietly. Sharing snipets of their majors, how their day so far was, favorite classes that had nothing to do with their major. Funny enough, they both actually enjoyed this minor.

"It proves how stupid humans are, but how imaginitive they can be with their rumors and myths. As fucking stupid as it sounds, it's pretty inspiring." Eren nodded. He understood that. He had that feeling with some of the music he listened to. If he dissected the lyrics and really paid attention, they were complete shit, but they were still amazing.

As the movie ended, the class was half nauseous. All of the movies they have watched had been horror, or at least bloody action. Some of the students were getting sick of it, hoping that the next section would be less... gruesome. Eren and Levi on the other hand were just sick of watching humans make fun of them. It really irked them sometimes.

"So did you finish that painting from last month?" Levi cocked his head.

"Which one?" Eren shrugged.

"Which ever one you need my face for." Levi though back to that day. Levi had been painting an ocean at noon, hoping to capture the brightness and excitement held in the vampires eyes, and transfer it into the water to represent how most people felt at the beach, but he didn't get it the right color. He didn't scrap it, he never did. It was a waste of paint, time, and imagination.

"Yeah, I finished it. I'm not sure if it'll be in the art show though." Eren's ears perked at that.

"Art show?" Levi nodded.

"Yeah, my art professor works with the local art museums and art galleries. He chooses his best students to put in the shows. Sometimes a student sells a painting or other piece of art they made. It really helps get your name out there." Eren's eyes lit up, he nearly started bouncing... okay he started bouncing slightly with excitement.

"That's awesome! I wish I could go." Eren looked away with a slightly dreamy look on his face. "Maybe it'd help me get some inspiration for the new song I'm working on." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"New song?" Eren blushed and chuckled.

"Y-Yeah... I decided I wanted to try writing a love song. I've never taken a swing at it before. Usually the songs I write focus more either in a relatable life scenario or something a little angsty. I thought something happy and giddy would help. Something that made guys roll their eyes and their girlfriends gush." Eren chuckled slightly.

"You want to be covered in girls? I thought you liked dick?" Eren flushed.

"W-Well yeah, but... girls are easier to relate with, you know?" Levi looked at the vampire prince with an emotionless face.

"Does that have anything to do with hitting on guys together?" Eren shook his head.

"Only one of my female friends are straight. Two are dating and I'm pretty sure the last two are asexual." Levi couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

"You are an ass to your friends." Levi said. Eren turned to him.

"If I'm an ass to my friends, that makes you Satan." Levi smirked evily.

"Glad you noticed. How's it feel being partnered to the devil himself?" Eren shrugged.

"Not as bad as I thought really. He's probably one of my best friends, right behind Armin." Levi blushed slightly as he turned away.

"Jeez, could you maybe buy me fucking dinner first before you try buttering me up?" Eren chuckled.

"Is that a date offer?" Eren teased. Levi rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams brat." Eren pouted. Levi sighed. "Don't do that." Eren cocked his head.

"Do what?" Levi pointed at him.

"That. Fucking stop." Eren furrowed his eyes a little.

"What?" Levi flicked the end of his nose.

"Looking cute, Brat." And Levi walked away blushing lightly, leaving a completely red faced Eren to watch him. He didn't even notice Armin wave his hand in front of his face or snap until he felt something hit him over the head.

"Ow! What the fuck man?" Eren turned to his blond friend.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get threw to you. Come on, I'm hungry." Eren nodded and the two headed to dinner. "So, what got you looking like a tomato?" Eren blushed again.

"L-Levi called me cute." Eren rubbed his nose a little, smiling like an idiot. Armin cocked an eyebrow.

"So, want to tell me when you became an elementary school girl with a crush on the boy two grades ahead of her?" Eren blushed again.

"Hey! It's not everyday a hot hunk of man meat calls me cute okay." He rubbed his nose again.

"Why are you rubbing your nose?" Eren smiled before frowning.

"Hey! That fucker flicked me!" Armin looked at his friend a few more seconds before laughing.

"So hooked up on the compliment you forgot the assault? I know you find pain kinky, but seriously?" Eren pouted.

"Why do we always talk about my kinks? Seriously. It's kind of gross." Armin shrugged as he finished laughing and the table soon filled with the usual vampire crowd.

"Oh my gosh! So Isabel is so awesome! She made this meatloaf in class that was seriously way to yummy!" Sasha said with drool running down her chin as she ate some of the food Connie had offered to her.

"Yeah, her mate Farlan is pretty good at debating. I halfway believed his debate on bacon being a renewable source of fuel. I don't know how the man does it, but he's pretty persuasive." Marco said, chuckling lightly. Jean mumbled something under his breath, but was cut off with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hanji's a little weird." Armin said. Eren nodded.

"You have no fucking idea." He said. The table looked at them. "She came by the room once and wouldn't stop asking me questions about vampires. Some of them were..." His face flushed. "Less than appropriate for half the people there."

"That's why the room smelled like wolves when I came back from the mall with Mikasa." Eren nodded.

"They've been in your room?" Jean sneered. Eren shrugged.

"I've been in Levi's. It's fucking spotless and his paintings are fucking beautiful." Eren said the last part thoughtfully before taking a bite of his hot dog.

"So Eren, practicing with your food again?" Jean teased. Eren glared slightly.

"Please Jean, this doesn't even kick in my gag reflex." The two started a small arguement before Ymir stopped them, saying something about tainting Christa's innocent ears. Connie looked at her funny.

"Ymir, the words you whisper in her ear not so queitly that make her blush thirty different colors is worse then them having a blow job conversation. But I have to agree, I don't like dick, so stop talking about it." Jean and Eren just glared at each other before continuing eating.

**Yeah... I feel bad that I don't actually watch horror movies, so I can't really give you guys anything from them, so the classes are pretty short. But don't you worry my lovely sweets (don't ask about that, just know that, even if I never say it, my readers are my sweets because they make me happy, like chocolate!) After the werewolf section, I'll start getting some REAL classes in... maybe... probably... hopefully... At least Levi called Eren cute right? =)**


	21. Chapter 20: Friday the 13th

**I get the strange feeling that double updates are going to be a common thing in this story... I doubt any of you mind... but if you do... tell me.**

Wednesday in class was the second Ginger Snap, and nothing else really. Eren and Levi had their usual after class walk, which ended when Levi went to eat with Hanji and Erwin in their dorm room, and Eren went to the cafeteria with his vampire friends. Eren couldn't wait to go home and tell his mother that he had made werewolf friends. He could call her, but he wanted to see her face himself.

Friday rolled around, as did Friday the 13th. Vix came into the classroom with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright class, today we will be taking a small break from our werewolf section, which means we will be finishing the Ginger Snap trilogy on Monday. Since today is Friday the 13th, I thought we'd have some fun. So." She clapped her hands together and rubbed them together. "Let's go threw some basic Friday the 13th urban legends and bad luck myths?" One person raised their hand in the back. "Yes! Miss. O'Conner."

"Step on a crack and break your mother's back?" Vix smiled wide.

"Yes! There's one!" She automatically put it on the board. "What else. Come on people. Let your inner superstitions out!"

"Break a mirror and get seven years of bad luck?"

"Is that only once, or every mirror? Because if it's every mirror, then sorry man, you've got more than seven." A few chuckles around the room because no, college might as well just be another round of high school.

"Now now, the truth hurts. Try being nicer about it." A few more chuckles. Professor Vix was vicious.

"A black cat crossing your path?"

"Spilling salt?"

"Walking under a ladder!"

"Opening an umbrella inside!"

"Singing at the table!"

"Sleeping on the table!"

"A bird coming in or running into your window!"

"Refusing a mistletoe kiss."

"Who the fuck does that?"

"Language class! Come on, give me more bad luck!"

"Goldfish in the house."

"Chasing someone with a broom!"

"But that's fun! And what about witches?"

"No one cares about them right now! And dropping a dishcloth."

"Getting out of bed on the opposite side you got in on."

"Rocking an empty rockng chair."

"But what if it's a ghost?"

"It's already dead. What should it care? Killing an albatross."

"Wearing opal when it's not your birthstone." And the list continued on and on and Levi and Eren just stared. When Vix looked at them.

"Mr. Rivaille, Mr. Yeager. You haven't said anything. Give us two more things that cause bad luck... if you can... we've got quiet the list up here." Eren and Levi sighed.

"In Germany it's bad luck to toast with water."

"In France it's bad luck to put bread upside down on the table heralds." Professor's Vix's eyes sparkled.

"International superstitions! Yes! I think that'll be all today. Now, let's play a game. Let's say that someone was carrying a tray of salt, trips over a black cat, under a ladder, the salt shaker flies and hits a mirror, shattering it, and when they get up off the ground, they step on three cracks. When they get home to put their umbrella away, it opens. How many years of bad luck did they cause themselves, and how many horrible things are about to happen in their future? Write it down. The four with the answers farthest form correct will have to write papers on three of the bad lucks we have on the board. Telling me where they originated from, about how many get that bad luck a year, and the worse place to be if you commonly run into that bad luck."

Eren and Levi looked at each other breifly before sighing and beginning. After half an hour, Vix stopped them.

"Pencils and other writing utensils down. Either email me your answer or pass it in now." After ten minutes she had everyone's answers. "The correct answer was 21 years of bad luck, decreased longevity, mother's back breaking in three places, and demon possestion." Eren and Levi sighed happily knowing that they weren't going to have to do extra work for nothing. With class over Eren and Levi left.

"That was stupid." Levi said. "But hey, at least we had a break from that stupid fucking movie." Eren nodded. "So, any other German superstitions?"

"Wishing someone Happy Birthday before their birthday. What about France?"

"Putting on new clothes on Friday." Eren was quiet for a minute. "What?" Eren just shrugged.

"Just thinking of the difference in cultures and their superstitions. It's interesting." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not a superstitious person." Eren noded.

"Neither am I. I don't think vampires and werewolves are very superstitious in general." Levi nodded.

"You working at the club tonight?" Eren noded.

"It's Friday." Levi nodded.

"Guess I'll see you there. It's Eyebrows birthday tomorrow and Hanji wants to spend all day with him, but wants him to still have a fucking party. Be prepared." Eren nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for the heads up." Levi nodded and they went their seperate ways.

**You guys have no idea how much fun it was to research all the bad luck superstitions! And creepy. Some were seriously fucking creepy. And I don't know about you, but I didn't know about half the things I ended up reading. Oh, and if I'm wrong with the answer to my bad luck test, please tell me so that I can fix it. =)**


	22. Chapter 21: Beginning of the End

**Just real quick, I want to say that I love how you guys are telling your friends to read this fic! I've had one person tell me that a friend told them to read this and they loved it, and another told me they told their friends to read this. You guys are awesome and it makes me happy to know that you're sharing this with your friends! It's nice to know I reach out to so many people with this story! You guys fucking rock!**

Erwin's birthday party at the club wasn't to much. He didn't have any song request, so Eren just played a rocked out version of Happy Birthday, in German and English. Because he could. Erwin was officially embarrassed, especially when Hanji started picking on him. Monday was the last movie in the Ginger Snap trilogy.

Wednesday, Vix walked in and exhaled deeply.

"Alright class." She pulled out a pile of papers. "The next set of movies I'm going to need you to sign waivers. We will be watching the worse horror movies known to man. And this will say that the college has nothing to do with the mental trama you may endure watching it. You may go insane, have gruesome nightmares, or other unpleasent experiences while watching it. It will take five classes to watch, and it has five parts. If you do not sign these waivers, it is your own fault. I don't care if you try to sue the school, I gave you the oppritunety. I have watched this horror franchise once, and have still not fully recovered."

"What are we watching?" Vix shook her head.

"Even it's title is enough to send your mind to the deepest pits of hell. And no, once the movie starts, you can not leave the room, and you HAVE to watch the entire thing. From the first movie to the fifth. If one person goes insane, we all will go insane. This may be put into the catergory of strange and unusual punishment, and could possibly be a form of torture. By the end of this all, I expect half of you to be utterly tramatized, the other half slightly brain dead. Note, the name of the movies aren't even on the waiver. That is how horrifying these movies are. Freddy versus Jason and the Saw movies have NOTHING on what I will be showing you."

"Ma'am... can I drop the class?" Vix shook her head.

"Not now kid." She handed out the forms and Eren and Levi looked at each other.

"What the hell is she smoking?" Levi asked. Eren shrugged. "Did I just read something about possible death?" Eren read the waiver closely.

"Yup. She's covered all of her bases with this. There's even a potential pregnancy warning."

"You're shitting me right?" Levi read more. "She's bat shit crazy!" Eren nodded, but after reading everything, signed it and turned it in. Levi soon after.

"Once you finish reading and signing the waiver, use the rest of the class to enjoy the last bit of sanity you'll have. Because next class starts the end of the world as you know it." And she sat down, checking over the wavers she already had.

"What the fuck is she going to show us?" Eren asked. He was actually a little nervous. Levi shrugged.

"Who knows. But it must be pretty damn bad if it puts Saw to shame. That was some fucked up shit." Eren nodded, remembering Reiner and Jean forcing him to marathon the entire series, well... what they had at the time... And he had nightmares for three weeks. And to say that Carla had a fit was an understatement. Eren got written apologies from the two and about three dozen different apology sweets. And half of it was because of Marco and Bert, not even the offending teens mothers or fathers.

"Maybe we should invite Hanji. Maybe it'll make her normal." Eren said. Levi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You might be right. But if Vix is freaking out this much with fucking showing us, I don't think she'll allow other students." Eren nodded.

"Too bad. Hey Levi..." The werewolf prince turned. "Are you nervous about it?" Levi shrugged.

"Not really. I'm worried how the potentical pregnancy thing would be included, but besides that, I'm sure that it's not actually that bad. Why, are you?" Eren blushed a little.

"Yeah... sort of." Levi sighed.

"What, do you want me to hold your hand?" Eren looked at him and pouted a little.

"W-Would you?" Levi sighed.

"Fine brat. I'll hold your fucking hand during the trama fest. But if you cut off the circulation to my fingers, I'm breaking your arm." Eren nodded.

"Thanks Levi!" Levi rolled his eyes. To be truthful, the werewolf prince was a little nervous. Their professor was different. She joked with the students, joined in on teasing, and used fowl language. She was a pretty awesome professor, so anything that freaked her out, must have been aweful. Worse than every torture video and gorror* movie in exsistance. But like hell he would let the younger vampire prince know... actually... how old was the brat.

"Hey brat." Eren smiled.

"Yes?"

"How old are you anyways?" Eren just blinked a few times.

"19. You?" Levi smirked lightly. So the brat was younger.

"20." Eren blushed a little. He couldn't really believe that Levi was that young. He looked it, no questions about it, but being a werewolf meant that for all Eren new, the hottie could actually be 100 or something.

"Wait, your dad has had about 300 years to get a mate and have kids, and you're his first?" Levi nodded. "How long did it take to find your mom?"

"About 30 years." Eren's eyes nearly bugged. "Don't fucking ask me. I never said that my father was focused on having kids. Once dad heard about the first vampire prince's a billion and fifth son, he decided that his younger siblings did enough for continuing the Lupin line and decided to take a crack at it." Eren frowned. So Levi was only born, because of Jeffery? Jeffery was closest to Eren's age, being 40, but it was still to wide of a gap for them to really bond as siblings. "Sometimes I fucking hate Dracula's first born and all his fucking kids." Eren frowned more.

"Oh." He turned to face forward. When Levi turned, Eren looked like a kicked puppy. It made him regret whatever he did to the vampire.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eren turned his sad green eyes to Levi, and the werewolf almost wanted to hug him, but this is Levi we're talking about so obviously he kept his emotionaless mask up.

"My dad's the first vampire prince." Levi paled a little more than usual.

"Wait brat, I didn't mean you. I just... damn it. Eren I'm sorry." Eren's bottom lip quivered and Levi thought he was going to start crying.

"So... you don't hate me?" Levi shook his head.

"No brat. I don't hate you." Levi put a hand on Eren's head and ruffled his hair. It made Eren's face brighten significantly and his face split with a huge smile, showing off white teeth that looked like they couldn't be capable of draining a body of blood in seconds.

"So you like me!" Levi flicked him in the nose.

"Don't push it brat." Eren just continued to smile until the end of class as he talked to Levi more about, anything really, continuing until they went their seperate ways as usual.

"Levi!" Hanji sang as Levi walked threw her dorm room door. "How are you?"

"Fucking peachy four eyes." He sat on the couch waiting for Erwin. He stayed after class to help the professor sometimes because Erwin's a fucking saint when he wants to be.

"So, how was Myth Studs?" Hanji asked this question everytime Levi came from that class because she wanted to know more about Eren, which sometimes pissed Levi off.

"We had to sign a waiver because Vix is going to show us something she's deemed able to drive people bat shit insane, and somehow cause pregnancy. Fuck if I know how." Hanji's eyes sparkled. "No, I don't know the name of the fucking movie, she said it was to tramatizing to tell us. It wasn't even in the waiver. She pretty much made class today a fucking 'make your peace' day."

"So did you cuddle Eren?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"No four eyes, I did not cuddle the damn brat. We just talked the rest of the time." Hanji giggled.

"You've gotten pretty close to that 'damn bloodsucker' in a month. I thought you hated him." Levi growled slightly.

"Shut the fuck up shitty glasses." Hanji giggled again as the door opened and Erwin walked in.

"Hello you two. Sorry I'm late." He kissed Hanji's forehead and sat next to her so that she could give her run down of what Levi had told her.

***it's not a typo. It's gorror, AKA horror movies that are pretty much just gore. Ever hear the phrase 'It's Gore not Horror'? Well now you have.**

**And yes! My surprise is so amazing that they had to sign waivers! I hope you all like it! Next chapter! =)**


	23. Chapter 22: Horror Revealed!

**Okay, a few of you have already guessed what the movies they'll be watching is! And I hope you all enjoy!**

Friday came around and the Mythical Stuidies class filled slowly. The students were anxious. What was so horrible that they had to sign a waiver. Once everyone was seated, Vix came in.

"Alright class. Are you all ready? I expect you to still take notes, though I won't blame you if they're half shit. Are you all ready?" She didn't let anyone respond before she started the movie up. Eren automatically grabbed Levi's hand under the table. His palms were sweaty, and it completely grossed Levi out, but he had promised the brat that he'd hold his hand, and besides the sweat, it wasn't half bad. The title on the screen made their jaws drop.

"You're fucking making us watch Twilight?" A kid in the back nearly screamed. Vix nodded.

"Do you see why I had you sign waivers?" She started to crack up a bit. Eren and Levi turned to each other, and sighed, releasing the other's hand. They had been so worked up about this, for some shitty teenage romance drama? Neither had ever watched the movies, or even LOOKED at the books, but they had a basic knowledge of what it was about. Human/Vampire/Werewolf love triangle which isn't even really a triangle and is stupid beyond belief.

So as the movie went, Levi and Eren picked on each other.

"So, I never knew vampires sparkled like a fucking disco ball. Or had bullshit powers besides mind altering." Eren growled. Twilight had almost nothing on werewolves, so he couldn't poke much fun at Levi. By the end of the movie, most of the class was pissed with Vix.

"What kind of bullshit is this!?"

"Language damn it! And since it's almost Halloween, I wanted to play something that is horrifying in a not so traditional sense. What kind of vampire fucking sparkles? Seriously? They're supposed to burn up in the sun and scream in agony. Nope, not in this case. And it's a fucking romance. And it's stupid!" Vix sighed. "Anyways, next class we will be continuing this hell show. You have to be here because it's actually important for you to watch ALL of these... things..." And so class was over and Levi and Eren left.

"That was aweful." Eren said, pouting a little. "I'm not a disco ball." Levi snickered.

"It could be worse." Eren turned to his wolf friend.

"How could it be worse? That turned vampires into a laughing stock. That humanized my race. I'd rather watch something that demonized us to a point where witch hunts started up again than have people sit around and giggle. And no, that was bullshit! Blood is blood. Even if it's from a different source. There is no such thing as a vegan or vegitarian vampire. That's bullshit! It's like an alcoholic saying their a vegetarain by drinking vodka instead of beer! It's still fucking alcohol!" Levi chuckled at the vampires rant, which continued on how bullshit the movie was.

"Come down brat. It was a movie. It was all fiction. Calm down."

"Damn right it's all fiction! They couldn't of even choosen a hot guy to play the lead vampire. And wasn't he that guy who died in the fourth Harry Potter?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"You watch Harry Potter?"

"My friend Armin watches and reads it. He's majoring in Modern Lit."

"I thought he was majoring in Molecular Chemisty?"

"He's double majoring, and triple minoring." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Is he trying to kill himself?" Eren shrugged.

"Half of us think that by the time he finds a mate he'll have majored or minored in half the ones avalible on the planet." Levi cocked an eyebrow. "He gets all of his homework done in an hour. Perfect hand writing and A+ material everytime. Not even lying."

"I thought you said you never fucking saw each other even though you shared a dorm room?"

"He triple checks his homework, studies at least three chapters ahead, and he repeatedly does it, so by the time they make it to a chapter, he's studied it three times prior. He also works at the campus book store. He doesn't do well sitting around and not doing something productive."

"Does he have a life?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.

"More or less. Oh, and he's a fucking tactical genius. He plays, like, seven MMORPGs, and he kicks everyones ass in Halo, COD, and other games like that. Oh, and he's a fucking troll." Levi cocked an eyebrow. "Let's say that he may be smart enough to hack into someone's XBox or PS3/PS4 using a fucking scientific calculator." Levi's eyes widened a fraction.

"That fucker could rule the world." Eren nodded.

"But he wouldn't. He said Mikasa and I could have it because it's fun to mess with people in the shadows." Levi's eyes twitched.

"I thought he was a shy little shit."

"Oh, he is. Don't get that wrong. This is just stuff he's told Mikasa and I. He's never like that in front of others. He'll tease me mercilessly, but that's it."

"He teases you?" Eren blushed.

"Let's just say that when my mother gave us the 'college talk' on move in day, he jumped at the opportunity to tease me about it, even if he was blushing moments before." Levi chuckled.

"Your mom gave you the college sex talk?" Eren nodded.

"Dad gave us the vampire talk, Mom gave us the sex talk."

"No party talk?"

"Nope. Vampires don't party like humans. We're a little more... rowdy... and having the cops called on a vampire party... isn't pretty." Levi was about to ask when Eren shook his head. "You don't want to know. All I will tell you, is that it was fucking Jean's fault, not mine, and I still don't know how the chandelier ended up in the middle of the road, or how the car ended up in the pool. It was fucking Jean's fault." Eren growled lowly. "Fucking horse faced son of bitch." Levi cocked an amused eyebrow.

"You don't sound to fond of this Jean fucker."

"I'm not. He's dating my fucking nephew." He sniffled. "He was so pure. So sweet and innocent, and that fucker tainted him!" Eren growled. "He's not good enough for Marco! Marco deserves someone as saint like as himself! If only him and Christa were straight. That'd be as close as a saint couple as we could get, but instead they're both dating devil spawn."

"I don't remember spawning vampires." Eren chuckled.

"Right, forgot you were Satan." Levi smirked.

"I feel insulted, brat. How dare you forget how important I am?" Eren chuckled again.

"Yes. I apologize for bastardizing your name." Levi nodded.

"Fucking better be." And with that, they went their seperate ways.

**Yes! The horrible movie series they're watching is Twilight! Be afraid! That was my surprise for you. Real quick, for those who like Twilight, I do too, but seriously, it is FILLED with bullshit problems that shouldn't have even be problems. And for those who hate it, I hope you got a laugh out of this chapter and the ones about to come, because Eren and Levi will be teasing each other threw all of them! And BTW, if you haven't seen Twilight and want to... Spoiler alert!=)**


	24. Chapter 23: Continuing Hell and Talks

**I did my job right! You all flipped when it was Twilight. When I was thinking about writing this fic, before even typing a word or finalizing ANYTHING, I was like 'They're gonna watch Twilight. Some how, they will watch Twilight, and it will piss them off, and everyone reading this.' and I was RIGHT! Oh my goodness I wish I could have seen your faces when you saw it was Twilight. I love you guys, really I do, but those reviews... oh my gosh. I laughed.**

Monday was New Moon, and Eren smiled as he got to poke fun at Levi.

"Hey, at least the guy playing Jacob is hot." Levi said at the end. Eren pouted.

"Okay, all because he's tall, tan, and wonderfully built doesn't mean anything." Levi cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. It means everything. Sue me." Levi crossed his arms.

"How much do you have Yeager?" Eren thought for a second.

"I have three dollars to my name at the moment." Levi just looked at the vampire.

"Do I even want to know?" Eren started to poke his fingers together and pouted slightly.

"I may or may not music binge... and I may or may not have boughten a new drum set with my name on it with fangs because I may or may not have accidentally put a hole threw my floor bass because I may or may not have been rocking out to hard during a recording and my parents may or may not have been pleased when I called and told them..." Levi just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Really Brat? And what had you bouncing your fucking leg so hard you broke your drum." Eren sat still for a moment.

"Crazy Train." Levi rolled his eyes. "Hey! In my defense it was a hand me down from one of my nephews. And he had already had to replace the drum head, like, three times because he was too hard on it. I actually take care of my instruments, but I also use most of them frequently and the drum head was wearing thin in that spot." Eren defended.

"Right Brat. So, you're getting a drum set with your name and fangs?" Eren smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's completely black with silver finishings. On the front of the bass drum, it has my name in white with red fangs going around it. I'm hoping that when I slowly start replacing other intruments, I can get a matching set. Speaking of which, I need to get a new bass guitar. Maybe I should ask Grandpa to get it for me for my birthday..." Eren trailed off as his eyes sparkled with delight. Levi watched as the vampire musician began to talk more about music and his instruments. It made Levi's chest tighten to see how passionate he was about it.

"So how many instruments do you own?" Levi interrupted. Eren blinked a few times before crossing his arms and thinking.

"Let's see..." He trailed off and Levi chuckled. "What?"

"You looked constipated." Eren just stared at him.

"You are such a dick!" Eren said, huffing and pouting, making Levi blush faintly at how fucking adorable Eren looked. "Anyways... I think it would be easiest to say less than 50. But I've played every instument once."

"Including the banjo?"

"And bagpipes and accordian but we don't like to talk about that. My uncle almost never got them back." Levi chuckled a little. "It's not funny! My mom almost literally threw them out the window. Like, it was open and everything and she had the accordian in her hands and prepared to throw it when my uncle came to get them." Levi chuckled.

"That bad?" Eren shook his head.

"No, I played them fine, but they're annoying as fuck." Levi shrugged.

"Some people find them beautiful."

"I'm not one of them." Levi nodded in agreement. They both had family members that loved the instruments that most people found annoying, but they themselves weren't huge fans of them. "So, now that I've gone on a rampage about music, what kind of art fo you do?" Eren saw Levi's eyes brighten a little.

"I can paint, sculpt, sketch, photograph, print..." And Levi continued listing off almost every art form that he could do, which was pretty much every art form known to man. "I think my favorite is painting though." Levi finally finished, a small smile on his lips. "I enjoy the challange of mixing paints and trying to get the color I want just right. It's one of the messiest, but I love painting more than I hate uncleanliness." Eren nodded. Watching Levi's eyes brighten up about anything was completely new to Eren, and the small smile was even better. Eren never saw such pure, raw emotion on the werewolf prince's face before, and he was quiet fond of it.

Wednesday brought Eclipse to the class room, and Eren and Levi just went back and forth poking more fun at each other and talking about how the vampires and werewolves were stupid.

"Did he really just say that?" Eren whispered under his breath as Jacob moved to keep Bella warm. Levi smirked.

"You mean tell the dead beat that 'he was hotter than him'? Then yes, yes he did." Eren sighed.

"At least he's right. Edward is so not hot with his shirt off." He cringed as he remembered the end of the last movie. At the end of the movie, both males were unhappy. Edward was getting the girl, and Jacob was in pain and stuck in bed.

"That was bullshit!" Levi said as the lights turned back on. "That was a huge dick measuring contest and it's not even a love triangle. Fucking bitch is abusing the fact she has two guys wrapped around her fucking finger!"

"Language Mr. Rivaille! And yes, we all understand the horrors of the franchise. But remember, we still have two more movies." The class groaned. "Hey, I didn't decide to break the last book into two movies." And she left the room.

"I'm going to chuck the fucking projector out the window." Eren growled. "The next movie better be fucking fansastic."

"Maybe Bella will die." Eren's eyes sparkled.

"That would be awesome! And then the second part is how Jacob and Edward try to cope with the loss and they both end up dying in the end!" Eren smiled wide. "That would be amazing!" Levi shook his head as they left the room.

"There's something wrong with you Yeager." Eren pouted.

"Yeah, well. There's something wrong with the creator of Twilight." Levi couldn't help but agree.

**Okay, so I noticed you all said something about hating Twilight. I don't hate it. (Waits for the pitch forks) I watch it because Jacob is just really fucking hot and he looks fucking amazing with his shirt off. That's like the only reason I watch Twilight is to see Jacob with his shirt off. And those who have watched have to agree at least a little that those muscles are amazing. Just saying, you don't HAVE to agree, but in my personal opinion, The dude's hot. But you don't have to share my views, you can hate the entire thing all together, that's okay, I see why. Anyways... =)**


	25. Chapter 24: Mz(Mr) Hyde

**Oh I feel bad now. You guys are dying right now. I promise, Twilight will be done next chapter, and ALL OF YOUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE! Well... sort of... kind of... maybe... You guys are reacting strongly with this... Makes me kida happy.**

That Friday they started the first of two parts of Breaking Dawn. Eren and Levi just watched.

"At least the venue is pretty." Eren said. Levi said nothing, but they both choked on spit when Jacob found out that Bella and Edward were going to have sex before Bella was a vampire.

"Do you think they'll actually show them fucking? I hope not." Eren agreed as they continued to watch. And of course, they had sex.

"I feel bad for the bed." Eren whispered. Levi nodded slightly.

"I feel bad for the fucking cleaning lady." And they continued to watch and by the end of it both males were completely freaked out. "I see why we signed the waiver."

"She should've stayed dead." Eren said. "And making Jabob imprint on a baby... That's just..." He shivered. The two walked out of the room. "I never want to watch that again." Levi groaned.

"We still have one more fucking movie." Eren groaned in response.

"I'm going to go drown myself in music before going to the club for work."

"See you there." Levi said with a wave and they went their seperate ways. When Eren sat down for dinner, his friends all looked at him, slightly worried.

"You okay Eren?" Mikasa asked. He shook his head.

"So you know how I told you that Professor Vix made us sign a waiver because of this absolutely terrifying movie she wanted to show us?" They nodded.

"Yeah, you started last Friday and haven't even told us what the movie was."

"It was Twilight." The table quieted. "And we just watched the fourth movie. It was..." He shivered. "The bed. The poor bed. It never asked for that. Levi can pity the cleaning lady all he wants, but the bed suffered the most pain." Everyone just looked at him weird.

"Do we want to know?" Mikasa asked slowly.

"Don't they have sex in that one?" Armin asked. Everyone turned to him. "It counted as Modern Lit, so I read the books and watched all the movies. If the fourth one made you like this, the fifth ones going to kill you." Eren's jaw dropped.

"Damn it. Levi and I could barely handle the first two!" He whined. After eating he made sure to get a small glass of blood, because seeing 'blood' on the screen had made him a little antsy. After finishing and licking his mouth clean of the fruity taste, washing his face and brushing his teeth, Eren headed out to work.

On stage he looked around and noticed that it was just Erwin, Hanji, and Levi in their normal booth, and that a few of his friends had decided to stay behind to study. He didn't mind, really he didn't, it was just something he noticed. After deciding what he was doing first, he stood in front of the mic with his bat guitar in hand and started with the music, his eyes switching and fangs happily out, he watched Levi out of the corner of his eye.

_"In the day light, I'm your 're goody two-shoes prude is a work of art." _The dancefloor was automatically swarmed and Eren actually saw Hanji managed to get Levi out of the booth, making his eyes follow them.

_"But you don't know me. And soon you won't forget, bad as can be yeah you know I'm not so innocent." _Hanji began to dance around Levi and the short werewolf crossed his arms as his wolf ears bristled slightly in irritation. He didn't want to dance. Yes, he loved this song, but he was not dancing. He didn't dance in front of people.

_"Better beware I go bump in the night. Devil may care with a lust for life." _At 'devil' Levi looked Eren in the eye and smirked. He could see deep into the golden pools that currently were the vampires eyes, fangs glinting in the lights, and fingers moving expertly up and down the neck of the guitar that was changing designs and looked like the bat was staring into your soul.

_"And I know you, can't resist me. Cause you know you are so addicted." _And Levi agreed that yes, he was addicted to this brat. His voice, his body. It was hot. He would not deny that.

_"Boy you better run for your life."_ And something inside Levi snapped.

_"Welcome to the nightmare in my head."_ And Levi began to dance.

_"Say hello to something scary."_ Eren's eyes widened slightly. The werewolf prince was dancing.

_"The monster in your bed. Just give in and you won't be sorry."_ Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing. Levi was first of all looking right at him, secondly, he seemed to have switched the rolls on who was teasing and who was the tease.

_"Welcome to my other side. Hello it's Mr. Hyde."_ Hanji watched from her dancing position as Eren and Levi tossed teasing and suggestive moves and eye signals back and forth. She couldn't help the smile that made a home on her face.

_"I can be the bitch, I can play the whore, or your fairy tail prince, who could ask for more."_ Eren made an indirect motion at himself while Levi was not shy to run his own hands down his body a bit.

_"A touch of wicked. A pinch of risque. Good boy gone bad my poison is your remedy."_ Eren had winked at Levi when he said 'wicked', and Levi did when he said 'risque'. And as Hanji continuied to watch, she noticed that they were dancing together, but indirectly.

_"Better be scared better be afraid. Now that the beast is out of his cage."_ Eren was definately enjoying how Levi was responding to his movements, but kind of wished he wasn't holding and playing his guitar, because it restricted his movements, where as Levi could go all out.

_"And I know you, wanna risk it. You know you are so addicted. Boy you better run for your life." _And with the next round of chorus the werewolf and vampire danced with each other in ways only themseleves and Hanji understood or could see.

_"I'm the spider crawling down your spine, underneath your skin."_ Eren sank to his knees as he continued to play, the mic still picking up his voice perfectly. The girls at the front of the stage nearly drooled at how close this singing god was to them.

_"I will gently violate your mind, before I tuck you in." _Levi smirked as he made a motion for Eren to get closer, and as much as Eren wanted to, if he did move forward, he'd fall off the stage.

_"Put on the blind fold there's no way to be sure, which guy you'll get tonight. It's me Eren I swear."_ And with the final two rounds of the chorus, Eren stood and finished. The club felt really warm, and Eren felt extremely accomplished. He got the werewolf prince to dance, and the bright smile on the vampire princes face made the girls scream.

He got down off the stage and girls swarmed him automatically. He was asked all these questions and some even latched onto him. Eren chuckled a little.

"Sorry girls, I'm on break, and I have someone I need to talk to. I hope you don't mind." He gave them a wink and they all swooned. It made Eren feel a little sick, but hey, work with what you can. Eren made it over to Levi with a wide smile on his face.

"What's with the smile Brat?" Levi asked as the vampire sat next to him.

"I just made the biggest accomplishment this year."

"And what would that be?" Eren smirked.

"I got you to dance." Levi blushed lightly and looked away. "Maybe we should come by sometime during the week and we can dance together?" Eren asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams Brat." Eren sighed.

"Well damn." Eren pouted, causing Levi to sigh.

"What did I say about looking cute Brat?" Levi said, flicking Eren's nose, causing the vampire not only to rub his nose, but blush. Hanji and Erwin cocked their eyebrows.

"So, Levi. When did you start calling Eren cute?" Levi blushed lightly.

"Shut the fuck up shitty glasses." Levi said and turned away. Eren took the chance at the end of his break to touch Levi's tail without permission and bolt before the werewolf could take off his hand, even if it was against the treaty.

**I like intereactions between Levi and Eren while Eren sings. It's just fun and I can do whatever the fuck I want! Okay, not really. I'm trying to pace shit here, and I'm failing at it horribly. Oh well. Oh, the song was Mz. Hyde by Halestorm. Because Halestorm's guitar stuff sounds awesome and I want Eren to play awesome guitar stuff. =)**


	26. Chapter 25: FUCKING FINALLY Sort of

**Are you ready!? Are you excited!? Are you ready to pull your hair out of your head? I kinda am. I mean holy shit. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! THE END OF TWILIGHT!**

Monday was looked forward to by all and none in the Mythical Studies class. Looked forward to because they were finishing the fucking Twilight Saga, not because they STILL had one movie to go, and it's a Monday and no one likes fucking Mondays.

So the movie started and Eren and Levi went right into their teasing of the other, and talking about the shit movie. By the end of it, everyone had called bullshit.

"Seriously? That was all bullshit!" Levi said as Alice revealed that the 'amazing' fight scene they had just seen was just a fucking vision.

"Language and the movie is still playing Mr. Rivaille." Levi grumbled something along the lines of 'it'll be done in three fucking minutes' and 'no one fucking cares they're all adults and can swear like sailors if they damn well please.' Eren just sighed and shook his head. He agreed, but if his mother ever heard him swear like Levi did, he would probably have no ears.

The movie finished and the releaved sighs around the room filled the air and any tension that had come in the room while watching the movies had dissipated, that was until Vix turned the lights on. Not only did it effectively temporarily blind the entire room, but with that 'innocent' look on her face, which screamed 'you're all fucked now', the happy students quickly fell into slight horror.

"Well, now that we're done with this shit." She held up _Breaking Dawn Part 2_ and wiggled it a bit before gently placing it back on her desk. "It's time for this sections assignment. Next Friday, you will have to turn in a four page essay explaining everything wrong with Twilight in the aspects of the werewolves AND vampires. You can NOT do this with your partner, though if you want to ping ideas off each other, go nuts." Everyone groaned to one sense or another. "Oh, you all thought that the hell of Twilight was over? Sorry to say, but you still have to live threw it for another week." She explained the essay more and then let the students go.

"Holy fuck! I was hoping to be done with that bullshit!" Levi growled as they started their usual walk. Eren nodded.

"Explaining everything wrong with Twilight in four pages? Damn it. I'm asking Armin for help." Levi cocked an eyebrow. "He's read the books and watched the movies because it's considered 'Modern Literature'." Levi shook his head.

"Now that I think about it, I think Isabel fucking read them too. Just to see what the fuss was about." Eren nodded as they continued in silence, before spliting with the usual 'See ya later Levi' and dimissive hand wave coupled with 'Whatever Brat'.

"Hey Eren!" Armin chirpped as he came and sat down with the blond for dinner. "You finally finish the saga?" Eren nodded. "And?"

"We have to do an essay on what the movie got wrong about vampires and werewolves." Armin chuckled.

"Your professor must hate you guys." Eren shrugged.

"Levi and I have come to the mutual agreement that she's fucking sadistic, even if she's one of the coolest professors here." Eren said before sipping his soda. Armin smiled lightly.

"Speaking of Levi, you two seem to have gotten pretty close. " Eren blushed lightly. "And don't begin the 'we share a class and happen to be partnered together.' excuse. Whenever you preform at Titan, you're staring at him and the eye fornication you two do isn't as subtle as you'd think. Maybe for all the human females, but to us vampires and werewolves, it's obvious. And the way you two danced last Friday, some of us are wondering why you two aren't just dating." Eren blushed more.

"What?! I-I don't like Levi like that." Eren defended. Armin cocked an eyebrow.

"And Hanji and Isabel thought Levi was in denial." He shook his head as he took a bite of his salad. "Eren, it's pretty obvious you like him." Eren blushed more.

"But I don't! Really!" Armin stopped for a second, staring into green eyes. That's when he realized it.

"I knew you were dense Eren, but this is a whole new level completely. Can you seriously not even recognize your own feelings for him?" Eren cocked his head. Armin rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I have to do this. Eren, you like Levi. You blush everytime you talk about him and get this stupid grin on your face. Your eyes brighten when you talk about Levi about as much as when you talk about music."

"R-Really?" Armin cocked his eyebrow again.

"Eren, I can't lie. I suck at lying. I couldn't lie my way out of a wet paper bag full of holes the size of Pluto." Eren blushed. "Now, are you still in denial?" Eren shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean..." Armin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Eren, you seriously can't tell? Fine, last resort. Eren, this weekend during your midday nap you left your door cracked open." Eren cocked his head. "You were moaning his name in your sleep and singing about him in your sleep as well." Eren's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his cheeks went aflame.

"W-What? R-Really?" Armin nodded.

"The song was really sweet too. Very lovey." Eren sat there for a second. "Do you realize it now or do I need to tell you what you sang?" Eren shook his head. He sat there for a minute thinking. He was thinking over his attraction to Levi.

He thought of how Levi looked and at the thought of his piercings, felt his own pants tighten slightly. Okay, definately a sexual attraction. Then his mind wandered to Levi's face in general, how when he chuckled or snickered his brow would furrow a little more and his teeth would show a little as he tried to hide his mouth behind his hand. Eren felt himself smile. He continued these thoughts, and the more he thought, the more Armin saw Eren's face soften, the smile sweet and his eyes shining brightly.

"Holy shit you love him." That broke Eren from his thoughts. He turned to his friend, shocked by the fowl language. It wasn't that Armin was a perfect saint, but the boy still didn't swear often.

"W-What?" Armin chuckled.

"I know you were just thinking about Levi. You should've seen the look on your face." Eren cocked his head.

"What?" Armin smiled lightly.

"Let's just say that I've never seen that look on your face before, even when you talk about music." Eren blushed, covering his face with his hands like a school girl. "Your mother's going to be thrilled." Eren let his hands drop a little and a small, sweet smile came to his face.

"No she won't. He swears a lot. Mom would have his ears by the end of the first day." Armin laughed lightly.

"True, but she'd still be thrilled." Eren nodded lightly. He didn't notice Armin take out his phone and send a quick text to a certain werewolf.

Hanji's phone went off as she headed to open the door to her dorm room to let Levi in. She checked it before she opened the door. She smiled.

_**Armin Arlert 5:30 PM**_

_**'Eren's is definately in love with Levi.'**_

You see, Armin and Hanji have been talking about their two friends when they talked in the biology lab after classes. They both saw the things the two princes did and the way they looked at each other. They shared how often the other two talked about each other, and the look on their faces. They decided that the two had mutual feelings, but knew that neither would act on it, so they'd help push it.

They also shared how they didn't think that the two even realized their feelings for each other, so Armin's job was to help Eren along. Then him and Hanji would sit back and see if Eren makes a move himself, or if Levi does. In a month, if they weren't together, it would be Hanji's turn to find out from Levi, or help him realize, his feelings for Eren. Then the two would work from there. They wanted their best friends happy. That was it. They could really care less about the treaty or if one was a vampire and the other was a werewolf.

They also shared the little bits of information confided in them and only them. Well, In Hanji's case, it was her and Erwin. Hanji couldn't help but laugh at what Armin had told her about his green eyed friend, and Armin only chuckled lightly when hearing things about the werewolf prince.

"Hey Four eyes? Are you gonna let me in any fucking time soon?" Hanji jumped as she sent a quick 'great' to Armin and opened her door to let the unsuspecting werewolf into her dorm.

**FUCKING FINNALLY!... Sort of. If at least one person (besides me) didn't at least THINK that... I have failed as an author. ONE STEP CLOSER GUYS! And yes, we have a game plan! Because let's face it, Eren and Levi are stubborn and Eren's dense sometimes, and Levi's... Levi. Do I need to explain him? So they're gonna need a push from their friends. Now that I have forced myself to pace, I hope it doesn't end up sucking, or I don't just go 'Fuck it' and go WAY off my original plan for the story. =)**


	27. Chapter 26: Unicorns, Pegasus and Unisus

Vix came in Wednesday with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright class! We don't need a break between sections this time because if you're smart, you can multi task. If you aren't... why are you even here, seriously. Anyways, we are going to detour from the more terrifying myths to the complete opposite end of the spectrum! Who's ready to learn about Unicorns?" No one moved, well, Eren and Levi did, because their eyebrows twitched.

"Unicorns?" Levi said. "Are you shi-"

"I am not shitting you. If I have to tell you to watch your language again, I'm adding a page to that essay you have to write Mr. Rivaille." Vix threatened, effectively shutting the werewolf prince up because no one wanted to do anything more with Twilight then absolutely necessary. "Anyways, besides Unicorns, we will be going over Pegasus, and Unisi. That's right, we just went from blood suckers and people eaters to some of the girliest mother fuckers on the planet!"

"Not if your those unicorns from Charile the Unicorn. Those two are evil!" Vix nodded.

"Alright." Vix divided the board into three sections, writing _Unicorn_, _Pegasus_, and _Unisus_ at the top of each section. "What do we now about Unicorns?" And so the usual bullshit started. And it turns out that everyone knew Unicorns about as well as they understood a woman, that went for the girls too.

"Well then... this is going to take longer than I thought. Lets start with Unicorns. Besides the obvious fact that they are white horses with a horn on their head, Unicorns are also attracted to virgins, because they're pure." And so began the great 'Unicorn, Pegasus, and Unisus' section. Eren and Levi left feeling rather pleased because neither of them were being insulted and they finally got to the 'myth' part of their class.

"So, I don't know about you, but I feel like I need to go paint dying kittens to get my balls to drop again." Eren nodded.

"Yeah, that will either drop your balls or make women want to kill you." Levi shrugged.

"Good thing they aren't my end goal." Eren nodded again. He watched Levi out of the corner of his eye. Watching as the werewolf's raven hair bounced ever so often as he walked, the pale skin contrasting not only the hair, but his grey eyes, and thin, pale pink lips. Eren got the urge to see if they were soft, but quickly dismissed the thought, unfortunately switching to how soft Levi's wolf ears and tail were. He wondered if Levi's hair was that soft, and he wanted to touch it... maybe even pull it a little... and maybe even end that thought before his pants began to tighten.

Levi knew Eren was staring, but the brat did that a lot. Levi was used to it. And while the brat stared at him, he stared at the brat. Brown hair, dark chocolate brown hair to be exact, tan skin with those mother fucking eyes that Levi just couldn't get out of his head and couldn't paint if it would save his life! And those lips. Soft pink and full and Levi wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into them and make them bleed a little. Maybe suck on his tongue as the brat squirmed under him in sweaty passion as he decided that it was time he stopped looking at the brat and stop thinking about how delicious that would look.

"So, do you think she's going to make us watch Barbie movies?" Eren said, completely bringing both of them from their dirty thoughts and back to the reality that they were in an empty hallway, as usual.

"I fucking hope not. Isabel and Petra made me watch one of those..." He smirked. "And they still find barbie parts around their houses. Even a few pieces of the movies here and there." Eren looked at him.

"You're a monster to little girls every where." Levi shrugged.

"I don't care. It's not like I'm ever going to need to deal with them."

"Unless Petra, Isabel, or Hanji have baby girls. Or if your dad takes the stick out of his ass and you end up with a baby sister." Levi stopped walking. Eren automatically felt bad for bringing that topic up.

"If I ever have a little sister, she's going to be totally fucked up." Eren watched as Levi crossed his arms. "Everything pink would burn. Every doll would be dismembered. The only thing she can have is a fucking tea set and stuffed animals." Eren stared at him for a second.

"... Would you play tea party with her?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"She better be serving me real Jasmine tea and the best fucking cookies ever." Eren almost broke down laughing.

"Can I borrow you the next time I baby sit my nieces? They would fucking love you." Levi made a face.

"Ew. I don't want a bunch of vampiress brats hitting on me." Eren rolled his eyes.

"How do you think I feel? Three of them have claimed that they will be my future wives." Levi snickered.

"Jokes on them that you're going to have husbands." Eren growled.

"Husband. Only one." Levi quirked an eyebrow. "I only want one husband, and that man will be my mate. I'll wait three millenia if I have too. I refuse to have that many." Little did Eren know that with that statement, he gained a whole new respect from the werewolf prince.


	28. Chapter 27: Armin's Birthday

Friday rolled around and Eren was looking forward to dragging Armin to the club for his 19th birthday. Novemeber 3rd could not have come faster for the vampire as his best friend was gaining one more of many years to come. But first, he needed to go threw another class... about fucking unicorns.

At dinner last night, when Eren's friends asked what the next thing he was studying was, Jean made fun of him, until Eren made a comment about him being rude laughing at his magical and prettier family members. The fight that broke out after that was only short lived do to the fact that Mikasa made them both shut up and they were sure that had they been werewolves, their tails would be between their legs and the two of them would be whimpering.

Back to the class teaching him about unicorns, Vix said that they were done watching movies for a few sections because she had bathed them in horror movies and the only things she could think of that had unicorns, pegasus, and unisus, were Barbie movies, and My Little Pony, and she wasn't a huge fan of either.

"Now, I want to go over some real world unicorns." The room quieted as she began to tell the obvious and not so obvious differences between rhinosoraus, narwhals and other animals of the sort.

"Now, guess what the closest thing we have to a pegasus is?" Someone in the back raised their hand.

"A horsefly?" The room was quiet, even with the small chuckles and snickers and 'what a fucking idiot' that went around the room.

"No... just no..." Vix sighed as she began to tell the room the real answer, as well as make the guy feel dumber that a sack of shit. And she went on and on until class was over. "Remember, next week, your Twilight essays are due." And out the room she went. Eren and Levi walked out and Eren was smiling wide as he spoke with Levi.

"What has you so happy brat?" Eren looked at him.

"Hmm? Oh! It's Armin birthday today! I'm just really looking forward to it is all!" Levi just nodded and listened as Eren began to start talking about what happened at Armin's 18th birthday. He wasn't really hearing what Eren was saying, just listening to the sound of the vampire prince's voice. Erwin was right when he said that Eren was a tenor-bass. His voice was slightly higher in pitch, but still deep enough to make any girl, or boy, go weak at the knees.

He focused back when he didn't hear the the brat talking anymore. He turned to look at Eren who was just smiling at him.

"You know, you should really pay attention when people are talking." Levi narrowed his eyes before rolling them slightly.

"Whatever brat. I'll see you tonight right?" Eren nodded quickly and the two went their seperate ways before meeting up at the club at seven. Eren was on the stage with his guitar and Armin was surrounded by their friends recieving presents from everyone. Eren sang threw a few songs while Armin opened presents until the blond vampire had finished. Eren smirked as he put his guitar down and picked up his harmonia, causing Armin's eyes to widen.

Armin's current favorite song, was Timber by Pitbull featuring Ke$ha. Was it only for the harmonica? Possibly... most likely... yes. And Eren decided to play it for him, on his harmonica. Now, when Eren grabbed that harmonica, all the girls seemed to know exactly which song he was going to play. The song started threw the speaker, with Eren playing the harmonica, and almost everyone was shocked to hear Eren's voice threw the speakers with the pre-recorded song instead of threw the mic.

When Eren finished, Armin was smiling and his blue eyes shined with unshed happy tears. Eren always did stuff like that for Armin, and every year he'd make Armin cry happily. And that really made Eren's day when he made his friend happy.

Levi was very impressed. Usually the harmonica hurt his ears, but in this case, it didn't. The brat was fucking talented. Hanji was in front of the stage cheering happily before she returned to the table to kiss Erwin.

"That boy's amazing." Hanji said with a smile. Erwin growled possesivly. "Relax Fluffy, he's gay, and I have you." Erwin calmed and apologized. Levi rolled his eyes a little. The two were still inseperatable, even when Hanji went and cheered on her new friend, she made sure Erwin could still see her, and any guy that tried to hit on her, she happily told to fuck off and she was happily engaged.

The next Monday brought the focus on the different types of magic the three mythical horses the Mythical Studies class was learning about were capable of. As well as possible places they could live. Eren and Levi were beginning to wonder how much more information Vix could pull out her ass to teach about them.

Besides Friday because of turning in their assignments, nothing else really happened. They finished the Unicorn, Pegasus, Unisus section by making a Venn Diagram and putting all the information Vix gave them into it and turned it in the class before Thanksgiving break started, which was a Friday.

Eren was pretty happy to go home to see his mother and father. He packed the things he needed to bring back, and when his parents came in the van to get him, he, Armin, and Mikasa got into the van and caught up on their way home, but they said nothing about Eren's werewolf friends.

"So, how is everyone?"

"Sasha got a sun charm tattoo the third weekend of college. It's her last name written to look like pasta." Armin said. The older vampires in the front seat sighed.

"Why does it not surprise me that it was food related?" Grisha sighed.

"It actually looks really good. If she didn't tell you, you'd think it was golden vines with some rust on them." Eren said. It was true, and Connie liked it according to Ymir, which was more information than anyone wanted to know about the only straight couple amoung the 12 friends.

"How have you all been enjoying your classes?" And so Armin and Mikasa shared all of their classes, as did Eren, except for one.

"What about your minor class, Eren?" Carla asked, slightly concerned that her son said nothing about it. Eren blushed and looked at his hands.

"I'll tell you when we get home Mom." She gave her husband a worried look, and he returned it slightly. They changed the conversation to what Grisha and Carla have been doing while the three teens where away, along with Mikasa's parents and Armin's grandfather. The reason Armin's grandfather was because Armin's parents moved to Germany, and Armin wanted to stay with Eren and Mikasa, so his grandfather took him in.

Once his two friends were dropped off, Grisha cleared his throat.

"Eren, do you want to talk about that minor class?" The young vampire prince shook his head, blushing slightly.

"N-Not right now."

"Do you not like it?" Eren quicly shook his head at his mother's question.

"No! I love it. It's my favorite class that isn't music related. It's just..." He looked out the window. "We just finished learning about unicorns and I'd rather not think about it right now." He heard his father trying to hold back a laugh as his mother giggled.

"You learned about unicorns?" His father asked, trying to sound serious and curious and not completely amused.

"And pegasus and unisus. My professor's fucking nuts." Carla turned.

"Eren Yeager! Watch your language!" Eren covered his mouth.

"Sorry Mom!"

"Really Eren. I didn't know letting you go to college would loosen your mouth so much." Eren nodded, automatically thinking to the foul mouthed werewolf he admired and, dare he even say, loved.

**Yeah, you guys have a few more chapters before they ACTUALLY become a couple, sorry about that. But I PROMISE IT WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT! At least... I hope it is. But you don't have to wait too much longer I swear! =)**


	29. Chapter 28: Thanksgiving Headaches

**200+ REVIEWS! Oh my gosh guys you are great! I'd still update even if I had NO reviews but, I think that's always a big accomplishment! And I'm sorry you didn't get a double update yesterday! I baby sat some kids for WAY longer than I expected and didn't bring my laptop with me =( But fear not! Because despite the fact I draw the line at this, you'll be getting THREE chapters today because it's Valentine's Day! Don't get used to it.**

Thanksgiving day came and Eren was ambushed by his young nieces as his siblings and their children came. The Yeager house had a basement dining room that could easily hold a thousand people if need be, but it didn't for the time being.

"Uncle Eren Uncle Eren can you sing me a song?" Penny had asked, eyes sparkling blue.

"No no, sing to me Uncle Eren!" Jenny, her twin, cried.

"No no! Uncle Eren will sing for me!" Tiffeny launched herself around his neck and kissed his cheek, causing the other two nieces to yell and pull on her. Eren looked to Marco.

"Can you get her off please?" Eren asked. Marco nodded.

"Alright girls, Uncle Eren can't sing to you if you break his neck." Tiffeny automatically dropped to the floor and began apologizing. Eren smiled at Marco, then glared.

"You had to bring a horse to Thanksgiving dinner?" Eren asked. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Hey, he's gonna be family someday right?" Marco blushed as he said it and Eren sighed.

"Marco, why couldn't you have fallen for someone nicer?" Eren asked while walking away from the girls who decided to follow him like chicks to a mother hen.

"Should you be talking Yeager?" Eren smirked lightly at the other vampire. He looked at his nieces and pouted.

"I'm hurt." He said, and the three vampiresses glared at Jean and tackled him to the ground.

"You're horrible." Marco laughed. Eren just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, if they're willing to do anything I ask, I have no complaints as of yet." They watched for a few seconds before Eren announced he felt better, effectively saving Jean from the twins, who had each grabbed a knife.

"They're monsters." Jean said as Marco helped him up. Marco sighed.

"You need to be careful. He has the power here." Marco said. Jean grumbled.

"Relax horseface." Eren said as the girls clung to his legs and arms. "They are only meant for direct assault. Right girls?" The three girls nodded in unision before Carla came and said that dinner was ready. The three girls at the vampire prince's feet then started fighting over who was sitting next to Eren this year.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles girls, but Eren asked me too." Marco said. The three girls stared and began sniffling. Marco was about to say something when Eren did.

"You can all sit next to me at Christmas okay?" Eren said, making all three vampiress smile happily and hurry to get to their seats. Eren sighed. "This is the closest I'm letting that horse get to me I hope you know Marco."

"Thanks Uncle Eren." Then they went and sat. Grisha was at the head of the table and Eren and Carla sat on either side of him, the table filling from then on however the others saw fit. Food was served and everyone ate happily and made light conversation, taking sips of their blood, some mixed with wine, others with water, some drank it straight.

"So Eren, you still haven't talked about that minor class you're taking." Eren had been sipping blood when his mother spoke. He swallowed and placed his glass down.

"Well... we have partners for the year, the entire course actually. And..." He trailed off, blushing lightly. "My partner is Lupin's grandson." The room quieted as Carla's eyes brightened.

"So he does have a grandson! Oh dear did you hear that? This is wonderful!" She chirped. "Tell me more tell me more. Are you two getting along?" Eren nodded.

"Yeah, we get along well. Got along better after we finished learning about vampires and werewolves." Grisha cocked an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" Eren smiled a little.

"Well, we really got to know each other through the first two sections, and just sort of became friends through it." Carla's smile brightened.

"Oh and you two are friends! That's even better!" Eren nodded. "Tell me, did you make any other werewolf friends?" Eren nodded.

"Yeah, quiet a few I might add. Marco's friends with one too." Marco nodded as Carla turned to him.

"Really! That makes me so happy." Eren looked down at his food and blushed more. "Eren? What's wrong dear? Are you sick?" Eren exhaled deeply.

"Mom... you jynxed me." Carla cocked her head. "You remember the day you dropped me off at college... how you wanted to know if we fell in love with anyone while at college." Carla nodded and smiled.

"Who is he?" Eren blushed more.

"Levi..." Marco and Jean both snapped their heads to look at the vampire prince. Carla cocked her head.

"Who's that?" Eren swallowed his spit.

"L-Lupin's grandson." The quiet room slipped into a silence so loud it was deafening.

"You fell for a fucking mutt?" One of Eren's stepmother's said, obviously disgusted by it. His three nieces that were head over heels for him scrunched up their noses and said ew. This kind of thing happened around the room, making Eren sink in his chair and made his heart drop. A chair scraped against the floor and a pair of hands slammed on the table next to Eren, effectively shutting the room up. He turned to see Marco standing, an extremely pissed off look on his face.

"Shut up! There is nothing wrong with werewolves! They're not much different from us! How many of you have even sat down and talked with a werewolf? None of you. Don't judge them before you get to know them. I may not have met Levi directly, but Farlan's a good friend of mine AND Levi's, and Farlan talks very highly of the werewolf prince. And I refuse to sit here and listen to you say such horrible things about them or Uncle Eren. If you have a problem with it you can all go fuck yourselves." He sat back down and returned to eating, all eyes wide and on him. Eren made eye contact with Jean, but the ash haired vampire was equally shocked.

Where Armin rarely swore, Marco NEVER swore. EVER. He barely implied them. That was the first time anyone had ever heard Marco swear. The young vampire was also hard to anger, you could barely get him to glare or narrow his eyes. But during his mini speech, not only did he swear and glare, his eyes were blood red and his fangs dangerously sharp. The vampire was pissed, and it scared the two on either side of him to death. Someone else took a deep breath.

"I believe Marco has said most of what was needed to be said." Grisha began, slowly standing from the table. "However, let me add to it. As my children, grand children, great grand children and so on, I had hoped that I had raised you well enough not to judge people. I also thought I had chosen wives that were kind and not complete bitches. Apparently, I was wrong." His eyes turned gold. "Now let me tell you all something right now. I will not tolerate this behavior in my family. There is nothing wrong with Eren loving a werewolf. There is nothing wrong with Eren mating a werewolf. He has my full hearted support. And if any of you have something to say against it, get the fuck out of my house and stay the fuck out until you can come and formally apologize to my son. As well as apologizing to myself and my mate. Because I promise you that if Marco didn't stand and say something first, Carla would have kicked you all out of my house before you could even blink. Continue eating, I have some urgent business to attend to." Grisha kissed Carla's temple and smiled at Eren and Marco before glaring at the rest of the table and leaving.

It was quiet. Very quiet. Eren heard three chairs move, three sets of feet running across the floor, before he was tackled by his three crying vampire nieces.

"We're sorry Uncle Eren! We'll love mate Levi as much as we love you!" Eren was completely and utterly shocked. Not only was his dad okay with it, but the three girls who where hell bent on being his brides. He smiled and hugged them.

"Thanks girls." He kissed all of their foreheads sweetly. "That means a lot." The three kissed his cheeks before returning to eat. The room slowly followed suit, Carla's usually calm brown eyes red, and never calming. After desert, everyone was kindly asked, by head vampiress, aka Carla, to get the fuck out of her house. She thanked Jenny, Penny, and Tiffeny for accepting Eren's love for a werewolf, and thanked Marco for speaking up before she could. After the house was empty except for the resident vampires, the three sat down in the living room to talk more about Eren's crush on Levi.

The Rivaille household was about as busy, even with just three werewolves at the table.

"So dear, how's school been so far?" Levi's mother, Adalene, asked.

"It's been fine Mother." Levi answered while sipping his tea. Adalene looked to his father, Kenny, to see if he was paying attention, his gray ears ignoring the conversation completely. She leaned closer to her son, her raven hair softly falling on her shoulders as her ears stood at attention.

"Have you found anyone yet?" Levi looked to his mother and shrugged.

"Not really." She sighed.

"Levi, dear..."

"Don't pester him, Adalene." Kenny said. "There's no point in asking if he's found anyone if he's not going to continue the Lupin line." Levi sighed as he queitly continued eating as the usual arguement about his love life broke out between his parents. After they finished, Adalene turned to Levi.

"So, how are your classes? You said you were picking up a minor?" Levi nodded. "How is it?" Levi froze for a second.

"It's going well. We have partners for the entire course." Adalene nodded.

"And who's your partner dear?" Levi hesitated.

"Dracula's youngest grandson." The room quieted.

"You're paired with a fucking bloodsucker?" Kenny asked. Levi's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Adalene ignored her mates harsh remark.

"Are you two getting along?" She asked gently. Levi nodded.

"He's not bad." His mother picked up on his double meaning, his father, did not. After dinner, Adalene went to Levi's room to ask him more questions about his vampire parnter.

**Yeah... I had MARCO flip his shit. I don't know about you guys, but out of all the flip outs for people I could think of, Marco's was the one that would make the most people shut up. =)**


	30. Chapter 29: Succubi and Incubi

Returning to college after Thanksgiving break was nice. Levi didn't have to deal with his father's glares, though he would miss his mother, as usual. Eren was happy to be away from the house because his mother kept asking questions about Levi and it was beginning to creep him and his father out.

They sat next to each other in their Mythical Studies class and they just looked at each other.

"How was your break?" Eren asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"My father nearly had a conniption because I told Mother that my parnter in my minor was a vampire." Eren frowned.

"Yeah, that was most of my family, until Marco flipped his shit." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Marco.. that's your bratty nephew right? The one in Farlan's Politics class?" Eren nodded. "And when you say flipped his shit?" Eren paled.

"He swore. He never swears." Levi rolled his eyes. "I mean it! He never even implies swears, and his eyes only ever turn red when he's drinking blood. They were blood red, he was yelling, even at his own parents, and it was horrifying. And he only said fuck! Only swore he said. And it shut the entire room up. Not even kidding. Of course then my dad stepped in and sassed the entire room so..."

"Entire room?" Eren nodded.

"Every stepmother, sibling, and their children down to I don't want to know how many generations." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Seriously? The entire fucking family? It's only my mother, father and I." Levi said. Eren sighed.

"It's better with the whole family because then Mom isn't just focused on me and I can easily push her onto Marco or something." Levi nodded.

"Looks like our mother's are the only ones fine with us being friends. Besides your dad and Marco obviously." Eren shook his head.

"No. You remember those three nieces I told you about? The ones determined to be my brides?" Levi nodded. "They're okay with it too." Eren purposely avoided talking about any of this being not because he was _friends_ with a werwolf, but _in love_ with a werewolf, Levi to be exact. Then Vix walked in.

"Hello class. Our next section in Succubi and Incubi. Now, raise your hand if you don't know what these are?" A few hands went up. And so Vix began explaining what they were.

"A succubi is demoness that steals men's vitality while they sleep. Incubi are men that steal women's vitality while they sleep." Afterwords the class went threw the 'what I know about blank' and Vix said that this'll be a short section like the mythical horse section and that she hoped everyone paid attention closely because along with the final project, which she gave a heads up was going to be an essay, there was going to be a closing test over all the sections.

"This is bullshit." Levi said as him and Eren walked out of the room. "We went from girly cute fantasies to sexual predators of the night. Vix has a few screws loose." Eren nodded a little.

"At least she's not making us learn aboout Big Foot." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's probably going to next semester." Levi groaned. Eren sighed. He really would rather not. He was still enjoying the class, learning about real myths now, but it was still a little draining how predictable the sections were. Eren smiled a little.

"Hey Levi?" The werewolf turned towards him. "I'm going to be recording something after dinner. I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"What the fuck could I help with?" Eren shrugged.

"Well, I'm trying to find something to do for the club, and Pixis doesn't want me to start with Christmas stuff until next Friday." Levi just watch Eren for a minute. He wouldn't mind helping the brat with that, so he agreed and after dinner the two met up in Eren's dorm in his bedroom.

"Why the hell are we in your bedroom?" Levi said, looking around the room. The room was indeed clean, even if it didn't meet his standards. Eren went over to his camera and recording equipment and started to set it up.

"Armin's studying in his room, and though the rooms are pretty sound proof, sometimes sound from the sitting area can be heard in the bedrooms, so I record in here." Levi nodded.

"And you record with a camera because?" Eren blushed a little.

"I may or may not post them on YouTube..." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"You're shitting me right?" Eren turned and pouted.

"Hey! It's just another way for people to know who I am. And it's not like I only do covers you know." Levi nodded as he remembered Eren saying something about trying to write a love song during one of their conversations before break.

"So why the fuck am I here again?" Eren grabbed his bass guitar as he looked through a notebook.

"Well, I wanted to see what happened if I recorded in front of someone." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Eren blushed a little.

"I've never recorded anything with another person in the room. I wanted to try it. That's why you're here." Eren was scanning one page and his eyes brightened. "Here we go." Eren positioned himself before looking to Levi.

"Oh shit! One second." Eren put the guitar down and ran to his closet, opening it and pulling out a red bean bag chair and, after making sure it was clean and the floor he was going to put it on was clean, put it down and Levi sat in it as Eren went pack into position. He held a remote and pointed to the camera. He smiled over at Levi before pushing the button and after waiting a few seconds, started playing something on his bass guitar.

Levi couldn't recognize the song, but he didn't stop to think too long on it as he watched Eren play. Eren was tapping his foot to keep the beat as he watched his fingers move along the neck of the bass guitar, every so often singing something that Levi wasn't really paying attention too. He was to focused on Eren. Outside of the club, Eren looked a lot more free and instead of thinking Eren was being seductive and slightly arousing, Levi couldn't help but think that Eren looked absolutely beautiful and natural.

When Eren finished, he waited a few seconds before picking up the remote and turning off the camera.

"What did you think?" Eren asked, looking like a child trying to impress their mother with a drawing they worked hard on. Levi blinked a few times.

"Not bad." Eren pouted and Levi couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Not bad? That means it could be better right?" Eren started to stress out. He thought he had played flawlessly, exactly how it was supposed to be. Levi seemed to pick up on this and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"'Not bad' is my way of saying 'it was good' Yeager. You really need to calm down and not take it so personal." Eren's pout changed to slightly annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure that if someone said that about your art, you'd break their arm." Levi was quiet before whispering a 'fucking touche' quietly under his breath.


	31. Chapter 30: Heartbreaker and FEELINGS!

Besides learning more about Incubi and Succubi, nothing happened for the rest of the week and Friday rolled by and the usual group of vampires and werewolves found themselves in their usual seats on either side of the stage while the vampire prince stood on the stage singing and/or playing instruments at the club. During Eren's break he went and talked to his vampire friends, then went to talk to his werewolf friends.

"So, any requests from this neck of the woods?" He asked. He tried asking both groups what they'd like to hear, sometimes even asked requests from stage while preforming. It made him extremely popular. Isabel's eyes sparkled as soon as he asked the question.

"Oh, I know!" She motioned for him to come closer as she whispered the request in his ear. Eren looked at her with a light smile. She smiled a bit more. "For Big Bro!" Levi's head snapped to look at the red headed werewolf and the vampire prince.

"What am I getting dragged into?"

"Oh, can you just sing? And dance a bit? That would be awesome!" Isabel continued, green eyes full of excitement that was shared with the equally green eyed vampire who's face had a light red blush to it.

"Sure thing Iz." Eren messed with her hair a bit. Him and Isabel actually shared a math class since she was also a freshman and the two hit it off way better than anyone would've expected. "Well, break's over. See you on stage." He said, waving to both groups of friends and heading back on stage to start Isabel's request.

_"Rule number one. Is that you gotta have fun."_ Eren's voice echoed through the club. Isabel drug Farlan while Hanji drug Erwin and the two werewolf bitches grabbed Levi. Levi didn't want to dance. He did once, and that would be the last time... until he noticed that Eren was dancing a little on stage, and without a guitar to hinder him, Levi had to resist the urge to jump on stage to dance with him.

_"But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run."_ Eren's eyes met Levi's and he smiled lightly.

_"Rule number two. Just don't get attatched to, Somebody you could lose. So le-let me tell you."_ Eren had held up two fingers as he listed the rule number, as he had done similarly while singing the first rule. Levi sighed as he gave up and did an indirect dance with Eren again.

_"This is how to be a heart breaker. Boys they like a little danger."_ Eren's eyes finally switched to gold as his fangs began to show. Levi responded by licking his lips a little, causing Eren to blush slightly.

_"We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing la la la love you."_ Eren made a small heart with his hands and then let it go into the crowd, making a few girls swoon and Levi to blush.

_"How to be a heart breaker. Boys they like the look of danger."_ Levi noticed Eren's suggestive lift of his eyesbrows, making Levi respond with a smirk. Eren finished the chorus with another heart out to the crowd.

_"At least I think I do."_ Eren and Levi both put a finger to their lips as Eren's voice squeaked a bit. Levi thought Eren looked down right adorable and Eren thought the exact same as Levi. Levi had even cocked his head slightly to the side.

_"Rule number three. Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve. Unless you wanna taste defeat."_ Eren and Levi's little dance continued as Isabel, Farlan, Hanji, and Erwin watched and giggled at how cute it was.

_"Rule number four. Gotta be looking pure. Kiss him goodbye at the door. And leave him wanting more more." _Eren had winked at Levi at 'pure' while Levi decided to be a tease and, while smirking, blew a kiss to Eren, which seemed out of character to the vampire and made the four werewolves watching intently to drop their jaws completly. Another round of the chorus had similar results as the first.

_"Boys, we do, what ever it will take. Cause boys don't want, We don't want our hearts to break in two."_ Eren even had a slightly sad look on his face. He really did fall hard for Levi, and he wondered if Levi felt the same, or if he was only just a friend. Levi, on the other hand, wanted to go wipe the sad look off Eren's face because, even if it was an act and kinda cute, Levi thought the vampire looked better when he smiled.

_"So it' better to be fake. Can't risking losing in love again babe."_ Eren winked at Levi when he sang 'babe', blushing, as well as causing the werewolf to blush. With the final round of the chorus the two males finished their little indirect dance.

Once done, Levi went straight back to the booth and wouldn't look at Eren the rest of the night, making the vampire prince a little upset, but he didn't let it show while he continued working. Hanji did though, and with one look to Armin, nodded as the second part of their plan had to come into action. She sat next to the werewolf prince with an arm around Levi's shoulders.

"Levi..." He just looked at her.

"What?" She exhaled.

"Can you drop by my room later? We need to talk." Her tone was serious, and if it was such, Levi knew that this was not something to be shrugged off and forgotten. It was important, to Hanji at least, and if he didn't go, she would hunt him down and force him to anyways, most likely through embarrassing tactics that involved being man handed by Erwin and carried to her dorm room like a child.

"Fine." Levi said. When they were done at the club, the three headed to Hanji's and Erwin's dorm room. Hanji sat Levi down on the couch he usually sat on, and asked if Erwin could please either do school work or go to bed without her. He nodded and decided that sleeping would be the best idea considering he had all weekend to work on his assignments.

"Levi." Hanji sat down on the opposite couch and leaned forward so her elbows rested on her knees and she interlaced her fingers and looked at Levi seriously. "What are your feelings for Eren?" Before Levi could make a nasty comment she stopped him. "Stop. I want you to take this seriously. I don't want you lying to me Levi. This is important. This isn't me teasing you, I just want to know." Levi paused and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning away from the nosey bitch.

"It really is none of your concern." Hanji's eyes narrowed.

"Levi, I'm serious here." Levi shrugged.

"He's a brat. Fuck, I'd even go as far as say friend. Why the fuck does it matter?" Hanji sighed and shook her head.

"You are SO in denial here." Levi furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hanji locked eyes with him.

"Do you seriously not see it? Can you not tell? Levi, you're in love with him." Levi stared dumbfounded at Hanji for a second before snarling.

"What the fuck! How dare you assume I-"

"No! Shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Hanji's eyes flashed black. She took a deep breath to calm down. The look on Eren's face earlier had really crushed her. She knew what he was thinking, and when Levi wouldn't look at him, the look in those green sometimes golden eyes just looked defeated.

"Well, gonna tell me what the fuck made you assume I have feelings for that brat?" Hanji looked up and smiled.

"The way you look when you talk about him." Levi froze, dumbfounded again. "Levi, you don't realize this, but when you talk about Eren, it's surpasses your face when you talk about art." Levi's eyes widened. "Levi, I have never seen that look on your face before. I've also never heard you talk about anyone as much as you talk about Eren, including your mother." Levi's eyes visibly widened this time. "And he makes you do things no one else could ever make you do. He got you to blow him a kiss. Levi, that is the most feminine thing I have ever seen you willingly do."

"... And?" Hanji sighed.

"Levi. Are you aware that you blush around Eren?" Levi nodded. "Do you realize you smile and blush when you talk about him?" Levi shook his head slowly.

Levi stared at Hanji for a few minutes. His mind a mush of everything he's just heard and realized. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. His thoughts drifted over to the green eyed vampire they had been talking about. The brat was hot, Levi admitted that. It wasn't hard too. But then he continued to think. Eren wasn't just hot, but cute, innocent in some sense. He showed so much expression in everything he did. Levi thought back to the time he was with Eren when the vampire had asked Levi to join him in recording. Levi was the first person Eren had ever recorded infront of, and that made Levi happy. He also thought of everytime he's ever watched Eren preform. He looked natural, in his element, and undoubtedly happy playing music for others.

Levi continued to think about Eren, and Hanji saw the changes in Levi's posture. His shoulders relaxed, as did his face. His ears and tail were showing, his tail slowly wagging. Levi's eyes had opened, and though they had that icy blue color, they looked warm, and there was a small smile on his face. Hanji began to tear up as she quickly took a picture, snapping Levi out of his trance, making him scowl at her.

"What the fu-" Hanji shut him up.

"Levi..." Her voice cracked as she showed him the picture of him she just took. "This is what you look like when you're thinking about Eren." Levi's eyes widened again. "Levi, you're in love with Eren. There is no other emotion that this can be." Levi grabbed the phone and pulled it closer as he looked at it. He's never seen someone look so happy and content with life, and he could barely believe that was HIM! He let Hanji pull her phone back as he just stared at the coffee table.

"Holy mother fucking shit... I'm in fucking love with a fucking vampire..." Hanji's eyes widened as she heard this. "My dad's gonna fucking flip!" Levi let out a small chuckle. Hanji smiled warmly as she sent a quick picture message to a certain vampire.

Armin's phone went off as soon as he closed his Cosmetics 101 text book. He opened the message and his eyes widened when he saw the picture of the werewolf prince.

_**Hanji Zoe 1:01 AM**_

_**'This is what Levi looks like thinking about Eren. He's definately in love with Eren.'**_

Armin smiled, sending a reply.

_**Armin Arlert 1:03 AM**_

_**'Now we ust have to see who cracks first or if we have to push them more.'**_

_**Hanji Zoe 1:04 AM**_

_**'I hope they can just fall in love and not feel awkward in class.'**_

_**Armin Arlert 1:04 AM**_

_**'Yeah.'**_

Armin sighed as he went to sleep, hoping the best for his best friend.

**So... I'm thinking that anytime I add music (because let's face it, if you have someone as a music major, you want them to sing songs you like because why the fuck not) it's going to be for the sake of interations between Eren and Levi. And the song, btw, is 'How to Be a Heart Breaker' by: Marina and The Diamonds. But yes, I thought I'd use this song to push Hanji to talking to Levi about his feelings. =)**


	32. Chapter 31: FUCKING FINALLY!

**Hey guys! I'm at my cousin's this week so I'm not going to be able to update as much as I'd like too. =( But hopefully this chapter is everything you need!**

That weekend, Levi stayed in his dorm room painting. What was he painting... Eren. He was trying to paint Eren, and he couldn't help the smile on his face as he did. Eren, on the other hand, had finally started that love song and it was definately all about Levi and he couldn't help the smile on his face as he did so.

Monday, though, the two acted like nothing happened. Because between the two of them, nothing really had, besides the obvious realization of feelings for the other. They listened closely to Vix as she told about subtle differences between Incubi and Succubi, besides gender obviously.

Wednesday rolled around and there was a slight tension between the two, similar thoughts going threw their heads. _'Does he like me back? Does he like someone else? Is he already in a relationship?'_ But through their inner turmoils, on the outside they seemed completely normal. They would talk about the snow slowly falling outside, the stupidity of people, and the things they've been working on for projects in other classes.

At the end of class Levi and Eren walked down the hallway as they always did.

"The snow looks so clean today." Eren said, looking out one of the large windows in the hall. It was pure white, some of it disturbed by students walking threw it. Levi had nodded.

"It's also cold and wet and ruins your clothes." Levi responded. Eren laughed lightly.

"Yeah. But I thought you'd enjoy the pure whiteness of it. It kind of sparkles don't you think?" Eren asked, eyes shining. Levi blushed at the sight slightly and turned away.

"Yeah, whatever." Eren frowned a little as Levi continued to walk. He was feeling antsy. He wanted to tell the werewolf prince his feelings, because having known his feelings and able to actually sit down and think about them has been eating him alive. He wanted to tell Levi he loved him, but was a little scared of the thought of rejection. Little did he know Levi was having similar thoughts.

_'I want to just shove him against the wall and fucking kiss the life out of him.'_ Was the exact thought actually. Levi was fighting back the urge to ruin the friendship by being too rash, something he usually was not. He let out a soft sigh as he fought the thoughts down. They made it to where they usually split.

"See you Friday, brat." And Levi turned to leave. At that exact moment, Eren made his move.

"L-Levi..." The werewolf turned to the vampire and froze as lips connected with his. Levi blinked a few times before he just slowly melted into the kiss, allowing his arms to encircle Eren's neck. He didn't care if he was acting like the bitch, he was happy. Eren noticed the shift in Levi's stance and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes in the empty hallway, happily taking in the others scent and warmth.

"So, Eren obviously made the first move." They heard, parting instantly and turning to see Hanji and Armin standing in the hall with wide smiles.

"Yeah, and by the looks of things, he finally got to top for once. Probably the last time but meh." Armin said, shrugging. The two males just stared at their two friends.

"Yeah, Levi's not really bottom material." Hanji said as the two walked closer to the couple. Eren pouted.

"Hey! Why does no one think I could top?" Levi turned to Eren and cocked an eyebrow. "Even my mom thinks that..." Levi blinked a few times.

"You're too fucking cute." He said, bluntly, and kissed Eren's cheek, causing the vampire to blush.

"So... you two are dating now right?" Armin asked. Levi nodded, making Armin smile. "Good, now then." He pulled his bag off from his shoulder and pulled out a scientific calculator. "See this?" Levi nodded. "If you hurt Eren, I will use this to completely destroy your life in every possible way so that even if you tried you couldn't get a job drawing stick figures for kid meals in fast food joints. You will be broke, and ruined in three seconds. Do I make myself clear?" Levi leaned away from the blond vampire.

"You sure he wouldn't rule the world? I mean, he could just use you and the other brat as the front men while he fucked shit up." Eren shrugged.

"He said Mikasa and I could rule it." Levi shook his head.

"He would. Hands fucking down." Armin smiled wide, and so it was Hanji's turn.

"Okay Eren. My turn. If you hurt Levi, not only will you be living in a cardboard box, but I will break every intrument you have and treaty be damned I will rip your vocal cords out threw your ass." Her eyes had flashed black. Then she smiled sweetly. "Okay?" Eren nodded slowly as Levi growled protectively. "Last time Levi, chill." Levi grabbed Eren's hand, not batting an eye.

"So... did you two just kiss and decided or did Eren ask you out or something?" It was quiet for a minute. Levi slowly wrapped his arms around Eren.

"Mine." It was deep, possessive, and slightly threatening.

"I think that's Levi's way of asking Eren out." Hanji laughed at her friend while Eren blushed. "Well, time to get the groups together. Cafeteria right?" She asked the blond. He nodded as Hanji pulled out her phone and sent a mass text to the werewolves. "Let's go announce the happy couple!" And so Hanji and Armin brought Eren and Levi to the cafeteria and the table already crowded with vampires and werewolves.

"Hey Hanji!" Isabel yelled. "What's up?" Hanji smiled with Armin.

"So, our mission was successful." Armin said proudly. Everyone cocked their heads.

"Leeches and mutts, met the first vampire/werewolf couple in history." Hanji said and presented Levi and Eren, holding hands, fingers interlocked, and blushes dusting their cheeks. "Aren't they the cutest?" Marco smiled and stood.

"Congratulations Uncle Eren!" Isabel nodded.

"Yay for Big Bro!" Similar comments were passed around the table. Mikasa stood slowly, cracking a few knuckles.

"Alright. I'm going to say this once. I'm sure Armin already gave you his bit, but if you hurt Eren, I will shove your art equiptment into every orifice in your body and leave you at the bottom of the dirtiest lake I can find." Her threat was tame and Eren knew that. Levi just rolled his eyes.

"So... is Eren coming to Christmas?" Petra asked. Levi just stared at her.

"If he wants. I'm not going to fucking force anything on him." Hanji pouted.

"But Levi! Don't you want Eren to be there for your birthday?" Eren's ears peaked. "Oh, you don't know this. Eren, Levi's a Christmas pup." Eren's eyes widened.

"Really?!" Levi looked away, pink dusting his cheeks again. "Of course I'll be there! I can't ignore my boyfriend's birthday." Levi sighed.

"My dad's gonna fucking flip." Eren shrugged.

"My Mom's gonna fucking flip." Eren automatically paled. "Oh dear shit. I am not looking forward to that conversation." Armin's eyes twinkled as he pulled his phone out and started to call someone. "Armin? What are you-"

"Hello Mrs. Yeager. Yes, I'm fine. Oh, he's fine too. Eren actually wanted to tell you something. Yes, one second, here he is." The grin on Armin's face made Eren pale.

"Armin you son of a-"

_"Eren Yeager! I may not be there right now, but watch your language young man!"_ Eren pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Mom."

_"Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me baby?"_ Eren blushed. _"Is it about Levi?"_ His mother's voice was excited. Levi cocked an eyebrow as Eren started to scratch his cheek.

"M-Maybe..." The scream through the phone made everyone at the table turn.

_"Grisha! Come here! Our little boy has a boyfriend!" _Eren blushed again.

"Mom! I never said that."

_"So you aren't dating?"_ The sadness in his mom's voice made Eren nearly want to cry.

"N-No mom.. I-" Levi took the phone.

"Hello? Mrs. Yeager?" The other side of the phone was quiet.

_"Who is this?"_

"Levi Rivaille. I'm Lupin's grandson." It was quiet on the other side of the line. "I was wondering if it would be alright if Eren came with me to France for a family Christmas Party."

_"W-Wait... Why?"_ Levi smirked.

"I'm sure my mom would like to meet my boyfriend." Eren's face flushed. "And don't worry ma'am, I'll take good care of your son."

"L-Levi!" Levi smirked.

"Here's Eren." And he passed the phone back.

"M-Mom..."

_"My baby boy's going to France! I am meeting him as soon as you two get back you hear me! I need to meet my future son-in-law!"_

"M-Mom!"

_"Grisha! Our baby met his mate! I'm so happy. You better visit me more then your father visits his mother. Oh baby I'm so proud of you. I love you."_ Eren smiled.

"I love you too Mom. Thanks for the help. And I won't be like Dad." So he hung up and passed the phone to Armin. "I fucking hate you sometimes." Armin smiled wide.

"Oh, it' about to get better." Armin looked to Hanji who was holding her phone and hit send.

"Hello Mrs. Rivaille!"

"Four eyes I will fucking kill you!" Erwin growled, causing Levi to ever so slightly hide behind Eren, enough that only Eren noticed.

"Yes, that was him. Would you like to speak with him? Alright, here he is." And so Hanji's phone was forced into his hand. He sighed.

"Hello Mother."

_"Levi, why did Hanji call me?"_ Levi let out a sigh.

"Mother... how hell bent do you think Father would be against me bringing my boyfriend to the Christmas party?"

_"Levi... You have a boyfriend?"_

"Yes Mother... It's that vampire brat I told you about."

_"Oh honey that's wonderful! Fuck your father, bring him along! Kenny can get over it! I can't wait to meet him honey!" _Levi blushed a little.

"He's right here Mrs. Rivaille! You can talk to him!" Hanji shouted.

_"Is he really right there? Let me talk to him dear!"_

"Mother I don't really-"

_"Mon choit noir.* I want to talk to him."_ Levi sighed.

"Alright Mother." Levi passed the phone to Eren while rubbing his eyes.

"H-Hello?"

_"Hello, I'm Levi's mother, Adalene. You're Dracula's grandson yes? His youngest if what Levi said is true." _Eren swallowed.

"Yes ma'am, I am."

_"You sound like a very nice young man. I look forward to seeing you. I hope you can make my __Mon choit noir__ smile."_ Eren cocked his head.

"Mon choit Noir?" Levi automatically flushed. Eren heard a light giggle on the other side of the line.

_"It's French for Black Pup. You probably shouldn't have said that out loud though. He's probably brooding and pouting." _Eren chuckled.

"Yes, he is ma'am."

_"Oh please. Call me Maman*."_ Eren nodded slowly.

"Yes Maman." Levi flushed more. "Would you like to speak with Levi again?"

_"Yes please."_ Eren handed the phone to Levi.

"Mother. What the actual fuck?"

_"Is that because of your nickname or what I asked him to call me?"_

"Both. Fucking both! We are surrounded by vampires and werewolves right now. And you know shit glasses will never let me live that down. And Eren doesn't know French... Do you know French?" Eren smirked.

"Enough to now that maman means mother." Levi sighed.

"Nevermind. I've got shit to do."

_"Condoms."_

"Yes Mother. But should we maybe wait until, I don't know, we've been dating for more then twenty minutes." Adalene giggled.

_"Well obviously dear! I love you."_ Levi sighed.

"You too Mother." In which he hung up, handed the phone back to Hanji, and glared at everyone. "Fucking say one thing and I will kick all of your asses." Eren smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better, Mrs. Yeager calls Eren, grünäugiger Schatz*." Eren blushed.

"Armin!"

"It means Green Eyed Darling in German." Eren flushed and after that everyone went their seperate ways, except Eren and Levi, because Levi asked Eren to come to his dorm room.

*** courtesy of Google Translate because I'm a lazy mother fucker and only speak English. It's my first and only language and sometimes I don't even speak IT right. If I'm off with my translations, please send me the right ones so that I can fix it. This will not be the only time Google Translate will strike me in my shitty translations, so at anytime you see a translation, and it's WRONG, tell me so I can fix it. Preferably nicely.**

**Thanks to Lovemanga and Fullmetal Vampire Lover for offering to be my French helpers! And Elanorwen for my German help!**

**And yay! They're together! Finally! FUCKING FINALLY! I know you've all be waiting for this moment! And I don't know about you, but I love Carla and Adalene. Best moms EVER! =)**


	33. Chapter 32: Relaxing New Couple

Eren and Levi walked into the werewolf prince's dorm room, taking their shoes off at the door and hanging their coats and things on the back of the door on the hooks avalible. Eren looked around the room, everything very familiar.

"So... what am I doing here?" Levi smiled lightly as he walked over to his easel.

"I need your help with something Brat." He said as he grabbed his painting attire and slipped into the bathroom to change before coming out in an old t-shirt, jeans stained with paint, a black apron, and a white bandana on his head.

"With what?" Eren asked as Levi pulled his desk chair next to his easel. Levi gestured to the chair and Eren came closer. He glanced at the easel and saw that Levi was painting someone, but not just anyone, but the vampire prince himself, except his eyes have yet to be finished.

"I can't get your fucking eyes right. So I'm using you to finish." Eren's eyes sparkled.

"R-Really?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now sit the fuck down and try not to move." Eren nodded and sat down. "Now, this might be hard for you to do, but look at me." Eren chuckled.

"Yes, because it's so hard to look at you." Eren said, eyes locking with Levi's. His face began to slowly burn. He was happy to be able to help Levi.

Levi grabbed all of his blues and greens to start mixing. With Eren right there, it should be easy to get the color, he hoped. He grabbed his palette and started to add the colors to it, looking at Eren as he began to mix the colors to attempt to capture the color in Eren's eyes. Eren watched completely in awe to what Levi was doing.

Levi's brows were slightly furrowed, eyes focused on the task at hand, switching from the paints, the easel, and Eren's eyes. As Levi continued, Eren saw the faintest of smiles on the werewolf's usually bored looking face. It felt like hours and mere seconds at the same time when Levi's eyes brightened up.

"Yes! Fucking got it!" And he automatically started working on the canvas to finish his portrait of Eren. "You have no idea how hard it is to get your fucking eye color Brat. It's always ended up too green or too fucking blue." And when he finished he sighed. "But I fucking got it." Levi put the paints he actually used to the side, went and washed up, and then came back and wrote down the combination he used.

"Is it really that hard to describe my eyes?" Levi looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes." He dead panned. "I've been trying to capture that color since we fucking met. And now that I've got it, I can really make some art." Eren smiled lightly. Levi looked at him and then away, a light pink blush on his cheeks. "Thanks Brat."

"No problem Levi." Eren's smile widened and Levi growled.

"I thought I told you to stop looking so fucking cute." And he pulled Eren into a kiss. It was sweet. Levi tasted like peppermint and lemon, while Eren tasted like blood and cinnamon, which wasn't actually all that bad to Levi. They parted and Levi sighed. "Alright Brat, we've got class tomorrow. Back to your room you go." Eren pouted.

"But Levi!" The vampire whined.

"No buts Brat. College is important and, as much as I would love to stay up and be with you, we need to focus there. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Eren nodded slowly, giving Levi a quick kiss before leaving.

That Thursday the new couple found themselves in Eren room.

"And what, may I ask, am I fucking here for Brat?" Eren blushed slightly as he grabbed his accoustic guitar.

"I need my muse if I'm going to do this." Eren said as he sat next to Levi on his bed. Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Your muse?" Eren nodded. "That sounds stupid." Eren pouted.

"Well you are. Feel honored and shut the fuck up." Levi cocked his eyebrow further.

"And are you going to make me shut the fuck up?" Eren gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Was I this annoying yesterday while you were trying to get my eye color yesterday? No, I sat still, shut the fuck up, and let you do your thing. Let me do mine." Levi chuckled.

"So serious Brat." Eren continued to stare. "Alright alright." And so Levi shut up as Eren began to play his guitar.

_"When I first saw you I never thought we'd be meant to be. But now I can't think of anyone happier than me. When I close my eyes I see your face, and you've got me running all over the place."_ The first verse was cheesy, both parties agreed, but it was still sweet.

_"In the middle of the night, after we have a big fight I want you to remember. When I'm far away, I promise you today, that I'll remember you. When the stars fall from the sky, and you keep on asking why, I'll tell you. I love you."_ Eren blushed with his words, as did Levi. The chorus was sweeter and moved something inside the two.

"_Family gets in the way and tries to tell us no. But all I have to say is that I will never go. I will stay by you forever, Will I let go of you never. In the middle of the night, after we have a big fight I want you to remember. When I'm far away, I promise you today, that I'll remember you. When the stars fall from the sky, and you keep on asking why, I'll tell you. I love you."_

"_Now don't forget what I said when you close your eyes. I want to tell you as the days are passing by. I will never love anyone but you. I hope that someday you'll love me too. In the middle of the night, after we have a big fight I want you to remember. When I'm far away, I promise you today, that I'll remember you. When the stars fall from the sky, and you keep on asking why, I'll tell you. I love you." _Eren finished playing his song and both princes were blushing.

"It's sappy as shit, but I hope I got my point across." Eren said. Levi just looked at him.

"Put the damn guitar away." Levi demanded. Eren did so and when he got back to his bed, Levi grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a sweet kiss, slowly pushing the vampire onto the bed and crawling ontop of him. The kiss didn't progress further, it stayed sweet and simple, neither willing to push the other past what they were comfortable with. They stayed in an ignorant bliss of the world around them until Eren's bedroom door opened.

"Hey Eren do you have any-" It was Sasha. She was automatically glared at and flinched at the death promised in the werewolf's eyes. "Um... Armin said to ask you if you had any blood to spare." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, one second." Levi got off him and growled. "Down boy." Levi's eyes flashed blue.

"Don't treat me like a fucking dog." Eren cocked an eyebrow. "And don't you dare say something about dogs and wolves being related or so help me I'll..." Levi stopped. He couldn't do anything. "Shut the fuck up." Eren chuckled as he went and gave Sasha a blood packet and gave her the routine 'Get enough blood for you, stop drinking it so fast, and stop assuming that everyone is willing to give you a full packet' talk.

"I mean it Sasha." He warned, eyes flashing gold. "This behavior is dangerous. Some of us can't last on only one packet like Armin and I. You need to think of this before you ask people. The only reason Armin and I order more than two is for when others need it, not you." Sasha nodded quickly.

"R-Right. Last time I swear!" Eren grabbed her shoulder, eyes still gold.

"Sasha, we aren't in high school anymore. We're at a higher risk of falling into blood lust. You and Connie both need to sit down and talk about this, and plan a way that you don't binge. A glass of blood before and after classes should be fine. And I don't mean after every class either." Sasha nodded again. "If this becomes an issue again, I will be contacting my father and getting him involved." Eren's eyes switched back to green. "You're one of my friends Sasha, that's why he isn't involved." Sasha nodded again.

"Thanks Eren!" She hugged him, receiving a very dark, low, possesive growl from the werewolf prince that was leaning against Eren's door. "Anyways, see you later Eren!" And she was gone. Eren sighed as he turned to his boyfriend.

"How possessive are werewolves again?" Levi allowed his tail and ears to show.

"Territorial is probably a better term, but murderously so in some cases." Eren nodded and went back to his room with his boyfriend, just to cuddle on his bed.

**So... that song Eren sang was completely bullshitted. I don't know how well it works.. but I'm hoping you guys liked it. Anyways! Don't worry to much about Sasha and Connie, they'll be fine. =)**


	34. Chapter 33: Taco Friday

Eren and Levi looked forward to Myth Studs Friday, since it was the only class they shared. Eren sat happily next to his boyfriend and their hands automatically met and their fingers intertwined under the table. It wasn't like they were trying to hide their relationship, but it was comfortable like that. Vix walked in and stood at the front of the class.

"Alright students, I'll go over the schedule for the rest of the semester. Today, we'll finish learning about Incubi and Succubi. Monday will be spent working on the essays, Wednesday will be spent with our final, and Friday will be a day to just relax, maybe have a little Christmas party! I don't know about you, but I'm feeling cookies and hot chocolate with maybe a Christmas movie playing. Yes, I know it sounds like a grade school party, but get over it. It's going to be fucking Christmas ten days after our last class. And I fucking love Christmas." And so Vix started to finish the Incubi/Succubi section.

As soon as class finished, the room emptied. Students had things to pack, even if they still had a week. Levi and Eren headed to Hanji's and Erwin's room for dinner.

"So you're joining us tonight Eren! That's great! Erwin's making tacos!" Levi's ears perked slightly. Eren just smiled.

"Sounds great!" Eren said. Hanji smiled.

"How many do you want?" Eren blinked.

"Two?" Hanji smiled again.

"Got it. Fluffy! Two more tacos!" Erwin just waved his hand from where he stood in front of a heating plate that looked like it may have been taken from the chemistry lab. Levi sat in his usual spot and gestured for Eren to sit next to him. Hanji sat on the other couch and Erwin soon came with the tacos and anything anyone wanted to put on them. As soon as the door had closed, the werewolves allowed their tails and ears to show, Levi wrapping his tail protectively around Eren.

"Thanks." Eren said before he started to eat. Hanji smiled happily.

"Look at that Erwin. It's so cute!" She said. "Oh! Eren, one sec." She pulled her phone out and messed with it a bit and a few seconds later, Eren's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked to see the picture text Hanji sent him. It was Levi, when he was thinking about Eren, and the vampire blushed a little, as well as smiled. He saved the picture to his phone before putting it back and continuing.

"Thanks Hanji." Eren said. Hanji nodded.

"So Eren, can you cook?" Erwin asked. Eren nodded. "Like?" Eren shrugged.

"Whatever Mom's taught me in the last 15 years. Why?" Erwin nodded his head at Levi. Eren turned to see Levi eating a taco, and he had this kind of glint in his eye.

"That's why. That is one of the only messy things Levi will eat." Levi growled after he swallowed and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Shut the fuck up Eyebrows. Tacos are fucking delicious." And so he continued eating, Eren noticed the very tip of his tail twitching in what Eren assumed was contentness. Eren smiled.

"Good thing I can make tacos then." Eren said, catching Levi's attention briefly as his ears twitched. He just stared at Eren for a minute.

"I fucking love you." Levi said, licking some taco sauce from Eren's cheek. Hanji nearly squealed with excitement as Erwin smiled lightly and Eren turned three different shades of red.

"I love you too." Eren said shyly. Levi's ears perked more and the tip of his tail twitched a little more.

"You're too damn cute." Hanji giggled.

"Hey Levi, remember what I said at the beginning of the semester? About having a lovey dovey cuddly boyfriend? You seem to be more like the cuddly one." Levi glared at Hanji.

"At least I'm not forcing you to watch up tongue fuck each others mouths." Levi said before continuing his meal. Eren blushed more. After they finished eating, and Levi did the dishes because Hanji and Erwin were going to leave them until later, couldn't clean them well enough for Levi anyways, and Levi wasn't going to introduce Eren to his cleaning hell yet, they just relaxed, Hanji leaning against Erwin's chest as Eren leaned against Levi's.

"So, how are you feeling now that you're dating Eren?" Hanji asked, her tail intertwined with Erwin's. Levi had his tail resting across Eren's thigh. He just looked at Hanji with his usual bored expression.

"Fucking fantactic." Levi said, nuzzling the top of Eren's head a little. "Damn you smell good." Levi nuzzled further into Eren's hair. He smelled like fresh rain, and even though everything still has that faint blood smell, it's not that bad anymore. Eren blushed. "You blush a lot." Eren's blush increased.

"Leave me alone. You're my first boyfriend." Levi smirked.

"No shit." Hanji giggled.

"Looks like you two will experience a lot of firsts, won't you?" Levi glared at Hanji.

"Huh? What does she mean by that Levi?" Hanji giggled.

"Werewolves don't date like humans and, I'm guessing, vampires do. We only ever get in a relationship with our mates." Eren blushed again. "So yes, you're Levi's first boyfriend too!" She sang. Levi threw a pillow at her and she laughed. Erwin's ears flattened a little as he looked at Levi annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up Four Eyes!" Eren had turned to Levi.

"So does that mean I took your first kiss?" Eren asked innocently. Levi turned away, ears dropping a little and a light pink blush crossing his face.

"Shut the fuck up." Eren smiled as he nuzzled Levi's neck.

"Good. Because you were my first too." Levi smirked.

"Fucking better be." And they shared a sweet kiss. Hanji giggled as Erwin shook his head with a light smile on his face.

**Damn... Was that fluffy? I hope it was fluffy. It made my teeth hurt... Anyways... do you guys still like this? I hope so. Because I'm having fun writing it! =)**


	35. Chapter 34: Christmas Break is here!

**BTW, I went back and to chapter 31(the one where Eren and Levi finally hook up) and fixed the French.**

As Vix said, Monday was spent writing essays on Incubi and Succubi, Wednesday was a test, which Eren and Levi passed, one an A and the other an A- because neither were actually fully focused on their work and were to busy thinking about Christmas with the other. Friday came around and it was obvious that those who had Myth Studs as their last class just wanted to get the fuck out of there.

"Now now class, calm the fuck down." She pulled out all the things she brought. "It's not time for Christmas break yet so chill. We're going to watch one of the best Christmas movies there is!" The students expected Silent Night Deadly Night, because Vix was messed up like that. Nope, they watched The Nightmare Before Christmas, which had Eren bouncing in his seat a little because that was his favorite kid movie. Levi stared at the one werewolf in the entire film with slight disgust.

"He makes me want to scrubbed myself." Levi said. Eren chuckled.

"The vampires are not much better. Have you seen those tiny parasols? They're pathetic and would protect for shit." And they kept whispering little things to each other while eating mother fucking gingerbread and sugar cookies while Eren happily drank hot cocoa with marshmallows because he firmly believed that it was a crime to not have marshmallows in your cocoa. Levi wasn't a cocoa drinker, it was tea or nothing, he he only grabbed a cup of cocoa to give to Eren because Vix had said strictly one cup per person and Levi had caught the glimpse in Eren's eye that said that would nearly kill him. At the end of the movie Levi leaned over to Eren.

"Did we seriously just fucking spend that entire time ripping a Disney movie a new one?" Eren chuckled.

"The fact it counts as a Disney movie shocks me. It's pretty creepy." Levi stared at Eren for a minute.

"Snow White was fucking creepy as fuck. This, was just creepy." Eren nodded as they left the classroom.

"When are we going to France?" Eren asked. Levi sighed.

"Well, we're heading to my place tonight, and we're heading out tomorrow morning." Levi said, crossing his arms. "We'll be landing in Paris, but Grandfather will be sending someone to get us from the airport to take us to the castle." Eren groaned.

"I was hoping for something less flashy. Like a mansion. Why does everyone need a fucking castle?" Eren sighed. Levi cocked his head.

"Don't worry about it Brat." Eren nodded and then stopped.

"Holy shit... I'm meeting your parents and we've only been dating a week." Levi chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mother will be more then estatic to me you."

"I'm not worried about Maman, I'm worried about your dad." Levi stopped walking.

"Fuck him." Levi said as he grabbed Eren's hand. "Now come on, we need to pack. Do you need help?" Eren shook his head.

"I'll be fine." Levi nodded and after a quick kiss went to do their packing. Levi finished early and went to help Eren finish when Carla came into Eren's dorm room to help move Armin.

"Oh Eren, I thought you'd already be gone?" She saw Levi and she cocked her head. "Who's this dear?" Levi stretched his hand out.

"Hello Mrs. Yeager, I'm Levi, Eren's boyfriend." Carla's eyes brightened as she just hugged him, causing Levi to freeze. Eren sighed a little and shook his head.

"Oh he's such a cutie! You never told me he was so handsome, Eren. And so well groomed." Eren blushed as Levi just kept his mouth shut. "Now." She pulled back and clasped onto Levi's shoulders, her brown eyes shifting into a deadly red, but she kept that friendly smile on her face, showing her fangs. "If you hurt my son, I will hunt you down, rip every piercing out of your body, shove them into your eyes, skin you alive, drain you completely of blood and put your head on a pike and watch you burn as I turn your pelt into a rug. Understood?" And there was the mama bear with in.

"Mom... that would cause a war..."

"And hurting my Grüne Augen Liebling might as well cause a nuclear explosion." Levi cleared his throat.

"Ma'am, I would never hurt Eren, nor let anyone hurt him. I'd probably kill them first." Levi said. Carla smiled as her eyes reverted back to brown.

"Good boy! Sorry if I scared you a little, I'm sure Armin and Mikasa already threatened your life, it's just instinct you know?" Levi nodded slowly. "Now, Eren, make sure you have everything. You're going to be in a different country and I don't know what they're age policies are, so make sure you have condoms." Eren blushed bright red as Levi turned pink.

"Mom! Stop! Just stop! We aren't having sex! We haven't even frenched yet." Carla turned to Levi.

"You're slacking kid." She said with a straight face. She then turned to Eren. "By the time you get back here, you better have at least, the VERY least, gotten a hand job." Eren almost died.

"Mom! Stop! His father would kill me!" Carla cocked her head a Grisha walked in.

"How's moving Armin doing?" He asked when he saw his wife talking to their son and a werewolf. "Oh, this must be Kenny's boy." Grisha said, walking over and offering his hand. "It's good to meet you. I assume you'll keep my son in line while he's with you?" Levi nodded and took Grisha's hand. "How is Kenny by the way?" Levi's bored expression didn't change.

"He can go fuck himself for all I care." Grisha and Carla looked shocked, Carla being the first to recover and her first response was to grab his ear and pull.

"Language young man. What would your mother say?" Eren chuckled.

"Who do you think he learned it from?" Eren said, a wide smile on his face. "Oh, should've warned you of that Levi, Mom's an ear puller." Levi rubbed his ear and hid behind Eren. "Anyways, I'll see you later Mom. I'm staying at Levi's tonight and we'll be heading to France tomorrow. I'll call you before and after the flight, alright?" Carla nodded.

"Alright. I love you. Be safe, mind your manners because I know I taught them to you, don't start any fights, and make sure you bring enough blood to last you because I don't think anyone is willing to be your supplier." Levi cleared his throat.

"If he needs to, I'll supply him with blood." Levi said, causing Eren to blush and Grisha and Carla to smile.

"Oh Grisha, he's the sweetest isn't he? I'm so happy. I have a feeling we'll need to beat that foul mouth, but he seems so perfect for our baby." Grisha nodded.

"Right. Well, behave you two, and Levi." He gave him a card. "In case Eren misbehaves too much." Levi took the business card, nodding.

"Yes sir." Grisha smiled.

"Alright, lets get those two packed in the van dear." He pat Eren on the head while Carla kissed his cheek and the two vampires took Armin with them.

"Your mom's fucking weird." Eren nodded.

"Yeah..."

"So... hand job?" Levi said with a smirk. Eren blushed and buried his face in his hands.

"Just... don't..." Levi shrugged.

"That's alright, Mother's probably going to give us a similar talk." Eren turned to his boyfriend.

"There must be somethign wrong with our mothers." Levi nodded.

"Fucking definately. Now, do you have everything? Because Shit Glasses should have her truck waiting for us and already filled with hers and Eyebrows shit." Eren nodded and so they headed back to Levi's house, Eren and Hanji singing with her music while Erwin and Levi tried not to jump out of the truck.

**Supportive mothers for the win! I don't know. And yes, they watched Nightmare Before Christmas because why the fuck not? It's awesome! Though I didn't see it till I was 8 and Oogie scared the SHIT out of me. Oh, and Snow White is creepy. Like Disney's Snow White, the one from like the 50s, scares the shit out of me. I've watched it, like, twice, maybe. And it will never happen again. =)**


	36. Chapter 35: Meeting the Family, Werewolf

Hanji parked in the Rivaille driveway and Eren couldn't help but take in the house. It was beautiful. A two story white house with blue trim and shutters, a nice front law, even covered in snow.

"Wow, your house is beautiful." Eren said as he grabbed his things. The front door flew open and there stood a pale woman with raven hair and blue eyes.

"Mon choit noir! Hanji! Erwin!" Adalene ran up and hugged the three young werewolves, when her eyes caught Eren. Her eyes twinkled. She automatically walked up to him and looked him over, giving him a quick sniff and a smile. "I see why you like him mon choit noir. He's very handsome indeed. Cute even. And he smells nice too." She giggled. Eren smiled softly.

"Hello Maman." Adalene smiled wide.

"You remembered. Now, when my mates around, call me either Ma'am or Mrs. Rivaille. If Kenny finds out I let you call me maman he'll flip his shit and none of us want to deal with that. And pay him no mind. He's an asshole. I do love him dearly, but he's to harsh on my baby." She pinched Levi's cheek and he pushed her hand away.

"Alright." Eren smiled. Adalene nodded.

"Alright, well, we only have one guest room, so you'll have to stay in Levi's room. Kenny can go fuck himself. Levi, I put a few things in your bedside table, make sure to keep it down alright?" Both princes blushed.

"Told you she's like your fucking mom." Levi said. "Mother, it's been a little over a week. I won't be needing them." Adalene sighed.

"Fine, but if I walk in and you two aren't at least half naked I'm going to be pissed." Eren blushed as Levi grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him possesively closer. "Now that's adorable. My pup's already defensive. I'm so proud!" And so they entered the house. Eren was even more amazed by the inside. Everything was either black, white, or gray, but it didn't feel cold, but pretty warm. And clean, but not as clean as Levi's dorm room.

"Wow..." Eren said, looking around. Levi just grabbed his hand and pulled him to his room.

"I'll give you a warning whe Kenny gets here!" Adalene yelled after them. Levi rolled his eyes as he brought Eren into his room.

"So..."

"You're sleeping in my bed with me. Unless you don't want too." Levi said. Eren blushed a little as he began to look around the room. It was black. Everything was black, except for the hardwood floor. The bed had black bedding like in Levi's dorm room, only it had a small red pillow instead of blue.

"I-I don't mind sharing a bed with you." Eren said. Levi nodded.

"Good, I don't want to make you feel pressured into anything." Eren shook his head.

"Don't worry." Levi smiled. "It's normal to be nervous about meeting your dad right?" Levi nodded.

"Fuck yes. Just be polite and don't offer anything. Don't even offer to go jump off a bridge. He won't touch you because of the treaty, but that doesn't mean he won't say anything. Ignore him, my mother and I can handle him." Eren nodded slowly.

"Alright, thank you." Eren smiled. Levi blinked a few times. Eren really was too fucking cute. He leaned forward and captured Eren's lips in their usual sweet kiss. They really didn't want to rush anything, but they were just doing what felt right anyways, so it wasn't like either one was holding back or pushing the other.

"Welcome home Kenny dear!" They heard Adalene say, loud enough that the males could hear her. They parted.

"What smells like a rotting fucking corpse?" Kenny responded, automatically making Eren upset. Levi noticed and kissed his forehead.

"Ignore him. Come on." Eren nodded and Levi grabbed his hand and they headed downstairs. "Welcome home Father." Levi said as they entered the living room.

"Levi." Kenny acknowledged coldly, then he saw Eren. "You brought a fucking blood sucker into my house!" Kenny was pissed and Levi's eyes flashed ice blue as his ears and tail came out, tail wrapping protectively around Eren.

"Watch it." Levi barked, almost literally. Kenny sneered.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You want to mate a leech?" Levi growled low. Kenny just rolled his eyes. "What the fuck is this _thing_ doing here, Adalene?" His mate sighed.

"He's coming with us to France." Kenny stared at his wife.

"He's not coming to the werewolf gathering! No way in he-"

"I've already confirmed it with Lupin." Adalene said, effectively shuting her mate up. "He said it sounded like a lovely idea considering he's Grisha's mate's son and it was because of Grisha and you that we even have a treaty to begin with. Now shut the fuck up and grow some balls." Kenny started muttering obscenities under his breath as he went to his room, avoiding Eren with his entire being.

"Well, that went better than expected." Levi said. Adalene nodded.

"I halfway expected him to throw something." She said shrugging. "Oh well, come here Eren." Eren did as told and she hugged him. "Now excuse me. I have a werewolf to piss off." And so she went to find her husband.

"It's going to be a long trip." Erwin said, the other three nodding as they heard Kenny swear loudly.

**Kenny's a dick, and YAY supportive mother number two! Anyways... I hope you're all still liking this, like seriously. =)**


	37. Chapter 36: Heading to France

**Holy shit 300+ reviews? You guys rock! And no, you guys haven't lost your double updates, I'm just with my cousin and I haven't seen her for MONTHS so we've been hanging out. Double updates will be back Monday! (AND HOLY SHIT I'M SO SORRY FOR THE FUCK UP IN UPDATES!)**

That night at dinner, Eren sat next to Levi, who's tail was protectively around his waist and ice blue eyes glaring at Kenny, daring him to say something. Adalene sat next to her mate, watching him from the corner of her eye. Hanji and Erwin just sat with their tails intertwined and eating silently. It was a very quiet dinner, until Eren couldn't take it anymore.

"Um... h-how many werewolves are going to be there?" Eren asked his boyfriend carefully.

"All of them." He deadpanned. Eren paled. "Don't worry. No one will do anything to you." Levi's eyes narrowed as he continued to watch his father. Hanji decided to chime in.

"Yeah, we should be on a plane with the others from college as well." Eren smiled.

"Isabel and Petra are coming? I almost forgot they were werewolves too." Eren was happy that his two other friends would be there. Hanji smiled.

"Yup! So will Farlan, Gunther, Eld, Mike, and Auruo." Eren made a face at Auruo. "No one's a fan of Auruo, except Petra." Eren nodded slowly. "By the way Eren, Levi said you're a music major?"

"Really?" Adalene asked. Her slightly blackened eyes sparkling. "What can you do, if I may ask?" Eren smiled, but Levi answered for him.

"He's a fucking musical prodigy Mother. I don't think there's anything he can't do." Eren blushed.

"Really?" Adalene smiled. "So you can sing?" Eren nodded. "What languages can you sing in?" Eren fidgeted.

"English and German. I can sing a bit of French, but not much." She smiled more.

"I hope to be able to hear it someday." Eren nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." Kenny grunted in distaste, but for the most part he went ignored. Eren took a sip of water.

"You okay Eren? You look a little pale?" Erwin asked. Eren waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Probably wondering how fast he can sink his fangs into one of us." Kenny said, earning a glare from Levi and a kick from Adalene.

"Watch your tongue, Kenny." Levi stood.

"Where's your blood Eren?" The vampire moved to stop Levi, but Levi wouldn't have it.

"It's in my suitcase, in the refrigerated pouch at the bottom." Levi nodded and went and got it, leaving Eren with a pissed werewolf prince, his mate, and two werewolves who were less than impressed with the father of their friend. In a few seconds Levi was back and handed the pack to Eren. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just drink it." Eren nodded and sank his fangs into the bag, sighing happily at the slightly fruity taste that flooded his mouth. He couldn't remeber the last time he had blood straight from the pack, but it was wonderful to have straight blood instead of diluting it in water.

"And where'd you steal that?" Eren narrowed his eyes at Kenny. He was sick of this guy. As Eren pulled his fangs from the packet and licked some blood from his lips, he answered.

"There's an abandoned blood bank in the town where the college is. Vampires at the college order their blood from there." And so he went back to draining the blood packet. After dinner everyone retreated to their rooms, or in Kenny's case, his office.

"Sorry about him. I told you he's a fucking ass." Eren shrugged.

"Nothing we can do about it right?" Eren sat on Levi's bed. "Would your dad kill me if I showered here?" Levi shook his head.

"I have my own bathroom. Go ahead and shower. I have a few things to pack still. I'll shower once you get out." Levi kissed Eren gently. "You missed some blood." Levi said, licking the corner of Eren's mouth, causing the vampire to blush.

"Thanks." Eren said as he grabbed his pajamas and headed into Levi's personal bathroom. After bathing, Eren came out in his pajamas, which consisted of pj pants and a tight T-shirt, Levi went in to shower. Eren just sat on Levi's bed until the werewolf came out. Levi's pajamas were very similar to Eren's except instead of a T-shit, it was a muscle shirt.

"Let's get some sleep. Father will flip his shit if we're still asleep when we need to leave."

"When do we need to get up?" Eren asked.

"Four in the morning." Both boys groaned. "The plane leaves at five, so we'll be landing in France at about noon." Eren sighed.

"I'm sleeping on the plane."

"You have your fucking passport right?" Eren nodded. "Good." The werewolf laid down and opened his arms. "Come on. Let's get some fucking sleep." Eren nodded and crawled into Levi's arms.

"You don't seem like a cuddler." Eren teased. Levi glared as he pulled Eren closer, wrapping his tail around them both.

"Shut the fuck up. It's your fault I am anyways." Eren chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and nuzzled the older man's chest. They fell asleep with content sighs.

They woke up at three to get ready and by the time Kenny had knocked, or pounded, on Levi's bedroom door, the two younger princes were all ready and had everything they needed for the two weeks they'd be in France.

"We all ready?" Adalene asked as they climbed into the seven passenger van that was only used at this time of year, everything carfully put in the back. Eren and Levi sat in the very back, Hanji and Erwin in the middle, and Kenny and Adalene in the front, the female werewolf driving. With a nod and a few 'yes's, Adalene began to drive to the airport.

After an hour, they got on the plane and Eren and Levi sat with their friends in first class. Isabel was overjoyed to be able to talk to Eren, and Petra happily talked to him as well, telling Eren how nice it was to have had him work in the club, and that she looked forward to the next semester. The werewolf adults watched the vampire cautiously, but when they realized he was no harm, calmed. All except Kenny, who was beyond pissed.

"Anything to drink?" A flight attendent asked. Levi looked to Eren, before asking for something in French. The attendent nodded.

"Just a minute please." She continued her rounds before returning with a glass and handing it to Eren. The vampire blinked a few times before taking a sip and smiling a little. It was blood. He thanked her, in German, and she just smiled.

"Anything for one of Grisha's sons." And she walked away with a quick blood red look. Eren sighed.

"You didn't have to Levi." The werewolf shrugged.

"Anything for you." It was deadpanned, but made Eren smile before taking another sip of blood.

"We should play a game!" Isabel said. Everyone looked at her. "I brought cards with me."

"Let's play BS!" Hanji chirped.

"You mean Bull Shit? We're all adults here, we can swear." Eren pouted.

"I don't think Levi should play. He looks likes he could Bull Shit all of us." Levi smirked.

"I see you've noticed, but do you really not want me to play?" Eren sighed.

"No, I do..." And so they started, and poor Auruo just couldn't win, and Eren and Levi always emptied there hands pretty quickly. Because since Eren was in the drama club, he could fake a lot of emotions, making everyone second guess if he was bull shitting or not, where as with Levi, his face was just always stuck in that bored expression that no one was sure if he was or not because his face gave nothing away.

"How do you do it Eren?" Petra asked, getting a blush from Eren.

"W-Well... I used to be in the drama club, either playing the background music or preforming in musicals." Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"I never knew that." Eren smiled.

"There are many things you do not know Levi." Hanji's eyes flashed with mischief.

"Oh, really Eren? I bet you there are things I know about you that Levi doesn't." The couple turned to her.

"How?" Hanji smirked.

"I talked to Armin trying to hook you two up, remember?" Eren just stared, before something seemed to register.

"He didn't. Please tell me he didn't tell you about _that_!" Hanji smirked.

"About _what_?" He saw the glint in her eye again.

"He did! That traitor! He said he wouldn't tell a soul! That's it. I am kicking his ass when we get back. Fuck him and his scientific calculator." Hanji began to snicker.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi asked. Hanji snickered again.

"Don't you fucking dare, Hanji. Please! Don't say it!" Levi crossed his arms. "He'll find out eventually anyways." Hanji giggled.

"I know. But now it's going to bug him." Levi huffed a little.

"You're all a bunch of pricks." Eren smiled lightly.

"I thought I was your Brat?"

"No, you're his bitch." Erwin said matter-of-factly. Eren pouted.

"Why does everyone think I'd be bottom? Really?" The werewolves looked at each other.

"What the fuck makes you think I'd ever be bottom?" Levi asked. Eren opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Fuck you."

"Give a little while, and then I will gladly." Eren sighed and leaned against Levi, slowly falling asleep, the werewolf glaring at everyone around him before resting his head on Eren's head and joining him.

**Yay! We're going to France friends! Okay, I have never been on a plane, so I have no clue about anything that works, so bare with me and my inexperiences! =)**


	38. Chapter 37: Full Moon in France

Eren and Levi were woken up by Hanji when she said that they had landed. She also snickered as she sent the pictures she took to Levi and Eren, making the two blush with how content they looked, and how embarrassing/disgusting it was that Eren had been drooling.

"I'm so sorry Levi! I didn't mean too." Levi clicked his tongue as he got off the plane.

"I said don't worry about it Brat. It didn't get on my clothes." Eren sighed and after going through everything, the werewolves waited in front of the air port for their ride. Eren was expecting a lot of things, but not a limo... okay, three. Levi and Eren climbed in one with the other young werewolves while the more 'matured' werewolves, aka parents, got into the other two.

"Wow." Eren said as Levi went through his bag and pulled out a blood packet and handed it to Eren. "Thanks." And so he began drinking it while he looked around, wide awake.

"You look like a pervert at a strip club. Calm down Brat." Eren blinked cutely at Levi a few times as he pulled the pack away from his mouth, licking the blood off his lips.

"I've never been in a limo before." Eren admitted. "The only time I went to Germany, we used a carriage." The werewolves just stared. "Mom wanted to know what it was like to ride in one." And so he sank his fangs back into the pack.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink blood like that before." Isabel said. "You've always had it with water." Eren finished the packet and made sure he got every drop off his face.

"Well... that was during college. I didn't want to use too much money on it." Levi nodded.

"So do you still only have three dollars to your name? And was the drum set worth it?" Eren pouted.

"You just want me for my money don't you?" Eren teased. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, totally. Because three fucking dollars would make any gold digger wet." Eren snickered.

"Well anyways, yeah, the drum set was definately worth it! It sounds so much better than the other one." Levi nodded.

"Hey Eren." Petra got his attention. "So... what happens if a vampire doesn't drink blood?" Eren paled significantly. He sighed and started to fidgit.

"W-Well... we go into either blood lust or a blood rage, both resulting in us draining every person we see until satisfied. I've never fallen into one, but I've seen others. It's terrifying." Eren shivered at the memory of one of his siblings falling into it. It was a bitch for his father to clean up and fix.

"Did you have to fucking ask that now Petra?" Levi asked as he wrapped his tail around Eren. "Don't worry Eren. I'll make sure you're well fed." Eren smiled a little. Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"Hey Eren, what does it look like when a vampire drinks from someone?" Eren and Levi just looked at her. "You don't have to give a full demonstration, I just want to know! And that way Levi knows and won't be taken off guard." Eren blushed.

"Well... only if Levi's okay with it." Levi tilted his head to bare his neck for Eren.

"Just don't actually do it." Eren nodded, his green eyes turning gold.

"Well, it looks like this." Eren leaned over and ran his tongue over Levi's pulse, sending shivers through both males. Eren allowed his fangs to touch Levi's skin before pulling away. "It's exactly what you'd think it looks like."

"What was with the licking thing?" Eren blushed a little.

"It makes the blood flow faster, making it easier to feed." It was quiet for a second.

"Kinky." Was all Hanji said. Eren blushed and Levi just sat there. "So..." Eren held up a hand.

"I have a feeling I know what you're going to ask. The answer is hell fucking no." Hanji pouted.

"Fine." After another hour, the limos pulled in front of a large castle.

"Wow..." Eren said as they stepped out.

"Eren, welcome to my grandparents house." Eren followed Levi into the castle. It was huge, and beautiful, and definately smelled of wolf. Eren's nose scrunched breifly. "You'll get used to it." And so in they went. They were met in the foyer by Lupin and his mate, Lilly.

"Welcome everyone." Said the Werewolf King with a heavy French accent. His silver eyes caught the lone vampire. His ears twitched. "Ah, you must be Dracula's grandson." He made his way over, Levi stood in front of Eren a little, causing Lupin to laugh. "Relax Levi. I only wish to greet our guest. It's this boy's father that allowed us to live in relative peace."

"Gr-Greetings S-S-Sir." Eren shook a little. Lupin smiled, flashing sharp teeth.

"Good evening young Yeager. Eren, if Adalene told me correctly. It is a pleasure to meet you and have you in my home. I must apologize before hand. Tonight is a full moon and I'm sure that the smell of over three hundred werewolves is going to annoy your nose." Eren blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"N-No sir, I'll be fine." Lupid laughed a deep laugh.

"You may have been around my grandson and his friends in there partial forms, however, the smell is stronger when we have completely changed. And I will warn you, you're going to have to deal with the wet dog smell. He may be a wolf, but my grandson cleans himself like a cat." Levi growled a little.

"I do not!" Levi defended. Lupin cocked an eyebrow.

"All because you don't lick your ass in wolf form does not mean anything, Levi. Now, show Eren to your room. He'll be staying there for your stay." Eren could tell Kenny wanted to say something, but didn't. Levi took Eren's hand and took him to his room. Eren smiled lightly.

"Your grandfather's nice." Levi nodded.

"I know. That's why I wonder how the fuck he got my father." They entered Levi's room and got settled. "Okay Brat, important question. Do you want to share the bed with me tonight? I have no choice to fully transform, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I can sleep on the floor if I need too." Eren shook his head.

"It's alright Levi." And so Levi nodded. A butler came and brought tea and food and after eating the clock struck five and Levi flinched. Eren watched as Levi slipped into his partial transformation before quickly becoming engulfed in raven fur and formed a muzzle, dropping onto all fours. Eren's eyes grew. Levi was about the size of a timber wolf with soft raven fur and ice blue eyes. "Wow... you're beautiful." Levi clicked his tongue.

"Yeah, whatever." Eren smiled as he walked over to Levi.

"You still have your piercings." Eren gently scratched behind Levi's ear, causing the wolf to lean into the touch and his tail to slowly wag. "Cute." Levi stopped.

"I'm not cute." He barked. Eren chuckled as he scratched under Levi's chin, causing a happy growl to leave his throat.

"Yes, you are. And soft." Eren put his head on Levi's side. "Very soft." Levi sighed and shook his head.

"I'm half surprised you didn't shit yourself when I transformed." Levi said, jumping onto his bed and laying down, Eren sitting and leaning against him.

"Well, I know you won't hurt me. If it was anyone else, I may have, but since I know it's you." Eren rubbed his face against Levi's. "It's not that bad. So, how does it feel being the bigger of the two of us right now?" Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it Brat." Eren smiled as he snuggled into Levi.

"You're like a giant stuff animal you know." Levi sighed and laid his head down.

"A stuff animal that can rip things apart." Eren smiled.

"I could fall asleep right now. You're so warm." Eren sort of laid down, curling up into Levi, who was the perfect sized body pillow for the vampire prince. "Night Levi." Levi lifted his head.

"You were asleep five hours ago." Eren cuddled closer.

"And? We sleep for six hours, were up for three, and then slept for another five. And I didn't sleep much Thursday night because I was so excited and anxious to come over here with you."

"You forgot to call your mom before we got on the plane." Eren jumped and grabbed his phone, automatically calling his mother and apologizing for not calling when he said he would. When he got off the phone, he laid back down on Levi.

"I'm going to bed now. It's been a long day, I'm tired, and fuck jet lag up the ass." In which Eren curled up with his wolf boyfriend. "Does this count as beastiality?"

"No." Eren smiled as Levi nuzzled his head. "Go to bed Brat." In which Eren slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep in the fur of his lover.

**So fluffy! I want a timber wolf to cuddle with. Those fuckers are HUGE and would be PERFECT to cuddle with in the winter! As long as their tame and you know, won't randomly try to eat me, my family, friends, and other pets. That would suck. Or suffocate me in my sleep. I'd die happy and warm, but still. =)**


	39. Chapter 38: Lupin's House Rules

**HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY! My cousin and I were out late Sunday so I couldn't update, and when I got home yesterday some stuff happened and I was un able to update! SO HERE WE ARE! WITH THE DOUBLE UPDATE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ME TO GET BACK TOO! Quick warning, I'm not writing as fast as I'm posting, so we may have to drop to only daily or *gasp/sob* weekly *cries* I have everything planned, it's just actually, you know... writing it right... but they'll be beautiful damn it!... I hope...**

Eren woke up to a human Levi and he pouted a little. He was kind of hoping to wake up to a nice fluffy wolf, but he shrugged it off and cuddled into Levi's chest. Levi either woke up early and put clothes on, or threw some random magical bullshit his clothes aren't affected by the transformation.

"You awake Brat?" Eren blushed as he pulled back. He automatically got smacked in the face with a wet dog smell and coughed.

"Oh my gosh Levi." Eren said, sitting up and covering his nose. "I love you, really I do. But holy fucking shit!" Levi frowned.

"And this is why I ignore my mother." Levi sighed, got up and went and put on some cologne, coming back. "Better?" Eren leaned over and sniffed, smiling lightly.

"Yup. That's only after you transform right?" Levi nodded. Eren sighed happily. "Sorry." Eren felt bad for offending Levi about his smell.

"The fucking wet dog smell bugs us too, don't worry." Levi wrapped his arms around Eren. "When do you need blood?" Eren sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine for about another hour or so." Levi nodded, nuzzling into Eren's neck. "You really are a cuddle bug aren't you?" Levi looked up with gray eyes.

"And your fucking point is?" Eren just smiled.

"It's a good thing." He nuzzled back. "I'm one too." Levi smiled and the door opened to one of the butlers.

"Young Master Levi, Master Lupin requests you and your mates presence in his study." And the werewolf butler left. Eren chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up Brat. Come on." Eren smiled as he walked next to Levi.

"So is everyone going to be partially transformed the entire time we're here?" Levi nodded.

"Werewolves usually stay in partial around each other. It fucking comfortable." His tail swayed as he walked, ears standing tall. Eren smiled a little before he noticed he was in the clothes he was in yesterday.

"Oh shit! I should've changed first!" Levi turned to Eren.

"You look and smell fine Brat, calm down." Eren nodded and Levi grabbd his hand. "Stop walking like your going to be shot with silver. You're fine. Grandfather probably wants to go over house rules or something with you since he hasn't had a vampire in his castle since your fucking father was born." Eren nodded. They made it into the study and there sat Lupin and Lilly.

Where Lupin had silver hair, ears, and tail with ice blue eyes, Lilly's hair was black as night, her eyes a dull green color. It was easy to see where Levi got his looks from grandparent wise. Eren guessed that Lupin's original eye color way gray, and Eren noticed that werewolves eyes don't always turn black with partial transformations.

"Ah, here they are. Come in come in. Sit down." Lupin said, a smile on his lips. "Eren, this is my mate, Lilly." Eren smiled at her and she gave him an equally sweet one as she stood and walked over to him.

"Oh Levi, his eyes are beautiful! So vibrant and full of life!" Levi blushed lightly. "Tell me, did you paint them?" Levi nodded. "Good." She turned back to Eren. "My name is Lilly, as Lupin has told you. It is an honor to meet you, Eren."

"It's an honor to meet you as well ma'am." She shook her head.

"Please, call me Lilly. I'm going to assume Adalene has already asked you to call her maman?" Eren nodded. "Good. Lupin, I believe there was something you wished to discuss with Levi's mate?" Lupin nodded as he stepped forward, Levi wrapping his tail around Eren's waist.

"I have no problem with you being in my castle, or with my grandson, but as the terms in the agreement from three centuries ago state, I must tell you this. If you do anything to any of the werewolves present, I will be forced to send you to your grandfather to deal with. Do you understand this?" Eren nodded quickly.

"As much as I love my grandparents, if I see Gram before Dad, there's going to be more than the treaty problem to be dealt with." Lupin smiled.

"I'm glad we have an agreement. But I must ask. You've brought enough blood to sustain you here until your depature, correct?" Eren nodded. "And if, for some reason, you run low? How do you plan on acquiring what you need?" Eren opened his mouth, but Levi cut him off.

"I'm his back up supply." Levi said, both grandparents turning to him. "I already told his mother and mine. I'm willing to supply Eren with blood if he needs it." Lupin got a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Levi." Said prince's tail pulled Eren closer.

"If I'm to be mated with a vampire, I need to be willing to do what I can to keep him from going on murderous rampages, right? And it's my fucking blood. I can give it if I damn well please." Lilly smiled.

"He has a point dear. And it's sweet, don't you think?" Lupin sighed.

"Alright. I'll allow this. Does Kenny know?" Levi glared.

"Do you think Eren would be here if that fucker did?" Lilly and Lupin sighed.

"True. Whatever you do, don't let him find out. I love my son dearly, but the years have made him..." Lilly trailed off.

"An asshole?" Levi finished. Eren just stood their awkwardly.

"Yes." Lupin said. "So, house rules. We do not leave the castle at night, ever. My property is from the coast line to the eastern hills, the Northern and Southern boarders have markers, do not leave it. Be careful who you talk too. Not everyone is keen on a vampire being here, as I'm sure you know by now. Besides that, I'm pretty laid back. Don't break anything and you could fornicate as loudly as you wanted. I know that you two won't but-" He was cut off by a loud moan. "... If you want to blast music, I don't care what, go nuts. It'll keep your sanity, trust me." Eren and Levi nodded and Lilly shook her head.

"One more thing." She said. She went over to a table and picked up a ring. She returned and forced it onto the pointer finger of Eren's right hand. "That should keep most of the wolves from speaking down to you and let the staff know that you have permission to be here. Keep it with you while your here. I only ask you return it before you leave." Eren nodded.

"Thank you Lilly." She smiled.

"You two can go now. You have something better to do then sit here and watch to old wolves read and deal with petty family quarrels." The two young princes nodded and left.

"So, your grandparents like me." Eren said happily. Levi nodded.

"I figured they would. My grandmother loves cute things and you're mother fucking adorable." Levi said, running his hand threw Eren's hair. Eren sighed happily at the touch.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Cuddle. We'll be doing that a fucking lot for the next two weeks." Eren smiled.

"Sounds fun. Maybe we can get to know each other better?"

"What else is there too know?" Eren smiled.

"What's your favorite color?" Levi rolled his eyes as they continued down the hall back to his room.

**I fucking love almost everyone in this! Except Kenny. Fuck him... Is it sad I'm say that stuff about my own story?... Who the fuck cares! But I'm seriously SO SORRY for not updating for two days! I feel aweful about doing that to you guys!**


	40. Chapter 39: Christmas Part 1

**Oh my gosh really? Some of you thought I was dead? I love you guys! You're awesome. I read those reviews and laughed because it just seemed kind of funny to me. I love you all so much, but I'm not dead. I'm alive and well and thinking up how to continue writing so that the next time I stop updating frequently, will be because the story is over (which won't be happening anytime soon I hope so don't worry, you still have a WAYS to go) ANYWAYS... love you all!**

Christmas came quickly. Who knew that cuddling and kissing your boyfriend could make time fly so quickly? Eren woke up before Levi and he smiled wide as he kissed Levi's eye lids.

"Happy Birthday Levi." The vampire prince said, snuggling into the older prince's chest, effectively waking the werewolf.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Is it time for tea?" And a knock came to the door.

"Young Master Levi? It's time for your tea."

"Fuck yes." Levi said, sitting up and giving Eren a quick kiss. "Brush your teeth after tea." And the butler left the two cups on the table. Eren rolled his eyes.

"So, what happens now?" Levi shrugged.

"We wait until the fucking sun sets and then dress in stupid monkey suits and have a stupid fucking feast because it's 'Christmas'. Open presents and have fucking social time, which no one really participates in and only really stay within packs. Again, it's stupid as fuck. Some of the werewolves will try to kiss my father's and grandfather's asses because they hold the most power. Some will try to kiss mine, some may even try to kiss yours." Eren nodded and there was a knock on the door.

"Choit noir?" It was obviously Adalene. She came in with a smile. "Happy Birthday. And Merry Christmas you two." She came in happily with her own cup of tea and sat with them.

"Merry Christmas Maman." Eren said.

"Merry Christmas Mother." Levi sipped his tea. "So, what bullshit has Father been spewing out of his fucking mouth this morning?" Adalene sighed.

"The same shit as always." Adalene sipped her tea. "He's trying to find some young bitch to try and change your mind, and I told him that you have a mate and he's acting like Erwin's mother, and his mother at least approves of Hanji. Which therefore started the usual arguement. He's currently moping in the study with the work he brought and taking his anger out on his employees back home." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Has he ever considered knocking you up again?" Adalene sighed.

"Choit noir, he hasn't touched me since the night he knocked me up with you." She took a sip. "I've tried every legal thing in the book."

"Didn't need to know that." Levi said while Eren stared into his tea cup. Adalene shrugged and sipped more of her tea.

"So, have you progressed past cuddling and sweet kisses yet?"

"No Mother. And we don't plan on it anytime soon. It hasn't even been two fucking weeks." Adalene rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not like we can have pups anyways."

"I don't need pups to be happy. I just want you to be happy."

"And taking it slow with Eren makes me happy." Adalene sighed and smiled.

"Alright." She put her tea cup down. "So, wine?" Levi nodded. "Eren, the drinking age in France is 18, and your 19 right? Is there anything you'd like?" Eren shook his head.

"No thank you Maman." Adalene nodded.

"Alright." She left and Levi sipped more tea.

"Isn't the legal drinking age in Germany 16?" Eren shrugged.

"Only non-distilled alcohol. To drink distilled alcohol you have to be 18." Levi nodded. "So, have you had wine before?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"I told you I was in a rebellious stage before remember? I've been drinking wine since I was 15." Eren nodded. The day continued uneventfully until the sun went down. Eren and Levi met the other werewolves in the large two story ballroom. One floor was underground and the other was above ground with large glass doors that lead out into the garden. The center of the top floor was open with railings to see down on the other floor.

"So... this place is huge." Eren said as he stood next to Levi. Everyone was dressed up, except for the youngest generation, who were just dressed nicely. Eren was wearing brown slacks, a tan, long sleeved, slightly form fitting shirt that had strings at the top, and of course his key. Levi was wearing black slacks with a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, ears and tail showing proudly, eyes remaining gray.

"Of course it is. It needs to hold over three hundred fucking werewolves." The vampire smiled lightly.

"True." They just stood around and talked, a few werewolves coming up every so often to talk to the two, Hanji and the others coming and talking before moving to talk to family members or other friends. Lupin found them about halfway threw the night.

"Levi, may I speak with you? Alone?" Levi turned to Eren, but nodded. Nothing could go wrong leaving Eren alone, right? So Levi went with his grandfather the same time Lilly and Adalene left to speak in private about Levi, leaving no one to watch Kenny. He saw the oppritunety to 'talk' to the vampire that had won his son's heart, and so Kenny pretty damn near beelined for Eren.

"Leech." He said as he approached, automatically getting Eren's attention and freaking him out.

"M-M-Mr. Rivaille!" Eren squeaked. Kenny smirked. He enjoyed scaring the vampire.

"I wanted to speak with you on some important matters." He said, hate and loathing oozing from his words. Eren wanted to run, but couldn't. Where would he go? Lupin obviously needed to talk to Levi in private, Lilly and Adalene were no where to be seen, neither were his werewolf friends.

"A-And what would that be sir?" Kenny sneered.

"You and my son. I refuse to accept my son mating filth like you. Not only are you a blood sucking freak, but a man. I can't understand why any self respecting werewolf would want to be within fifty meters of you. Hell, I can barely stand you being in my father's house. I'm disgusted completely by my son's preferences in partners and his decision to be a useless artist. I was hoping he'd either get through this stupid phase quickly and become an accountant or lawyer, or at least marry one. Instead he falls for a good for nothing musician who'll be sitting on the side of the road as soon as his parents boot his ass out of the house. I don't even want to think of how many other men you've slept with already, but it disgusts me in every possible way. Not only did you someone manage to take my son's heart, but managed to fool my mate, my mother, and my father to find you charming. Tell me leech, when did you drop to steal my mother's ring?" Eren just stared, as did the wolves around them, watching the scene unfolding.

"S-Sir I never stole Lilly's-"

"How dare you speak my mother's name so casually! You're not worthy to even breath the same air as her, or myself. Get your filthy ass out of this house and go back to sucking the blood of filthy whores like your good for nothing father." That hit a nerve, but Eren wouldn't let his temper flare. "Do me a favor leech, go find some other leech to fuck because my son isn't available for you to sleep with. This lust will die and so will this monstrosity you dare to call a relationship." And that broke the rest of Eren's resolve to stay quiet.

"Sir, this isn't just some fling or something to satisfy any urges I may have. I love Levi-" And at that moment Kenny's hand came in contact with the side of Eren's face.

**Oh yeah, I just made Kenny the biggest idiot/prick/asshole in the world. And it was fun! =)**


	41. Chapter 40: Christmas Part 2

**You guys are great! Oh my goodness. I am so happy you all hate Kenny, and I didn't need to say shit and you all were like 'WHOA! THAT BITCH BROKE THE TREATY AND POTENIALLY CAUSED A WAR!' It was awesome, I laughed so hard it hurt!**

When Levi and Lupin returned to the first floor of the ballroom, they saw Kenny slap Eren across the face. Lupin was infuriated, but before he could move, Levi was between Kenny and Eren, tail wrapped protectively around Eren, eyes a deadly ice blue, claws at the ready, teeth bared, ears almost flat against his head, fur and hair bristled, growling, and even foaming at the mouth slightly. It was a truely terrifying sight. Levi snapped at Kenny.

"How fucking dare you!" Levi's voice was dark, filled with malice and something akin to Satan's voice incarnate. "How fucking dare you lay one of your filthy fucking fingers on my mate!" Levi's nostrils flared with rage. "He hasn't done a fucking thing to you! Are you seriously this fucking stupid!?" Levi growled again, and the way his face scrunched only added to deadly aura coming off him in waves. "Not only did you fucking hit my mate, but you broke the fucking treaty you stupid piece of shit!" That is what Kenny's eyes widened.

Lupin was about to move when Adalene walked over to Kenny, fur slightly bristled. Once she got up to her mate, she back handed him.

"Kenny, I am sick of your bullshit! I never in all of my years thought you would EVER stoop so low as to not only hit a werewolf's mate, but our son's! Did you ever, in that stupid tiny little brain of yours, ever think of having another child? There is nothing wrong with our son, and there is nothing wrong with Eren. And let me remind you that the treaty you just broke, was put in place to keep your ass safe!" At that moment, Lupin cleared his throat.

"If I may. As per terms of the treaty, I'm the one who will deal with this mess." Lupin slowly walked to his son. "Kenny, I believe I raised you better than this." Kenny actually began to shake in fear. "What should be a suitable punishment for what you just did? Not only did you strike a werewolf's mate, but a Rivaille's mate. Not only did you strike a vampire, but Dracula's youngest grandson, son of the first vampire prince AND his mate. You have just committed many crimes with that one action, son. However, since you did not kill him, death isn't reasonable."

"F-Father..." Kenny said, still shaking slightly. Lupin smiled, flashing his fangs.

"Well, I believe sending you to Dracula should be punishment enough. I'll contact the Vampire King and we'll make arrangements for you to go to his castle. For now, retire to your room. You won't be leaving for the rest of the night. Hell, I'll escort you there myself. We need to finish our talk." Lupin grabbed Kenny by the scruff and turned to Eren.

"My apologies for his behavior. He'll be straightened out." And so Lupin turned and began to drag Kenny out of the ballroom, Lilly hot on their heels. Levi turned to Eren and grabbed his face gently, concern all over his face.

"Eren, are you okay?" Eren nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah... I'm alright. Thank you." Levi smiled softly.

"Anything for you." In which they closed the gap between them with a kiss. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck while Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, and Levi's tail started to wag as fast as Hanji's does when she's excited.

"Do you see that? Prince Levi's tail is actually wagging. I've never seen that happen." That kind of talk filled the ballroom, but the two princes didn't hear as they pushed their lips together more, causing Levi's tail to go faster still. Eren's cell phone going off is what pulled the two apart.

"This better be fucking important." Eren said as he pulled his phone out. "Hello?"

_"Uncle Eren! You said we could sit with you at Christmas! But Mama Carla said you weren't home!"_ The vampire prince sighed.

"Sorry girls. I'm with Levi." The other end was queit.

_"You're with mate Levi?"_ The three girls asked over the receiver.

"Yes."

_"We're sorry Uncle Eren! We didn't mean to interupt your time with mate Levi. We love you! Merry Christmas."_ Eren smiled.

"Yes girls. I love you too. Merry Christmas." And Eren hung up, but not even two seconds later did it go off again and he answered.

_"So Hanji just sent a mass text of you and Levi kissing with Levi's tail wagging. Should I tell Marco and Jean not to show your mom?"_ Eren blushed.

"... No. Maybe it'll satisfy her for the time being. Thanks for telling me Armin, Merry Christmas." In which Eren turned his phone off and sent a glare at Hanji, who was giggling.

"Yes?" She said innocently.

"Fuck you." He heard a small whimper and he turned to Levi who looked a little upset. "Yes?"

"Are you done with the fucking phone now?" Eren smiled.

"Yes."

"Good." And Levi pulled Eren into another kiss and resumed happily wagging his tail. Adalene was over joyed and Hanji was taking another video.

**Okay, real quick. Levi never changed into his full wolf form when he freaked out at Kenny, and the only reason he didn't actually attack him, was because he won't hit anyone's mate, even if they hit his. So anyways.. fuck Kenny. And yes, I had Levi wag his tail because nothing screams 'Levi loves Eren' like the stoic, emotionless werewolf showing it in one of the most obvious signs of happiness, because as you should've noticed by now, only the tip of Levi's tail ever twitched if he was happy or content (I know, telling you about it twice in one chapter is enough for you to notice). Having it move like HANJI'S is like, holy shit! And when I thought it up, it looked cute! And I know Levi acts a lot like the bitch right now, having his arms around Eren's neck, but as I've said many times, Eren's bottom. =)**


	42. Chapter 41: To the Vampire house!

**Hey guys! You're all great! That's all I wanted to say =)**

The rest of the week went all right. Eren got a call from his mother, absolutely furious that Kenny had touched her baby, but calmed as soon as she heard that Levi was pissed a hell and looked ready to kill. They returned home Friday, December 29th. Since Carla and Grisha wanted to spend time with Eren, and spending a few days with Levi was a must, Levi and Eren were in Adalene's light blue Ford Focus, heading to the Yeager home a few towns over.

"So, what's your mother like Eren?" The werewolf driving asked.

"She's like you, Mother." Levi said. "She's gonna be pissed we didn't jack each other off." Adalene's eyes widened.

"Really? Do you think I could meet her Eren?" Adalene sounded like a little girl getting to meet another girl with similar interests, though it wasn't far from it.

"I don't see why not." Eren said. They continued talking until they pulled into Eren's driveway.

"Wow, your house is beautiful Eren." Adalene said. She was out before either boy. Levi sighed.

"Down Mother." She turned and cocked her hip.

"Hurry up Chiot noir! I want to meet Carla! If she's going to be your mother-in-law someday-"

"Maman!" Eren said. Before he could continue, his front door opened to show a slightly pissed off Carla.

"Eren Alucard Yeager!" She didn't look at either werewolf as she grabbed his ear. "Would you like to explain to me why I was shown two different videos of you making out with your boyfriend in front of the entire werewolf community?" Eren yelped a little.

"M-Mom!" She pulled a little harder.

"I want answers young man! I've been sitting here worried sick about you! You didn't bring any condoms with you! What would you have done if Levi wouldn't do anything without a condom? We are going to have a very long conversation." Eren was beat red.

"Excuse me, you must be Carla." Adalene began. Carla turned to face the werewolf bitch. She let go of Eren's ear and smiled. The young vampire rubbed his ear while Levi slowly pulled him closer.

"Yes I am. May I ask who you might be?" Adalene smiled.

"I'm Levi's mother, Adalene. I would like to assure you that I made sure they had everything they would have needed if they intened to have sex while in France." Carla's eyes sparkled.

"Oh you are a fine woman, Adalene. Would you like to come inside for some tea?" Adalene smiled.

"I would love too! There are a few things I would like to discuss with you about our boys." And the two mothers went into the house, leaving the two princes to just watch them leave, horrified.

"This was a bad idea." Eren said.

"You fucking think?"

"Watch it you two. If Carla hears, your ear will be next." Both males jumped and turned to see Grisha grabbing their luggage out of the back. "Come on in, I'd like to talk to the both of you about what happened in France." Grisha was obviously not pleased. And it made Eren and Levi both slightly worried. They went into the house and heard the women in the kitchen laughing. The only words made out are 'Eren's definately bottom, even if Levi's playing bitch right now.' Eren pouted as Levi smirked. Grisha motioned for the boys to follow him to his study in the basement. He sat behind his desk while the two boys sat in front of it.

"Now, what the fuck happened in France?" Grisha's eyes shifted to gold. Eren gulped.

"Well, Lupin wanted to talk to Levi about something... Maman-"

"Maman?" Grisha cut in. Eren nodded.

"Adalene, she asked me to call her that." Grisha nodded to say that he understood and for the explaination to continue. "Well, she left with Lilly, Lupin's mate. Kenny took the opportunity to come... talk to me." Levi growled.

"Mother fucking asshole." Levi said, eyes flashing ice blue. "He didn't want to fucking talk to you, he wanted to belittle you and tell you every negative thing in his fucking head. And then had the audacity to fucking lay one of his filthy hands on you." The next growl that left his throat was dark. "He's fucking lucky he's my father and someone else's mate or I'd have killed him myself." Grisha nodded.

"Alright. So Kenny slapped Eren because?" The conversation shifted to directly between Levi and Grisha, leaving Eren to sit and watch the interactions between his father and boyfriend.

"He hates the fact I'm gay and wanted to be an artist instead of an accountant."

"And he hasn't had more children because?" Levi threw his hands up.

"It took him 250 years to have me. I don't fucking know what his problem is." Grisha sighed. "Either way, the fucker is paying for being a prick. Mother back handed him, Grandmother bitched him out, and Grandfather sent him to your father to be dealt with." Grisha nodded.

"So Kenny struck my son, because he's your boyfriend?" Levi nodded.

"My vampire musician boyfriend. Yes." Levi growled. "But he can go take a flying piss off a rolling donut because I happen to love my brat very much." Eren blushed and Grisha smiled.

"Good. I look forward to spending the next week with you, Levi. We don't have any rules, except be quiet after nine. Carla's rule, not mine." And he stood. "Let's return upstairs, I'm sure your mother is going to want to say good bye to you since she's going to be home alone for a month." The two boys nodded and headed upstairs. When they did, the two mothers were still talking.

"I'm thinking they'd enjoy desk sex more that floor sex."

"Yes, it's be easier for Levi to bend Eren over that way." Was the end of the conversation they walked in on, the two young princes blushing while Grisha shook his head.

"I am not getting a desk to put in Eren's music studio just for them to have sex." Grisha said as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"That's alright, Levi has one in his art studio already." Adalene said with a smile. Carla smiled as well. "Well, if everything's fine, I think it's about time I go. Thank you for the tea, Carla."

"Oh Adalene please, it was no trouble at all. Anytime. We really need to talk more often." Adalene nodded.

"Oh, mating season is from mid-Feburary to mid-April." Carla smiled.

"Eren's birthday's in March! Maybe they'll do it then!" Adalene's eyes sparkled.

"I hope so!"

"Mother!"

"Mom!" The two boys blushed harder and then looked away from each other.

"They are too cute. Thank you again Carla. If Levi misbehaves, a quick flick on the nose usually puts him right back in line."

"Carla's more of an ear puller." Grisha said, getting an ear pull from his mate. "Point proven." He said as he rubbed his ear. Adalene giggled lightly.

"That should work as well. I love you Levi." Levi nodded.

"Love you too Mother." She kissed his cheek before leaving the house with another wave. Eren and Levi stood still for a minute.

"Eren." Carla smiled. "Want to tell me why you and Levi aren't in your room right now?" Eren sighed and grabbed Levi's hand.

"It's better to hide now." And so he pulled his boyfriend to his room. "Sorry for the mess."

**Yay! Adalene and Carla are friends and will continue to embarrass the ever living shit out of Levi and Eren! =)**


	43. Chapter 42: The Music Studio

**400+ Reviews! Wow, just wow. Something I randomly thought of. Don't feel like you HAVE to review, I'd update this story even if you all stopped. Hell, I'd probably update it even if you all hated it (which I'm so glad you guys don't) Reading your reviews make me smile and laugh, and it makes me so happy that you guys share how happy it makes you! So thanks guys! I love you! (And if you're here for smut... you have a LONG ways to go my friends)**

Eren and Levi sat on Eren's bed, after Levi made Eren clean his room because even if the boy had only been in his room a month prior, he didn't bother cleaning it.

"So... what the fuck do we do now? We did all the cuddling and getting to know each other in France." Eren shrugged.

"Well... if your interested, I have video games." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"They're all music games aren't they?" Eren blushed.

"No!... I have..." He froze as he thought for a minute for a game he had that WASN'T music based. Every Dance Central, Just Dance, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, any singing game that randomly popped in his head... and... "I have to look." Eren went over to his game shelves. Going through he found every music game he could own... and Mario Party 1-whatever the last one was. "I have Mario Party... It's not music based." Eren said, a shy smile on his face. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Sure, why the fuck not." Eren smiled and grabbed Mario Party 4 and set it up. Three hours later had the vampire sitting down, arms crossed, cheek puffed out, acting like a child as the werewolf won, again.

"That's bullshit." Eren said. Levi shrugged.

"It's not my fault you fucking chose Yoshie." Eren gasped.

"How dare you insult Yoshie, he's the best character!" Levi chuckled. "You chose Peach!"

"Hey, don't diss the bitch." Eren cocked an eyebrow. "And besides, Daisy's not in the fourth one, so suck it." Eren then blushed. Levi rolled his eyes and smirked.

"A-Anyways." Eren began. "Do you wanna see my music studio? And then the next time we go to your house I can see your art studio." Levi shrugged.

"Why the fuck not." And so Eren and Levi headed to Eren's music studio, aka the finished attic. Eren flipped the switch outside the door and walked in, outstretching his arms.

"And this is what my heaven looks like now that you're in it. Only I think having some of your art work in here would make it better." Levi nodded, looking along the walls that were covered in instruments. A drum mat sat in the corner, waiting for Eren's new drum set. A few spots along the walls seemed to be missing things, like instrument stands or cases, which Levi assumed were all currently in Eren's dorm room. But the center of the floor was completely bare.

"So... why the fuck is the center of the floor bare?" Eren looked around his feet, since he was around the center of the room.

"Well, I firmly believe in all forms of music. Music of instrument, voice, and body."

"Body?" Levi was completely confused.

"Dancing." Eren said with a smile. Levi nodded slightly. It made some sense he guessed. You dance to music, so music of the body. But there was one question that had to be asked.

"What kind of dancing?" Eren flushed, making Levi cock an eyebrow. Levi decided to leave his boyfriend be for now, and continued looking around the room, and next to the door, was a light switch. "Isn't the light switch outside the door?" Eren nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then what's with this one?" Levi asked, pointing to the switch. It was completely possible that the room had two light switches, but for some reason it seemed off. Eren's previous flush increased.

"Nothing. Just don't flip it." Levi turned to look Eren in the eye.

"Well now I have to flip it." Levi deadpanned, flipping the switch. The lights dimmed as loud club music began playing and strobe lights started. From the ceiling dropped a metalic pink pole covered in blue glitter. Eren's face was completely red while Levi just stared at it. His boyfriend had a strip pole in his music studio.

"I told you not to fucking flip it." Eren whined, covering his face. Levi just looked between Eren, and the pole.

"So... why do you have a strip pole?" Eren sighed.

"Armin and I used to tease each other through high school. Since he's pretty much asexual and I'm gay, I would tease that we were in a relationship." Levi growled. "It was just a joke Levi, relax. Anyways, one of my pranks may have gone a little too far in a crowded food court, so he got pay back. He had told me that he had installed something in my studio and I was so excited because I thought it was a sound system. When I flipped the switch, this is what I got." Eren shook his head. "And the worse thing is, my mother walked in as soon as I flipped the switch." Levi started to laugh. A real, genuine laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"How could I not be?" Levi continued for a few more seconds before stopping abruptly. "How the fuck does it fall from the ceiling if this is the attic? It doesn't pop out of the roof or anything." Eren sighed.

"It's Armin. I stopped questioning what he can do after he fucked with a nations economy using a typewritter, on of those old as shit tvs, the ones that are the size of a refrigerator with the screen the size of a man's wallet, and a paper clip." Levi just stared for a second. "Exactly why I said he could rule the world." Levi nodded.

"He fucking will. He'll rule the whole damn world in a century and no one will fucking know it." Eren nodded. Levi looked back to the pole. "So... you pole dance?" Eren blushed as he flipped the stripper pole switch.

"No I don't." And he turned and started amoung the shevles to find something.

_'Yet.'_ Levi thought, knowing that with how much his boyfriend loved to tease, that he would someday... for Levi... he hoped. The two spent time with Eren explaining the best things about his instruments, including when he got interested in them and when he got them.

"And this!" Eren said as he picked up a black flute with a gold lip plate and silver keys. "My grandmother gave this to me. She said she loved the flute more than anything and would love to hear me play it for her. I haven't seen her since she gave it to me though." Eren smiled at it. Levi nodded.

"Which grandmother?"

"My dad's mom. He says that since he's got Mom, he has no reason to visit his own mother." Levi cocked an eyebrow. "They both have this thing about pulling ears." Levi covered his.

"I completely fucking understand why he doesn't what to visit her then." Eren nodded.

"Sorry if I'm not that amusing." Levi shrugged.

"I never expected to have an overly exciting relationship." It was quiet for a few seconds. "You want to go out on a date?" Eren's eyes widened as a stupid smile came to his face.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Levi blushed lightly.

"Damn it. Why the fuck are you so cute?" Eren's stupid smile turned into a shit eating grin.

"I'm a Yeager vampire. Hottest vampire family this side of Pluto." Levi's eye twitched as he chuckled.

"Are you really that vain?" Eren shrugged.

"Well, from what I've heard, the same can be said about the Rivailles."

"That's because it's fucking true." Levi said as they left Eren's music studio and headed to the door to grab their coats.

"Mom, I'm going out!"

"With Levi?"

"Yes Mom!" Carla was in the entryway in ten second's flat.

"Okay, be good." She kissed Eren's cheek. "Be safe." Kissed Levi's face. "And behave damn it." She grabbed both their ears. "No fights, no vandalism, and no public sex." The two blushed slightly as they grabbed their ears.

"Holy shit Mom, it's just a date." Eren got his ear grabbed again.

"Language." She smiled as she ruffled his hair. "And I know. Have fun you two. Remember, first date should be casual." And she pushed them out the door and shut it behind them.

"Okay, so... I don't know a damn thing about this town." Eren smiled as he grabbed Levi's hand.

"That's okay, I do. There's an amazing coffee shops a few blocks from here." Levi sighed.

"And of course we have to fucking walk." Eren shrugged.

"That's what happens when you ask for a date when I don't have a car, or you for that matter." Levi glared.

"Shut the fuck up Brat." And they started for the Shingashina Coffee Shop.

**The stripper pole was my boyfriends and my sister's idea, so I added it. I wasn't sure what else to have these two do, and I am no where's near done. Oh, and sorry if they're relationship is awkward. I don't know if I've said it before, but this is my first Yaoi... =)**


	44. Chapter 43: The Date

**Real quick, I want to say thanks to the person who gave me a quick English lesson! (Is it sad that it's my first language and I can't write it properly?) I didn't learn that in school, and I thank you for telling me. However, for the quote/action part at least, I'm sorry to say that for me, writing that way doesn't flow right for me. I'm so sorry that I'm ignoring your help in that aspect and I know that I should be trying to make this fun for everyone to read, but I'm gonna be selfish in this sense and keep the general format the same... Please don't get upset that I'm ignoring that bit of help. I feel really bad about it, but... I don't wanna change it... I feel like a horrid bitch now... I hope you all enjoy the chapter anyways!**

The little bell in the Shingashina Coffee Shop went off as Eren and Levi walked in.

"What would you like?" Eren asked. Levi shrugged.

"Fucking tea." Eren chuckled a little.

"Besides that?" Levi looked to Eren.

"I don't fucking know. I never come here." Eren sighed as they got up to the counter.

"Well look." And so Eren ordered tea, a latte, and two pieces of strawberry shortcake. They sat down at a back table. "I have to say that this is a nice change of pace to cuddling all the time." Eren said as he sipped his latte.

"I thought you were a fucking cuddle bug." Levi sipped his tea. Eren smiled.

"We're both cuddle bugs, but cuddling too much with nothing to do isn't going to get our relationship moving. And all we've done for three weeks is cuddle." Levi pouted a little.

"I like to fucking cuddle with you Brat." Eren chuckled.

"And you can't work on your art if you're cuddling me. And I can't work on my music if I'm cuddling you." Levi thought about it for a minute.

"Damn it. You shouldn't be able to be right." Eren chuckled as he took a bite of a strawberry. "Or cute. Why the fuck are you so cute?"

"Why are you always calling me cute?"

"Because you are and don't fucking stop." Eren pouted his lip.

"I don't try to. And why is it always cute? Am I cute when I preform at Titan?" Levi's eyes flickered as a smirk came to his face.

"Not really. You're more of a tempting tease there. Wiggling your hips and undressing me with those golden eyes. I'm surprised all your little fangirls haven't realized you're not into them." Eren blushed a little.

"I'm the tease? What about you? Smirking, eye fucking, licking your lips like you're going to eat me. And your dances moves are pretty suggestive too." Levi's smirked widened.

"But you liked it." Eren's blush intensified.

"And you're point is?"

"If you like it don't fucking complain." Levi sipped his tea again. "You know, it's been a while since I found a damn place that can make decent tea." Eren smiled.

"They're cakes are good too." Levi watched as Eren took another bite of his cake. "Seriously, eat your fucking cake or I will." Levi narrowed his eyes before having a bite. He shrugged as he swallowed it.

"Not bad."

"Hey, at least it's not frozen." Levi nodded in agreement.

"That's not fucking food. If it's not made where you sell it, don't fucking sell it. It's a waste of time and half the people fucking hate it anyways." And another forkful went into his mouth. Eren watched, intently.

It's weird watching your significant other eat, and weird to find it attractive, but Eren did so anyways. The way Levi ate was hypnotic, or maybe it was just watching Levi swallow and the thoughts of what else Levi would be willing to swallow. It had been a while since such thoughts went through the vampire prince's mind. They hadn't entered his mind since they started dating now that he thought about it. He wondered if Levi had similar thoughts.

And son of a bitch, the werewolf prince was. He watched as Eren sipped his latte. Levi wasn't only thinking of what else Eren could swallow, but the way he gripped his cup. It was firm, yet gentle as his long, tan fingers went around the cup. The thought of having his boyfriend on his knees between his legs was a lovely thought, but Levi wasn't sure he wanted that quiet yet. Maybe they could get that far on Valentine's Day or something stupid and sappy like that. He sure as hell wouldn't mind it.

They continued in silence and left, Eren taking Levi to the park downtown. It wasn't anything big, because Shingashina was nothing big, compared to Levi's hometown of Stohess, but it was a nice park. A small pond, an even smaller playground which was pretty much a slide, a swing set with two swings, and two see-saws. There were about six benches in all for people to sit on, but it was still a nice park for a first date.

"That's were I first punched Jean in the face." Eren said, pointing to an oak tree. He decided that he'd share some memories with Levi, and the werewolf was happy to hear them. "That's where Connie fell and broke his arm. That's were Sasha got in a fight with a squrriel over a bag of peanuts-"

"Wait, hold on a fucking second. The bitch that eats like a fucking cow but doesn't look it, fought with a rodent over peanuts? Who the fuck does that?" Eren turned to Levi and cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, I fucking know she's nuts." And so they continued with they're little walk, enjoying themselves when they heard a whistle. The couple turned to see another couple approaching them.

"Hey Uncle Eren!" Marco said with a wide smile. "Are you and Levi on a date?" Eren blushed a little and nodded. "That's great! Jean and I just finished dinner at the new resturant in town. It's really nice." Eren smiled to his nephew.

"That's great. We just went to the cafe." Jean snickered.

"Too poor to take your boyfriend out somewhere nicer, Yeager?" Eren just turned to him.

"I don't know Horse face. I just got back from a two week vacation in France this morning. Do you ever take Marco out of the country? No, I didn't fucking think so. I thought something simple would be nice. And I do believe I'm royalty, so no, it's not cause I'm fucking broke."

"You spent $300 dollars on a drum set two months ago." Eren blushed slightly, before smiling.

"Proving I have money! Besides, it's our first date, I'm not trying to impress." Jean snorted.

"So did you show him that strip pole in your studio?" Eren growled.

"Shut the fuck up Horse face. You're just jealous."

"Yes, I'm totally jealous of a PINK stripper pole. You don't even know how to use it." Eren shrugged.

"Yes, but I have one. How many people can say they have a stripper pole in their house that comes from their ceiling with the flip of a light switch?" Jean rolled his eyes.

"No one, because no one wants to admit that shit." Eren smirked.

"Like how you don't want to admit your bottom most of the time?" Jean and Marco blushed.

"U-Uncle Eren!" Marco said, covering his face. Eren shrugged.

"You've got Yeager blood in you. We dominate." Levi snorted a little.

"Not in our relationship." Eren turned and pouted.

"Who's acted like the bitch this entire time?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"I've been letting you have your fun, but I can make you the bitch if you really want me too." Marco smiled as Jean snickered, causing Eren to glare.

"Well, we'll leave you to your date Uncle Eren. Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years Marco." And so the vampire couple left and Eren and Levi continued their walk.

**Is this story getting long for some of you? Because I promise you that I'm not done yet, not even close... anyways... Happy dates! I was so confused on what I wanted them to do relationship wise, and realized that I had totally put a stop to their little tease thing and realized that they hadn't been thinking like hormonal college students like they were at the beginning... so I brought back their hormones! Because seriously, I missed writing them. =)**


	45. Chapter 44: Cleaning and Feeding

The pair returned to the Yeager house later that night, Carla and Grisha having already turned in. The boys went straight to Eren's room and Levi went to shower while Eren changed into his pj pants and tshirt, as well as unpacking some of his things that had been put off in favor of cleaning, gaming, and Eren and Levi's first date.

Eren kept blushing thinking about it. It was a nice date, minus running into Jean, but for a first date, it made Eren happy. The bathroom door opened to Levi in pj pants and a dark green muscle shirt. Eren really took a good look at his boyfriend and admired how strong his arms looked, as well as any other muscles he could look at, because the shirt was fairly tight, but still kept Eren wondering how nice his pecs and abs were. The pj pants were loose, to Eren's up most displeasure because he couldn't see Levi's ass well enough.

"Done staring?" Levi asked as he sat next to Eren. The vampire shook his head.

"No, I like staring at you. I feel like I learn something new about your body everytime I look." Levi rolled his eyes, soon having them fall on Eren. His pj pants were loose, hanging low on his narrow, tan hips, though his tshirt, which was tight and fit nice and snug against the skin, covered those hips. Eren tshirt, as early examined, was tight, and snug, and almost like a second skin on the vampire, and Levi enjoyed watching the muscles flex underneath, as well as admire Eren's toned arms.

"Well, I like staring at you too Brat, so I guess it's fine. Is it safe to assume your mother won't let us sleep in different fucking rooms in fear that we won't have any sexual activities if we are?" Eren shrugged and blushed.

"I just thought that we'd just continue to share a bed since we did our entire trip to France. And besides." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi. "Cuddlebugs die if they don't cuddle daily." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that a fact?" Eren nodded. "I think you just want an excuse to touch my body." Eren shrugged.

"And you're point is?" Levi chuckled.

"If you want to touch me then fucking touch me." Eren just pulled Levi back onto the bed and covered them up, humming happily as he nuzzled the top of Levi's head.

"Sleep now, talk later." And so sleep hit the princes like a rock to the head. In the morning they woke up to banging on the door.

"Come on you lazy bums! I don't care if you're still on break or where up all night screwing! There are chores to be done and food to be eaten. You both have ten minutes before Grisha halls your asses out of bed! Decent or not!" And so Carla walked back down stairs. The two princes groaned and got up, Eren showering first before going down. A few minutes Levi came down and sat next to Eren.

"This is bull shi-" Carla grabbed Levi's ear. "Fuck!" And then pulled. "Alright alright, this sucks!" Carla smiled as she let go.

"I hope this will keep you from swearing in my house."

"Fat chance Mom." Eren said, shoveling some egg into his mouth. Carla sighed.

"I can try. Now." She pulled out a piece of paper as the two princes ate. "Your father and I have some errands to run, so you two have these chores." Carla handed the list to Eren. "Grisha! Hurry the hell up!" The vampire came from the basement and sighed.

"Coming dear." And they left. Eren looked at the list, eyes bugging slightly.

"What the fuck!" Levi looked up from his food.

"What?"

"We're doing everything! Laundry, dishes, sweeping, dusting, mopping, fuc-" Eren blushed. "No. Just no." Levi's ears perked slightly, wolf ears appearing.

"We're cleaning." Eren nodded. "And fucking?" Eren shook his head.

"Mom has problems." Levi nodded, and as soon as he finished, went and put on two bandana's, one for his hair, another for his mouth, and he started dusting, Eren close behind with sweeping. The vampire was reminded that the werewolf was a clean freak, and when they finished, he was sure the house sparkled in some places.

"There, chores done. I'm fucking going to bed." Eren nodded.

"I'm gonna head to my music studio alright? I've got some things I want to work on." Levi nodded and headed to Eren's room to sleep. Eren sat down in the middle of his studio floor, with a few notebooks, his 'work' laptop, and headphones so that he wouldn't desturb Levi, even if the walls were sound proof. The vampire was bobbing his head slightly as he listened to some music he had recorded for his next cover.

"_Tonight I'mma let you be the captain. Tonight I'mma let you do your thing yeah."_ Eren sung out to himself in the empty room. "Yeah, that sounds right." He said as he wrote his notes. Sometimes switching notes from Trebble to Bass was hard. It's not always enough to just drop it down into his own octive, sometimes Eren had to rewrite a few notes so that it flowed better for him, not changing the general sound of the song, because he could always mess around with some backgrounds vocals if he needed to.

"_Tonight I'mma let you be a rider." _He sensed someone enter the room.

"What am I riding?" Eren turned to see Levi. He blushed slightly. Levi was smirking. "Rihanna? Really?" Eren pouted.

"Yeah, so?" Levi shook his head.

"So, you only listen to pop and rock?" Eren shrugged.

"I'm not picky. I'll listen to anything really, I just prefer them." Levi nodded and sat next to Eren. "How long have I been up here?" Levi shrugged.

"An hour or so." Levi stretched a bit. "At least that's how long I was alseep until fucking Hanji called to ask how I was and how you were and a bunch of other shit that was none of her damn business." Eren nodded as he started saving his progress and put stuff away. "You don't want to work with me around?" Levi teased. Eren shook his head.

"It's not that. I want my focus to be on you." Levi blushed slightly.

"Damn Brat." Eren smiled.

"Love you too." And he kissed Levi's cheek. "So, what do you want for lunch?" Levi shrugged.

"What can you cook?" Eren stood and stretched, his legs a little tingly.

"Well, I can make simple things, or we can be lazy and just pop something in the microwave from the freezer." Levi shrugged. He wasn't picky. The two headed down stairs when Eren stopped and started to cough.

"Eren?" Levi was next to him quickly.

"I'm fine. I just haven't had my blood today." Levi glared at him. "I'm not going to fall into blood lust, calm down." Levi sighed as he unbuttoned some of his shirt and bared his collar. "Le-"

"It's faster this way right? You don't have to go all the way to where ever. Just drink mine. And don't make a fucking mess." Eren nodded slowly as he gently wrapped his arms around the werewolf.

His eyes changed as his fangs came out and licked over Levi's pulse, causing Levi's blood to rush the tinsiest bit faster as his heart rate increased slightly. Eren slowly sank his teeth into his boyfriend's neck and couldn't hold back the moan. Eren hasn't sunk his fangs into actual flesh in years. He hasn't had flesh blood in so long. The taste of Levi's blood was heavenly. He moaned again as he felt the warm liquid trickle down his throat. Eren heard Levi moan a little, and when Eren retracted, the werewolf whimpered slightly. Eren licked the teeth marks to clean the wound.

"Thanks." Eren said, licking his lips and fangs clean. Levi fixed his shirt.

"No problem Brat. Now, why where you moaning like a bitch in heat?" Eren gapped and then pouted.

"You moaned too! You even whimpered!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Biting fetish, remember? I believe we both have it? And don't you have another one?" Eren blushed.

"That wasn't the only reason alright." Eren defened. "It's been a while since I've had fresh blood. It's usually from a blood packet or mixed with something." Levi nodded.

"Well, now that you've been given your daily blood, can we get some fucking food? I'm starving." Eren chuckled slightly as they headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

**And we SLOWLY crawl forward. And slowly it is... Hey! At least I finally got Eren to drink Levi's blood right? I'll be playing around with a few things in the future of this story, so be prepared for shit to get crazy stupid. =)**


	46. Chapter 45: Preparations

Carla and Grisha came back home to see Levi and Eren sitting in the kitchen eating some cup ramen, because it really made them feel like college students.

"The house is so clean!" Carla said looking around. "I don't think it was this clean when we bought it." Levi smirked.

"That would be Levi's fault." Eren said. Carla smiled.

"Well thank you Levi. Now, how clean is your room Eren?"

"The two of us haven't been alone in my room since we woke up." Carla pouted a little as Grisha just put grocceries on the table. He glanced at Levi and froze.

"Eren Alucard Yeager!" He said, grabbing his son's ear. Carla cocked an eyebrow, as did Levi. Eren whined.

"What?" Grisha pointed at Levi.

"You fed from him." Carla's eyes sparkled.

"Really?!" Carla hurried to next to Levi and stared at the marks. Eren then realized his dad's problem, as did Levi.

"I told him he could." Levi said, covering his neck from Carla's view. "I thought it would be better then making him wait until he came down here for a blood packet since he was in his music studio." Grisha let go of Eren's ear and sighed.

"Alright. Now, help me put this away." Eren and Levi looked at everything.

"Why did you buy so much stuff?" Eren asked his mother. She smiled.

"Tomorrow's New Years Eve. If you two want, you can invite all your friends. I don't mind." Carla said as she started to put some things away. Levi and Eren looked at each other.

"Do you want a big New Years Party?" Eren asked, since he knew he had more friends than Levi. The werewolf shrugged.

"Why not." And so the afternoon was spent calling friends and asking if they wanted to come to Eren's for New Years. When they finished, ALL of their friends were coming, and they made sure to tell Carla and Grisha the number of 18-21 year olds that would be using the wide screen in the basement so that Grisha and Carla could sleep at least a little that night.

"Wow, 22 kids... no alcohol. At all. I don't care how many are 21." Carla said firmly. The two nodded as they went and got the basement set up. The pluses of having catacomb like basements is that the Yeager's have room for all this shit that no one knew they had.

"This is going to get fucking nuts." Levi said as he was cleaning something. The lovely chore list was for the main house, AKA the above ground portion, so nothing past the basement door was touched.

"You think?" Eren chuckled as he made sure the sound system on the TV worked right, which of course it did, he wanted an excuse to play with them though. "We're going to have a room filled with vampires and werewolves. And I know how my friends can get." They finished up getting everything set up, besides food because that would come down tomorrow.

"Is there a buffet table for the squirrel fighter?" Eren chuckled with how Levi referred to Sasha.

"No, she'll be forced to watch her intake until everyone's done, then we'll let her loose." Levi nodded as he hummed.

"So how loud is too loud? Because if I know shitty glasses, she's gonna be pretty fucking loud." Eren smiled.

"Walls are soundproof. We have a lot of them since, well, some of my relatives are still in they're 'it has two legs and can fuck me' stage." Eren blushed a little and Levi smirked.

"Really." He wrapped his arms around his blood sucking boyfriend. "So if I decided to, I don't know, push you onto the fucking floor right now and make you lose your damn mind, you're parent's won't mind?" Eren blushed. "What am I saying? Your fucking mom would love it." Eren halfway expected to be slammed to the floor, like Levi said he was going to be, but instead Levi gently pushed his lips against the vampires. When Levi pulled back Eren was confused.

"W-What?"

"Did you really think I'd fuck you after three weeks of dating? I'm classier than that. That, and I am not fucking you on this floor. We just cleaned it and I don't want to give that cute ass of your's carpet burn." Levi smirked as Eren blushed again.

"How do you know it's cute?"

"Because I stare at it all the time." Levi dead panned. "Can you blame me? You wiggle it when you preform at the club, it's hard not to." He pulled Eren closer, planting another kiss on Eren's lips. The vampire exhaled happily through his nose, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's shoulders, tilting his head slightly to deepen it. Something sparked in both of them as Levi slowly let his tongue slip over Eren's bottom lip. Eren opened his mouth slightly as the werewolf's tongue entered his mouth and glided across his own wet muscle.

The kiss was slow, tongues gently dancing together, and when they pulled apart there was the tiniest string of salaiva connecting they're mouths and light pink blushes on both their cheeks as they panted slightly. They just stared at each other for a moment, hearts fluttering, their breaths mingling in between, eyes slightly lidded, not with lust, but love. And no matter how sappy in sounded, Levi and Eren both accepted it as that. They pressed their lips together in another sweet kiss before parting.

"We should probably go upstairs before Mom thinks we're doing something dirty." Levi chuckled lightly.

"She will anyways and pout like a fucking kid when she finds out we didn't." Eren nodded as they headed upstairs.

"Did you clean up after yourselves?" Carla asked from the living room.

"There was nothing to clean up." Eren retorted. Carla pouted and the two princes rolled their eyes as Grisha just shook his head.

"Dear, leave them be. They'll get to it when they're ready." Carla nodded.

"I know." And she sighed. "Dinner will be ready at five you two. Make sure you finish plans with your friends with transportation and all that. And if they want to bring more food, it'd be appreciated." The two nodded as they went up to Eren's room to play another Mario Party.

**I'm gonna have fun writing the New Years party! Games galore and I'm not sure if I'mma fluff it up or have teasing all around! Maybe both... not all that sure yet... I'll find out once I actually start writing. =)**


	47. Chapter 46: New Years Part 1

Carla had the princes up by ten the next morning to make them help her get things ready for that night. The two made sure everyone was coming, and once confirmed, started giving the werewolves directions to the Yeager home.

At one, the first batch of vampires arrived. It was Mikasa, Armin, and Annie.

"Hey guys!" Eren beamed as he opened the door.

"Are we in the usual room?" Armin asked and Eren nodded.

"Yeah, Levi should be down there with Mom getting everything together!" The three nodded and came in, each carrying some type of food or beverage and a duffle bag with sleep wear. As they made it into the room, Carla came over and greeted the three and put Eren to work so that Carla could woman the door.

"So, has he seen the surprise in your music studio?" Armin asked as he set his food on a table and placed his duffle bag underneath it. Eren blushed lightly.

"You mean that pink stripper pole with blue sparkles that magics itself out of fucking no where? Yes. Yes I have." Levi said, causing Eren to cover his face a little.

"Damn it why now?!" Eren asked. Armin chuckled.

"So, now that you have a boyfriend, are you going to learn how to use it?" Armin asked. Eren blushed more as Levi hummed at the thought.

"No." Mikasa said. "I'm still not happy he even has one." She sat down on one of the couches and pulled her red scarf down. "He's waiting till he's 21." Eren rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"I don't plan on ever learning anyways." He heard a small whimper and turned to see Levi pouting, well, as much as an emotionless werewolf prince can pout. Eren was sure Levi'd look down right pathetic if his ears and tail were out. "Are you serious? No Levi. I am not learning how to use a stripper pole for your amusement." Levi sighed.

"Fucking fine." And he plopped down and crossed his arms and legs. Eren rolled his eyes as he walked over and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

"Maybe in another century or two."

"You mean another month or two?" Levi teased a little. "How about as a Valentine's Day present? That'd be kinky as fuck." Eren blushed.

"I'm glad you two are happy and shit, but please, not everyone wants to hear it." Eren chuckled a little.

"Sorry Annie."

"I'm not." And Levi licked Eren's neck, causing the vampire to shiver a little.

"Down boy." Eren said. Levi growled.

"I'm not a fucking dog!" He pretty much barked. Eren cocked an eyebrow. "Don't even fucking start." Eren shrugged and started to talk to the others about how their winter break was so far.

"You are precious!" They heard from upstairs.

"Which one do you think just came in?" Levi asked. Eren thought about it for a minute.

"Mom probably just met Isabel or Petra." The door opened to reveal both werewolf bitches and their mates. "Hey." Eren said. The two females smiled as they got situated and sat on the floor.

"You're catacombs are fucking nuts!" Isabel chirped, smiling. "I'm glad your mom told us how to get here and even offered us a map!" Eren smiled. "I like your mom Eren, she's nice!"

"Thanks!" Levi scoffed.

"Not when she's trying to get us to fuck. She's down right terrifying then." Eren turned to the werewolf.

"Maman's no better." The vampire said. Levi sighed.

"Don't remind me." Levi said. At around four, the only people they were waiting for, was Jean and Marco.

"They're probably having last minute sex." Connie said, munching on a cookie. Eren shuddered.

"Poor poor Marco." Levi shrugged.

"Better to get it out of their systems now right?" Eren nodded.

"I guess." A few minutes later and the two showed up.

"Hey, you two get all those horomones out of your systems?" Ymir asked, causing the two to blush a little. "And the answer is yes. So, what are we doing? Watching the ball drop like usual?" The vampires nodded.

"What do we do till then?" Petra asked. A few of the vampires smirked.

"Mario Kart tournament!" They yelled.

"I'm kicking your ass this time Yeager!"

"Please Horseface. We all know you suck." Jean smirked.

"Marco doesn't complain." Eren's face shifted to slightly horrified, as did Marco's.

"J-Jean!" His boyfriend said.

"I can't believe it. The innocence. Where's the innocence?" Eren said. Levi snickered.

"You're in a room filled with college students, most of them couples. There is no innocence Brat." Eren turned slightly.

"I'm still innocent." Levi smirked.

"We can change that." Eren blushed.

"Nope! Take your horomones elsewhere!" Ymir called from the game closet, grabbing everything they needed while Reiner set up the various game consoles that they could play different Mario Karts on.

"Eren's not the only innocent one." Armin said.

"Are we taking about the same kind of innocent here? Because virginity and dirty minds are two completely things." Isabel asked.

"In the dirty mind sense, no one in this room is innocent." Levi said. Armin was about to protest. "Don't start Brainiac. You put a fucking stripper pole in my boyfriends music studio." Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"Eren has a stripper pole!" Her and the other two female werewolves turned to Eren, who blushed.

"Damn it Armin! Why?" The blond vampire smirked lightly.

"If you would have never pretended to propose to me in the middle of the food court in drag, you wouldn't HAVE a stripper pole." Eren pouted.

"Hey! The girls in the drama club said I made a passible girl! And a hot one to boot." The vampire prince said defensively.

"You've acted as a girl?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.

"Best fucking Cinderella ever." Connie said from his seat. "Now, who's in the tournament, what's the prize, and which game are we playing?"

"Double Dash. Two-on-Two, Armin's our announcer, so we have an odd number." Mike then backed down. "Well, let's start." Armin sat down and got everyone written down

"First bracket, Levi/Eren, Jean/Marco, Hanji/Erwin, and Isabel/Farlan." Armin read off. "Before we start, rules." A few groans. "Deal with it. No cheating. No hitting or covering someone's eyes, blocking they're view, or pushing. We're all adults in some sense or another. And a little thing us vampire's do is that we don't mix up teams, so if your partner chooses Yoshi, you're Birdo. The only time we allow it is with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy." Groans.

"I don't want to be some stupid pink... thing... that shoots fucking eggs from her face." Levi grumbled. Eren chuckled.

"You chose who we are." Eren said. Levi smirked as he chose Daisy.

"Levi!" Hanji and Isabel whined.

"Deal bitches!" Eren chuckeld lightly as he chose Peach. Jean and Marco where the Wario bros, Hanji/Erwin were the Toads, and Isabel/Farlan where Yoshie and Birdo. Eren and Levi got first and Eren couldn't help but smirk.

"Told you I'd beat you Horseface." Jean grumbled as Armin got the next bracket set up. After an hour and a half, Ymir and Krista won, Levi and Eren in second, and Hanji and Erwin in third.

"That was fun!" Isabel chirped. "Now what?"

"We find a new game to play." Connie said. "I think we should play a game Eren will kick all of our asses at!" Everyone cocked an eyebrow. "No, seriously." He pulled up one of the Just Dances. "Watching him and Jean go at it in this is the funniet shit I've ever seen." Ymir chuckled with a few others.

"And now we have some newbies. This should be good. I'm picking what theses fuckers are dancing too!" And so Ymir chose the game she wanted that had the song to torture Jean and Eren with while Connie switched consoles around. "They're doing the XBox version because we know that they'll try to kill each other with the Wii Remotes." She said as she put the game in the tray.

"I never agreed to this." Eren said. Levi snickered behind him.

"But what about Music of the Body? And I'd love to see you dance." Eren turned to his boyfriend and smirked.

"Then you and Marco are joining us." Marco blushed as Levi shrugged.

"Why the fuck not? I don't think I can embarress myself anymore than I did when shit glasses recorded my tail wagging." He sent a quick glare to Hanji, who smiled happily in Erwin's lap.

**Yes, Just Dance, not Dance Central, because I have most of the Just Dance's so I'm going with what I am familiar with! =)**


	48. Chapter 47: New Years Part 2

**I would like to apologize to one of you. The lemon isn't soon. I haven't even actually written it yet in my prewritten chapters. And I promise you, the wait is killing me too, but IT WILL BE WORTH IT! I've got like, three different ideas on how it's going to play out... but it's a LONG while from this one. I am so sorry, but you'll have to wait a little longer.**

The four stood infront of the TV while Just Dance 2015 booted up.

"Shit, what are you gonna make us do?" Jean asked. Eren just stared as she flipped through the selections until she highlighted 'Best Song Ever.'

"One Direction!" She said and accepted it, jumping out of the way as the four males chose which avatar they would follow. Jean growled as he got stuck with the pink guy.

"Why am I doing this again?" Levi asked. Eren shrugged as he began the song.

"Because you wanted to see me dance. Have you ever played this one?" He asked and the other three shook their heads. As it went along, Eren clearly dominated and every so often Levi or Jean would swear, and Marco just blushed. Half the room was laughing or cat calling a bit. When they finished, Eren was the obvious winner.

"What the fuck was that! No man should shake their hips like that!" Jean said pouting as he got dead last. Eren smirked victoriously.

"Yes, and obviously you can't." Ymir smiled as she walked over to infront of the TV and picked up her phone that she left there, just to record the entire thing.

"And we got it all on video! To YouTube!" Levi was about to run after the vampiress when his waist was caught by his vampire boyfriend.

"She will find a way to post it anyways, don't bother. And that song was tame compared to what she could've picked." Ymir's ears perked as she hurried back over to the XBox and selected a new song, making the four previous dancers dance again, to Bang Bang.

"Spoke to soon prince." She said, smirking evil as she set her phone back up. Eren groaned as they started, and by the end of this one, Levi was swearing like a sailor, nothing new, Jean and Marco were blushing, and Eren triumphantly stood, another win and a new high score under his belt.

"And no matter what, I will be victorious!" The vampire prince said, spinning to face the others. "And these will never embarrass me." And he sat down. "You guys go nuts." In which the others did, Hanji forcing Erwin to dance to Me and My Broken Heart and Eren happily sung with all the songs played. After two hours, they switched the TV to the ball drop, even though they still had a few hours until it actaully dropped.

"Damn. That was fun. Food." Sasha walked over to the table and before she could just grab a tray and sit with it, was stopped and Krista got her a plate ready because everyone knew that the brunette vampiress would stuff her face while she put her own together.

"We still have four and a half hours till the ball drops, what's the next game?" Erwin asked, looking up from his watch.

"Pictionary." Eren said. Everyone turned to him. "What? We played a game I could kick all your asses in, why not one that Levi could? We'll do couple teams." Everyone agreed as he pulled the game from the closet. Does it need to be said that Eren and Levi won after an hour? Because they did. They absolutely DESTROYED everyone.

"Can we play a game where everyone has a fair chance at winning?" Connie asked as he looked at his own horribly drawn cattepillar.

"Like what?" Sasha asked. Ymir smirked evily.

"We could always play truth or da-"

"No!" Eren snapped. "Never with you again! I'm still nursing my pride after the last time!" Jean agreed.

"That was the worst thing to ever happen in my life." The werewolves cocked their eye brows.

"What happened?" Petra asked. Eren crossed his arms, pouting with a blush on his face.

"Let's say that everytime we play truth or dare with Ymir, the cops are somehow involved." He said. Ymir sighed.

"They aren't that bad." The vampires all turned to her.

"The last time you dared me to do something, it was to wear one of YOUR thongs and to run threw a Burger King in it, asking if it made my ass look fat!" He said, eyes flashing gold. Levi couldn't help but begin to laugh. Eren blushed more. "It's not funny! You try explaining that shit to your mother who was IN THE BURGER KING GETTING DINNER!" This time the entire room exploded in laughter.

"Seriously? It was fucking priceless!" Eren glared at Jean.

"Yeah, well last time I checked, last dare she gave you involved pretending to be a horse and asking Marco to ride you all night while wearing nothing but a fucking pair of socks!" Eren snapped. Jean stood.

"What about the time she dared you to skinny dip in your neighbors pool?"

"What about the time she dared you to streak threw that school assembly about abstinence screaming 'Fuck me if you can'?" Jean turned beat red. Eren had an evil smirk on his face.

"Last time I checked I wasn't dared to go into a strip club and ask for lessons!" Eren shrugged.

"You say it like I regret it. I went back the next week and made the strippers blush." Eren said, inspecting is fingernails. "Got paid for it too, though I was called a cheap whore for keeping my underwear on." Jean gapped.

"You are a whore!"

"Can't be a whore if I've only ever had one boyfriend in my entire life." Eren was lightly flushed. Levi was just staring at him.

"So, if we played truth or dare and someone, I don't know, dared you to give me a fucking lap dance..." Levi trailed off, causing Eren to blush more.

"He'd do it. He never turns down a dare." Ymir said, the evil smirk back on her face. Levi stared at her for a few seconds.

"I vote we play truth or dare." Levi said, a few others agreeing as Eren rolled his eyes.

"Fuck all of you." He said, sitting on Levi's lap as everyone got in a circle.

**Okay, one more chapter and then they're going back to college! I feel like I've been away from it too long for this story, and REALLY want to get back to it, but need to finish their New Years party! =)**


	49. Chapter 48: New Years Part 3

**I love you guys. I feel like telling you every chapter more or less. And a few of you wanted there to be a lap dance... maybe in future chapters... you all just gave me a BEAUTIFUL idea!**

"So, I'll start!" Ymir said, a wicked smirk gracing her lips. "I'll won't start with a newbie, so Sasha, Truth or dare?" Sasha sat there for a minute.

"Dare?" If Ymir's smirk could get worse, it did.

"I dare you not to eat anything until AFTER the ball drop! Unless it's blood, then you can only have one pack." Sasha looked absolutely devastated and actually began to cry.

"Why are we friends?" She asked. Ymir smiled.

"Because I make things fun!" Sasha sniffled as she continued the game until it came back around to Ymir. "Oh prince!" She sang, "The vampire one, interrogation or humiliation?"

"You mean interrogation or abuse?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Eren sighed.

"Dare." He automatically regretted that decision as soon as he saw the look on Ymir's face. "In the case of death, all my shit goes to Levi. I love all of you, and tell Mom I'm sorry for dying a virgin." A few chuckles came from the group as Ymir stood, walked over to her stuff, and picked up a brown paper bag.

"I dare you to wear this until tomorrow morning!" Eren sighed as he grabbed the bag and headed out of the room. He was not looking forward to this.

"If there's a thong in here-" Ymir smirked more. "I agree with Sasha, why are we friends?"

"Because Jean's my cousin and he's dating your nephew. Not quit stalling and put this on!" And she damn near pushed him into the closet. She sat down and wrapped her arms around Krista.

"What are you forcing him into?" Jean asked. Ymir was about to open her mouth when a yell came from the closet.

"Ymir you fucking bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"No you won't!" She called back. A few minutes later, Eren came from the closet. "Look, he came out of the closet again." Ymir smirked. Eren glared at her. He was wearing a white blouse with a black dress over it that buttoned up from the waist up. It fell down to his knees and if he spun, it would lift a little. He was also weaing white stockings and black flats, as well as a red cloak.

"He's Little Red Riding Hood!" Hanji smiled as her, Isabel, and Petra cooed at him. Levi just stared, an eyebrow quirked and an amused smirk on his face as his tail and ears began to show. "Look, Levi's the Big Bad Wolf!" Hanji clapped happily. Ymir nodded.

"Lookin' good Yeager. Did you put everything on?" Eren blushed.

"Unfortunetly, yes, I did." Ymir smirked. Everyone cocked their heads slightly. Eren crossed his arms and didn't move as he continued the game. When they finished, everyone had been hit by Ymir's vicious dares, and a few truths that made everyone second guess themselves.

"We have an hour till the ball drops." Erwin said, looking at his watch.

"I'll turn the TV back on and get it ready." Eren said, turning to do so, but Ymir tripped him and he fell on his face, his dress flying up. Levi was exposed to his boyfriend in red silk panties and a lacy white garter belt connecting to his stockings. He stared, jaw slightly ajar and salavia threatening to drop from his mouth. Eren shook his head and then yelped as he pulled the dress down, blushing.

"So, silk and lace." Jean said, smirking from the side. "Can't say they suit you Yeager."

"Well, what do you think of your Red Riding Hood, Mr. Wolf?" Ymir said, seeing that Levi was still staring at Eren. "You like?" Levi's eyes flashed with amusement as he smirked.

"Oh yeah. Very much." Eren blushed.

"Levi!" He whined. Levi's smirk didn't die though.

"Hurry up and get the TV set up, and then come here." Eren gulped a little as he set the TV up and everyone sat down to watch. Levi pulled Eren into his lap and the vampire jumped slightly feeling the slight bulge against his ass.

"Levi." He whispered. Levi leaned forward and rested his chin on Eren's shoulder.

"Sorry Little Red, but I can't help it. You look good enough to eat." He kissed Eren's neck, causing the vampire to shiver slightly.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Ymir snapped without looking away from the screen. "No hand jobs, blow jobs, or anything sexual with us in the room. Go find a different one." Eren and Levi blushed lightly.

"I wouldn't do that to Eren. He's too precious to me." Levi said, low enough so that only Eren could hear him. Levi nuzzled his neck lovingly, though no one noticed the slip in the werewolf's cold exterior. Only Eren was allowed to see that vulnerability. And his mother.

The college students sat quietly, those who had them were cuddling with their mates, those who didn't just stared at the screen, not caring. When the ball dropped, everyone yelled 'Happy New Years' and the couples kissed, and Sasha dove into the food table.

"I love you." Eren whispered to Levi. Levi nodded.

"Love you too Brat."

**And that's it for the New Years thing! Did you like the dare for Eren? I had read a doujinshi where Eren made Levi cosplay as Little Red Riding Hood and thought it was a great idea! Only switched since Levi's the werewolf and everything! Anyways. Next chapter everyone will be back in college! It feels like forever! (Well, it's been 10+ chapters, and this is SUPPOSED to be a College AU, so to college we return!) I don't know about you guys, but I like researching for some of the myths I pull for them to research! Even if none of it is actually put into the story... =)**


	50. Chapter 49: Back to School Handies

**We're gonna get a little smutty here! Not the good, glorious, full on sex smut, but you know... some nice smut... I hope this holds you over Natsuki D, I know you've been wanting them to fuck, but you've still got to wait for the real stuff. And I don't remember if I updated twice today, so if this is in fact a third chapter... Enjoy!**

Eren smiled as he walked back into his Mythical Studies class. He enjoyed spending his time with Levi, but he was happy to return to his classes. He happily sat next to Levi.

"Hey Levi!" He said, smiling wider.

"Hey Brat." The werewolf responded, putting his book down. "How have your classes been?" Eren felt giddy that Levi asked.

"They were great! I've been asked to play for the upcoming pageant." Levi turned and quirked an eyebrow. "It's for the modeling students." Levi nodded a little. "And how about your classes?"

"The deadline for that fucking Art Show is closing in and I still haven't fucking painted anything I want presented in it."

"You'll paint something great, I just know it." Levi looked over to Eren and allowed a small smile to play on his lips.

"Thanks Brat." And then Vix walked in.

"Welcome back class! I'm so glad none of you dropped this course. Now, let's jump right on board. We're starting with mermaids and sirens. No, we will not be watching The Little Mermaid, sorry to pop your bubbles." A few students groaned. "Now, is there a differnce between mermaids and sirens?" And so the class began.

"The difference is that mermaids are part fish, were sirens are actually part bird, but changed to part fish after losing a music contest with the Muses and got all of their feather plucked out." Afterwords, Eren and Levi made their usual trek to Levi's room.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Eren asked as he held hands with Levi. The werewolf smirked.

"Well, you could work on the pole dancing." Eren flushed lightly as he nudged his boyfriend's arm.

"Levi! I said no!"

"But you agreed to do it on Valentine's Day, remember?" Eren was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"I did not!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Brat." And so they walked into Levi's room. "Come here brat." Levi said as he sat on his bed. The vampire walked over and sat next to the wolf. Levi pulled Eren into a kiss. They're lips moved together and Levi ran his tongue along Eren's lower lip. Eren opened his mouth and allowed the wolf to explore a bit before moving his tongue against Levi's. His tongue went over Levi's piercing and it sent a shiver through his body. The kiss went from slightly sweet to heated and hungry after that. They parted, red cheeks, short of breath, and a string of saliva connecting they're lips.

"That was..." Eren began, but trailed off.

"Fucking hot." Levi said, pouncing on Eren and catching his lips again, not bothering to ask as he pushed his tongue back into Eren's mouth. Eren's arms automatically went around Levi's neck and pulled him closer. Levi was between Eren's legs and during their make out, Eren felt something hard push against his already growing arousal. Both males hissed as they pulled apart.

"S-Sorry." Eren mumbled, blushing slightly. Levi looked down to see the bulge in Eren's jeans.

"You have no reason to be sorry Brat. It's not your fault I make you horny." Levi licked his lips slightly, grinding his hardening erection against Eren's, causing the vampire to groan slightly.

"Levi." He stared up at the werewolf. "I thought mating season wasn't until next month." Levi smirked as he continued to grind against the vampire.

"It's not. But since we're both like this." He ground his hips a little harder for emphasis. "I thought we should take care of them, if your okay with it." Eren moaned softly.

"And how do you propose we do that?" The vampire asked. Levi ground his hips a little more before stopping.

"Well, your mom wanted you to have a hand job, right?" Eren's face flushed more as his eyes widened slightly.

"W-What!?" Levi rolled his eyes as he palmed the vampire.

"What? Does the thought of me touching your dick bug you?" Eren shook his head quickly. "Does touching my dick bug you?" Eren shook his head faster.

"N-No... it's just that... I've never seen one besides mine before..." Levi just stared at him for a second before he began to chuckle.

"You are such a fucking virgin!" Eren narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! Aren't you one to?!" Levi nodded.

"Yes, but as a werewolf, you see everyone's junk, just covered in fur." He kissed Eren again. "Now, about that boner." Levi said, grinding his hips again. "Want to take care of it together?" Eren nodded slowly.

"P-Please..." Levi couldn't help but think that was kind of cute. He swooped in for another kiss, and as he did so, he unzipped their jeans and pulled out both of their arousals. As soon as they touched, both hissed and moaned slightly.

"Damn, it's been too long." Levi said as he stroked himself a little. Eren looked down between them and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Holy shit!" He just stared at Levi. His dick was thicker and longer than Eren's, not by a huge amount, but enough to make Eren worry about his ass in the future... he just called himself bottom. Eren would've sighed, but moaned instead as Levi wrapped his hand around their dicks.

"What was that brat?" Levi said as he started to stroke them together. Eren moaned again and started to rock his hips into Levi's hand. Levi cursed under his breath. Having their lengths rub together was a feeling he would never get tired of. And Eren's moans were addictive. Levi remembered something as he leaned down and nipped at the vampire's neck, causing another moan to be ripped from Eren's throat as he started to thrust into the werewolf's hand. Levi started to thrust as well and soon the room was filled with moans and panting.

"L-Levi... I-I'm gonna..." Levi kissed Eren's lips.

"Fuck, me too..." After a few more strokes, Eren's back arched off the bed as he released into Levi's hand, some falling onto his shirt, Levi released as well. They both panted a little, staring at each other.

"Well... that was..." Eren panted. Levi smirked a little.

"Fucking hot?" And then he looked at their mess and made a face. "And disgusting. Come on, let's clean this shit off." Eren nodded slightly, a blush covering his face as he watched Levi go into his bathroom. After Levi came out, Eren went in. When he came out, Levi was sitting in front of his easel.

"Um... what am I going to do about my shirt?" The vampire asked, looking at the dirtied shirt. Levi turned slightly and stood.

"I'm going to go wash it right now, along with the rest of our clothes, here put these on." Levi threw a pair of sweats at Eren. Eren went and put them on. They were a little lose, but were more like capris. Levi had gone to wash their clothes and the sheets. Eren sat on the floor and just stared at the bed. He was still slightly shocked about what had just happened, but it felt SO good.

"Mom's gonna flip." Eren said to himself as he randomly got hit with some music inspiration and pulled out his notebook to jot it down.

**So... first time writing something like THAT... what did you think? I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I have a game plan with how their relationship progresses, I just hope I can stay with it. =)**


	51. Chapter 50: Painting Plans

**So I'm glad you guys liked the bit of smut last chapter! You all seemed to take it very well. I know not everyone likes that kind of thing, but a few of you had wanted something like that to take place, so yeah... and now we have this chapter to go through! I hope you all like it!**

Levi was sitting in his dorm room Tuesday night. He kept thinking about what happened between him and Eren the night before. He'd smirk with a light blush on his face, then shake the thought away as he tried to think of what to paint. The art show was at the end of the month, the 27th, which meant he only had two fucking weeks! And he couldn't think of a damn thing. The only thing he could think of, was Eren.

His cute as hell fucking face, his green or gold eyes, his smell, those fucking fangs! Never would Levi believe that a vampire's fangs could be so... sexy! He had a feeling it had to do with the biting fetish werewolves and vampires shared. He continued to think of his vampire brat. Levi then chuckled, wondering what Eren would do if he started calling him 'bat' instead of 'brat'.

He then thought over the time they speant in France. His blood slowly boiled as he thought of how his father had acted. That was what pissed the werewolf prince off the most. He remembered the rage he felt, and how protective he was of Eren. At that moment, a thought hit Levi. He texted Hanji and soon, the bitch was at his door.

"What is it Levi?"

"I need you to take a picture of me." Hanji's eyes sparkled, before she cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Why?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"I finally have an idea for that stupid fucking art show, but I need you to take a picture of me in wolf form." He explained. Hanji got excited again as she pulled her camera out as Levi transformed.

"So, am I taking a picture, or are you going to pose?" Levi rolled his eyes again.

"I'm going to pose. Holy shit." And Levi did pose, and Hanji was scared for a second. The wolf took a defensive stance, which also seemed very protective, and he snarled a little. Hanji took the picture and Levi calmed as she showed him the result.

"Will this do?" Levi nodded.

"Send it to me and get the fuck out of my room." Hanji nodded and bolted as Levi changed back. Oh the negatives of being a werewolf. Changing to wolf form didn't destroy your clothes, just left them in a pile on the floor, but you ALWAYS changed back naked.

A few minutes after Hanji left, Levi got the picture and sat down at his easel. He sent a text to Eren, asking for a picture with his eyes gold. The vampire did so, but had asked why anyways. So Levi told him he had an idea for a painting, but it was a surprise.

So Wednesday when Levi and Eren sat down for Mythical Studies, Eren started to ask questions.

"I'm not telling you Brat. So fucking drop it." Eren pouted.

"Come on Levi! Tell me!" He batted his eyes adorably and Levi cursed under his breath.

"Do you want me to take you in front of all these fucking people? Because if you don't stop being so damn cute, I WILL bend you over this table and fuck you into oblivion." Eren blushed and stopped his actions.

"Levi!" He whined.

"I was kidding brat. But seriously, stop being so fucking cute." Eren smiled a little as Vix walked in.

"Alright class. Who can tell me what marine mammal has been mistaken for a mermaid?" She asked. A few hands went up.

"A manatee."

"How could they confuse a manatee with a mermaid? Mermaids are supposed to be beautiful, and manattees are, well, not."

"Maybe they only saw the tail in really murky water and just assumed?" And so the class continued. Afterwards, Eren and Levi headed to the cafeteria to eat with Eren's friends.

"So, how's your Myth class?" Armin asked as the two sat down at the pretty much empty table.

"We pretty much just spent an entire class talking about the difference between a manatee, a mermaid, and a siren." Eren said.

"Hey, some of it was spent bad mouthing sailors." Levi said. "Fucking idiots. All of them." Eren nodded.

"How bad is it?" Armin asked. Eren sighed as he poked at his food.

"Last semester, one of the students said that a horsefly was the real world equivalent to a pegasus." Armin just stared for a minute.

"Well then..." And so they actually began to eat as the other vampires came to sit down and eat.

"So Yeager, how's that cardboard box coming along?" Jean said. Eren glared.

"Well Horseface, it's going as well as you topping." Jean blushed, as did Marco.

"Hey! I've topped before!" Eren smirked.

"All of one time?" Eren teased. Jean growled.

"Well at least I've been able to top! We all know you're gonna be stuck on bottom." Eren pouted, then smirked.

"Not gonna complain about it though. Can't really get pain if I'm topping, can I?" Eren ignored the look he got from Levi.

"No one cares about you being a masochist!" Jean bit out. Eren shrugged.

"Levi might." Eren said. Armin smiled.

"Oh hey, I remember talking to Hanji about that!" Levi and Eren snapped their heads towards the blond. "You two really do complete each other!" Levi's eyes narrowed.

"What did that four eyed bitch tell you?" Armin's smile faultered, but only slightly.

"Well, all of your kinks. And I told her all of Eren's." Eren was dumbfounded for a second, before glaring.

"What the fuck man! Why?" Armin shrugged.

"Well, we were talking about you two, and she just started talking about Levi's kinks, so I thought it would only be fair to tell her yours." Eren covered his face and shook his head.

"You told Armin all you kinks?" Reiner asked. Eren blushed.

"W-Well... yeah... we tell each other everything." Levi glanced at Eren.

"Everything?" He said. Eren rolled his eyes a little.

"Everything but what has happened in our relationship. Relax Levi." The werewolf nodded as he pulled Eren closer and cotinued to eat.

"Well isn't he possessive." Ymir teased. "Oh, did you keep that dress Eren?" The vampire prince blushed and looked away.

"N-No..."

"He kept it." Armin said. "It's in his closet at home. His mother found out he had it and told him he couldn't bring it to college because it should only be used for 'special occassions'." Armin took a sip of his juice. Eren blushed.

"Anything else you want to share with the world Armin?" The blond thought for a second.

"No, I think I've embarrassed you enough today." And the group finished and headed they're separate ways.

**I feel like we're falling back into how the story was before the 10+ chapter 'break' from school. And I'm looking forward to revealing Levi's masterpiece! =)**


	52. Chapter 51: The Art Gallery

**Do you ever sit there, looking at reviews, and wonder how the hell you got so many people to like your story? Like seriously, I didn't expect my story to get this many reviews so quick. Like I've read other AMAZING stories, and like seriously, they don't always have that many. So I'd like to thank you all for finding me so amazing! Because all of you are too! (This is what happens when I decided to add a A/N and don't know what to write...)**

The day of the Art show was the last day of Sirens and Mermaids, which was completed with an essay comparing and contrasting the two. Levi sighed as he stood in the gallery, being hounded by his friends and mother. Adalene was happy to be out of the house, and had brought Kenny out because he was finally back home. Nothing was said about what Kenny got for a punishment, but he had become much more... tame?

Eren stood next to Levi, not daring to move away with Kenny out and about without a leash, even if the werewolf had foramally apologized. Awhile later Adalene finally sighed.

"Choit Noir, where are your paintings? I know you have at least SOMETHING in here." She said crossing her arms. At that moment, Isabel and Hanji came from around the corner, smiling wide.

"We found it!" They said, running forward and nearly tackling the werewolf prince and his vampire prince boyfriend.

"Oh Levi, it's adorable!" Hanji cooed, rubbing her face against the shorter wolf, causing him to growl and a slightly protective one to come from her own mate. Adalene brightened up and she looked to the two.

"Well show the way!" She chirped. Eren smiled as they headed to the direction of Levi's painting. When they saw it, Eren's jaw dropped.

The picture he was looking at was a forest scene at night and looked almost real. The trees were dark and cast shadows around, a lake could just be seen in the background, reflecting the night sky almost like a mirror. A few berries could be seen in the bushes and a few small woodland creatures could be made out scurrying around. An owl perched in a tree, a squirrel making a late trip back to it's home with a small acorn, and a raccoon peaking through the leaves. But that wasn't what really caught Eren's attention.

In the center of everything, obviously meant to be the main focus of the piece, was a large black wolf. The moonlight that filtered threw the leaves made it's coat shine, giving it an almost soft, silky look. It was in an attack stance, ears flat against it's head, growling, teeth bared, as it's eyes, one gray the other a cold ice blue, glared at whoever was standing in front of it. The wolf looked ready to tear someone apart. But it's tail was off. The tail was wrapped protectively around something, and that something was a brown bat. The bat's fur was slightly shaggy and didn't look as well groomed as the wolf's. It had this kind of innocent look to it, like it was scared. It's eyes, one a molten gold while the other was a breath taking green/blue, where slightly wide. It was obviously a vampire bat if the slight amount of blood on it's snout was anything to go by, and it had obviously been feeding from the wolf's tail since there was some blood on the fur there.

Levi put an arm around Eren's waist, pulling him closer.

"What do you think Brat?" He asked as he watched Eren's face carefully. He saw it tear up slightly as the vampire giggled.

"I love it." He kept looking at the picture, he couldn't pull his eyes away from it. It made him incredibly happy that Levi had choosen a painting he made of them. Eren giggled again.

"What is it Brat?" Eren couldn't help the smile that exploded across his face.

"I recall saying something about vampires not turning into bats." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Just can't enjoy the damn thing without a comment Brat? Next time I'll make you a fucking fire hydrant." Eren couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Yeah, ha fucking ha Brat. Laugh while you can. Cause you'll be moaing later." Eren stopped dead as he blushed brightly and Adalene's eyes widened.

"What?!" She squealed. Getting closer so that she could whisper to the two. "Are you two finally doing it! Are you finally having sex?" Eren automatically started to shake his head, quickly.

"N-N-No! We aren't Maman I swear we aren't!" Levi sighed as he nodded.

"Brat's right. We aren't fucking yet." Adalene pouted.

"Well damn. But you're doing something kinky right?" Levi smirked slightly and Adalene smiled. "I've got to call Carla! She'll be thrilled! Kenny! Come look at Levi's painting! You really need to see it!" Once her mate got to her, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Behave yourself, or I'll send you back myself." The werewolf quickly nodded.

"Y-Yes dear. I'll behave." And so she walked away, calling up the vampire's mother. Eren stepped to the other side of Levi to put some distance between himself and Kenny. It was almost strange to see the proud first werewolf prince so submissive.

After the art show, Eren and Levi went to Levi's dorm room. Once Levi had shut the door, Eren pinned him to it and kissed him. Levi hummed in approval and amusement. Eren ran his tongue along Levi's bottom lip, but the werewolf didn't open his mouth. Eren grunted in disapproval and tried to coax his boyfriend to let his tongue in again, but in vain. The werewolf was persistent to not open his mouth. Eren growled a little and bit Levi's lower lip.

Levi hissed in slight pain, but the vampire hadn't bitten hard enough to draw blood, and Levi managed to keep his mouth shut. By this time Eren was just getting pissed off. Levi was being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn and the vampire knew it. He already knew that trying to force his tongue into the werewolf's mouth would result in a bitten tongue. However, the vampire tried anyways. The bite he got only fueled him as he pushed Levi against the door harder, pushing they're bodies flush together as he tried to get the werewolf to melt into the kiss. After another few minutes of failed frenching, Eren pulled away and pouted.

"Levi." He whined. Eren saw the smirk and a flash of ice blue as he was pinned to the floor and a pair of lips caught his as he gasped. Levi licked and nipped at Eren's lips and the vampire didn't resist like the wolf had. Eren opened his mouth as he felt the pierced muscle enter his mouth and as it rubbed against his tongue, he couldn't help but moan. This caught the wolf's attention as he pulled back and looked down at the vampire he had pinned to his floor.

"Excited are we? Horny brat." Eren growled as he bucked his hips into Levi. The wolf growled. "Fuck. Eren." The wolf warned. Eren knew what that warning was for. He just pouted.

"Just a little, Levi." He asked. The wolf rolled his eyes.

"You really are a horny little shit." Eren scowled.

"After seeing that painting, can you blame me? Now come on. I'm not the only one that needs it." The vampire said as he ground his hips into Levi's, pressing they're hardening erections together, causing them both to groan a little.

"Point taken." The wolf breathed, low and into his vampire's ear, as he quickly unzipped their pants and pulled they're dicks out, wrapping his hand around them. They both hissed at the contact. They had done this multiple times since they got back to school. And they could safely say that the feeling was addictive. Eren would always whimper and moan as he moved his hips into Levi's hand, as the werewolf grunted as he moved his hand and rocked against his lover. They had this down to an art and the two were never left unsatisfied. They didn't need to get more intimate than this to be happy. After reaching their climaxes, they sat on the floor, both panting slightly.

"So are big dicks a wolf thing?" Eren asked out of the blue, causing Levi to just stare at him for a second. "What?" The vampire blushed and looked away. "Y-You're bigger than I am and I just wondered if all werewolves were like that." Levi started to chuckle.

"First off, thanks for the compliment Brat. Second, no. It's not a wolf thing. It's a me thing." Eren's eyes seemed to sparkle a little at the thought that he got the fucking jack pot when it came to a werewolf lover. Levi chuckled a little more as he gave Eren a quick kiss on the lips. "Now come on. We need to clean this shit up." Eren nodded as he got up off the floor and heard a pop in his back.

"Damn it. Fucking floor." He said. He was going to feel that tomorrow. But luckly it was a Saturday, and that meant that not only could he spend all day doing nothing, but he could spend the night in Levi's dorm room. The wolf was more than happy to do so, and they happily climbed under the covers after Carla called and interrogated them, but got no answers.

**Did you like Levi's painting? I thought it up and was like 'Holy shit that looks awesome!' though I repictured it a few times. Either way, I thought it really represented how Levi feels about Eren. Protective and willing to care for him. While it shows Eren as a little cutie! Because some bats are just cute! =)**


	53. Chapter 52: Relaxing and Dragons

**500+ Reviews guys! Going strong! I'm so damn happy you all liked the painting! I was a little worried! Oh, and that painting, it's called The Wolf and The Bat. See what I did there? Okay, that's a lie, boyfriend helped me name this story because I was prewriting this saving it under 'title unsure' on my laptop until my boyfriend was like 'The Wolf and The Bat' and I was like, 'I knew there was a reason I kept you around.' ANYWAYS, rambling. Enjoy the chapter!**

Eren was laying in Levi's bed writing lyrics to a new song he was working on. He furrowed his brows as he thought about how the words flowed. He liked it, but something seemed off. The words were flawless, to him. But would they be to someone else and why the fuck couldn't he get that note to sound right?

"You okay brat?" Levi asked from his easel. Instead of painting, he was doing some charcoal portraits. "You look like you need to shit." Eren scowled more as he glared slightly at his boyfriend.

"Fucking bite me." Levi smirked.

"Kinky. Maybe later. I'm covered in fucking charcoal." Eren rolled his eyes. "Now seriously, what's wrong?" Eren sighed as he ran his hand through his hair for the seventh time in the last ten minutes.

"I'm having trouble with this new song." Levi stood and walked over to Eren after wiping his hands off on a rag.

"Let me see." Levi leaned over the vampire's shoulder to see what was plauging his boyfriend's exsistence at the moment. "Sing a little to me?" Eren sighed and sang the part that was bugging him. Once Eren finished, Levi crossed his arms.

"You sound off here." He pointed to one of the words on the page. "Like you're forcing it. Try bringing it down some." Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he tried again with Levi's suggestion and smiled when it sounded perfect.

"Thanks Levi!" Eren kissed Levi's cheek. "You're a life saver!" Levi fought back a small smile.

"Anytime Brat." The werewolf smirked as he poked Eren's left cheek, leaving a small dot of charcoal on the tan flesh. Levi chuckled lightly to himself as Eren pouted.

"Really? You're going to mark up this face with your art?" Levi nodded.

"Best canvas in the fucking room." Levi said, grabbing either side of the vampire's face and pressing a firm, but sweet kiss to Eren's lips. Eren returned the werewolf's affection by kissing back as firmly and sweetly as the other. When Levi pulled back, he made sure he smeared more charcoal on Eren's face. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Levi!" Eren cried as he tried to wipe it off, only to make it worse. Levi laughed more, a genuine laugh that made Eren stop and stare. It was a deep, warm laugh. Something the vampire only dreamed of hearing. And hearing it made his face warm and his heart flutter. He would do anything to keep Levi laughing.

"Thanks Brat. I needed that." Levi said, kissing a clean spot on Eren's forehead. "Now go wash your face. That shit can't feel good." Eren smiled as he grabbed Levi and affectionately, and deliberately, rubbed his cheek against Levi's. "Brat!" Eren chuckled.

"Pay backs a bitch, isn't she?" Levi growled.

"Damn brat, you're making me dirty!"

"You make yourself dirty when making art all the time." Levi managed to get Eren off him. He growled again.

"Come on Brat, let's wash this shit off. I'm done charcoaling for now." Eren smiled happily as the two of them went and washed their faces and hands, though Levi just opted to jump in the shower after kicking Eren out of his bathroom.

"I've already seen your dick!" Eren said through the door. Levi made a noise of disapproval.

"Not close and personal. And you won't for a fucking while brat." Eren pouted.

"How much more 'close and personal' can I be to your dick when it's been all over mine?" Eren blushed slightly at the words that left his own mouth. The werewolf was rubbing off on him... in more ways than one.

"You sure you want me to answer that Brat?" Eren could hear the smirk in Levi's voice. As his own face heated, he felt something else heat slightly. He quickly willed that away. Once the werewolf rejoined the vampire, Eren latched onto him. "Brat?" Eren looked up at him with big green eyes. Levi's breath hitched.

"Kiss me?" Eren asked. He didn't need to ask, he could've just taken the kiss. But Eren wanted to see what would happen if he was slightly more submissive to the wolf. Something sparked in Levi's eyes, flashing ice blue for a second, before he cupped the vampires face and kissed him.

Sunday was spent pretty much doing the same thing and Monday brought the next section to Myth Studs.

"Alright class! Who's looking forward to learning about dragons?" Vix asked, a wide smile on her face. She was obviously excited. "Alright, so let's start! What do we know about dragons?"

"Gronkles have a jaw strength of 8!" One person in the back called.

"Fuck you this isn't Berk!" Vix snapped back. "But it only proves that Whispering Death are better with a jaw strength of 11! Take that bitch! Anyways." She trailed off. Eren had a wide smile on his face as he chuckled at their professor while Levi just shook his head. Other students gave information and Vix seemed a little bit impressed and disappointed.

"I think you all need to be taught a thing or two on dragons."

"I believe that's why we're here." Levi whispered to Eren. The vampire chuckled quietly as Vix began to excitedly fill them in on dragons. It was obvious that she was looking forward to this lesson.

"Professor Vix, are dragon's you're favorite mythical creature?" Vix smiled wide.

"Yes! They're just so beautiful and majestic and give no fucks! They really are magnificant creatures." Vix said dreamily. Eren smiled lightly. She looked like Levi did when he talked about art. He loved watching others talk about things they were passionate in. Levi was having similar thoughts looking at their proffessor, and it made him want to cuddle up to Eren. Eren's eyes shined when he talked about music. It was amazing to see how much one's face will brighten and relax when talking about their interests and hobbies.

"Damn it! Look at the time. Class is dissmissed. We'll start talking about midevil dragons Wednesday." She said as the class emptied.

"Wow, I think this is going to be the best section we do." Eren said. The werewolf agreed.

"Vix is an odd one." He automatically interlocked his fingers with Eren's as they walked to Hanji's and Erwin's dorm room.

**Who doesn't love How To Train Your Dragon? I personally love it! And if they're doing dragons, we needed SOMEONE to dork it up! (I should have made it Eren... OR LEVI... maybe next time.) Anyways... I have some GLORIOUS plans coming soon! Not sure if it's going to be next chapter to the chapter after, but they will be AWESOME... I hope =)**


	54. Chapter 53: Mating Season Begins

**Oh, how you all want drama. Well, a few. And there will be... for a few chapters... later... maybe in this one? I don't know... But there's some kinky shit for sure so hey! Silver lining! Oh, how many of you thought Levi was gonna have a dick piercing? I seriously thought about it, but decided against it early on. Like seriously, raise of hands. How many thought Levi would have a dick peircing in this? I'm interested.**

Vix finished the week by telling the class all there was to know about medieval dragons. Everyone in the class really had no problems with this section. Vix was having fun with it, and therefore the students did as well. As class finished Friday, Vix had a wide smile on her face.

"Next week we'll spend talking about Chinese dragons, and then we'll talk about other dragons of the world."

"Like Norse?" Vix shook her head.

"Maybe. But if you're hoping for a lesson on Night Furies, you're going to be disappointed. And if one more person asks about them, you'll be writing a ten page essay on the Screaming Death." The room was quiet then. "You guys didn't think that all because we were going over my favorite myth that I was going to be nice right?" Levi sighed.

"Was kinda hoping for it." He muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint you Mr. Rivaille, but it's not happening. Now, if you're going to say something, share it with the entire class and not your little boyfriend." Eren blushed as Levi glared. Vix smirked as she finished up the class and dismissed them.

"She's a fucking bitch." Levi growled as they left the class room. Eren chuckled lightly.

"You had it coming." Levi scowled. "Oh come on, you have to admit it was a little amusing." Levi sighed as he grabbed Eren's hand.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Brat." Eren smiled as he hummed in amusement. "We heading to the club?" Eren nodded.

"Yeah, Pixis was nice enough to give me last Friday off since most of the workers were going to be at the Art show, but he said he really would like it if I could come in today." Levi nodded as he leaned towards Eren and let his head rest on the vampire's shoulder. "Tired?" Levi nodded.

"Full moon's coming up." That's what he said anyways. And it wasn't a complete lie, considering the full moon was Tuesday. But what was really bothering the werewolf, was that mating season was coming up, and he was nervous. The werewolf prince had never had problems around mating season before, but he also didn't have a lover. Levi didn't want to force something on Eren if the vampire wasn't ready. But the vampire bought the moon excuse.

"Ah right." The vampire smiled as he pressed a kiss to the werewolf's temple. "I'm gonna go eat with the other's alright? Do you want to join me? Or do you want to rest up before going out?" Levi smiled lightly.

"I think I'm going to rest up Brat. Are you staying in my room this weekend again? Or are we invading your room to torture the fucking master mind?" Eren chuckled a little.

"I wouldn't mind staying in your room again." Levi nodded.

"Then I'll prepare my room for you." Eren nodded and kissed Levi's nose before walking off. Levi sighed deeply, wondering how bad mating season would be for him and Eren.

That night went off like any other Friday night, and the weekend in Levi's room went fine, with only a few extra intimate moments, but besides that it was fine. Monday, Vix excitedly talked about Chinese Dragon lore. Tuesday was the full moon so Eren didn't see Levi. Wednesday finished off the Chinese Dragon lore and began Japanese Dragon lore. Friday finished off and Eren seemed really excited about something.

"What has you so excited Brat?" Levi asked as the vampire smiled wide.

"Oh, well... Today's Mikasa's birthday! We're celebrating at the club." Levi nodded.

"I see. So I'll see you there?" Eren nodded and kissed Levi as they split again. They hadn't been spending much time together after class as they usually had. Eren thought it was because Levi was tired since it was the second semester, and since Eren had been busy with the pageant, it went almost unnoticed by the young vampire. Though he did make a point to make up for the missed time during the week by staying with Levi during the weekend.

At the club, Eren happily sang for his friend as well as a few love songs, since Valentine's Day was on a Tuesday and he didn't work at the club then.

Afterwards, the princes headed back to Levi's dorm. The werewolf went straight to the bathroom. It took all he had not to go up on the stage and pound his vampire lover into the stage. Mating season had officially started, and he definately needed the cold shower. He didn't want to hurt Eren. He was slightly sadistic, yeah, but he cared for the brat. He'd never admit that to anyone out loud, except maybe his own mother and Eren.

While the werewolf was in the bathroom, Eren called Adalene.

_"Hello Eren, what is it?"_

"There's something up with Levi." The vampire got straight to the point. He noticed little things for the past few weeks. They had been more intimate moments, not that he was really complaining. He thought that it was just because of stress, but Levi had seemed like he was holding back from certain types of affection that he usually never had problems with. For example, Levi recently had a problem being the big spoon when cuddling or sleeping. It may not seem like a big thing, but Levi was dominant, and giving something like that to Eren bugged the vampire.

Adalene sighed on the other side of the phone.

_"Eren. You remember when I dropped you off at home after our trip to France?"_

"Yes."

_"Do you remember me mentioning something to your mother about mating season?"_ And the final puzzle piece fell into place in the young vampire prince's mind.

"It's mating season." Adalene hummed in response.

_"Levi's never had a problem with mating season before, but now that he has you, his natural instincts are kicking in. And if my guess is right, unfortunately, Levi's trying to fight it because he doesn't want to push you to have sex."_ Eren sat on the bed for a few more seconds. That made sense. Eren wasn't really ready to take it that far yet. But he had an idea of how to hold the wolf over for the time being.

"Thank you Maman. I'll talk to you again later." Adalene giggled lightly.

_"No problem Eren. Have fun and keep my Choit Noir on a tight leash."_ And so they hung up. Eren heard the shower water turn off as he jumped into position. He was on all fours, facing the wall, shoulders almost touching the bed with his ass in the air on display, even though he was completely clothed.

"Sorry about that Bra-" Eren heard something hit the floor, most likely a towel. Eren turned to look back at his boyfriend. He blushed when he saw the hungry look in Levi's eyes, and almost sad as he saw Levi fighting an inner turmoil. "W-What are you doing?" Eren just stared into eyes that kept switching between gray and ice blue.

"W-Well... i-it's mating season right?" Levi's eyes widened. "I-I thought... maybe... y-you could..." He wiggled his hips a little. "U-Use some... friction."

"You want me to dry hump you like a horny dog would hump someone's leg?" Eren blushed more, turning his face away.

"S-Sorry. It's a stupid idea." Eren was about to push himself up when he felt the bed sink and a pressence behind him. There was hot breath on his neck as Levi pressed against him. Eren shuddered slightly as he felt Levi's erection push against his ass, causing his own to slowly come to life.

"Yes, it's a stupid idea." Levi said in a deep voice, causing a shiver to run down the vampire's spine. "But." Levi licked the back of Eren's neck, earning a small whimper from the boy below him. "It's a good one." Levi pressed himself harder against Eren's clothed ass. "But these pants are a little uncomfortable, don't you think?" Eren nodded.

"Pants only." The vampire said, tone surprisingly steady and firm. "Anymore and I'm going back to my own room." Levi nodded.

"Alright." And the pants were gone in a matter of seconds because horny werewolves are definately a force to be reckoned with if they know they can get SOMETHING to satisfy even a little of their needs. Levi leaned back over the vampire, clothed erection pressing against Eren's ass. His breath was heavy as he rolled his hips, earning a small moan from Eren. Levi froze as the noise went straight to his already throbbing dick.

"So are you going to move or what?" The vampire asked, looking back with slightly hooded eyes and a deep blush on his face. It almost literally took everything the werewolf had not to pull down his boxers and just fuck the younger prince into the mattress.

"Stop being so fucking cute." Levi said, grabbing Eren's hips and beginning a slow rhythm. It may not have been the real deal, but the friction it gave to Levi was almost heavenly. And by the small sounds Eren was making, the vampire shared the feeling.

"Levi." The vampire moaned, pressing his ass closer to the throbbing heat. "Move faster. If it's not enough for me it should be no where's near enough for you." Levi's hands tightened, definately leaving bruises on Eren's hips. The werewolf growled as his ears and tail came out and his eyes settled on being blue.

"You asked for it Brat." And so he started to move faster, almost inhumanely so. Making sense since he wasn't 'technically' human. Eren just began to moan like a bitch in heat because DAMN it felt good and he slowly felt some resolve begin to break. He was almost willing to just let the werewolf take him, but something held him back. In the very pit of his stomach, next to where a white heat was building, because DAMN did the werewolf do things to him, even if it was just dry humping, Eren was frightened.

He wasn't scared his ass would be torn and break, though that was a pretty terrifying thought. He was just scared. Something inside was scared of having this werewolf, _his_ werewolf, taking the last bit of him that was only the vampire's. He loved the werewolf, truly he did. He was letting Levi hump the living fuck out of his ass like a horny dog or teenager. But it was just a feeling Eren had. Maybe it was just because he wasn't ready for that level of intamicy, and they were currently playing jump rope with that line.

Just then, Eren was pulled from his thoughts when a hand came and slipped into his boxers, grabbing his own length and pumping it in rhythm with the thrusts against his ass. Eren moaned, begining to move his body to match Levi's thrusts and the movements of his hand.

"There we go. You were out of it Brat." Levi said, licking the back of the vampire's neck and then nipping at it. "I was worried for a second there." Levi then kissed Eren's shoulder. It was a complete flip from everything else that was going on. Eren felt tears in his eyes. The werewolf cared, a lot. Eren knew, the guy was on the verge of killing his own father for just SLAPPING the vampire. But the way Levi's voice was soft when he said he was worried and the gentlness of the kiss, it was too much. Eren came, slightly embarrassed that gentle words and a sweet kiss to the shoulder could push him over the edge, but the negative feeling, the fear, was completely gone.

A few seconds later, Levi grunted and let out a soft moan in Eren's ear as he found his own release. Panting like the dog he in some sense was, Levi leaned back and sat on his feet, staring at the ass that had just dropped to the bed, the vampire shaking slightly.

"Th-Thanks Brat." Levi panted as he sat up to kiss Eren's cheek. He stopped when he saw Eren was crying, his heart automatically breaking. "H-Hey. Are you okay?" Levi put a hand on Eren's shoulder as the vampire turned to him.

"I-I just..." Eren was interupted by a little hiccup. "I just love you so much." Levi just stared for a second before smiling softly.

"I love you too." Levi kissed Eren's forehead before frowning. "And thanks again. I fucking needed that." Eren chuckled lightly and wiped his eyes. That was embarrassing. Everything right now was embarrassing. Levi shifted and made a face as he looked down at his underwear. "Fucking disgusting." Eren laughed, the sound absolute music to Levis ears.

"Everything is to you." Levi crossed his arms.

"Not true you little shit." Eren chuckled.

"Really? What isn't disgusting?" Levi grabbed Eren's chin.

"You." Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's nose. "And tacos." Eren then burst out laughing.

"Of course. I'm on the same affection level as tacos!" Levi crossed his arms again.

"You got a problem with that? It's mother fucking tacos. You should be honored to be held as high as tacos in my affection." Eren grabbed his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Then where do I rank with art?" Levi smiled lightly, causing Eren to stop his laughing. The look on Levi's face made his heart skip a beat. Any negative feeling Eren had ever felt, any insecurities about their relationship, died. He felt his face flush and his stomach turn with butterflies. Okay, who the fuck was Eren kidding. The butterflies where doing the Harlem Shake while shooting off fireworks. Eren then saw Levi's tail wagging and it made Eren smile as he just started to scratch behind Levi's ear, making the tail move a little faster while Levi leaned into the touch.

"Someone's happy." Levi scowled a little.

"Shut the fuck up." Levi moved sligthly and made a face. "Okay, gross. I need to fucking shower." Eren laughed again while he kissed Levi's cheek.

"Have fun." And so Levi went and showered, for real this time.

**Yeah... I feel proud with the beginning of Mating Season. I couldn't help but add a few insecurities in there with Eren though. But he doesn't have them anymore! I hope the mix of smut and fluff was good. I think fluff is a nice cool down. Anyways... Valentine's day is next chapter! =)**


	55. Chapter 54: Valentine Plans

**Oh my gosh guys! Okay, so a few of you have offered to paint up/draw up Levi's painting from his artshow and I think that's awesome! If I was able to make it myself, I would... but I'm not artistic so yeah... But I wanna say thanks to Miki Mae for offering to do it, and wiolono for offering to do it as well as a potencial cover for the fanfic! I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited to see what they come up with!**

The weekend finished without any mishaps. Levi was able to keep his instincts under control, for the most part... he may or may not have rutted against Eren in his sleep. And little to the werewolf's knowledge, the vampire wasn't actually asleep but silently enjoying the intimacy in it. So Monday was filled with Vix talking about more dragon information.

"So if you remember, in Japan and China, dragons were considered signs of good luck, where as in European cultures, they were considered evil." And she continued on. Eren sat happily with Levi's hand in his, because if he didn't hold the werewolf's hand, the hand would wander. When class ended, the vampire sighed deeply.

"Levi, I'm going to go eat in the cafeteria, okay?" Levi nodded. Eren wrapped his arms around him. "I'm not trying to avoid you, okay. I just don't want to tempt you, alright?" Levi nodded again before getting a soft kiss to his lips.

Sunday night, after one of Levi's 'cool downs', Eren and him had sat down and talked about how they were going to go until mid April to keep Levi from jumping the poor vampire before he was ready. Neither had really good ideas. And until they came up with one, they decided that maybe being together ALONE was a bad idea. And since all the other werewolf couples were most likely just fucking like wild dogs, which they kind of were, the vampires were the only ones to hang out with. But Levi didn't want to risk snapping and taking Eren in front of all of his friends in public, so that put them at the 'only in class' thing, which murdered them both a little, because they were cuddle bugs, and they couldn't cuddle.

As Eren sat down with his friends, Mikasa gave Eren a strange look.

"You smell more like wolf than usual." She deadpanned. Eren blushed a little as Armin nodded.

"Trust me, I know. And he's been staying in Levi's dorm room during the weekends." Eren sighed sadly. They wouldn't be till they figure the whole mating season thing out. "What's wrong Eren?" Eren smiled lightly after shaking his head.

"It's nothing." That was when dear Sasha decided to speak.

"The wolves mating season started Friday." She said, then shoved about half her burger in her mouth. The vampires turned to Eren then.

"So you mean he smells more like wolf like because they're fucking?" Jean said. Eren's face turned bright red.

"No! Hell no! We aren't fucking!"

"Then explain why you smell more like Levi." Mikasa asked. "He's not pushing anything on you, right?" Eren shook his head.

"No! He's not!" Eren blushed. Armin stared at Eren for a second.

"You're ridiculous." Armin said, shaking his head. "Most people neuter their dogs when they start humping things you know." Eren stared at Armin, mouth wide.

"What the fuck Armin! Seriously!" The vampire prince covered his face in his hands. "I can't believe you'd say that in front of other people." Armin shrugged. "I mean, what if I teased you about your sex life?" Armin automatically blushed and started to act shy. "Oh wait, you don't have one." Armin covered his face.

"Shut up!" He whined. Eren smirked victoriously before returning to his meal.

"So Yeager, what you doing for the dog tomorrow?" Ymir asked. Eren cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" The freckled vampiress rolled her eyes.

"It's Valentine's day dumbass." She said. "You getting him chocolate or something? Maybe write him a love song? Something cute and cheesy." Eren's eyes widened.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day!" The table nodded. Eren had completely forgotten. He was too worried about Levi. "Fuck." Eren dropped his head to the table, just missing his plate. He had an idea of what he wanted to do, and he definately felt ready for it, but would it be too much for Levi?

"So what are you doing?" Reiner asked.

"Why do you care?" Eren asked. "Most of you will be doing you're normal Valentine's day sex." His eyes narrowed towards Jean, before turning back to the others. "So what I do with Levi is none of your business."

"They're gonna fuck." Connie said to his girlfriend. She nodded. Eren flushed and stood.

"No, we aren't. I'm not ready to jump on his lap yet thank you."

"We don't want to know." Jean said. Eren turned with a slight glare.

"Yes, well I NEVER wanted to know that you and Marco have sex AT MY HOUSE! But we aren't all blessed to have not heard you moaning like a bitch in heat."

"Hey! I already told you it was Marco that time!" Eren stood and glared harder at Jean.

"You were still having sex in my house! Have some fucking decency will you!"

"Hey, he came onto me!"

"Jean!" Marco nearly screeched. Face beat red and hands covering his mouth. Eren almost lunged.

"You fucking horse! I swear if you weren't my nephew's mate I would fucking end you." Jean smirked triumphantly.

"That's right, so bug the fuck off." Eren growled. Marco then growled slightly and Eren and Jean sat right down, sitting up straight, pretty damn near sweating bullets.

"Yes sir!" They both squeaked. Ever since Thanksgiving, Marco's noticed the two were TERRIFIED of him if he was in a bad mood. And though the growl was COMPLETELY fake, and was hard for the freckled saint to make sound menacing, it did the trick.

"They're both whipped." Annie said. Eren turned his head and snapped his fingers.

"Hey, the horse is whipped! I, am not."

"Not yet. Give it a few months. Levi will whip you." Armin said. Eren let his mind wander a bit and couldn't help the shiver or the faint pink that dusted his cheeks. Armin noticed immediantely. "I didn't mean it like that!" Eren pulled himself from his small trance and nodded, blush spreading.

"Ye-yeah... I know." The table shook they're heads as they finished eating and stopped talking about Eren's sex life and to their plans for V-Day, also known as they're own sex lives.

The next day, Eren was wondering how Levi was doing. He also wondered if the werewolf remembered what day it was. Eren had never seen Valentine's day as really something big, because he never had a relationship before. Yeah, he was popular in school, girls AND guys giving him things, offering him things, and things of the sort, but he never really had anyone to celebrate it with.

While Eren was having these thoughts, Levi was having similar ones. He had never needed to celebrate the stupid 'lovers' holiday before. The fact that it fell within mating season made it even more of a pain in his ass, or Eren's if he ends up snapping. He really hated the thought, but he really wanted to spend time with Eren. Do the stupid mushy chocolate and flowers, which freaked Levi the fuck out because he NEVER thought about that shit. Which proves how much that one vampire had changed him in such a short time. They've been dating for about two months now, and that thought alone made Levi smile, which he tried not to do in public because he didn't want to share his smile with anyone but the vampire prince that had won his heart.

After his last class, Eren hurried over to Levi's dorm. The werewolf's last class would have finished half an hour before his own, so Levi should be in his room. Eren got to Levi's door and caught his breath, because he fucking booked it to Maria to drop off his shit and grab a few things, like a glass of blood, and then ran like a bat out of hell, no pun intended, to get to Sina. He knocked on the door. He couldn't hear anything until the door opened, to show a slightly annoyed Levi. But when he saw Eren, his face shifted slightly. Eren smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day." He said, leaning forward and pecking Levi's cheek. Levi blushed lightly.

"Happy Valentine's day Brat." Levi stood for a second before sighing. "You wanna come in Brat?" Eren nodded as Levi stepped to the side to allow the vampire into his room.

**Okay, so I sort of lied when I said this was the Valentine's Day Chapter... it has some of it in here though! Next chapter will be more on what our lovely princes do to celebrate! =)**


	56. Chapter 55: Valentine's Blows

**So... do you guys ever get obsessed with something, like reading, that you forget other things? Because I found a new ErenxLevi fanfiction to read... and almost thought 'fuck it, I already updated once today. They'll live'... I obviously didn't stick with that thought because you ALL want this V-Day chapter. But I'm gonna tell you that most of your wishes probably aren't gonna be granted because I like dragging shit out. A lot.**

Eren sat down on Levi's bed, watching the werewolf walk over to his easel as he finished cleaning up his paints. As soon as he was done, he came back to Eren. Eren watched as Levi sat down carefully. The vampire sighed as he just kinda clung to Levi, pushing the werewolf onto his back so that Eren was laying ontop of him, chin resting on his abdomen.

"Eren?" The vampire shushed him, humming happily as he got comfortable, closing his green eyes.

"Just want to cuddle a little, that's all." Levi nodded a little as he shifted slightly. Eren sighed, opening his eyes a bit. "You okay?" Levi sighed as he ran his fingers through Eren's hair.

"I'll be fine." The vampire leaned into the touch happily. It was pretty damn relaxing. "Eren?" The vampire hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry." Eren cocked his head a little when Levi pulled him up into a kiss. It was a nice kiss. It wasn't heated like the other one's they've had recently. It was nice.

"I love you Levi." Eren said when they parted, smiling slightly. Levi kissed the end of his nose.

"I love you too Brat." Eren snuggled into the crook of Levi's neck. "You have homework?" Eren shook his head.

"Nope. I got it all done during my free time, and my last class today was the one that has me helping with the pageant."

"When is that anyways?" Eren hummed a little as he thought.

"I think it's next Thursday. Why, you gonna come watch?" Levi shrugged.

"Maybe. I think Petra might be in it." Eren looked up.

"What is she majoring in?"

"She's majoring in a few things. Acting, modeling, fashion design. I think she's minoring in Cosmetics." Eren nodded, then laughed.

"Maybe she could help Armin." Levi shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"Maybe." And they talked about they're other friends and what they were majoring in.

"So, what do you think all of your friends are doing right now?" Eren asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Fucking. Yours?" Eren hummed, nuzzling Levi's neck a little.

"Fucking." Levi nodded.

"Looks like we're the only couple not fucking today." Eren hummed a little as his face colored.

"Yeah..." Levi noticed as he looked down at the vampire.

"Something you wanna share with me Brat?" Eren gulped a he looked up at Levi.

"Well... I had something I wanted to do with you today..." Levi cocked an eyebrow. He began to feel restless. Fucker shouldn't tease when Levi's like this.

"Like what?" The werewolf asked, watching as more color came to Eren's face. Eren sat up a little, looking down at Levi. Eren let out a deep breath to calm himself. When he was calm enough, determination took over his features as he dropped his hand and palmed Levi through his jeans. Levi had been hard since Eren first pushed him onto his back. The werewolf groaned a little. "Brat, what are you-" Eren kissed him, shutting him up. When he pulled back, he looked directly into Levi's eyes.

"Tell me to stop if it's too much." Was all Eren said, working Levi's dick from his pants. The werewolf watched as Eren stroked him a few times to bring him to complete hardness, which didn't really take that many strokes, or any if Levi really wanted to be honest.

Eren stared at the thing in his hand. He already knew Levi was big, and realized how much more close and personal he could be to his lover's cock. He licked his lips a little. Eren made eye contact with Levi. The werewolf was panting slightly, waiting. Eren stuck his tongue out, resting it on the tip. Levi hissed a little, but made no other movements or noises, so Eren continued.

Eren ran his tongue around the head a few times, dipping into the slit, before running his tongue along the underside. He heard Levi taking shuddering breaths. This was a first for both of them, and since it was mating season, Levi was more sensitive. After licking around Levi's dick a few more times, Eren finally put the tip into his mouth.

Levi let out a quiet sigh at the feeling of warmth that was around the head of his cock. He looked down and noticed that Eren was watching him, a small blush on his face. Then he sucked, and Levi shuddered. He felt Eren's tongue moving around his head, before beginning to move down.

The vampire began to bob his head, taking more with each downward motion, until half of Levi's cock was in his mouth. Eren hallowed his cheeks and sucked, hard. Levi moaned and grabbed Eren's hair, pulling lightly. That caused Eren to moan slightly, sending another shudder through the werewolf.

Eren went back to bobing his head. He was beginning to get frusterated because he had a gag reflex, and because of it, he couldn't get more than half of Levi in his mouth at their current angle. He pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at the erection that seemed to taunt him.

"Eren?" Levi asked breathlessly. Eren made a face.

"We're trying a new position." Eren said, slipping to the floor. "Come here." Levi cocked an eye brow as he put his feet on the floor and Eren settled between them. Eren took Levi back in his mouth without hesitation and the werewolf moaned a little as his hands found their way back into Eren's hair. Eren was happy that he could get more of Levi into his mouth, though not by much.

Sighing through his nose, Eren completely relaxed his jaw and moved down Levi's cock. His gag reflex never kicked in. He opened his eyes once he felt something slightly coarse against his nose. He moaned happily when he realized that he had successfully deep throated Levi, and moaned louder when Levi tugged his hair harshly.

"D-Damn..." Levi breathed, watching as Eren began a rhythm, taking his cock all the way into his mouth. Levi couldn't help but watch. It was erotic, obviously, however, Eren wasn't moving fast enough for Levi's liking. And that's when the werewolf noticed that Eren was making no attempts to hold his hips down. Eren's hands were on the bed, suppoting him. Levi thrust his hips slightly, testing the waters. When he got a moan, he made eye contact with the vampire between his legs.

Eren's face was flushed, small tears running down his face, and his eyes were slightly hooded. Levi's breath hitched. Eren put his hand on Levi's hands in his hair, and pulled on them, causing the werewolf to pull his hair, and the vampire moaned. Something in Levi snapped as he grabbed Eren's head and thrusted into his mouth again. The vampire moaned again, jaw completely slack. And then commenced the face fucking.

Levi moaned at the feeling of the warm wetness of Eren's mouth. And hearing the vampire moan as his throat was abused and his hair pulled mercilessly was an even bigger turn on. Eren gripped Levi's thighs for support, drool and precum running down his jaw.

"Fuck your mouth Brat." Levi breathed. "How can a fucking virgin be so good with their mouth?" Eren just moaned in response. "Shit." Levi could feel his climax closing in. "Eren, I'm gonna cum. And you better fucking swallow it." Eren moaned around the cock in his mouth again. Levi sunk his cock deep into Eren's throat when his climax hit. He sighed happily as he released his lover's hair and watched as he pulled back and coughed a bit.

"Damn." Eren said, voice hoarse. Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hair.

"Sorry about that Brat. Now, how the fuck did you learn to suck dick?" Eren blushed as he looked away.

"W-Well... I just kinda did what ever came to mind." Levi's eyes widened.

"That was instinct?" Eren nodded a little. "Holy fuck." Levi said, leaning back. Then he thought of something. "You hard?" Eren blushed more as he shook his head.

"N-No..." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"What you blushing for Brat?" He pushed his foot to Eren's crotch, and felt it was sticky. "Holy fuck. You got off on giving me head?" Eren turned and tried a glared, but it didn't have the effect he wanted.

"N-No! I-It was cause you were pulling my hair." Levi smirked a little.

"That's right. I forgot you were a masochist." He pulled Eren's hair slightly, getting a little whimper from it. "Damn you're cute." And he kissed Eren, tasting himself on what used to be such innocent lips.

"Yeah well you're hot." Levi smirked.

"Damn straight. Now come here. I want to cuddle." And so Levi pulled Eren back into his arms and they just laid on Levi's bed.

"You don't want to shower." Levi kissed Eren's forehead.

"Shut the fuck up and let me try to be romantic." Eren chuckled as he just cuddled into Levi. "So... in about two hours, you wanna give me head again?" Eren smiled as he hit Levi with one of his pillows.

"What the fuck happened to being romantic?" Eren laughed. Levi grabbed a pillow and hit Eren back.

"I said _try_. Never said I was going to continue. Now come here you little shit." And so they started to make out, before it slowly calmed down from heated to sweet. Tongues retreated back into their own mouths, and it just calmed. Both pulled away, light blushes on their faces.

"I love you Levi."

"I love you too Eren." And so they went back to sweet kisses, until Eren pulled out a small box of chocolate. "You fucking serious?"

"It's Valentine's Day! And you said that chocolate wouldn't kill you." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Brat." He then blushed a little as he went and grabbed the single flower he bought for Eren. "Here Brat. Happy Valentine's Day." Eren smiled as he took the rose, mindful of the thorns.

"Thanks Levi." And they cuddled until Eren had to go back to his dorm room.

**So... how was that? Was it okay? Was in too much? Not enough?! Oh I'm hoping not enough. Anyways. I think I've bombarded you with enough smut and will give you guys a break for a few chapters. I was hoping to have fluff in this chapter... but I don't think it happened... And yes, I realize most of you want them to fuck, but what if some of you don't? This story was smutless for a while and not everyone likes smut (it's blasphemy I know) so for those few who don't want it, I don't wanna bath them in it randomly. I did anyways buut... Don't worry, the smut will be worth it when it comes, I promise! =)**


	57. Chapter 56: Projects and Dates

**Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh GUYS! *breathes deeply* Duuuuuuudes! Okay, so you guys know that I'm ALWAYS reading your reviews right? Okay, so I was reading through them like usual right? And then I see a review from on of my FAV writers! Like I pretty damn near pissed myself! Like, do you guys ever have that feeling? You're reading through and one of your fucking IDOLS (little much? don't care) tells you how good you story is? It's like... oh my gosh guys you have no idea how excited I am right now! Like... *breaths deeply* anyways, story. Right, that's why you're here. Enjoy!**

Wednesday brought Vix talking about the anatomy of the different dragons they had gone over already.

"The wingspan depends on the type of dragon as well as their age. For example, Elder White Dragons have a wingspan of about 29 meters, where as a Teen Blue Dragon has a wingspan of about 4 meters." The class ended and Vix sighed. "Alright, the project for this section is to make a replica of a dragon. I will be assigning them to you, as well as the age of the dragon. I'm assigning it now, and it will be due the 27th. That means you have a little over a week. I'll continue to teach you about dragons during this time, but don't save this for a last minute project. I promise you that you won't get it done in one night, and that only one person can't do it in the time given." And so the class was dismissed.

"So we're making a dragon." Eren said, watching Levi smirk slightly. "How do you want to go about it? I'm not the most artistic." Levi nodded.

"That's were I come in Brat. You want to start work on it tonight after dinner?" Eren nodded.

"We eating together?" Levi shrugged.

"We can if you want." And he grabbed Eren's hand. "I think I have something in my room we can eat, if you're interested." Eren smiled.

"I almost forgot you had a kitchenette in your dorm room." Levi nodded as they headed to the Sina dormitory. They ate while they read the email they had recieved.

"So, she assigned us an Adult Black Dragon." Levi said as Eren started to look up what a black dragon looked like.

"Does it say any specific site to use as reference?" Eren asked, looking at hundred of pictures, and no two were the same. Levi kept reading the email.

"Yeah, there's a link." And so they looked it up.

"Wow, that's..." Eren looked to Levi. The werewolf's eyes studied the picture he was looking at before pulling out a sketchbook and redrawing it on his own. When Levi finished, Eren looked over and was very pleased with what he saw. It looked so real compared to the picture they were looking at. "You're amazing." Eren said. Levi smirked.

"Of course I am you little shit." Eren smiled a little.

"So what are we making it out of." Levi looked at the dimensions, writing a few things in the margin.

"Well, I could make the body out of clay or something like that, then the wings could be paper mache." Eren nodded.

"Alright. That sounds like a plan." Eren said. Then stopped. "Um... what am I supposed to do?" Levi was focused on the picture he was looking at. Eren sighed as he crossed his arms. He wasn't sure how useful he could be with this project, but he didn't want to push it all onto Levi. After a few minutes, Levi shut the sketchbook.

"We're going to need to go out and buy materials. I don't have any clay. And I need to ask my sculpting professor if I can borrow the kiln. I'll head into town tomorrow after my last class. You can join me if you want." Eren looked to Levi with a small smile.

"If you wait for me, you'll be waiting for half an hour." Levi nodded.

"I can do that." Eren hummed as he leaned against Levi.

"We could make a date out of it." Levi sighed.

"Brat, we need to focus on our college work." Eren sighed before pouting and looking up at the werewolf.

"I don't see what's wrong with shopping for supplies and eating out. We can discuss the project more while we eat if we wanted. I just kinda wanna get out of the college for something besides the club." Levi sighed and nodded.

"Fine Brat. It's date." Eren smiled and tackled Levi. The werewolf sighed as Eren kissed him happily. Levi remembered something and groaned as he pulled back from Eren.

"What is it?" Levi looked to Eren and sighed.

"You never pole danced for me." Eren flushed.

"Damn it Levi! I never agreed to pole dance for you on Valentine's Day! I gave you head! Twice! That should have been enough." Levi sighed as he crossed his arms.

"One of these days, I'll get you to fucking pole dance for me." Eren shook his head and placed another kiss to Levi's lips.

The next day after class, Levi and Eren met up outside the academic hall. Eren smiled. They never did this. Days they didn't have Myth Studs, they'd just meet in Levi's dorm room. Eren couldn't help but smile as they left the college together. That was new too. The only time they had left campus together, they were heading to Levi's before the trip to France. Eren would end up at the club about half an hour before Levi because Eren needed to make sure the DJ and him were set up for the night.

"So Brat, art store or dinner?" Eren hummed as he pushed a finger to his bottom lip as he thought about it.

"Dinner? It'd be a pain to have to carry all the material around and eat around it." Levi nodded.

"What do you want?" Eren sighed as he turned to Levi.

"Why don't you decide? I'm not picky." Levi nodded and pulled Eren into a little diner. They sat in a booth near the back. Eren looked around. It was a nice little diner. He saw a few workers that must have gone to the college.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress. What would you like to drink?" Eren's eyes widened with recognition as he turned and smiled.

"Isabel!" The red headed werewolf bitch smiled wide.

"Hello Eren, Big Bro. You two on a date?" She smirked a little. "At least SOMEONE'S doing this right." Levi narrowed his eyes and growled a little.

"I'm not aiming to fuck him." The red head laughed lightly.

"Right, whatever you say. Anyways, what do you want to drink?"

"Water." Levi responded. Eren hummed.

"Coke or Pepsi?" The vampire asked. Isabel understood what he meant instantly.

"Pepsi."

"Mountain Dew please." The vampie smiled. Isabel nodded and walked away after giving them their menus. Levi shook his head.

"Just like a teenager." Eren pouted.

"Hey! I'm still a teen till March 30th." Levi nodded before what Eren really said actually sunk in. Eren's birthday was next month. What was Levi going to do for his Brat?

**I'm liking the dragon project. I haven't ACTUALLY gotten into a project since... the vampire section? So... since the beginning of this fic XP. Anyways, I seriously don't know what I'm going to have Eren do to help with the project. I'll find out before I write the next chapter... maybe... =)**


	58. Chapter 57: Eyes

**The word 'pageant' is a BITCH! I spelled it like, three different ways in the chapter. I fixed the spelling errors, but seriously. The word's correct spelling never happened! And THAT is why author's take forever my dear readers. Because we double/triple check our shit. Because I'm sure some of you would just smash your heads on your keyboards seeing 'pegant' or pegeneant'. Don't ask about that last one, I'm not even sure I had managed it the first time.**

After finishing at the diner, Eren and Levi headed to the art supply store. Eren pretty much walked around while Levi looked through the different clays and such. It was a treat for Eren to see Levi being so picky about what he used. Eren always thought it was a treat to see Levi in his element.

As soon as Levi decided what to get for their project, they returned to the college. Levi said they should start the project tomorrow after class. Eren nodded and kissed his cheek before returning to his dorm room.

Eren was tired to be completely honest. He was surprised he was able to leave early for his date with Levi today. He had been worked hard to get ready for the pageant. But he sighed as he remembered that is would all be done in a week. He didn't have a problem with the pageant, he loved the thought of helping. But with all his other work, he was up later than he'd like, working his ass off to stay caught up. He wouldn't be staying in Levi's dorm room this weekend, which saddened the vampire a bit, but he couldn't control it.

Friday was more of the same. Mythical studies, dinner, begin Dragon project, club. Eren yawned as he walked into the club. His fans were excited to see him. As the vampire walked on stage, there was already a large crowd in front of the it.

"Damn." He said. He never thought he'd see this many girls in one place unless there was only one pair of ungodly high heels left at Victoria's Secret. Eren let out a relaxed sigh when he saw Levi sitting with Hanji and Erwin at their usual table. It made Eren calmer.

As soon as Eren finished, he had to jump back because of the girls trying to grab at him. For the first time in his life, Eren was terrified of girls. That's a complete lie. The vampiresses he knew scared him shitless on a regular basis, but that wasn't the point. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren could see Levi fuming slightly.

Levi was restraining from claiming what was his. He was halfway tempted to force Eren onto his hands and knees and taking him infront of all his drooling fans. He couldn't though. For one, Eren would potentially be fired. Levi wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of making his boyfriend lose his job. Second, he didn't want to satisfy those bitches with seeing ANY part of HIS vampire naked, or coming undone. Third, that stage was dirty, and he would not fuck on a dirty surface.

Hanji laughed at him as she saw Levi's possessiveness showing.

"Calm down Levi. Eren's not going to fall into the hands of one of his fangirls." She said happily. She was in Erwin's lap, which made Levi question a few things because those two were the WORST when it came to mating season. Levi leaned away from them a bit.

"I know that. Doesn't mean I want them to have their filthy hands all over him." Erwin sighed after he noticed Levi leaning away a little more.

"Levi, do you really think we'd have sex in public." The blond werewolf asked. Levi responded without missing a beat.

"You had sex in the biology lab junior year and the teacher walked IN ON YOU! Do I need to say anything else?" Erwin blushed lightly as Hanji smiled.

"Well, we aren't right now, so come here!" She reached out for Levi and he dodged her hand.

"I'm not coming anywheres near you two. You two fucked before you got here and you're going to fuck all weekend. I don't want to be anywhere's near you until mating season is over." Hanji frowned.

"Is that why you haven't been eating dinner with us?"

"Yes! Because last year you two didn't even wait for me to leave and you started going at it! Loudly. I still haven't gotten those images out of my head." Levi shuddered slightly. "Fucking disgusting." Erwin cocked an eyebrow.

"Like you and Eren aren't fucking every chance you get."

"We aren't!" The werewolf prince snapped. "I'm not pushing that shit on Eren, and he isn't ready yet." Hanji squealed a little.

"That's so cute. I never knew you could be such the romantic Levi. Still going slow like the little virgins you are." Levi glared.

"You got a problem with that bitch?" Erwin growled. "Calm the fuck down Eyebrows. I'm not pouncing on her, and I'm not threatening her." Erwin still wrapped his arms protectively around Hanji as the night continued.

That weekend, Levi was a little upset that Eren wasn't staying with him. The werewolf wouldn't lie if asked if he was hoping for some friction. Of course he was! He was horny as hell, though he was proud that he could hold back and hasn't pounced his dear vampire. But it's only been a week, and he still had to make it through March and the beginning of April. And from what he's gathered, the urges get stronger as the season goes on.

Levi was more than happy to see Eren in class Monday, though he didn't show it as much as Eren probably would've. But Eren looked pale, and it worried Levi greatly. He looked the vampire over. He had his key, he didn't look like he was hurt or anything. Maybe tired? The pageant was this Thursday, and Eren's gonna be worked hard this week, so it made sense. But Levi had a bad feeling, so he kept a close eye on Eren as the class went. That's when Levi noticed it. Eren's eyes were switching between green and gold.

**I'm all excited right now! Why are Eren's eyes switching? Why is he pale? Why am I torturing you like this? Well to answer the last one, it's because I CAN! Anyways. I love you all and you're all amazing because I fucking said so!**


	59. Chapter 58: Avoiding Disaster

**I was reading your reviews, and started laughing like a sadistic mad lady! AKA like Hanji when she talks about Titans... or Levi's sex life in this fanfics case. I actually kinda scard myself... but you have NO idea how satisfying writing a cliffhanger can be! Reading thems a bitch, but writing them and watching people squirm and wonder what the fuck happens next is amazing! Why do you love me again?**

Levi was freaking out inside. Eren's eyes were switching between green and gold, and everytime they went gold, they stayed like that a little longer. He was panting slightly, and his fangs kept switching between lengths. And the way Eren would look at someone. It was with a hungry look. Not lustfully, but a look that could only be described as 'dinner'. Eren's head hit the table, loudly, and the entire room turned to their table.

"Mr. Yeager? Is there a problem?" Vix asked. Before Eren could respond, Levi did.

"I think he has a high fever. I'll take him to his dorm room." Vix just nodded.

"I'll send you the material you missed." She said, returning to the lesson as Levi helped Eren out of the room, eyes still switching, but lingering on gold more than Levi would've liked. He didn't know what was wrong, so instead of going to either of their dorm rooms, Levi pulled Eren into the men's room and they went into a stall.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Levi asked. Eren's eyes were glazed, and the way he stared at Levi both excited the werewolf, and scared him. Eren ran his tongue over his fangs. Levi got an idea, and unbuttoned his shirt, baring his neck. He saw Eren's green eyes before he felt the tongue going up his neck and the fangs sinking into his skin. Levi couldn't help the small whimper as Eren drank his blood. Eren just out right moaned, the sound filling the room. But Eren didn't pull away. Levi was beginning to get worried, so he pushed Eren away, forcing the vampire to retract his fangs.

Eren's gold eyes faded to green. His skin had more of it's tan glow, and he seemed more alert. He looked around for a minute. He could've sworn he was just in one of his music classes. Why was he in the bathroom? And why was Levi here? And why was he...

"Levi... what happened?" Levi leaned against the stall wall, making a face as he felt the disgusting filth on his back.

"You were acting weird. You're eyes were switching between gold and green and you were looking at everyone like they were a piece of fucking meat. What the fuck was wrong?" Eren stared at Levi. Guilt attacked him as he stepped forward and gently cleaned the blood left on Levi's shoulder and neck. "Eren-"

"I'm sorry." The vampire said, wrapping his arms around Levi. "I hadn't had blood since Friday." Levi growled as he grabbed Eren's shoulders and pushed him back.

"What the fuck Eren! You need to take better care of yourself! What if you entered blood lu-?" He stopped as he saw Eren crying. Levi pulled Eren back into his arms. "Hey Brat, don't cry."

"Th-thank you. If you didn't give me blood... I would've-" Levi slapped Eren's ass, which not only shut the vampire up, but made him make a little squeak, which Levi was going to LOVE that weekend.

"Stop talking Brat. Come on. Let's get you back to your dorm room and get you some more blood. I'm not taking any chances." Eren frowned. "It's not that I don't trust you Brat. Don't you dare fucking think that. I'm not scared of you either. I'm worried about you. And from what I've heard from you, blood lusts and blood rages are fucking terrifying and your dad will have your ass."

"Thank you." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Stop thanking me Brat. I'm doing this because I fucking love you. Now come on. Vix will send us what we missed." And so the couple headed to Eren's dorm room.

Armin was having a fine day. He aced his tests and projects and had his essays finished and checked over thirteen times already. And it was Monday, which meant he didn't have work at the book store. He could go to his dorm room and relax before dinner. Sit down with a good book, drinking blood mixed with coffee because for him, blood was sweet.

So when dear Armin went into his dorm room, he did not expect to see his best friend laying on the couch with a blood packet in his mouth and an angry werewolf prince glaring at said vampire prince.

"What's going on?" The blond vampire asked carefully. Eren turned and was about to pull the blood packet from his mouth, when a warning growl from the werewolf made him stop and just continue drinking from it.

"This dumbass hadn't had blood since Friday-"

"He WHAT!?" Armin was completely shocked. Eren was NEVER that careless. He'd miss one day, every three years like clock work. Sometimes he'd forget to pack blood if he's going somewhere's. But he NEVER missed so much time. "What happened? Do I need to call Dr. Yeager?" The blond asked, obviously worried.

"His eyes were switching between gold and green, he was panting, pale, and looked at everyone like he couldn't wait to sink his fangs into them. I lied to Vix and told her I was taking him to his dorm, but we side tracked and I gave him some blood." He showed Armin the marks in his neck. "And now, I'm making sure he has enough blood in him."

"I ha ehoug lool ih eh." Eren said. Both turned as he pulled the packet out of his mouth, much to the werewolf's displeasure. "I have enough blood in me. I'm stable."

"But that back in your mouth. You're finishing it." Levi said.

"I said I'm-"

"Eren you put that back in your mouth and finish it or I'm calling your mother." Armin snapped slightly. Eren automatically put the packet in his mouth and started sucking on it. Levi sat down by Eren's feet.

"So you'll listen to him but not me?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head, wanting to speak but was afraid to pull the packet from his mouth until he knew it was empty.

"It's not that." Armin said, sitting down. "It's his mother. You won't hurt him, he knows that. His mother, on the other hand..." Armin shuddered a little. "She's terrifying when she's mad. And if she ever found out Eren almost went into blood lust, she would bottle feed him blood for a month." Eren groaned as Levi's eyebrow lifted.

"You're shitting me?" Armin shook his head.

"Nope. Dr. Yeager almost fell into a blood lust once, and she bottle fed him for a month. You think it would be funny, watching a woman bottle feed her husband. But it was anything but." Eren chuckled a little. "It wasn't Eren." Eren pulled the packet away from his mouth.

"It was fucking hilarious! You don't live with them. It was PRICELESS! Do you know what it's like being four, finally passed a sippy cup, and watching your 300 year old father having to use a bottle?" Levi and Armin stared at the vampire prince. "It's empty damn it." Armin took the packet and inspected it, and after deaming it empty, disposed of it.

"Now Eren." Armin said as he sat back down and glared at his friend. "Why didn't you take your blood?" Eren sighed.

"I've been busy with that damn pageant. I woke up early Saturday to go work with some of the contestants, came back late, studied, did homework, and passed out, to repeat the process Sunday. I didn't have time to get any." Eren sighed as he leaned against Levi I ran his finger tips over the marks still in Levi's neck. "I almost didn't let Levi go..." Eren teared up and the werewolf and blond vampire jumped to keep them from falling.

"You didn't Eren, and you didn't hurt anyone. You're fine, right?" The blond hurried out. Eren sniffled, causing his boyfriend to roll his eyes.

"I'm fine Brat. I told you I'd supply you with blood if you needed it and I fucking meant it. I'm your boyfriend, future mate, whatever the hell you need me for, I'm gonna fucking do it. Calm down. It's not that big a deal."

"But what if I-"

"You won't." Armin said. "Vampires can't drain they're mates, remember? Our bodies won't let us. After a few pints our fangs retract on their own. It doesn't matter who or what the mate is." Eren nodded slowly as he cuddled into Levi more. "Now, it's almost time for dinner, and I'm going to assume you don't want to leave the dorm room. There's some stuff in the fridge, and for the love of blood, if you need to do your mating season shit, go in EREN'S bedroom. I don't mind you two doing whatever, but I don't want to be slapped in the face with wolf horomones when I get back." And after successfully causing the werewolf and vampires princes to blush, Armin headed to dinner.

**I had said vampires have blood lusts and stuff, so I decided to throw some of that shit in! Next chapter will probably be the pageant (can't wait to be done with having to spell that word). Not quiet sure yet... ANYWAYS! I hope you liked this. And btw, no, Eren DIDN'T see the piercing in Levi's nipple, because it was covered by the shirt and Eren was more focused on Levi and his blood then his slightly exposed chest. They will find everything out eventually! Trust me! =)**


	60. Chapter 59: Pageant

**I finally have a tumblr! it's under the same name as my fanfic, and I have it linked through my fanfic profile if you're interested! I don't know how tumblr really works (cause I've been avoiding it because I'm one of those people that don't want to follow the crowd because meh) But whateves. I'll be talking about this story under the tag #wolfbat... whenever the hell I actually do stuff with it... meh. White girl problems.**

To say that Eren was less than pleased with the next few days was an understatment. Levi and Armin were at him, making sure he got enough blood. Every morning, Armin woke Eren up and handed him a glass of blood. Lunch time, either Levi or Armin would ask how he was feeling and offered more blood. Dinner was the same and afterwards, Levi would make sure his shirt left easy access to his neck if Eren needed it

Wednesday during Myth Studs, Levi kept a close eye on him, asking if he needed blood quietly. The dragon project was still worked on, after class, and Eren sighed heavily as he noticed that Levi would take frequent breaks from sculpting to check on Eren, only stopping when Eren finally snapped at him.

That's when Thursday rolled around. Eren was happy. Today was the day everything would be over! He would be able to sleep properly, feed himself properly, and cuddle with Levi nonstop after tonight! The pageant began at seven that night, to say Eren was excited was an understatement!

He was in the auditorium at one, because the class he was doing this for started then and they decided to just start getting ready then. Eren was checking microphones when Petra came up to him.

"Hey Eren!" She said with a smile. Eren smiled back.

"Hey Petra. You ready for the pageant?" She nodded happily.

"Yes, I'm also a little nervous." She began looking around a little, making sure no one could hear her as she leaned forward. "My clan's coming tonight, and so is Aurou's." Eren nodded a little.

"Okay. Is that a bad thing?" Petra shook her head.

"No, but I'm a little nervous. I mean... a few things have been happening, and I have yet to tell my parents." Eren stared at her for a moment before looking her up and down.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Petra blushed as she jumped a little and slapped his arm, playfully, but still with enough force to cause the vampire to flinch. She froze for a moment.

"Oh I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-" Eren held up a hand.

"You didn't break the treaty, don't worry. And Levi's no where to see it, it's fine." She calmed down, and then started to fiddle with her hands.

"Well, no, I'm not pregnant. But..." The ginger werewolf started to spin the new ring on her finger. Eren noticed and smiled.

"Finally pass the boyfriend/girlfriend stage. Congratulations Petra." She smiled again.

"Thanks, it's just, no one else knows. My friends have noticed, but I haven't really called my parents to tell them. I'm a little nervous to see how everyone reacts." Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"But your mates, why should you be nervous?" Petra giggled a little.

"All because we're mates doesn't mean others approve." Eren remembered the Christmas incident with Kenny, making him roll his eyes.

"Tell me about it. Well, I'm sure they'll all accept. You're parents seemed very accepting when I met them this Christmas." Petra smiled.

"Thanks Eren." She began to turn to get ready before turning back to him. "Oh, and thanks again for agreeing to play for my routine." Eren smiled as he nodded.

"Anytime Petra." She flashed a bright smile and hurried to get ready. She had asked Eren if he'd play the violin while she danced, saying she didn't know anyone who could really play the way she wanted. Eren obviously agreed. He wasn't only playing the violin for her, but a few other things for others.

At 6:30, the doors opened and the auditorium filled with college students and families and people from the community. Eren was back stage tuning his violin when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and smile as Levi kissed his cheek.

"Hey Brat." Eren chuckled lightly.

"You shouldn't be back here. You aren't part of the pageant." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Well I wanted to see you. That and I wanted to make sure you-" Eren's eyes narrowed in a slight pout.

"Levi, I'm fine. I had an entire packet this morning, and took a break to get more. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much." Levi crossed his arms.

"I'm gonna worry. We've been over this." Eren shook his head a little, smiling lightly.

"I'm fine. If I need anything, you'll be the first to know." Levi nodded and kissed Eren before someone told him to leave. The pageant began and it went well. Petra wasn't crowned pageant royalty, but she was second runner up, so that made her more than happy.

Eren met up with Levi afterwards and watched as Aurou and Petra talked to the clans, and saw how happy everyone was.

"Fucking told her not to be nervous." Eren said, arm around Levi's shoulder's as Levi had his arm around Eren's waist, glaring at anyone who's eyes lingered to long on _his_ vampire.

"Petra talked to you about it?" Levi asked. "I had Aurou fucking bragging about it until Gunther pulled him away before I hit him. Speaking of hitting." Levi turned to Eren. "Want to tell me what you did to get hit by Petra?" Eren froze a little.

"W-What?" Levi's eyes narrowed.

"I can fucking smell it. Why did she lay a finger on you?" Eren rolled his eyes.

"When we were talking, I thought she was gonna say she was pregnant, not engaged. It was playful." Levi tightened his grip.

"I'm still going to fucking talk to her about it." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Levi, don't worry about it. It's fine. Really. It didn't hurt. She looked terrified after she did so, for hitting your mate or a vampire, I'm not quiet sure, but she didn't do anything aweful, so relax." Levi huffed.

"Whatever. Come on." Levi started to pull Eren away.

"W-Where are we going?" Levi turned to look at Eren, but didn't slow his pace.

"It's mating season, I'm horny, and I need some fucking friction before I pound that pretty little ass of yours into the fucking floor." Eren blushed automatically as blood quickly rushed south.

**So how was that? Did you like it? I hope so. You guys have been WAY too awesome to dissapoint! And I had one reviewer say this, and I wanted to ask all of you... does Levi say brat too much? I mean, it's his pet name for Eren, so I have him use it frequently... but do I use it to the point of annoying you? I don't want to annoy you too much. Oh, now that I think of it, to that one reviewer that asked why Levi didn't flip when Ymir tripped Eren on New Years! He was to distracted by Eren's panty clad ass to kick her's.=)**


	61. Chapter 60: Piercings

**So... if I said you still had... seven chapters until all your dreams came true, with a little bit of drama in between (I say drama, but it's just a little wtf stuff) what would you do?**

Friday was a LONG day. Eren was tired, and ready to sleep between Myth Studs and work. Which he did, even if Levi was using his unconscious body for friction. Eren didn't care, he told Levi he could, but if the werewolf went too far, he wouldn't go anywhere near the werewolf's room for a month. That was what kept Levi at bay, but he was still ready to pounce.

That weekened was pretty much the same. Eren slept to regain energy, Levi made sure he had blood, and they screwed around a bit to keep Levi from taking Eren's V-Card before he was ready. Because that what this had turned into. A waiting game. Levi wasn't sure if he was ready to do it either. His horomones and instincts where more then ready, but he wasn't sure about himself. Levi wasn't to keen on taking Eren during mating season, but it would happen when it happened.

Monday rolled by and Eren and Levi had finished their dragon and brought it in. There were many different forms. Some sculptures, oragami, drawings, and a computer that had a 3-D model that had the dragon assigned flying and breathing lighting.

"I'm very impressed. You all did well and didn't slack off. Well, you guys remember that test for today right?" Eren and Levi groaned. She had mentioned it last Monday after Levi had escorted Eren out, and the two studied, but didn't feel prepared. Though the test wasn't actually that hard. And so Vix stood partially sad in front of the class.

"Well, we're done with my favorite section." She sighed. "Anyways, our next topic is going to be fairies. That's right, back to girly fantasies. I hope you're all ready. Next class will be the usual starting class." Eren and Levi shrugged as they just sort of talked. About what? Well...

"No Eren." The vampire pouted.

"Why not?"

"No."

"But Levi." The vampire whined. "We've never just gone out for the hell of it. I'm always working." Levi shook his head again.

"No." Eren pushed his bottom lip out a little more.

"You'll let Hanji drag you, but not your boyfriend?" Eren saw the werewolf's eye twitch.

"Don't you pull the boyfriend card." Eren sighed.

"Come on Levi. We've only ever been on two dates." Levi rose an eyebrow.

"Going to the club isn't really a date place Brat." Eren's bottom lip quivered.

"_Babe_." Levi stiffened. Oh no. That brat did NOT just use a pet name on him. This was the first time Eren's ever used one, and it was not going to get him his desired affect. Oh no. Little did the vampire know, he just gave the werewolf an erection, and he planned on humping the fuck out of that hot piece of ass in about ten minutes. He leaned over to whisper into Eren's ear.

"Just wait until we get to my dorm room, _Babe_." Eren shivered at how low Levi's voice had dropped and how hot and sexy and fucking promising it was. He realized his mistake, but at the twitch in his pants, he could care less. Who needed to go out when you can fool around with your boyfriend's body?

And so the two pretty much ran to Levi's dorm room once Vix dismissed them. The door wasn't even completely shut when Levi had pinned Eren to the floor and started kissing the fuck out of him. Eren moaned as he wiggled out of his shoes.

That pierced tongue did magical things to him. He gently caressed the werewolf's ears, feeling the cool metal of the piercings against his finger tips. Eren's eyes rolled back a little at the feeling.

Levi noticed this slightly and pulled back. He knew the brat was addicted to his kisses, but no way did he bring the vampire to near climax just by kissing. Eren whimpered and tried to pull Levi back to kiss him, but Levi put a hand on the vampires chest.

"Levi?" The vampire asked, panting lightly, face flushed and eyes slightly clouded.

"What's wrong Brat?" Eren tilted his head slightly, making him impossibly cute. "There is no way in hell kissing you is going to make you cum, but your fucking eyes rolled back. What's up?" Eren's eyes cleared almost immediately, a different blush covering his face, ears, neck, and he stiffened.

"W-What?" Eren immediately got nervous. How do you tell someone you have a piercing kink? Correction, How do you tell someone like LEVI that you had a piercing kink? Levi cocked his eyebrow again.

"Come on Brat. I just wanna know what's up." Eren looked anywhere but Levi, however his eyes caught the werewolf's ears and his eyes clouded right back up as he looked at the three small black hoops in the right lobe. Eren couldn't help it when he pulled Levi down and ran his tongue over the piercings, causing the wolf to shudder slightly. The vampire tug on one with his teeth lightly, and that's when Levi pulled back. Eren cocked his head a little again, not compeltely aware of what he just did.

"What?" Eren asked. Levi smirked a little.

"Eren." He purred. The werewolf believed he just solved his little mystery. "Do you have a thing about earrings?" Eren's eyes widened

"N-No!" He denied. Levi cocked an eyebrow. His face slipped into a 'don't bullshit me' look. "W-Well... not completely." Levi bent down so his lips were just brushing the vampires.

"Explain." He purred again. He wasn't a damn cat, but he did it anyways. Eren whimpered. Levi couldn't help but move down and lick Eren's neck, and once his piercng came in contact, Eren moaned. Levi stopped, retracting his tongue and pulling back to see how red Eren's face was. He smirked.

"Oh, that's what it is." The werewolf sat up and started to pull off his shirt. Once he was bare from the waist up, he saw Eren was staring. His eyes were at the waist band of the werewolf's pants, and slowly ran his eyes along that glorious six pack. He wanted nothing more then to run his tongue over them. His eyes trailed up and admired his pecs, and that's when the vampire froze.

"No fucking way." His eyes zeroed in on the small black ring going through Levi's left nipple. Eren's head lolled back as he moaned. That was hot. That was really hot. And hearing Levi chuckled made something in the vampire snap.

Eren flipped them over and his mouth automatically latched onto the pierced nub. He couldn't care less about anything at the moment. He sucked, nipped, licked, tugged the piercing with his fangs while one hand just went and played with the neglected right nub and his other hand went down to undo Levi's jeans.

The werewof groaned a little before just out right moaning at the sensations. The vampire was a beast and he was enjoying this treatment a little more than he'd like to admit. Levi wasn't used to not being in control, being submissive. But he didn't give a shit as the vampire had a hold on his cock and was pumping it.

It didn't take long for the werewolf to find his climax and he felt his semen cover his abs. He panted a little as Eren went from his nipples to licking the werewolf's abs clean. His golden eyes slipping back to green as he finished, and once that happened, the vampire blushed and his hands flew to his face to cover his embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh. L-Levi I am so sorry. I-I just..."

"Have a piercing kink." Levi panted. He sat up and smirked. Eren nodded a little, but didn't move his hands. "Come on Brat, let me see your face." Levi pulled the vampire's hands from his face to see the vampire was crying. Levi's smirk fell and he pulled Eren into his chest. "Hey, don't cry. I'm not picking on you."

"B-But it's embarrassing. A-And I just-" He shivered a little.

"Hey, Eren. It's fine. If anything, it means that we have a kinkier sex life than most wolves and vampires." Eren chuckled a little at that. "Now, we need to finish you off." Eren stopped and burried his face into Levi's chest more. Levi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Came while playing with my nipples, didn't you." Eren's head shot up, just missing the werewolf's chin.

"Don't say it like that!" He whined, covering his face again. Levi chuckled as he kissed what was showing of Eren's forehead.

"Yes Brat. Whatever you say." And Levi got an idea for Eren's birthday.

**Finally! Eren's piercing kink comes into play! I was originally going to wait until they actually had sex to have everything be revealed, but obviously, I couldn't wait that long, and I bet most of you couldn't either! =)**


	62. Chapter 61: Phone Troubles

**600+ Reviews! And I'm glad you liked the piercing kink reveal! Now... let's talk about fairies! Oh! And thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU! To wiolono for my cover! It's just fucking PERFECT! And I love it! Love it love it love it! Oh! You can check it out here, no spaces: **

**msolbe .deviantart .com**

Wednesday brought the promise of faires to the Myth Studs room. Vix came in and started the usual round of 'what we know about.' No one knew SHIT.

"This is going to be a LONG section." Vix sighed. "Alright, fairies avoid human contact." And she continued, so by the end of class, Eren had a general grasp on fairies.

"This is bullshit." Levi said as they left the room.

"You just don't like going over things considered girly."

"Not true." Eren just cocked an eyebrow as he looked at his boyfriend. "I fucking _hate_ going over girly shit. They'd have better luck putting me in a fucking dress."

"But you'd be hot in a dress." Levi glared as Eren started to inspect his nails. "I mean, you've got the stature for it." Levi's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked, I had a dick. And I'm sure you know that as well." Eren's eyes narrowed a little as he glared slightly.

"I've got a dick and I've worn a dress." Levi smirked.

"Yes, and your legs looked amazing. As did your ass." Eren looked away.

"You're thinking that because of the panties."

"True. You should wear them more often." Levi said, slapping Eren's ass slightly, causing said vampire to jump and squeak slightly.

"Levi!" He pouted and the werewolf couldn't help but steal a kiss.

"You're too fucking cute." Eren huffed as they headed to the cafeteria. When they sat down, Armin was smiling broadly.

"So, heard you found out about Eren's piercing kink." The blond said. Eren stuttered as Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Really now?" He turned to Eren. "And how would he know that?" Eren was blushing.

"W-Well... U-ummm..."

"He was freaking out when he got back to the dorm room." Armin replied. "To be truthful, I'm surprised Hanji didn't tell you about it before hand." Levi cocked an eyebrow again as Eren's hand slammed on the table.

"Thanks for reminding me. What the fuck did you tell her for?" Armin rolled his eyes slightly.

"I thought I already told you that we talked about you two after classes. You know, while we were trying to hook you two up because you're both dense as fuck." Armin sipped some of his juice. "We shared your guy's kinks. I'm sure I already told you that too." By the time he finished, both princes were blushing, the vampire more so.

"I really hate you sometimes." Eren said. Armin just shrugged.

"Yes, but without me, you'd be single, alone in your room, masturbating to the thought of a werewolf and not understanding why." Eren's face proved that there was a shade beyond the red that had previously made itself comfy on his face. "By the way, is he still under 'Wolf Hottie' in your cell?" And then proved that there was a color past that one.

"What the fuck man!"

"Wolf Hottie?" Levi smirked. "Really now?" He slipped Eren's phone from the boy's pocket and started to search through. The vampire didn't notice. "By the looks of things, I'm still 'Wolf Hottie'." And that got Eren' attention.

"What the fuck Levi!" He whined, snatching his phone. Levi ran his hand over the vampire's nape.

"Nothing to be embarrassed by Brat." Eren glared and held his hand out. "What?"

"Phone." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You looked through my contacts, it's only fair." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Life's not fair Brat. I'm not giving you my fucking phone." Eren just shrugged.

"Alright. But I won't be sucking your cock for the rest of the semester." Armin lit up like a match while Levi just stared.

"You fucking wouldn't." Eren shrugged again.

"Wanna bet?" He held a straight face, almost as emotionaless as Levi's own. "I don't need to get you off the rest of mating season. You can sit alone in your room and jack off to the memory of my body." Eren just turned and continued eating. Levi just stared at him.

"I didn't need to hear any of that." Armin said. Eren shrugged again.

"Too bad." Eren said, and continued eating, not even sparing Levi a glance. The werewolf just stared at his vampire boyfriend. This guy was pure fucking evil! The thought of not being able to touch Eren actually made him whimper. And he didn't know it was out loud until someone laughed.

"Holy shit, what did you do to him Eren? Levi sounds like he's been put in time out." Ymir said as she sat down. Levi's cheeks colored a faint pink. But he didn't completely care. He was horny damn it! And his source of relief was threatening to cockblock him because he wouldn't hand over his phone.

"He looked through my phone, wouldn't let me do the same, so he's not getting any action." Eren said nonchalantly.. Levi whimpered again. "Stop being a fucking drama queen."

"This is fucking priceless." The freckled vampiress said as the others joined. "Guys, Eren's fucking blueballing his boyfriend." She snickered as the guys looked at the wolf sympathetically.

"Damn dude. What'd you do?" Jean asked.

"I won't give him my fucking phone." The wolf quipped.

"Such a fucking girl." Jean said. Eren shot him a look and shrugged.

"Not like you've been on a sex hiatus since New Years." Eren said. Jean couldn't even say anything. He couldn't argue, because it was true.

"Fuck you Yeager."

"No thanks." Eren said. "First off, you aren't my type. Second, you're dating my nephew. Third, I like having something warm and fluffy to cuddle with."

"What? You cuddle with your mutt?" Eren was out of his seat with Jean's collar in his fist and a dangerous golden glow in his eyes.

"Watch it horse face. No one calls Levi a fucking mutt and gets away with it." Jean smirked.

What'cha gonna do Yeager?" Eren smirked darkly.

"Oh, I'm sure Jenny, Penny, and Tiffeny would LOVE to hear how you insulted my mate." Jean's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. If they flipped when I said I was upset and JOKING, what do you think they'd do if I told them you insulted HIM?" Jean actually began to shake a little. Eren let go and sat back down, golden eyes slipping back to green. Connie started to snicker.

"You're afraid of two eight year olds and a three year old?" He laughed, pointing at Jean. "Dude, that's pathetic." Jean shook his head.

"They're devils! I swear! They nearly killed me at Thanksgiving because he fucking sent them after me. Those three are fucking NUTS when it comes to Yeager. The twins pulled fucking KNIVES on me! Christmas, the three of them were determinded it was MY FAULT he wasn't there until they called him." He said. Eren smirked lightly. Then he heard another whimper and something actually pawing at his sleeve.

He turned to Levi and saw a usually stoic face in an actual full blown pout. Eren's jaw dropped open.

"What the actual fuck." Ymir said as she watched the scene.

"Eren." The werewolf whined. Eren smiled.

"I told you. Until you hand over your phone, I'm not letting you get anything from me." Levi whimpered again.

"Fine." And he pulled his phone out and handed it over. The entire table stared as Eren took it and smiled, going through the wolf's contacts. His smile fell as his eyes widened. He slowly looked over to Levi. Then a wide smile broke on his face as he threw his arms around the werewolf.

"Green Eyed Cutie. Really?" He chuckled. "That's sweet." Levi looked away once he felt his pride and dignity slowly crawl back and settle in his balls.

"Shut the fuck up Brat." Eren smiled as he leaned closer to the wolf's ear.

"I'd hurry up and eat if you want that blow job." Levi's head snapped to look at the vampire, a smirk on his face and Levi liked where this was going and began eating. Armin was more than happy that he had decided to record this to send to Hanji. The two princes had no clue.

**Random pathetic Levi! Because... well... idk... I thought it would be CUTE! You know, a little pathetic Levi, whimpering and pretty much BEGGING for Eren to keep his sexual frustrations in check. I feel accomplished! =)**


	63. Chapter 62: Bruises and Bitemarks

Friday rolled around and Levi was exhausted. He had stayed up the night before working on a sculpture for one of his classes, as well as three essays and studied for a test. It's not that he put it off. The test was the next Tuesday, the sculpture do the next Friday, and the essays due at the end of the month. So in reality, he was ahead, but the fucking werewolf was tired as fuck once he sat down in the Myth Studs room next to his vampire.

"Levi?" Eren asked, voice full of worry.

"It's nothing brat. I'm just fucking tired." Eren nodded a little. It wasn't like werewolves had anything like vampires, like the need for blood or else all hell would break lose. It was also the second semester, of course Levi was going to be a little tired. The second semester was always a little tougher than the first. Eren was just hoping that he wasn't making it worse by coming into Levi's dorm room and... relieving the werewolf.

"Alright class. Today we're focusing on fairies! Fairies come in many different classifications, such as Brownies-"

"Brownies are fairies!" One kid from the back called. "And all this time I thought they were a delicious chocolate dessert." The look on Vix's face. One could only describe it as 'you must have been eating special brownies because that is the only thing that could explain the amount of stupidity that just left your face and I can't believe you're actually a college student.'

"No, wrong kind of brownies dumbass. Now, as I was saying. Another type of fairy is a Pixie." And she continued with the different types of fairies, and special traits of them. By the end, Levi and Eren where pleasently surprised what actually counted as a fairy.

"So, I never knew that a banshee was an Irish fairy. I just thought they were these weird ghost ladies that screamed all the time to kill people." The young vampire said. Levi shrugged.

"Yes well, I didn't think the fucking BOOGIE MAN counted as a fucking fairy either. That title just doesn't work. At fucking all." Eren nodded as the two headed to Levi's dorm room before heading to the club.

Eren was happy to be on stage again, without being half dead. The vampire looked amoungst the crowd. Girls, everywheres. And a few guys. Eren noticed that every Friday, there seemed to be more girls. It freaked him out sometimes. He couldn't help but wonder if them knowing he had a boyfriend would affect the crowd. He shrugged it off quickly as he started the first song of the night.

_"Two single hearts on fire currently on the wire. As inhibitions fade a focused moment made."_ Hanji turned to Levi and the werewolf sighed as he just got up to aviod being pulled onto the crowded dancefloor.

_"Bruises and bitemarks say takes one to bring the pain." _ Eren smirked as he saw his werewolf walk onto the floor, on his own. It made him happy.

_"Passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams."_ The vampire felt his fangs tingle a little as they came forth and his eyes changed. For whatever reason, he usually waited a bit to do it.

_"You're in a place of fear, lips are for biting hear."_ And he saw the shiver run through the werewolf's spine as Levi danced. Eren was very happy with that.

_"Let's make this moment worth the while, lets kill the night and go down in style."_ Levi was currently cursing mating season because that damn brat was just singing, just singing, and the werewolf was about a penny's width away from pouncing on that ass.

_"Feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise. Of persperation and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl." _As Eren continued to sing and play his guitar, he noticed Levi's eyes flash ice blue. And he knew that couldn't be good for later. He mentally sighed. Looks like they were going to need to have some time in the bathroom to keep Levi's head on straight.

_"You bring the ropes and chains, I'll bring the pills and games. I can show you pain, and make you scream my name."_ And a bunch of girls screamed in that moment. Levi felt his possessiveness itching to show as he threw a look at Eren that screamed 'sounds like a good time, but you'll be screaming and in pain, not me' which caused the vampire to swallow quickly because that look did wonders to his dick.

_"You will believe my lies, that I'm not like other guys. That sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise."_ Eren watched the way Levi moved carefully, not just because it was hot and made him want to lick his lips, which he did anyways, but they were very... suggestive. More than usual.

Another few rounds of the chorus made Eren realize how badly Levi was actually holding back from jumping on stage. The vampire was happy to see the werewolf sit down after dancing, but could still feel the blue eyes on him. It was a little... intimidating? No... exhilarating? Definately.

So once Eren got on break, he motioned towards the bathroom for the werewolf to follow. Eren was sure that if Levi had his tail out, it would be wagging. Eren dragged the wolf into one of the stalls and shut the door, allowing them at least a little privacy as the werewolf released some of his sexual frustrations down the vampires throat.

**I'm not completely sure what happened in this chapter... but I'm not apologizing! Oh, and the song was Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades. One of you suggested it, like, forever ago, (Evil-Kitty-Kat-666 to be exact) and I finally got around to using it, because it's really good. I take all song suggestions intoo consideration before desiding to use them, or at least have them mentioned, in this story =)**


	64. Chapter 63: Pushed

**Who wanted that painting Levi made? Well, thanks to Miki Mae, you have it. And here is the link! (minus spaces)**

**miki-mae-love .tumblr post/ 113065161613/ my-interpretation-or-try-at-levis-wolf-and-bat**

**And on a darker note, I AM COVERING MY ASS! I'm not completely sure if it counts, but just in case! Potential almost rape warning!? It's not as bad as you think I swear, but JUST IN CASE! I don't want to trigger anyone on accident or take anyone COMPLETELY by surprise who wasn't expecting it. I don't know how it happened, but it did.**

Levi and Eren spent the weekend together, happy that they could without Eren being stressed about the damn pageant. It wasn't as intimately spent as the last few during Levi's mating season. They cuddled more than grinded against each other and kissed sweetly more than shoved their tongues down each other's throat.

Monday for Myth Studs, Vix went into a few of the different fairy species in detail, Wednesday was more species, and Friday was the reveal of the project for that section, which was an essay and each student was assigned a fairy species and it was due the next Wednesday.

"The next section, which we will be starting Monday, will be very short, as in we will be done in a week. We'll be going over griffens, hypogriffs, and perytons." She said as she dismissed the class. Eren and Levi sighed as they left.

"Wonder what she'll be giving me for a fairy?" Eren said.

"Probably fucking elves." Eren shrugged.

"Well, you'll probably get leprechauns because they're so close to your height." Levi growled.

"Well then maybe you'll get a fucking banshee!" Eren frowned lightly.

"I don't wail outside of dying people's houses."

"And I don't have a hidden pot of gold or make only one fucking shoe!" Eren shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about that pot of gold thing. I mean." Eren leaned over to whisper in the werewolf's ear. "I think those little noises you make when I'm giving you head counts." Levi blushed lightly as did Eren.

"There are still people in the fucking hallway Brat." The wolf hissed. "You don't want me pounding you against a wall." Eren thought about that for a minute.

"Sounds hot." The vampire said nonchalantly. Levi shivered.

"You make it SO damn hard not to fuck that cute ass of yours." Eren smiled.

"And what if I was doing it on purpose?" Levi just stopped and stared at Eren.

"Don't even joke about that shit Brat. Mating season's a bitch." Levi scratched his undercut slightly. Eren just smiled.

"From what I've gathered from Maman, this is your first?" Levi growled.

"First one where there's actually someone that I could potentially fuck." Eren chucked as they went to Eren's room. Eren's room was strictly a cuddle/make out zone. Neither prince wanted to risk being caught half naked by the blond. Eren wouldn't be able to handle the teasing that would come if that happened.

"So... is there anything specifically you want for your birthday, Brat?" The werewolf asked. Eren shrugged and cuddled into Levi's side.

"Not really. You'd be a nice present." Levi felt his cock twitch. He was really getting sick of this shit. Eren was being a fucking tease, and if he didn't want Armin to catch them with each other's dick in their mouths, the vampire needed to stop. "I'm kidding. But maybe..." Eren trailed off, not making eye contact with the wolf.

"What is it Brat?" Eren repositioned himself, tucking his head under Levi's chin.

"Could I stay the night in your room?" Levi sighed as he tightened his grip on the vampire.

"Eren. We need to focus on our school wo-" Eren sat up and looked at the werewolf with a pout that rivaled puppies. It shut the werewolf up.

"I know we do, but just once? It's a Thursday, so it's close to the weekend. Please Levi, just once?" Levi sighed.

"Eren. N-" Eren's lip trembled, big green eyes beginning to look glassy with unshed tears.

"Please?" Levi bit his tongue. The vampire was to damn cute. But he had to hold his ground.

"No." Eren tried the cute 'I'm gonna cry' pout until Levi closed his eyes. Eren narrowed his eyes a little. He got off the werewolf and went to his door, making sure it was locked before he came back over. "Eren?"

"If pouting won't work. I'll have to try something else." The vampire crawled back on the bed and stradled the werewolf's waist, making sure that the wolf could feel his ass through their pants. Eren leaned forward and nipped at Levi's lips. The werewolf's eyes never opened.

Eren continued nipping at the werewolf's lips, hoping they'd open a little, but they remained shut. Eren growled a little, moving to nip at the Levi's jawline, working back to the base of his right ear. Once he got their, his mid went a little fuzzy as he nipped a piercing. That made the werewolf's eyes open.

"Eren. Stop." Eren growled a little as he flicked his tongue on one of the piercings.

"No." He breathed, moving to kissing down the werewolf's neck until he felt Levi's pulse under his lips. His eyes changed gold. "May I?" The vampire asked. Levi shivered at the tone. It was low, and he couldn't help but nod his head.

Eren licked up his neck before sinking his teeth into his boyfriend's neck. He was hit with the warm blood and moaned, loudly. He could feel the werewolf hardening under him. Eren heard Levi whimper and retracted his teeth. He hadn't had much, but Eren wasn't done yet.

"So about my birthday present." Eren said, leaning up to the werewolf's ear again. "Please?" Levi shuddered and shook his head.

"We need to focus." Levi breathed. Eren sighed angrily as he bit the werewolf's collarbone, not to drink, but definately to try and get his point across. Levi whimpered again. "Eren." Said vampire had begun unbuttoning the werewolf's shirt as he slowly grinded down on the werewolf's erection.

"Yes?" Eren asked, slowly kissing down the werewolf's chest until he latched onto the werewolf's pierced nipple.

"What fucking happened to this being a cuddle only zone?" Eren hummed, causing Levi to moan quietly as the vampire sucked on his nipple and played with the piercing.

"Well, consider this an extreme make out, and the door's locked. Armin can't just barge in." Eren said before diving back into the pierced nub, debating on if he should move his mouth lower. With his mind made up, Eren began to work on the werewolf's jeans.

"Eren!" Levi snapped out of his half haze and grabbed Eren's hands. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Eren looked up into the werewolf's eyes with impatient, slightly lazy eyes.

"Begging. And if sucking you off in my bed is what it takes to get to sleep in your room one night that isn't a weekend, I'm fucking doing it." Levi groaned a little.

"You're begging for an ass pounding you little shit." Eren shrugged as he pulled Levi's hands off his own and continued to work on his pants.

"So be it. I want to sped my birthday with you. If that means I can't walk for a week, so be it." And with that, Levi snapped, mind going blank as he flipped himself and Eren over, kissing the vampire hungrily as he began to take Eren's pants off. The vampire was fine, until his boxers were chucked across the room and he felt the werewolf pushing against him. Eren was scared. He felt Levi begin to push and he shook.

"Levi..." He said, tears beginning to roll down his face. "No..." Levi's ice blue eyes returned to gray automatically and he pulled back and cupped Eren's face, wiping tears away with his thumbs.

"Eren? Eren?" Levi looked at their positions and nearly died. "Oh god... Eren I... D-Did I just..." Eren shook his head, trembling slightly.

"No... you stopped." Levi looked down to his boyfriend and saw how scared he was. Levi felt like shit. Complete and utter shit. He almost took advantage of his boyfriend. He almost took him raw and painfully and Levi felt disgusted with himself. How could he allow his instincts to take over like that?

"I'm so sorry Eren. I-I got to go." Levi moved but the vampire grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You don't have to. Don't be sorry Levi. I pushed you, it's my fault."

"How can you say that?!" Levi snapped. "I should have better control of my instincts. Eren, I could have seriously hurt yo-"

"But you didn't." Eren said, eyes full of firey emotion, the remanants of tears still in his eyes. "As soon as I said no, you snapped out of it and stopped. You would never hurt me unless I asked for it." Levi sighed as Eren pulled him closer. "I love you Levi."

"I love you too Eren." The vampire smiled as he pressed their bodies together, erections pressing together, causing them to moan a little. "So much for a fucking cuddle only zone." Levi chuckled lightly. Eren smiled.

"I think I deserve to be on the receiving end of a blow job!" The green eyed vampire chirped. Levi rolled his eyes.

"You make it sound like I've never given you one." Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"Twice. Compared to me giving you how many?" Levi just stared at Eren before sighing.

"On the floor or on the bed?" Levi asked. Eren smirked.

"I want you on your knees."

**I am determined damn it! They won't have sex till Eren's birthday! But I thought that, you know, with how bad I've made mating season sound, and the fact Levi's fighting to NOT fuck Eren, that maybe a push and a scare would really get the desperation of mating season out... so I got three weeks to write out... damn... AND THANK YOU MIKI MAE AGAIN FOR THE PAINTING AND YOU SHOULD CHECK THAT SHIT OUT! And if you haven't checked out the cover wiolono made, CHECK THAT OUT TOO!**


	65. Chapter 64: Date Set

**So I'm sitting here after posting last chapter like 'how many people are going to get angry with me' and then I see that not many are. So yayz! Oh, and bad news everyone. We're catching up and the worst is happening. Once a week updates. *cries loudly and uncontrolably* I have everything planned out, but I keep getting new ideas I wanna put in that I most likely won't be able too and unfortunetly, it's come to bite me in th ass because if I continue to update twice daily, you'll be waiting for a while for just ONE up date, within the week. So we're dropping. I am so sorry guys and I feel like shit doing this to you, I do, but the words aren't coming right.**

That weekend was spent a little differently. Levi asked Eren if they could spend the weekend apart, because Levi still felt aweful about what almost happened Friday. Eren decided that it may have been a good idea. Since mating season started, they're relationship had progressed rapidly. It took them almost a month to french, two weeks after that for handjobs, and then the intamacy went through the roof. The two also spent most of the time so far together, and that made the fight harder on Levi.

So they were more then happy to see each other Monday after the few days they spent apart.

"How are you feeling?" Eren asked as he sat down. Levi sighed.

"Not well. I tried painting, and end up jacking off most of the weekend. This is fucking ridiculous." Eren blushed lightly. "What about you?" Levi looked concerned. Eren rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Levi." The werewolf nodded and then sighed.

"Alright Brat. So Thurday through Sunday right?" Eren cocked his head.

"What?" Levi sighed again.

"You're staying the night in my fucking room on your birthday, aren't you Brat?" Eren smiled.

"You're gonna let me!" Levi nodded.

"After the shit you went through to get me to say yes, I'd say you deserve it." Eren hugged his boyfriend and let go right before Vix walked in.

"Alright, who can tell me what a griffin is?"

"A creature that is half bird half lion?" Vix nodded.

"Half eagle to be exact. Now, hypogriff?"

"Half eagle half horse?" Vix nodded again.

"So we know that too. Who can tell me what a peryton is?" No one said anything. Vix smiled. "Stumped you did I? Well, a peryton is a winged deer, or gazelle, originating from Atlantis. Do you know where a griffin originates from?" And the class began. When it ended, Eren and Levi went to their sepreate dorm rooms. Eren sighed as he sat down in the sitting area.

"Eren?" Armin asked as he walked out of his room. "Where's Levi?"

"His dorm room." The blond walked out and sat down.

"Why aren't you with him?" Eren crossed his arms.

"Mating seasons getting to him, and even the slightest bit of teasing in any sexual way sends him pretty damn near over board." Armin nodded. Eren had told him what had happened after Levi left Friday night.

"So, you two are reducing your contact until the season's over?" Eren shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope not. I don't want to go back to how it was before. I love being around Levi, but he's been struggling. Maman told me that it gets harder to fight as the season goes, and it's about half way through."

"I see. And since he did that Friday, Levi's scared he's going to push you too far." Eren nodded.

"But right now, I don't know if there's even a line for him to cross with me. I mean, Friday I know I wasn't ready, but right now..." Eren trailed off as he blushed. "I've been thinking about it all weekend, and I'm getting anxious. I don't know how much longer Levi can last, and I don't know if I can either." The vampire prince said. Armin nodded a little.

"If you do, it's in Levi's dorm room. You aren't fucking in here." He said flatly. Eren blushed harder. "Maybe you should do it on your birthday? It's cheesy and romantic." Eren stared at Armin until a smile pretty damn near split his face.

"That's perfect! I'm sure I can wait till then." Eren couldn't stop smiling as he went and got some blood.

The rest of the week went quickly, and they finished off griffins, hippogriffs, and perytons with chart making. Eren didn't see Levi at the club that Friday, and the vampire was pretty upset by that.

"Hey Iz!" Eren said as he walked up to the werewolf table that only held Isabel, Farlan, Hanji, and Erwin.

"Hey Eren!" She smiled as he sat next to her.

"Where's Levi? He did't say anything after Myth Studs today." Eren was begining to worry. Isabel's happy face dropped a little.

"He's still beating himself up." Hanji said. They didn't need to be told what happened, they could smell it.

"It's been a week, and I told him it was fine." Eren crossed his arms.

"But this is Big Bro we're talking about." Isabel said. "You're his future mate, and he did something he regrets. He's trying to protect you from himself." Eren sighed.

"Damn. Maybe I'll visit him tomorrow-"

"Don't." Farlan said. "Levi's fighting with the season, and he's been with you for a good portion of it. You two have been with each other every-"

"I couldn't be with him for a few weeks because of that damn pageant. But I get it. Am I really that much of a problem?"

"No way in hell!" Isabel said, putting a hand on the vampire's shoulder. "You could never be a problem to Big Bro. He's never had to deal with this before."

"Mating season can't just hit when you have a mate." Eren said. Hanji hummed.

"True, but he was never attracted to anyone. Others our age who didn't have a mate just fucked to get over their urges. Levi never did, he just kept to himself. Now, he has you. Boy's going fucking nuts half the time because he wants to pound that cute little ass of yours, but he can't." Eren just looked at her.

"You haven't talked to Armin this week, have you?" Hanji smirked then.

"Oh, yes we have. And I agree. It'd be cheesy and romantic. Go for it!" Eren blushed a little.

"What? What are you talking about?" Isabel asked, looking around the table. "Don't leave me in the dark again!" She whined. Eren held Hanji's gaze.

"Don't say a damn thing." Erwin growled. "It wasn't a threat Erwin, just a friendly suggestion in a less than friendly tone." Hanji giggled.

"He's been around Levi too much." She said as she laughed. Eren smiled lightly and joined her, and soon the entire table was laughing in some sense. Eren missed that one chuckle though, and hoped that Levi would be able to last three more weeks.

**Yes, we have Levi beating himself up. But who blames him? Anyways, next chapter, or the chapter after, IT WILL HAPPEN! I'm sorry if the last few chapters have been complete shit, but I have a plan, don't worry. And I hope you'll all like it.**


	66. Chapter 65: Bathroom Confronatation

**Okay, I might have a write-a-thon tonight or tomorrow... so if I write, like, ten chapters, I can keep the double updates... hope for the bet guys... if you get an update tomorrow, you'll know... Anyways... Enjoy!**

Monday came around and Eren was pretty much counting down the days till his birthday. Seventeen more days. He was excited, but nervous. And when he saw Levi, he became excited all over again. He sat next to the werewolf with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey Levi. How was your weekend?" He asked. Levi looked at him and Eren saw bags under his eyes. Levi looked aweful and didn't say a damn thing. "I see." Eren frowned a little. He looked at Levi's hand that was just resting on the table and he wanted to grab it, but he wasn't sure if he should, making any happiness on his face completely fall off.

Levi noticed the drop in Eren's mood instantly, and grabbed the brat's hand. Eren smiled and hummed contently as he squeezed Levi's hand. Levi was feeling a little better about mating season, but he wished he was able to spend with Eren. Levi felt bad for not going to the club Friday to support Eren, but Levi was going to use anytime he could to school his instincts so that on Eren's birthday, they could spend it how Eren wanted, without Levi constantly on edge.

Vix walked in and started to write on the board.

"Alright, we're going to be doing something a little different this time. Instead of doing a mythical creature, we're actually going to go into a country's mythology. China's in this case. We'll be going over the Shijin. I'll tell you the Chinese AND Japanese names as we go through. So let's start with the black turtle, Xuan Wu, or in Japanese, Genbu." And she began to talk about the northern Chinese spiritual guardian.

"Next class, We'll be talking about Baihu, or Byakko, the white Tiger of the west." And the class was dismissed. Eren walked with Levi.

"So, what do we want to do?" Eren asked. He saw the flash in Levi's eyes and sighed. "You're going to continue to avoid spending time with me, aren't you?" Levi sighed as he turned to his vampire boyfriend.

"Eren." The vampire held up a hand.

"I get it Levi. This is hard on you, and I don't want to push you into something. But I would like to be able to spend time together sometime this week." And after kissing Levi on the cheek, Eren walked away. And Levi just watched. He was hoping that watching Eren walk away right now, would be worth it later. Because seeing the brat's back walking away from him so sadly, destroyed the werewolf's heart.

"I love you Eren, believe me." And he went to his dorm room. He'd make sure that they'd spend time together this week. Levi just hoped that it wouldn't back track all the work he's done on his instincts.

Wednesday came and went, Friday bringing Vix to talk about Qinglong, or Seriyuu, the green/blue dragon of the east. Eren was at the club again, and there was no Levi, again. Eren was beginning to get angry. He never realized how much he actually NEEDED Levi to make him happy, or feel alive. When he returned to his dorm room, he looked at his calander. Thirteen more days. Almost two weeks.

Monday came the discussion on Zhuque, or Suzaku, the red pheonix of the south.

"Wednesday will be a test on the four Shijin, and then we'll begin the section on chimeras and manticores on Friday." Eren would have been excited about the next section, but his current situation with Levi was more important at the moment. When they left the room, Eren didn't say anything, neither did Levi. It was weird, and they both hated the strain.

"I'll see you Wednesday, Brat." Levi said after planting a kiss on Eren's cheek. "Take care of yourself." And the werewolf walked away. Eren frowned, but then smirked darkly. He had an idea. And if anyone found out... he was as good as dead.

Wednesday came quick enough, and Levi noticed Eren was a little antsy. The werewolf wasn't quiet sure why. He looked at Eren's eyes, and they were green, nothing flickered. It made Levi uncomfortable, wondering what was wrong with his boyfriend. After class and the test, they walked as usual down the hall.

"Well, I'll see yo later Bra-" Before Levi could finish, Eren had grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom, pretty damn near threw him into one of the stalls, and locked the door behind him. "What the fuck Eren?" Levi froze as he saw golden eyes. "Eren?"

"Yes?" The vampire purred, gently pushing Levi against the wall and nuzzling his neck. "What is it _Babe_?" Levi groaned. What the fuck was going on?

"W-What-?" He felt Eren lick up his neck as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm thirsty, I haven't had blood since Monday morning." Levi's eyes widened.

"E-Eren! I said take care of youself damn it!" Eren chuckled darkly.

"You did, you did. But I've been so worried about you." Eren licked up Levi's neck again, fangs grazing the skin. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You've been avoiding me. I've begun to wonder." His lips were right next to the werewolf's ear. "You still love me right?" Levi growled.

"Of course I fucking do! How dare you think I don't?!" He tried to push Eren off, but found that he couldn't. Eren chuckled again.

"I know you do. That's why you've been avoiding me." Eren said, huskily in the wolf's ear, making him whimper softly. "And I'm sick of it." Eren growled lowly as he looked dead into Levi's gray eyes. "I don't need you to fucking protect me from yourself, Levi. You would never hurt me, so stop avoiding me!" And Eren sunk his fangs into Levi's shoulder after taking his shirt off.

"Eren!" Levi shouted, shaking slightly. "What the fuck!" He didn't feel Eren drinking, the vampire was biting with a purpose. When Eren pulled back, he lapped up the blood and looked Levi dead in the eye.

"No more avoiding, Levi. I want to be with you. Remember what you said to Lupin?" Levi shook his head. "You said that you would supply me with blood if I needed it, because as my mate you needed to do what you could to keep me from going on a murderous rampage. Because I'm a vampire. Well if I'm going to be mated to a werewolf, I need to do what I can to help you through mating season." He gently kissed Levi's lips. "I love you, but forcing yourself to be away from me, isn't going to help me understand how to help you." Levi looked away.

"Eren." Whoever said Levi was an emotionaless bastard was wrong. Eren saw many emotions in his boyfriend. Happiness, contentment, rage, embarrassment. And right now, he watched the werewolf cry. Eren smiled softly as he grabbed Levi's chin and made him look at him.

"Levi." Eren whispered, pressing his lips against Levi's again. "Let me help you like you're willing to help me." Levi shook his head slowly.

"I'm not going to make you have sex with me Eren." Eren chuckled a little, the smirk coming back to his face as he leaned forwards to Levi's ear again.

"You won't be forcing me in a week." Levi froze. "In a week's time, on my birthday, I want to do more then sleep in your room." Levi shivered as he felt his pants tighten almost immediately, not like they hadn't before with how roughly Eren was handling him.

"Eren." Levi groaned again. Eren smirked as he kissed the unpierced lobe.

"Now that you understand." Eren purred. He pulled back and smirked darkly. "I haven't had blood for a while, may I?" Levi just stared at him.

"Didn't you already drink from my shoulder?" Eren shook his head.

"On the contrary, that was punishment for forcing me to be without you." Levi shivered. What happened to his masochistic vampire? He stared into the molten gold of the vampire's eyes and nodded slowly, turning his head to show more of his neck for the vampire to sink his teeth in.

"E-Eren!" Levi couldn't help but moan the vampire's name. He hadn't felt this in what felt like forever, and since he was already turned on, it just added to the feeling. Eren moaned and Levi felt it in his neck. Levi began to pant as Eren fed, and after a while, the vampire's fangs retracted. The vampire licked the blood off Levi's neck, and then his lips as he smirked.

"So, how's it feel being the bitch?" Eren teased. Levi growled as he grabbed Eren and slammed him into the opposite wall. He pulled the collar of Eren's shirt to the side and bit into his shoulder, breaking the skin and causing Eren to call out, in pain or ecstasy, Levi didn't know. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist as the werewolf began to grind into him, causing his own dick to harden.

"Who's the fucking bitch?" Levi growled out after he licked Eren's new wound clean, then smashed his lips into the vampire's and forced his tongue inside. There was no fight, no resistance, just complete obedience. As they kissed, they grinded against each other until both reached climax, both groaning as they rode out the pleasure together.

"Now, who's the fucking bitch?" Levi cooed into Eren's ear. The vampire shivered, but before he could answer, someone else did.

"Eren's the bitch." They both froze. "Don't you think Eren's the bitch, Connie?"

"Eren's definately the bitch, Armin." The prince's faces were both beat read. "How long do you think they're going to stay in that stall?"

"Probably a while. I mean, they both just got caught fucking in the bathroom."

"We were not fucking!" Eren called indignantly. Levi just let his head fall on Eren's shoulder.

"Really? Then what was the moaning?" Eren was quiet for a second.

"Feeding." Levi said as he opened the door after putting his shirt back on and showing the blond and buzz cut vampire the mark in his neck. Eren came out shortly after, still sporting a bright blush.

"Then why is Eren bleeding?" Armin said, eyes slightly narrowed. "Last time I checked, werewolves don't need to drink blood." Levi held his emotionaless facade.

"Instinct." Was all he said as he headed for the door. "I'm making dinner tonight if you're interested, Brat." Eren smiled as he hurried after his boyfriend.

"Sounds great!" And they continued to Levi's room hand in hand.

**I don't know about you guys, but every Eren bottom story needs at least ONE tiny bit of Levi being submissive. And I feel like Eren acting like an ass in the stall evens out the thing between him and Levi. Unfortunetly, next chapter won't be the smut, but THE SMUT IS SOON! I PROMISE! And I can't wait! Like, this is killing me as much as it's killing you, seriously.**


	67. Chapter 66: Almost Time

**Oh my gosh... duuuuuuuuuudes... If waiting to update killed me, waiting to read it must MURDER you. I mean... I was sitting there Tuesday like 'I can't update, I'll go on a writing spree!' and then it didn't happen *sad face* and then it was Wednesday and I was like' I didn't update yesterday... I'm gonna die of not updating' And it's horrible... I need to get back into my swing so that this can go back to two chapters daily... I don't know... **

Friday started the chimera/manticore sections.

"Alright, a chimera is a Greek creature with the head of a lion, body of a goat, tail of a serpant and is primarily female. A manticore is a creature with the face of a man, the body of a lion, and a scorpian stinger for a tail." And the class continued.

That weekend, Eren and Levi spent together, and it was FILLED with kisses, cuddles, hand jobs, blow jobs, and dry humping. Everything Eren said Wednesday had hit something in Levi that made it easier for him to hold back. It made no sense. Levi thought that after hearing that Eren was willing to have sex with him the upcoming Thursday would make fighting his instincts harder, but it didn't.

Monday came quickly enough and Vix taught them more on chimeras, Wednesday focused on manticores, and Thursday was when Levi realized how much he was ready for that day. Eren, on the other hand, was a little nervous. It made sense, he was the one getting the cock up his ass. And he remembered Levi's size, and his first thought when he saw it. But while the vampire was indeed nervous, he was anxious and excited.

What kind of lover would Levi be? Rough? Gentle? Some even mixture? Would he take the vampire on his back? Knees? Would Eren be riding him? Would they use hand cuffs? Would they do anything kinky or would their first time be considered normal? When Levi was actually fucking him, would he moan? Would he tease Eren first? Would he make the vampire beg? Should the vampire shower first? Should the vampire stop thinking about fucking his boyfriend later that night so that he can focus on the professor and NOT the bulge forming in his pants that he hoped to hell Isabel didn't see.

And while Eren was going through his thoughts, Levi went through his. What would Eren look like when Levi finally took him? Would he blush? Would he cry with pleasure, or pain? The werewolf figured that getting anything shoved up your ass would hurt. Would Eren moan like he did when getting a hand or blow job, or would he have a different moan? Should he make sure he's wearing piercings that'll drive the vampire nuts? Should he give Eren his actual gift before or after they had sex? And then Levi stopped because he was in the one class he shared with Hanji and unlike Eren, he wasn't lucky enough to avoid having his boner seen.

"Today's the day huh?" The werewolf bitch asked during the work period given. Levi rolled his eyes as a light pink color dusted his cheeks.

"No, today's the Brat's birthday shitty glasses." Hanji hummed in response.

"And you're going to take his V-card and give him yours?" Levi said nothing as Hanji decided to continue. "You've researched this right? You have lube and condoms? You told your mot-"

"Son of a bitch Hanji! Get out of my sex life! And I'm not telling my fucking mother!" He regretted that part because Hanji's eyes grew.

"So you two are going to have sex!" Levi rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Son of a bitch. Will you shut the fuck up? It doesn't concern you if we are or aren't. I don't ask you about what position Eyebrows prefers to take you in?"

"Well he really likes to push me against the wall an-"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't care! Holy fuck I don't care!" He glared at her as she just smiled. "You better wash your fucking walls." Hanji said nothing. "I fucking hate you." Hanji's smile widen.

"You know you love me." Levi shook his head.

"I only love Eren and my mother. So fuck off." Hanji giggled a little.

While Levi was fighting with Hanji, Eren ended up with his own problem, at lunch. Because Armin let it slip. On purpose.

"So Yeager's finally losing his virginity eh? Congratz!" Eren glared at Jean with so much hate, Eren wished it could manifest itself into a solid form so that he could beat the horse faced vampire with it.

"You know what to do right Uncle Eren? The first time hurts a bit and-"

"Oh my gosh Marco! Why? Where's the innocence?"

"Well in a few more hours, you won't have any." Ymir teased. Eren covered his face as the other's continued to tease him.

"I hate you all. All of you can go suck the fattest of dicks and choke!"

"Ew. Dicks are nasty." Ymir said. Eren locked eyes with her.

"And I hope the one you choke on gets stuck in your throat and they have to call an ambulance to save your ass."

"Harsh." Connie said as Ymir glared.

"You wait Yeager. I know Carla would LOVE to hear that her little boy's losing his virginity tonight." Eren blushed more as his head dropped onto the table.

"Why are we still taking about it? We usually waited until AFTER they lost it to tease the others. Why are we doing this now?" The vampire prince asked.

"Because with how badly Levi's been holding back, you won't be walking for a month." Armin said. "And therefore, we need to get all the teasing done with now because in a month, it won't be as embarrassing or relevant." Everyone stared at the blond.

"He's evil." Sasha said, taking a bite out of Connie's burger. The others nodded slowly and Eren just dropped his head back to the table.

"Fuck my life."

**You thought they were going to do it this chapter didn't you? Well... that's next chapter because I want a COMPLETE chapter of smut. I will warn you now, I am going to detail the FUCK out of it, because the more detail, the better... sometimes. I'll try not to scare all of you with it. And I hope you are all excited for it! Because I am!**

**Ok, new thing. I never do this. EVER! And this will be the last and ONLY time I do it, but I wanna make a shout out to someone. I'm adopting Doctor Ren Winchester as my Kohai! Hope that makes your day sweety! Oh, and the writer I was freaking out about in Chapter 56 for reviewing and being one of my idols, that was mistyhollowdrummer. Go read their stories... right now... seriously... DO IT!**


	68. Chapter 67: Dream Come True!

**I lied. This isn't 100% smut (It actually upset me a bit, but this will be LONG because it's gonna happen, and it's going to be VERY LONG! Like... the longest thing I have ever written because you've been waiting for so damn long AND it's detailed because details are important) But I decided to add some fluff in here. And it is so damn cheesy and sappy I almost forgot that at the end of it they're suppose to fuck. Oh, and thanks to Fullmetal Vampire Lover for the French translation!**

The end of Thursday came, and to most students, that didn't mean a damn thing. To a certain vampire/werewolf prince couple though, it meant the world. That sounded cheesy, but fuck it the two felt that way. Fooling around with another's body just to reach climax was different then dropping that final wall and allowing the intimate cycle to come full circle.

Eren smiled shyly when he saw Levi, the werewolf sending him a small one back. They knew what would happen by the end of the night, but damn it, they weren't jumping straight to it. They decided to go on a date first. It was Eren's 20th birthday, so they were going off campus for dinner.

"Hey." Eren said. Levi immediately interlocked their fingers.

"Hey Brat. You ready?" Eren blushed lightly.

"For dinner? Definitely." The vampire was more than happy to go out. They didn't go anywhere mega flashy, just a small cafe Levi was told he should bring Eren too. The only time he asked and took advice from his four eyed friend. And the werewolf had to give Hanji some credit, because it was clean. Very clean. And smelled amazing. This wasn't his first time to this cafe, but it felt like it with Eren there.

When had he gotten so sappy? When had Levi started feeling like this? It wasn't really like him, but he sort of liked it. Eren, on the other hand, smiled wide. It was a nice cafe. It was pink, but not so overwhelming that it screamed 'the owner a girl and is trying to get girls to spend all their money to eat here cause it's cute'.

"Wow. It's nice." Eren said as they got drinks and something to eat. Levi found a table in the back for them to sit at and they sat down happily. "You really didn't need to bring me out for dinner Levi."

"Well I never bring you out Brat. We're always fucking around in my room or have each other's tongues in our mouths in yours. I thought coming out would be fucking romantic alright." Eren chuckled lightly.

"Trying to be romantic again?" Levi just stared at Eren for a second.

"I'm building shock factor for when the facade falls and you're a blubbering mess under me." Eren blushed.

"What the fuck? What happened to the romantic thing?"

"Shock factor. It's doing wonders." The werewolf said while sipping his tea. "Don't worry Brat. The romantic side isn't gone. I just hit snooze on the fucker's alarm clock for a few seconds." Eren couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot you were funny." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Forgot I was funny? I thought I was a comical genius, making your cute little ass roll around and piss himself with my hilarious jokes." Eren laughed harder. Only Levi could make him laugh this hard while speaking in a serious tone.

"Stop it. I'll seriously piss myself." Levi made a face.

"If you do, you can forget sex. That's gross." Eren blushed lightly.

"It would be your fault! You made me laugh!"

"Well I can't help it if your laugh sounds like baby fucking unicorns." Eren just stared at Levi for a second. "I'm assuming they sound adorable alright."

"Are you saying my laugh sounds like a braying horse?"

"First off, horses don't bray, donkeys do. Second, no, I'm not. Your laugh is fucking cute. I would never compare you to an animal." Eren just stared at him for a second. "What the fuck do you want me to say? I'm sorry I compared your laugh to baby unicorns. Would you be happier if I said it sounded like an angel's wing gliding across the blackest of night skies while it covers the world with fucking hope and life?" Eren's jaw dropped.

"I think the romantic side woke up." Eren said. Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Ruin the fucking moment Brat." Eren chuckled lightly.

"Yes, well. I'd have to say your laugh sounds like honey coming down from the suns rays into the darkest parts of the world to give a little sweetness to those who can't have it normally." Levi blushed a light pink.

"Honey? Really?"

"And you bitched at me for ruining the moment." Eren deadpanned. Levi shrugged as he took another sip of his tea.

"Yes, well. I may ruin the moment, but I know what fixes everything." Eren's cocked an eyebrow. "Je te aime mon cher vampire et rien ne va change que." Eren had no clue what Levi just said, so he was completely confused.

"What?" Levi smirked lightly as he repeated it in English.

"I love you my dearest vampire and nothing will change that." Eren blushed deeply.

"I'm glad you're already buying my dinner." Levi smirked lightly. After they finished up, they went to Levi's room. They sat on the bed awkwardly. They were both complete virgins, and really didn't want to jump right into it and mess something up. The one to make the first move, was Eren.

"Levi." The werewolf turned to face the vampire and Eren gently pressed his lips against Levi's lips. The kiss slowly deepened until Eren was straddling Levi's lap and their tongues were wrestling viciously for dominance which both of them knew would end up being Levi's. But Eren fought hard, and even managed to push Levi onto his back before he lost the fight.

Levi took the opportunity to make sure his vampire got a full feel of his tongue ring. He ran his wet muscle around the vampires mouth, leaving no corner untouched, and no nerve unstimulated. He wanted Eren to be a mess, completely at his mercy. The sadist inside was enjoying the whimpers and moans leaving the vampire's throat. Levi slowly ran his hands down Eren's sides until he reached the waist band of said vampire's jeans. Eren automatically whined and shivered.

"You want them off?" Levi purred. Eren nodded quickly as he shivered under the werewolf's touch. He had goosebumps. He heard the werewolf chuckle and when he opened his eyes, he saw the sadistic smirk. Levi was going to tease him. "Why don't YOU take them off then? Put a show on for me?" Eren's already red face increased in color. Levi wanted Eren to fucking strip tease.

"Levi." He whined, but Levi completely removed his hands from Eren. He tried to argue, but the werewolf was stubborn. Eren sighed as he got off his boyfriend to begin his little strip tease. He regretted bringing up the lessons he got from the strippers.

He started in a standing possition and sighed. He decided that if he was going to strip tease for Levi, he might as well go all out. So he was going to sing damn it!

_"Now that I have captured your attention." _Eren slowly ran a hand down his chest. _"I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention." _ And then slowly moved to the floor.

_"Mr. T say I'm ready for Inspection."_ Eren leaned back on his hands and opened his knees a little. _"Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression."_ Eren rolled his head back.

_"Oh, Oh, can we take it nice and slow, slow."_ Eren arched his back slightly, and Levi was drooling. And he was disgusted by it, but this was hot. And if he didn't already have a dick so hard it could cut titanium, he might have wiped his face.

_"Break it down drop it, low, low."_ Eren dropped his shoulders to the floor and opened his knees more. _"Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go!" _And Eren slowly got back up into a standing position.

_"I just wanna feel your body right next to mine."_ Eren popped open the button on his jeans. Eyes making direct contact with Levi's, and Eren felt an excited chill go up his spine. _"All night long baby slow down the song."_ Eren turned a little and ran a hand from his shoulder, down his chest, around his side, and down onto his ass.

_"And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind."_ And his hand slowly moved back up to his shoulder, following the same path. _"All night long baby slow down the song."_ And he winked at Levi. The werewolf just unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He didn't care if this was what perverts at strip clubs did. He was getting a private show to his boyfriend and he was hard damn it!

_"If you want me I'm accepting applications."_ Eren bent at the waist, giving Levi a delicious side view of his ass as the vampire slowly stood straight as his hand ran up his leg starting from the ankle. _"So long as we can keep this record on rotation."_ Eren completely turned so his back was to Levi, but he made sure he was looking over his shoulder with half lidded eyes.

_"You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation." _As Eren gyrated his hips, he blew Levi a kiss. _"Breath me in, breath me out, so amazing."_ Levi wasn't completely sure when it happened, but Eren had unzipped his jeans and they just fell around the vampire's ankles.

_"Oh, Oh, can we take it nice and slow, slow."_ Eren turned back to face Levi, the buldge in his boxers on full display. _"Break it down drop it, low, low."_ Eren dropped down to his knees, keeping them parted to keep himself on display, and placed one hand on the floor between his legs to keep himself steady.

_"Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go!" _And Eren used his other hand to palm himself. He moaned at the feeling, but he wasn't done, and by watching Levi's hand on his own cock, pumping it to the sight of the vampire, Eren was sure Levi was happy he wasn't.

_"I just wanna feel your body right next to mine."_ Eren slowly stood back up, again. _"All night long baby slow down the song."_ And gyrated his hips again as he slowly pulled his shirt up, revealing his chest. _"And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind."_ And Eren pulled the shirt back down. _"All night long baby slow down the song."_

_"Breath me in breath me out, the music's got me going."_ Eren walked over to Levi and cupped his cheek. _"Breath me in breath me out no stop until the morning."_ And he ran that hand down Levi's chest, but pulled it back and backed up before he touched Levi's cock.

_"Breath me in breath me out, you know I'm ready for it, for it, for it"_ Eren finally took his shirt off, and damn was he happy because he was HOT. _"I just wanna feel your body right next to mine. All night long baby slow down the song." _Eren ran his hands down his sides as he smirked at Levi. The werewolf looked divine, with sweat beading his forehead and panting like he was a bitch in heat.

_"And when it's coming to the end hit rewind." _Eren slipped his thumbs into the band of his boxers. _"All night long baby slow down the song."_ And he slowly pulled them down and stepped out of them. He had never been completely naked in front of Levi, but he wasn't all that self conscious.

Levi just stared at the naked vampire infront of him. In nothing but the sun charm necklace. It was hot, and as much as Levi hated it, that strip tease did in fact bring him to climax.

"Damn it Brat. Come here." Eren came over and Levi pulled him into his lap. "I can see why those strippers blushed." Eren blushed. "And you have a mess to clean up." Eren looked to see Levi's still erect member with the werewolf's seed dripping down it. Eren smirked.

"No." Levi just stared at the vampire. "You want me to suck your dick, you have to be as naked as I am." Levi groaned as Eren ran his finger up Levi's dick, picking up some of the white substance, and popped his finger in his mouth.

"Fine." Levi went to do it, but Eren stopped him.

"I'll do it." Eren said. He sat on Levi's thighs, allowing their erections to brush, and started to kiss the werewolf's neck. Sometime during Eren's strip tease, Levi had removed his shirt, and Eren was fucking grateful because that was one less thing he had to remove.

The vampire kissed, sucked, and nipped his way down the werewolf's neck and chest, slowly slipping to his knees. And as he went down, so did Levi's pants and boxers. Once Eren was on the floor, he smiled as he licked up Levi's shaft, and then surprised Levi but deep throating him immediately.

"Holy fucking shit Eren!" Levi couldn't help the curses and praise and moans that the vampire drew from him with his skilled mouth. A mouth molded like it was meant to suck the werewolf's cock, trained by the werewolf himself to bring him the utmost pleasure. He looked down to watch Eren bob his head and swallow around Levi's tip. But the werewolf also saw Eren's swollen erection, dripping precum. As much as Levi wanted to face fuck Eren, he had another plan.

"Hey Eren. Come up on the bed." Eren pulled Levi's dick from his mouth and cocked his head.

"Alright." Levi laid down on the bed and Eren crawled up, getting between his legs to return to what he was doing, when Levi put a hand on the vampire's head to stop him.

"Swing your ass up this way." Eren blushed, but nodded. Levi maneuvered him so that he was straddling the werewolf's chest. "Good boy."

"I'm not a do- Ah?" Eren shivered as he felt Levi's tongue dip into his slit.

"Don't forget about me." Levi said, pushing his hips up to rub his tip on Eren's lips. Eren went back to his previous actions, when Levi's mouth left his own leaking member. Eren was about to ask why, when he felt Levi grab his ass and begin to massage it. "Don't stop sucking Eren."

Eren didn't argue as he returned to his previous task. He tried to ignore what was happening on Levi's end, until he felt something wet slip into his hole.

"Levi!" The vampire shivered. "Wh-What are you-?" Another moan slipped through the vampire's lips.

"Rimming." Levi deadpanned, continuing to run his tongue around Eren's puckered hole and dipping it in.

"B-But it's-"

"Surprisingly clean. Now shut the fuck up and let me pleasure you." And so he buried his face in his boyfriend's ass. Eren moaned, but returned to sucking the massive cock in his hand. Eren was going crazy. He never thought this would feel this good. And Levi's dick wasn't even in him yet. Eren's back arched slightly when he felt Levi pumping his dick.

"L-Levi!" Eren moaned after pulling off Levi's dick. He didn't get a response, but quicker pumps and a little sucking. Eren couldn't control his body as he thusted his hips back on Levi's tongue and bucked into his hand, reaching his climax quickly.

"Damn Eren. Feel that good?" Levi said as he pulled back and looked at the semen covering his hand. "But we aren't done yet. On your back Eren." The vampire nodded, happy he would't be holding himself up anymore. He settled on his back and when Levi tapped his legs, Eren opened them, allowing Levi to slid between.

"Alright Eren. Suck on these." Levi pushed three fingers to Eren's mouth. Eren took them in and as he sucked on them, he looked at Levi through lidded eyes. Levi's eyes were equally lidded, and completely clouded in lust. Eren shivered as he grabbed Levi's wrist to push more of his fingers into his mouth so he could cover them more fully.

"Alright Eren, that's enough." Levi said once he couldn't tell the difference between his fingers and Eren's tongue anymore. He dropped his hand to Eren's entrance and prodded it. Eren moaned slightly. "Ready?" Eren nodded and Levi began to push his finger in.

It hurt at first, but Eren slowly began to melt into the feeling. One finger slowly turned to two, two turned to three. And shortly after that Eren was riding Levi's fingers like they were going to disappear forever. Levi, on the other hand, was searching for something. He was getting pissed he couldn't find it, but he slowly began to stop caring as his cock throbbed and dribbled precum like a fucking waterfall.

He pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from Eren at the new empty feeling. Levi took some of the semen that had dripped onto his chest from Eren's previous orgasm, and used it as make shift lube, though he was hoping that they had covered each other in enough saliva to work, he wanted to make sure.

"You ready?" Levi asked as he lined his tip up with Eren's hole. "I can't promise I'll be able to stop once I start." Eren nodded as he wrapped his legs around Levi.

"I'm ready Levi. I love you." Levi smiled.

"I love you too Eren." And he slowly started to penetrate Eren. There was resistance, and Eren hissed in pain, so Levi rocked back and forth, going deeper with each forward motion. He kissed Eren and as their tongues danced, Eren relaxed more and more. Once Levi was fully seated, they both moaned loudly.

"Damn it Eren you're so fucking tight." Levi groaned out. Eren shuddered.

"Well you're fucking huge. Feel so full."

"Can I move?" Eren nodded as Levi started a slow, steady rhythm. They were testing the waters out, trying to find out what they liked. And after a few minutes, they both realized that slow and steady was not winning any races as Levi's pace increased as soon as Eren said faster.

"L-Levi! More! Harder!" The vampire moaned as Levi began to try different angles. He was getting irritated with not finding that one thing in the vampire that would make him lose it. He had a iron grip on the vampires hips, leaving bruises. He had a brutal pace going, and the headboard was hitting the wall pretty hard. Levi kept trying different angles until a certain deep thrust hit something that made Eren scream in ecstacy as tears of pleasure spilled from his emerald green eyes.

"AH! Fuck Levi right there! Again!" Levi smirked. He found it. He had heard of that magical bundle of nerves males had called the prostate. He did his research. It was the one spot in a male that could make them lose their mother fucking minds. And Levi was determined to make his boyfriend a fucking mess.

Levi pulled out, till the tip was the only thing in, before he slammed back in and hit Eren's prostate head on. Eren screamed as Levi returned to his previous brutal pace and kept pounding into Eren's prostate head on with every thrust.

Eren tried to move his hips in time with Levi, but couldn't keep up. His mind was filled with only one thought. And that was Levi. The pleasure he felt was amazing. His prostate was being abused and he could feel Levi's nails beginning to dig into his hips. Levi let go of Eren's hips for all of ten seconds to throw the vampires legs over his shoulders, only to return his hands to Eren's hips and sunk deeper, hitting Eren's prostate in a new way that almost made the vampire faint.

"Fuck Levi! So deep! Ah! S-So good! M-M-More!" Levi smirked as he continued his pace. Eren moans were music to Levi's ears. Each moan, whimper, and whine drove the werewolf on. But all good things must come to an end, and Levi regretfully realized that as his thrusts began to faulter.

"D-Damn. Eren. I-I'm about to cum." Eren moaned as he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

"M-Me too. S-So cl-close. Fuck! P-Please. Cum inside." Levi moaned at those words as he slammed into Eren with the last his strength, burrying himself to the hilt when his climax finally hit him, Eren's name staining his lips. Eren hit his at the same time and nearly screamed Levi's name as it hit him hard.

The two stayed like that, panting and staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, the clouds of lust switched to pure love as they smiled at each other.

"I love you Levi." The werewolf leaned down and kissed his vampire.

"I love you too Eren." He slowly pulled out and watched as semen dripped from Eren's hole. "Fuck. How can something so dirty be so..." Levi trailed off as he continued to watch. Eren chuckled lightly.

"Wanna go another round?" Eren saw Levi's gray eyes flash to blue for the first time that night. Levi looked up and smirked.

"It won't be my fault when you can't walk in the morning." Eren's smile widen as he opened his legs back up to accept Levi all over again.

**YES! I FUCKING WROTE IT! I FINALLY FUCKING WROTE IT! I went all out people! There was the fluffy as fuck date, and to make up for no lap dances/pole dances so far, I gave you a fucking strip teasing Eren! And I hope the smut was good. I hope you enjoyed! If it's too much, I'm sorry. But it needed to be done damn it! They needed to fuck! Oh, and thanks again to Fullmetal Vampire Lover for the French! =) Oh, and the song was **_**Slow Down**_** By: Selena Gomez! Thank my boyfriend for introducing that song to me! Oh, and I think I have enough chapters to at LEAST update daily now... so yeah...**


	69. Chapter 68: The Day After

Friday was a beautiful day for Levi. He woke up next to a naked Eren, he had finally slept with Eren in the most intimate of ways, and he no longer needed to be afraid of pushing Eren too far during their fool arounds. They had given everything to each other. But there was one thing that didn't happen the previous night. Showers.

"Hey, Brat. It's time to get up." Eren mumbled and began to roll over, but stopped as pain shot through his body.

"Fuck!" He said. "Why did we have to do it three times."

"It was four times Brat, and you kept spreading your legs." Levi answered. "Now come on. We need to shower." Eren groaned as he tried to stand and his legs shook. He could still walk, but it was with a limp because of the bone crushing grip, and obvious abuse his ass undertook.

"Damn it. And my first class is with Horse Face and Isabel." Eren groaned again as he headed for Levi's bathroom.

"Don't worry about it Brat." Eren turned to look at Levi, glaring slightly.

"If I get questioned, I'm kicking your ass." Levi chuckled lightly as he got out of his bed and followed Eren to the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah. What ever Brat. Now come on, we're cover in jizz, sweat, and spit. And it's fucking dried." Levi scrunched up his nose. "My sheets are probably ruined." Eren rolled his eyes as he turned on the shower.

"We could've stopped at anytime." Levi turned to Eren to admire the naked back of the vampire. Eren had some serious bruises on his hips and thighs. Almost perfect hand prints. Levi felt a little guilty brusing up his boyfriend like that. Levi walked over and kneeled, kissing Eren's left hip before going and kissing his right.

"Levi!" Eren jumped a little at the contact, then moaned a little as he felt Levi nip at his hip a little.

"You said we could've stopped at anytime? Really Brat?" Eren heard the light lust beginning to take over Levi's voice. "You're talking to a Rivallie werewolf during mating season. We can't just stop when our mate is so willing." Eren shivered.

"We did it four times already Levi." The werewolf chuckled at Eren's whine.

"We could always have shower sex. It would be something new." Levi said as he gently kissed on of Eren's cheeks.

"Levi. My ass and hips hurt enough. Let me heal and rest. In case you forgot, I have work tonight." Levi sighed as he stood and brought Eren into the shower.

"Ruin the mood Brat." Eren kissed Levi's nose.

"It's in my job description as your boyfriend." Levi rolled his eyes as they washed up.

Eren wasn't surprised when his friends asked why he was up and walking. They teased him more relentlessly, but it was Armin who asked the question on everyone's mind... sort of.

"Did he leave brusies at all?" He asked because looking at Eren's neck, he saw almost no hickies. He had seen more hickies on the vampire's neck after he had made out with Levi. They had finally had sex, but Eren didn't seem to have any at all.

"Yes. He did." Eren blushed lightly. Jean smirked.

"Your hips must look like hell." He said. Eren glared at him.

"Why should you care?" They all turned to see Levi standing behind them, with only a coffee cup with tea in his hand. "Those hips are mine." He only stood behind Eren and nuzzled his neck a little. "I never gave you your present Brat." Levi said. The entire table of vampires watched the two.

"You mean sex wasn't my present?" The vampire prince asked with a small smirk. "Damn. And it was pretty good too." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Pretty good?" Eren shrugged.

"I'm able to walk." He regretted saying that as soon as the words left his lips. He could almost feel Levi's smirk.

"We had classes today, but remeber _babe,_ it's the weekend, and you already agreed to staying in my room. I'll make sure you limp everywhere's Monday." Eren shivered. With excitement or fear, the vampire wasn't completely sure. But he knew Levi would make good on the threat/promise.

"You're fucked." Connie said, causing Levi to smirk.

"You have no idea how right you are." Levi took a sip of his tea. "Oh, thanks for the strip tease Brat. Wasn't the pole dance I was hoping for, but it did the trick." He lightly kissed Eren's neck.

"You what?!" Ymir laughed. "I knew daring you to take those stripper dances was worth it! No need to thank me. But I expect free concert tickets for the first century you're famous." Eren groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"I am never doing that again."

"But why? You did so well." Levi purred.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm trying to eat. Go fuck in a bathroom or somethig." Annie said, returning to her meal. Levi smirked.

"Not a bad idea. What do you think Brat?" Eren turned to Levi.

"I'm thinking if you ever want a strip tease again you should stop." Levi shrugged as he just finished his tea.

In Myth Studs, Vix happily passed out the test on manticores and chimeras. Afterwards Eren and Levi went to the cafeteria to eat with Eren's friends, because it still was mating season so eating with Hanji and Erwin was a no go.

**So? What did you think of the day after so far? I know, you were hoping for shower smut, but it didn't happen. But don't worry, it'll happen... eventually... maybe next chapter? Chapter after? There's gonna be more sex don't worry. But we can't slip into PWP territory. Wait... does my story actually have a plot?**


	70. Chapter 69: Dirty Picture

Eren was more than happy to get to the club that night to get away from his friends teasing. His friends were still at the club, but there was an invisible barrier between them and him while he was on stage. Okay... it wasn't invisible because it was a solid wall of fangirls and fanboys.

The vampire could see his werewolf boyfriend with his own friends, because the werewolf's were taking a break from fucking and decided to go out and have some sort of social life. Levi was glaring at the wall of bodies drooling over his mate. Ready at any moment to go up on that stage and show them all how the brat belonged to.

Eren sang Paralyzer by Fingers Eleven and played his guitar for his first song, and then a few others that were thrown at him from the fans. Eren was more then happy to go see Levi during his break, but he wasn't able to because he was swarmed by fans.

"Hey, sorry. I need to talk to someone important." Eren said as he tried to make it to Levi. When he finally got there, his break was pretty much up. Both were pissed. Eren sighed as he leaned forward to Levi so he could whisper in the werewolf's ear.

"Can you dance for the next song? Please?" Eren bat his eyes lightly. Levi sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever Brat." Eren pouted.

"I better see you on that dance floor." He turned to Hanji. "Make sure his ass is on the floor by the time I get back on stage." The werewolf with glasses nodded.

"Sure thing." Eren smiled as he made his way back to the stage, not bothering grabbing his guitar as he spoke with the DJ briefly before walking up to the wireless microphone and taking it off the stand. The crowd got excited because they had never seen Eren take the microphone off the stand, even when he danced.

_"I could dream of ways to see you."_ Eren looked out to the crowd and found Levi standing with Hanji in almost the dead center of the floor. Eren smiled. He had a surprise for everyone.

_"I could close my eyes to dream."_ And Eren closed his eyes, allowing them to switch to gold.

_"I could fantasize about you, tell the world what I believe."_ And Eren opened his eyes, locking gazes with Levi.

_"But whenever I'm not with you, It's so hard for me to see."_ Eren began his dancing, starting with slower, slightly sultry movements.

_"I need to see a picture of you, a special picture just for me, yeah."_ Eren smirked wide as the music began to pick up, as did his movements.

_"So take a dirty picture for me, take a dirty picture. Just take a dirty picture for me. Take a dirty picture."_ Whenever Eren said 'dirty' he made direct eye contact with levi, and when he said 'picture' he struck a different sexual pose.

_"Send a dirty picture to me, send a dirty picture. Just send a dirty picture to me, send a dirty picture."_ Levi began to dance as well, doing equally suggestive poses. Eren nearly drooled. The more electronic music began as Eren continued his dancing, throwing in random moves he learned from male and female strippers, but nothing that could potentially get him fired. This wasn't a strip club, it was a normal club, so clothes stayed on.

_"Whenever you are gone I just wanna be with ya. Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see a a dirty picture for me take a dirty picture. Take a dirty picture for me take a dirty picture._ _"_ Eren decided to play with the crowd a bit, getting some screams when he pointed at a girl or boy, and he could feel Levi's eyes glaring into him.

_"Whenever you are gone I just wanna be with ya, please don't get me wrong I just wanna see ya picture. Take a dirty picture for me take a dirty picture. Take a dirty picture for me take a dirty picture."_ And for whatever reason when Eren went into higher notes, everyone loved it. He didn't know why, so he just went with it.

_"I could dream of ways to see you." _Eren sat at the edge of the stage, allowing his feet to hang off. Those around him wanted to grab at him, but decided not too. This was new. Eren was never this close to them before and some were confused.

_"I could close my eyes to dream."_ Eren closed his eyes as he leaned back on one hand. He was remembering where Levi was. The werewolf hadn't moved from the middle of the floor when Eren looked before he sat down.

_"Fantasize about this with you. But the way its never seen."_ Eren slipped off the stage and began to move through the crowd.

_"Take a dirty picture for me, take a dirty picture. Take a dirty picture for me. Take a dirty picture. Just send the dirty picture to me, send the dirty picture. Just send the dirty picture to me, send the dirty picture."_ As Eren moved through the crowd, he danced with a few people, girl and boy alike, and when he found Levi, the werewolf's back was to him, but he was still dancing. Eren smirked.

_"Snap."_ Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, causing the werewolf to jump lightly until he recognized the scent and arms. And so the two began to actually dance together, and it was dirty.

_"Whenever you are gone I just wanna be with ya. Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see a a dirty picture for me take a dirty picture. Take a dirty picture for me take a dirty picture._ _" _Levi turned so he could face Eren while they danced.

_"When you're all alone boy I got something to give ya." _Eren turned away so that he could grind his ass on Levi.

_"Will ya play along if I take a dirty picture. I'll take a dirty picture for you take a dirty picture. I'll take a dirty picture for you take a dirty picture."_ And Eren felt the buldge beginning in Levi's pants. With the last round of the chorus, Eren ended up facing Levi again.

_"Click Click Snap."_ Eren leaned back a bit, wrapping one leg around Levi while said werewolf kept him from falling straight onto his amazing ass. The room was quiet as Eren pulled Levi in for a kiss. Levi just kissed back and when they parted, no one said a damn thing as Eren thanked his boyfriend before returning to the stage to finish working.

Levi sat down and smiled as he got death glares from some of his boyfriend's fans. Levi gave little to no shits at the moment. Eren just pretty much told all of them that he was taken and not gonna fall for any of them. Levi couldn't have been happier. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. Eren's ass was his as soon as his dorm room door closed.

**Yes! I had Eren sing Dirty Picture By Taio Cruz ft. Ke$ha as his reveal to his fans that he was in a relationship and that they needed to calm their horomones! Anyways, yes, there shall be smut next chapter! You guys want it, you guys have been waiting for it, and now you shall get it! Also known as, I'm making up for teasing you for... too damn long! =)**


	71. Chapter 70: In the Shower

**700+ reviews! Oh my gosh you guys have no idea how that feels. I wanna thank everyone who reviews! It's not mandatory and it makes me happy that you guys feel the need to do so! Anyways, here's some smut!**

Levi was not lying when he said Eren's ass was his as soon as his dorm room door closed. Levi had grabbed Eren's wrist and drug the vampire into his bathroom to start stripping them of their clothes and turn on the shower.

As Levi removed an article of Eren's clothing, his lips would begin to attack it. He bit Eren's collar bone, nipple, hips, neck, sucked his nipples and neck, nibbled on his ear, and made sure the vampire felt his tongue piercing as he ran it along his body.

"Levi." Eren finally whined, but all it got him was a tongue pretty damn near down his throat. Eren moaned as the werewolf expertly frenched him and made his mind begin to fog.

"Let's continue where we left off this morning." Levi purred as he pulled Eren into the shower.

"B-But-" Levi shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"You were complaining that you could walk. I'm on a mission to fix that." Eren shivered with excitement as Levi's lips connected with his skin again. Eren moaned lightly at the feeling of Levi's piercing on his skin, and with the warm water cascading down their bodies, washing away the sweat of the day, it was no wonder that he easily became erect.

"Levi." Eren moaned. "Don't fucking tease me." Levi smirked as he dropped to his knees and took Eren into his mouth. Eren nearly screamed when Levi's piercing prodded his slit.

"Like that?" Levi said after he pulled back. Eren just gently grabbed Levi's hair and whimpered, obviously wanting the werewolf to use his mouth the please him than tease him. Though sometimes the two wondered if there was a difference.

Levi smirked as he returned his mouth to Eren's cock and used his tongue piercing to his advantage as he made sure Eren felt it as he bobbed his head up and down the vampire's shaft. Eren was moaning as he gently rocked his hips into Levi's mouth.

"Levi!" Eren moaned as he felt Levi's teeth graze him. Levi hummed, sending vibrations up Eren's length and sending that pleasure directly up Eren's spine. "Do it again?" Eren asked. Levi cocked his head slightly, Eren's dick still in his mouth. Eren moaned again.

Levi shrugged as he continued to give Eren head in the shower, swallowing Eren's length when the tip hit the back of his throat, allowing his teeth to every so often brush Eren's skin as his piercing ran along the underside of the vampire's dick. The werewolf had given in to his instincts as he pumped himself.

"Levi, stop." Eren used the hand already threaded in Levi's hair to pull the werewolf back, causing a lewd, wet pop to echo off the shower walls.

"What is it Brat?" Eren blushed as he looked down at his boyfriend with hooded eyes.

"I-I want you... inside." Levi stared at Eren for a second before spinning Eren around, causing the vampire to need to brace himself on the shower wall, and instantly started to lick and suck on the vampire's puckered hole. Eren moaned as he unconsciously thrusted back on Levi's tongue. Levi slowly added a finger into Eren. Once he added a second, he pulled his tongue away.

"How do you want me to take you? Like this?" Levi stood as he pressed his fingers in deeper and scissored the vampire. "Pin you up on the wall maybe?" Levi felt Eren tighten around his fingers at the mention of being up on the wall. Levi smirked as he pushed in a third finger.

After Levi knew that Eren was stretched enough, he turned Eren back around and wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist, cupping his ass and massaging it.

"Hold on tight." Eren wrapped his arms and legs around Levi as the werewolf effortlessly lifted Eren up onto the shower wall and lined his own cock up to Eren's entrance. "Ready?" Eren nodded as Levi slowly eased the vampire down onto his erection. Eren whimpered slightly, and when he did, Levi stopped and kissed Eren's cheeks, eyelids, nose, and lips.

Once Eren was fully seated on Levi's dick, they sat there to allow Eren to get used to the feeling. The warm water falling on them made Eren relax quicker, as well as made the wall Eren was pushed against slick, so Levi had little to no problem lifting Eren up and bringing him back down.

"Levi! Faster!" Eren moaned once he was used to the feeling. Levi smirked as he maneuvered his arms under Eren's legs to spread them apart so that Levi could have better access. Not only did the wolf have better access, but he also slid deeper into the vampire.

As Levi moved Eren up and down the wall and thrusted into the vampire, he started to suck on Eren's neck, leaving a deep purple hickey. As soon as Levi saw his little masterpiece, the feeling to claim and own Eren grew as he began to attack the brunette's neck with hickies and bitemarks. Levi's pace almost became brutal, but he pushed Eren up a little too high, resulting in him slipping out.

"Levi?" Eren whined/moaned. Levi kissed his lips before just plunging back into the tight heat that was his lover. And in that plunge, hit Eren's prostate dead on and hard enough to cause the vampire to scream loud enough Levi actually wondered if anyone else could hear. He quickly stopped giving a fuck as he continued to fuck Eren up against the shower wall.

Eren tried to move his hips with Levi, but found it damn near impossible with their positions. The only thing he could do was hold onto Levi's shoulders as he was pounded into oblivion. He could feel new bruises forming over the ones that had yet to fade from his birthday activities, and it made him even hornier.

"Levi! Harder! Please fuck me harder!" Levi couldn't help but growl as he obliged to the vampire's wishes and his own instincts screaming at him to make the vampire his in every possible way. Every thrust hit Eren's prostate dead on with so much force Eren pretty much saw stars with every hit. He could barely breath and he wasn't sure if that was from pleasure or the steam of the shower.

After a few more thrusts, Eren screamed in pleasure as his climax hit. And as he tightened around Levi, the werewolf couldn't help but follow soon after. Eren stayed up on the wall while they both panted and calmed down. Levi slowly pulled out and Eren immediately felt Levi's semen drip out.

"Let's shower Eren." Levi said as he slowly put Eren back on his feet, but made sure to keep a grip on him to make sure the vampire didn't fall over. "And then." Levi leaned closer to Eren's ear. "We can go for round two." Eren shivered with excitement at the thought of getting fucked again.

**Nothing but shower sex! I hope you all enjoyed it! =)**


	72. Chapter 71: What Meeting?

Does it need to be said that Levi's and Eren's weekend was filled with sex? They fucked on every surface in Levi's dorm room multiple times, and most of the sexual initiations weren't even from the werewolf, but the vampire. If they weren't in the middle of heart stopping ecstary, they were sleeping. Months of sexual tensions, from when they first saw each other, where released. The sound proofs walls held true, because not ONCE did anyone knock on the walls or door to tell them to give it a rest.

"Can you walk?" Levi asked when they had gotten up Monday morning. Eren groaned as he stood, wabbled a bit, but stayed standing. After a few breaths he took a few steps, wobbling, but steps none the less.

"If it makes you feel better, my hips, ass, back, and cock are throbbing." Levi's eyes flashed with mischief.

"Your cock it throbbing?" Levi hummed as he strutted over to Eren, running a finger down the vampire's chest. "Do I need to give you a quick fuck before class?" The werewolf teased. Eren blushed as he turned his face away.

"You know what I mean damn it. And if we don't get ready now, we'll be late for class." Levi nodded and bared his neck for Eren to get his blood. Eren happily allowed his fangs to sink into Levi's flesh and the two moaned.

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of this." Levi said as Eren pulled back. The vampire smirked as he licked his lips.

"I don't think I will either." They kissed quickly before getting ready and leaving the room. Eren had his class with Isabel and Jean, and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it. They'd smell Levi all over him, and Eren hadn't even bothered to care about covering the hickies and bitemarks that littered his neck and shoudlers.

"Well, SOMEONE had a good weekend." Isabel said as Eren sat next to her. "You and Big Bro have a good time?" Eren blushed lightly as he scratched his neck by one of the bitemarks. Isabel looked at them and her eyes nearly bugged out. "Holy shit. Is there somewhere he didn't mark you?" Her nose twitched. "He even scent marked you. And it's pretty stong. How many times did you two do it?"

"How many times did who do what?" Jean asked as he sat on the other side of Eren. "Holy shit Yeager, what happened to your neck?" Eren blushed more as it clicked in Jean's head and he smirked. "So you were busy all weekend."

"Shut up!" Eren whined. Isabel leaned over.

"Seriously, how many times did you do it?" Eren just stared at her and he felt his face heat more.

"Um..." Eren looked away and scratched at his cheek a little. "Do rounds count as times? Or do breaks in between multiple rounds?" Isabel's jaw almost dropped.

"Did you stop?" Was her next question. Eren just continued to blush.

"Of course we did!"

"To sleep." Jean chuckled, causing Eren's blush to move down his neck, showing off the bites and bruises more. "Damn man, I was joking. How can you walk?" Eren turned to look at his desk.

"I have no fucking clue. I figured that I'd have to message all my professors today and tell them I was sick." Isabel just stared, a smile begining to crack her face.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She said. "Big Bro's needed to get laid for years! I'm so happy he has you!" Eren blushed as light smile came to his lips. Jean rolled his eyes.

"You're two are gross." Eren narrowed his eyes as he glared at Jean.

"Watch it Horseface. At least you didn't hear us."

"But I can smell your dog all over you." Isabel growled a little. "Sorry, wolf." Eren sighed as he smiled lightly.

"You're just jealous that you're still on a sex hiatus because Marco wants to focus on his studies." Jean started to grumble as Isabel burst out laughing.

"You're being cock blocked by your own boyfriend? That's priceless." The red head giggled more until their professor came in.

Levi was in the only class he shared with Hanji, Psycology, because Hanji had forced him to take it. She was smiling wide as she smelled Eren all over the werewolf.

"So, where did you fuck?" Levi rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore her. But that didn't derail the werewolf bitch at all. "Oh come on! You smell like nothing but Eren, and you have a few bitemarks in your neck. He obviously drank from you." Levi rolled his eyes.

"What Eren and I do in my room has nothing to do with you." Hanji sighed.

"I'll get you to talk. So, you excited for spring break?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Hanji cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" It was Levi's turn to cock his eyebrow.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Hanji's eyes lit up.

"You were fucking Eren too much to read your text messages weren't you!" Levi crossed his arms. Why did that matter?

"And if I was?" He regretted that as soon as he said it.

"So you were fucking enough to neglect your phone! Your mother's gonna get a kick out of that!" Levi growled.

"What's your point four eyes!" Hanji stopped her small laughter, face going serious.

"There's a werewolf/vampire meeting at Dracula's castle during spring break and it is mandatory for everyone to go." Levi's eyes widened slightly.

"What?" Hanji nodded.

"All the werewolves and vampires were told about it this weekend. The vampires seem pretty freaked out." Levi began to get a little nervous. What the hell could his grandfather and Dracula have planned?

**What the fuck's going on? That's what you're all thinking right? You're all on the edges of your seat, wondering what the fucks gonna happen? Why are the vampires freaking out? Why am I torturing you like this? Again? Because it's a beautiful day and you all need something to make you question life and why you put up with my shit!**


	73. Chapter 72: Oh, THAT Meeting

**So... you liked that cliffe I see... It was awesome reading the reviews and seeing your reactions to that. *laughs* It made me happy... I'm a horrible person.**

Eren noticed that every vampire he came in contact with, aka his friends, was nervous. Jean may have teased him in their math class, but his eyes where still slightly paniced. So the young vampire prince decided to ask at lunch.

"You were fucking so much that you didn't look at your phone?" Mikasa asked. Eren blushed lightly.

"Wh-whatever." He then pulled out his phone, which was off all weekend because he was avoiding getting a call from his mom in the middle of Levi having him bent over his desk, bed, counter, sink, floor, anything Levi could have possibly tried to bend the vampire over or have his back against really. When the vampire looked at his messages, he noticed most where from his mother, but there was one that had his blood run cold.

_**Dracula Yeager**_

_**We will be having a werewolf/vampire meeting at my castle April 13th. Everyone must be there, werewolf AND vampire.**_

"Holy fuck."

"That's what I thought Brat." Eren turned slightly to see Levi standing behind him. "So why is it that the werewolf community is curious as cats and you're all pissing yourself?" Eren swallowed.

"My grandfather NEVER asks to see ANYONE." Armin nodded slowly, agreeing with his friend.

"The last meeting of this magnitude was to put the treaty in place. Any meeting called by the Vampire King that concerns ALL vampires is usually to discuss peace, or war. And the werewolves are being called to gather at the same place." The others nodded.

"But why would he call a meeting now?" The lone werewolf asked. The blond vampire swallowed.

"There hasn't been a treaty breach in one hundred and two years. The breach at the end of the year wasn't just a normal breach either, but a breach within royalty. Lord Dracula's own blood, next in line after Dr. Yeager, was on the recieving end, the victim. He's the one to propose the treaty, to save his own son and the werewolf that breached it. He may have punished the offender, but it's possible that he is still bitter." Eren began to shake.

"W-What if... what if he decides that the treaty isn't worth it and brings war back?" Eren's voice was quiet, and it scared Levi to be completely honest. "What would happen to us if that happens?" It took Levi a moment to realize that Eren had his shirt in a damn near death grip. Levi growled as he pulled Eren's head into his chest.

"I'll kill anyone who threatens to hurt you." Levi's eyes turned ice blue as his ears and tail threatened to show. "No ones gonna touch you again." Levi made eye contact with his brat. Eren's eyes were slightly watery. Levi clicked his tongue before he brought Eren's lips to his own. It was gentle, loving.

"So... you two gonna get a room or... what?" Both princes snapped their heads to glare at the horsefaced vampire.

"Yes, and it'll be yours and I'll make sure that your shits covered in our fucking jizz." Eren blushed, as did Jean, Marco, Armin, Bert, and Krista.

"Levi!" Eren whined, burying his spreading blush into his boyfriend's chest. Levi just looked down at the soft brown hair of the vampire with a smirk.

"You're embarrassed now? You can talk about blueballing me, wanting something warm to cuddle with, and being fine being a masochistic bottom, but hearing me talk about jizz makes you blush like a virgin school girl?" Eren peaked up with him with a light glare.

"Those were joking around! I know you'd actually do it. I wouldn't do that to my nephew." Levi shook his head.

"So you were joking when you said you enjoyed snuggling up to me in wolf form? I'm hurt Brat." Eren's eyes narrowed more.

"No. Stop it. I know what you're doing."

"What ever do you mean Brat?" Eren leaned back and pointed a finger at Levi.

"Bad. Bad Levi. No sex for you." Levi's smirk completely died, where as Eren's began to come to his face.

"You wouldn't fucking dare. Not now." Eren let go and crossed his arms.

"Try me." Levi grabbed onto Eren's shoulders.

"Not now. Please not now. The worse of mating season is gonna start soon. You can't fucking cockblock me now." Eren turned around to continue eating. "Eren, you fucking-"

"You lived through most of it without sex. Two more weeks should be nothing." Levi started to paw at Eren.

"For the love of art Eren, don't you fucking dare." Eren smirked, slightly sadistic.

"I might change my mind, if you beg." Levi's jaw almost dropped, where most of the vampire's at the tables jaws did.

"You have got to be kidding me." Eren didn't say anything. "I thought you were a masochist!" Eren's smirk widened.

"I can have a few sadistic tendencies, can't I?" Levi sighed.

"Eren." He wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders, resting his chin on one and having his hands gentally lay on the vampire's chest. "Please don't cockblock me. I don't want to force anything on you." Eren just hummed lightly, Levi sighed. "If I let you suck my blood the next time we fu-"

"Deal!" Eren said, scaring half the vampires at the table and definately causing Levi to jump with the sheer volume.

"And I thought I was the pig." Sasha said, shoving half a hot dog down her throat before biting it. Eren blushed lightly.

"Oh, you can't tell me you don't feed while fucking." The active one's shrugged and nodded. "That's what I thought. And you don't understand how seriously good Levi's blood is!"

"How fruity?" Armin asked. Eren sighed as a look like Sasha's when she talked about food came to his face.

"It's like strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries had an orgy on an apple's back and had banana babies." Everyone just looked at the vampire prince, slightly scared.

"That sounds SOOO yummy!" Sasha said. "Can I-"

"No!" Connie, Eren, and Levi snapped. The brunette vampiress put her hands up in mock defense.

"Anyways... interesting description Brat." Eren smiled.

"I can't wait for tonight!" Levi felt all his blood rush to his dick.

"How long until your next class starts?" Eren shrugged.

"Not until one, why." Levi grabbed Eren's arm and pulled him up.

"Good, mine doesn't start till then either. We've got enough time for a round or two." And he dragged Eren away from the table, Sasha happily finishing his lunch.

**Can't keep it completely serious ALL the time. Anyways, what's gonna happen at Dracula's castle? Are you excited to find out? I'm excited to write it! Oh, and did you enjoy how I described Levi's blood? I read that to my boyfriend and he was absolutely speechless. I thought it was hilarious and I think it wounds pretty damn fruity.**


	74. Chapter 73: Riding

**You sick of them having sex yet? No? Good.**

Mythical Studies that week was going to focus on Kitsune.

"Alright class. There are two different classifications for Kitsune. The zenko, which are benevolent, and often referred to as Inari foxes because of their association with the Japanese god, Inari. The yake are the mishevious, malicious ones." She continued on, and she slowly pulled in Eren's attention. Something about this section just, he wasn't even sure.

"Pop a boner why don't you." Levi had said as they left the classroom Wednesday. Eren made a face.

"Excuse me?" Eren had asked, looking to Levi.

"You heard me. You looked so damn excited while Vix was talking about those fucking foxes that for a second I thought you were going to drool and get fucking hard." Eren blushed lightly as he shook his head.

"What the fuck Levi!" He took a shyer tone. "You're the only one that gets me like that." Levi's fingers twitched.

"You, me, bed, now." Levi growled out, grabbing the vampire's arm and dragging him to his bedroom. They were on the bed and Levi had their pants half off before Eren stopped him.

"Wait, Levi. It's been almost a week. Didn't you say you had an actual gift for me?" Levi just stared at Eren for a second before he remembered exactly what Eren was talking about.

"Right." Levi went into his wardrobe, grabbed a large envelope looking thing, and then returned to the bed. "Here Brat." Eren sat up and opened it. What he saw made his jaw drop.

"Did you seriously..." Levi looked away with a slight blush on his face.

"What if I fucking did?" Eren looked back down. It was a framed picture that Levi drew of the werewolf, completely naked, with a few more piercings and a few tattoos. Eren almost began to drool.

There was another nipple piercing, an eyebrow piercing, and the drawn Levi had his tongue out, revealing that delicious tongue piercing as well as a few more piercings in the ears. And the tattoos were amazing. A wolf going down the right arm, vampire fangs on the adbomen in a way that if there werewolf had any bottom layer of clothing on, you wouldn't be able to see the ends of them. And in the neatest, most elegant cursive the vampire had ever seen, _Eren_ was written on the left pectoral, right over where the heart would be if the drawn Levi was real. Eren was about to say something else when he noticed something on the naked Levi in the picture.

"Did you draw yourself with a dick piercing?!" Eren looked up and saw that the werewolf still wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"I thought feeding your little kink would be a a good fucking present since I don't plan on getting more piercings or any fucking tats." Eren went and set his gift on Levi's desk and then returned to the bed, sitting in the werewolf's lap and wrapping his legs around Levi's waist.

"I love it Levi, but that drawing doesn't come close to how much I love you." Levi growled a little. He grabbed Eren's hips and pulled them down so that he could grind into the vampire in his lap, but Eren stopped him.

"What now?" Levi growled. Eren smiled softly.

"Let me." Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"Top?" Eren shook his head.

"No. I'm bottom, there's just something about having you ravish my ass with your massive cock that-" He was cut off with a hungry kiss and getting pushed onto his back, the werewolf mindlessly rutting against him.

"Damn you for making me this horny." Levi said as he bit into Eren's neck. Eren moaned as he arched his back a little, but he still put a hand on Levi's chest and pushed lightly. Levi backed off almost instantly. Eren liked that he didn't have to fight Levi to get him to stop his advances.

"Levi, let me."

"Let you what?" Eren blushed a little.

"Let me take care of you." Levi cocked an eyebrow again.

"I thought you said you weren't topping." Eren smiled as he rolled them over.

"I'm not. Completely." Levi cocked his eyebrow higher.

"What the fuck are you saying Brat?" Eren continued to blush as he started to kiss at Levi's neck.

"I've never riden you before." Levi felt his cock throb and moaned as his head lolled to the side.

"Fuck you." Eren smirked lightly.

"That's the idea." And so he started kissing and sucking on Levi's neck, loving how the bruises showed so well on the pale skin. He slowly pulled Levi's shirt up, pausing to trace the werewolf's abs with his tongue, and pausing again to play with his nipple piercing.

As soon as Levi's shirt was off, Eren pulled Levi's boxers down, considering his pants just fell when he went to get Eren his present. So the werewolf was complete bare, compared to Eren who still was pretty much completely dressed, minus his own pants which fell off when he put the picture on the desk. Levi groaned.

"I better not be the only one fucking naked by the time we actually get to the fucking." Eren chuckled as he brought his lips to the tip of Levi's cock.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to see everything." The vampire purred as he slipped Levi's head into his mouth and began working it. Levi's hands found his hair and pulled at it, just to help Eren harden up. It also helped the werewolf slowly roll his hips into the vampire's mouth.

"Fuck." Levi moaned. He still couldn't get over the feeling of Eren's mouth wrapped around his cock, but he also knew that it was NOTHING compared to the feeling of being balls deep in that tight ass.

Levi was about on the edge when Eren let go of his boyfriend's cock with a loud, lewd pop. The wolf growled slightly, but his jaw dropped as he saw Eren sucking on three of his own fingers, even dragging his fangs across them to not only coat them in saliva, but his own blood. Levi had mixed feelings about that. Levi was about to say something when Eren shoved his fingers into his mouth.

"Your already drooling, so you can lube them up better than I can." The vampire purred. Levi moaned around the digits in his mouth. When Eren was horny, he was a kinky little shit, and Levi loved it. He started to suck on the vampire's fingers, tasting not only his vampire's skin, but also his blood. It was slightly metallic, but something about that excited the wolf. The carnivore inside thrived off the taste. Eren pulled his fingers back and finished taking off his clothes, becoming as bare as the werewolf below him.

Eren went back to sucking Levi's cock as his hand went back and he started to finger himself. Levi watched, eyes half lidded, wishing he could just reach out and fuck the vampire on his own terms. However, Eren wanted control, so he'd let Eren have it, for now. Levi felt a fang gently sink into his dick and he growled.

"Brat. Watch it." Eren looked up at him, pleasure tears already going down his face as he finger fucked himself and let go of Levi's cock.

"_Babe_." Eren whined, causing Levi to moan as he came all over Eren's face. Was he embarrassed that he came to words? Not completely. Eren has cum without being touched, so the vampire couldn't say much.

"Fuck!" Levi shouted as Eren took his cock back into his mouth to bring it back up. Levi began to wonder if vampire's had their own mating season as Eren began to buck back on his own fingers and moaned around Levi's dick, sending the most delicious shivers through the werewolf's body.

"Oh shit. I NEED you Levi." Eren whimpered as he slipped his fingers out of himself, whimpering at the loss. Levi smirked lightly.

"Well then hop on. My dick won't bite." Eren smirked.

"But I might." He said as he straddled Levi's lap, hand holding the werewolf's cock still as he lined it up. He didn't sink slowly onto Levi's cock, like he probably should have, but took the werewolf to the hilt in one go. Eren instanly felt pain and whined. Levi, on the other hand, moaned. He had never been engulfed in Eren's heat that quickly, and it was amazing, and tight.

"Damn Brat. How are you still so damn tight?" Eren shook his head.

"I don't know. But damn! You're fucking huge." He whimpered a little after a test thrust. Levi just laid there, enjoying the feeling of the tight muscles relaxing around him. It was a great feeling, one he never got to feel to this extent.

After another minute, Eren tried another thrust, and moaned at the feeling. He started to bounce on Levi's dick, setting a rapid pace right off the bat. Levi moaned a his hands found Eren's hips.

"Fuck. You're so damn tight! And fucking hot." Levi said, helping Eren move up and down his cock. He looked down to where him and the vampire where connected, causing a smirk come to his face. "Damn that view. Your ass is swallowing me like your life depends on it." Eren moaned loudly. Something Levi found out midfuck was that dirty talk was something that drove the vampire as crazy as his piercings did.

"Levi!" Eren moaned out.

"What is it? I haven't even hit your fucking-" Eren damn near screamed on that particular thrust. "I stand corrected. Fucking found it." And Levi bucked his hips up and tightened his grip on the vampire's hips to help him hit that lovely prostate that made Eren's head roll back, as well as make his back arch and made him bounce faster and sink farther.

Levi continued to watch and drink in the sight of Eren becoming a complete mess ontop of him. Watching his cock disappear in Eren's hole was only rivaled with Eren's own erection bouncing in time with the thrusts. Levi definately couldn't get enough of it. And the vampire's moans were beautiful.

"L-Levi! S-So... Ah! good!" Eren moaned out as he bounced harder. Levi filled him just right in a way Eren hadn't felt before now. And the way the werewolf's cock slammed into his prostate, Eren was surprised he hadn't climaxed yet. He saw Levi's eyes slowly switch to blue, causing his own to switch to gold.

"Really? And how about this?" Levi sank his nails into Eren's hips as he thrusted up and pulled Eren down, smaking Eren's prosate so hard Eren saw stars.

"FUCK!" And Eren could smell his own blood, causing him to shudder. "Again! Levi please!" The werewolf smirked as he sat up, still slamming into Eren, but able to take one of the vampire's nipples in his mouth. Eren moaned at the sensation as Levi continued to help him move up and down his cock.

Levi moved his hands, one snaking around Eren's lower back to help him move, the other hand moved to Eren's neglected cock and began to pump it in time with their thrusts. Eren's head snapped back as his back arched, pressing his nipple farther into the werewolf's mouth. There were so many sensations that Eren could barely keep track of them all.

Levi continued to switching between the pink nubs on Eren's chest until he felt the familiar feeling of on coming climax begin in his groin. The werewolf began sucking on Eren's collarbones and rubbing his thumb over Eren's slit until both of them hit there climaxes, Eren coating their chests and stomachs, while Levi made sure to bury himself as far as he could in his vampire before releasing inside.

They sat there for a minute, allowing each other to come down from their highs before Eren slowly pulled off Levi's softening dick, semen immediately flowing out. Eren collapsed on Levi, unable to move as Levi just laid back.

"Fuck. Why don't you ride me more?" Levi asked as he grabbed his blanket to cover their spent bodies.

"Because you prefer me on my back so that you can slam me into the mattress, floor, or wall." Levi hummed in response.

"Right." They laid there for a few more minutes.

"Hey Levi, would you like to travel to the meeting with my family?" Eren asked out of the blue. Levi stiffened slightly.

"I don't see why not." Levi said after a few more minutes. Eren smiled as he snuggled into his boyfriend.

"Great." He said, before the two drifted off to sleep.

**So much sex! But it's good sex! I think it is anyways... and I hope all of you do too! Anyways, next chapter they'll be heading to GERMANY! Maybe... they'll at least get off campus... but beyond that I have yet to decide.**


	75. Chapter 74: Attack on Supportive Moms

Friday rolled around with the test on Kitsunes, but Eren's disappointment about finishing the intriguing section turned into nervousness as he waited in his room with Levi for his parents to come. He wondered for about two seconds where the fuck Levi was going to sit in the van, but decided that his lap was the safest place and as long as the cops didn't see them, no one cared.

That's a lie of course. Carla could drive and therefor brought the car. But Grisha would be driving the car back with most of the luggage, leaving Carla to ask all of her questions. Of course, she'd call Grisha and keep him on speaker so that he could converse as well. But that wasn't the problem.

As soon as Carla saw Eren, she was on him with questions flowing a mile a minute.

"How was Levi's mating season? Is he still in it? Have you given him a hand job? Blow job? Have you had sex yet? Did it hurt? Did you use condoms? Lube? Anal beads? Which position? Doggie? Missionary? Did you ride him? Did you sixty nine? Did you do it romatically or like wild animals? Eren I swear if you're still a virgin I won't let you step foot in my door." Eren and Levi blushed, paled, and Levi smirked a few times. But in the end, the bluhes on both of their faces remained.

"You know, I would HATE it if Maman was here too." Eren said, leaning over to Levi. The werewolf nodded.

"She'd have more fucking questions." Carla grabbed Levi's ear and pulled.

"Did you fuck my son? Because if you didn't, you aren't allowed in my fucking van." She said. Levi whimpered a little as he rubbed his ear and Eren kissed it.

"You need to watch your language Levi." Eren cooed softly. Levi just sighed.

"Carla, you can't force them to have sex." Gisha said as he finished grabbing Armin's things for the ride back.

"I can damn well try!" She huffed as she turned back to Eren to continue sassing, but stopped, eye wideneing.

"Mom?" She squealed, making Levi and Eren winced as she rushed over and tilted his chin away.

"GRISHA!" She screeched. Smiling wide. "Oh Eren they're beautiful! And they look fresh." Grisha walked back in.

"What is it?" The older vampire asked his mate.

"How fresh are these? In your medical opinion?" Carla asked. Grisha just looked between his mate and son a few times before sighing and inspecting the marks on his sons neck.

"There a few days old. Except this one. This one looks like it may have been this morning." Carla nodded.

"So at least we know they're getting frisky." Her nose twtiched as she leaned into Eren and inhaled. "You smell like sex." She whipped her phone out.

"Adalene they're having sex! Yes, I can smell Levi all over Eren and he smells like sex! I don't know yet, but I have a few hours with them in the van before we make it to Shingashina, and then some time while I drop off the other two. Yes I asked, but they haven't answered yet. Yes you should! I'll call you back in a few mintues!" And she hung up.

"We're fucked." Eren and Levi said in unison. Carla grabbed their ears and then smiled.

"Oh Eren. My baby. You final got your cherry popped! We won't be leaving for Germany until tomorrow, and then I don't know what's happening, so remember, quiet by nine and if you need to there are rooms downstairs you can use if you need to!" And she spun and walked out of the room.

"You ever think our moms are TOO supportive?" Eren asked his boyfriend as they headed out of the dorm.

"Every fucking day." And they piled into the van. Mikasa sat in the front and Carla called Grisha, and Adalene for a three-way call.

_"Levi! Baby is it true you fucked Eren?"_ The entire call was quiet.

_"Carla, I don't want to hear about my son's se-"_

"You are staying on the line damn it." Carla said. "Now, Levi, answer your mother." Levi sighed.

"Yes Mother." The van was filled with two squeals.

_"Oh Carla, our baby's popped each other's cherries"_ Mikasa and Armin looked at each other, pulled out their iPods, plugged in their headphones, and left Eren and Levi to fend for themselves.

Four hours later, Levi and Eren where tired of talking about sex. Carla and Adalene had tried to squeeze as many details as they could out of their sons, and Mikasa, Armin, and Grisha wished they knew nothing.

"Well Adalene, I'm going to have to let you go. I'll talk to you later." Carla chirped happily.

_"Definately Carla! I looked forward to it! Levi, I think Carla said something about stuffing Eren's bed stand with condoms and lube."_ Levi and Eren blushed. _"Goodbye! I'll see you all soon!"_ And the call ended as Carla pulled into the Yeager driveway.

"Well, here we are. Eren, make sure you have everything. We're going to be in Germany for a week. And don't forget your flute! You still haven't played for your grandmother." Eren nodded as him and Levi headed into the house and went to Eren's music studio to help pack a few thing up.

"I hate our mothers sometimes." Eren said as he grabbed the black flute.

"You fucking think? That was fucking horrible!" Levi growled as he sat on the floor. Eren walked over and straddled his lap as he sat down and kissed his werewolf.

"It could have been worse." The vampire said, nuzzling Levi's neck.

"How the fuck could them asking about our sex lives infront of your father and friends not be the worse fucking thing possible?" Eren shrugged.

"They could have asked to watch." Levi sighed.

"Damn it. I really hope my mother has more class than that." Levi nuzzled Eren's shoulder as the two sat in Eren's music studio until Carla came and got them for dinner.

**Yup! Attack of the overly supportive mothers!**


	76. Chapter 75: Germany

**Hey guys! Real quick, I have a poll up on my profile and sort of on my tumblr. It's for when I finally get around to another ErenxLevi story (which I may or may not have already started... it's a sickness I swear) And I would like to see what you guys would like to see up next! They won't be posted until my current stories (This one and the others I have in progress right now) are completely done. So it'll be a couple of months before the first of anything is out, so you all have time to really sit down and think about it! You don't have too, but I want to make YOU happy! So check it out if you want!**

The plane ride to Germany was... weird. For everyone. Levi was sitting on a PRIVATE JET filled with vampires. Some he knew, others he didn't, and if it wasn't for Eren's scent next to him, Levi would've vomited because the smell of blood was thick and damn near suffocating. Some where drinking blood in a glass, some of it mixed with something else, some of it not, some where drinking from blood packets, some where drinking from each other, and some had brought WHORES on board to not only fuck but DRAIN.

"That's fucking disgusting." Levi said when one vampire was done with fucking and sucking his whore dry and letting her fall limp on the floor while one of the workers took the body else where. Eren sighed.

"Not everyone cares about humans. My grandfather was like that until my dad was born." Eren said. "And I have to agree. It's gross." He noticed Levi begin to fidget. "Levi?"

"This place if fucking filthy." Levi said. His urge to clean was strong. Eren sighed and pulled the wolf into him, tucking the shorter prince's head under his own so he was engulfed with the vampire's own scent.

"Better?" Eren asked. Levi hummed in response as he happily inhaled Eren's scent. When they landed in Germany, a few dozen carriages and a few cars waited for them. Dracula had his own landing strip, but it was still a ways away from his castle.

"Carriages? Really?" Levi asked as they stepped down. Eren nodded.

"Yup. Mom loves the carriages. But some don't like them, that's what the cars are for." Levi rolled his eyes as he got into a carriage with Eren, Carla, Grisha, and one other vampiress. Her nose was scrunched up and she held an air of complete arrogance, and if she did look at the werewolf, it was with a judging and hateful eye.

"The fucks her problem?" Levi asked once they had made it to the castle and out of the carriage. Eren sighed as he watched the vampiress walk away. His father's first wife had brown hair and spiteful hazel eyes. She was beautiful, no one could deny that. But as the First Vampire Prince's first wife, she liked to believe she was as important as his own mother, being the mate.

"That's Malene. She's my father's first wife." Levi nodded.

"And the fucks her problem?" Eren sighed.

"You." Levi scowled. "She has a thing about werewolves. She truly believes their below vampires. Absolute beasts."

"The fuck! She needs to get off her high horse and take her head out of her ass!" Eren put a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Levi. She's not completely wrong." Levi's eyes widened, but right before he could comment, Eren continued. "I mean, you truly are a beast in bed." Eren smirked lightly, and Levi smirked right back.

"Damn straight I am. And I'll make sure the whole damn castle knows how I can make you scream." Eren blushed lightly as they walked into the castle. Levi's jaw damn near fell to the floor. He wasn't sure if they walked into a foyer or a fucking orchestral theater. The room was huge. Damn right mother fucking HUGE!

"Welcome to Dracula's castle." Eren said. In front of them, standing on the first landing of stairs was a tall, pale man with dark hair and even darker eyes.

"My children." The man said with one of the heaviest German accents Levi thinks he's ever heard. "We are here for a meeting with the werewolves. Once the rest of the werewolves arrival, we will go to the meeting hall. You all know your places. Go to your rooms to rest. Grisha, my son. I expect to see you and your mate family in my office within the hour." And the Vampire King turned and walked up the left branch of stairs while the other vampires started to go through the doors all around the hall.

"Let's get settled. Eren, I'm sure you have already figured that Levi will be staying it your room. Do not let him leave without you. Vampires aren't as welcoming to outsiders as werewolves are." Grisha warned. "If Levi leaves your side for an instant, it could cause catastrophe. We have yet to find out the reason for us being here. I don't want a war on our hands, and it's obvious that the others are very cautious and untrusting of the son of the man who struck you."

"Levi would neve-" Eren was cut off by a scream. Not a hysterical terrified scream, but one that made the color drain from his father's face.

"Grisha!" A young looking woman with long blond hair and giant, warm brown eyes pretty damn near tackled him.

"Mother." The older vampire said. She pulled back and grabbed his ear.

"I haven't seen you in ten years and all you have to say is 'Mother'? I raised you better than that young man." Grisha rubbed his ear after the woman let go.

"Yes, it's good to see you Mother. Sorry for the absence, work has kept my hands tied." The vampiress cocked her eyebrow.

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one." She turned and smiled warmly. "Carla, you look beautiful as usual." She and Carla shared a gentle hug. "I am so glad you're his mate and not that bitch he married first."

"Thank you Fredda." She said. The blond vampiress turned to Eren and smiled wide.

"Eren!" She hugged him close before pulling away and pinching his cheeks. "Look at you. You've grown into a handsome young man." Eren smiled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Thank you Grandmama. Oh, this is Levi, Lupin's grandson." She turned her eyes. They flashed red as she stepped forward, hand coming and grabbing Levi's chin, turning it every which way before she circled around and examined him, pulling and prodding before she stood in front of him again, returning her hand to his chin.

"I see." Her eyes returned to brown and she smiled. "Oh look at that. Gray eyes. So cold, but there's a hidden warmth. I knew you had better taste then your father. He's a keeper." She smiled and pulled Levi into a hug. "I'm Fredda! Dracula's mate and you're future grandmother-in-law!" Levi and Eren blushed profusely.

"Um, Grandmama..." Eren trailed off as she sniffed Levi lightly, her smile began to pretty much split her face.

"Oh! This is even better." She turned to Carla and smiled wide. "You never told me that my grandson was in love with a painter! I don't think anything else could make them a better match." Eren and Levi blushed lightly.

"Excuse me ma'am." Levi said, gently tapping Fredda's shoulder. "Would you mind letting me go?" Fredda let go, the smile never leaving her face.

"Oh yes, sorry. It's mating season and you'd rather be all over Eren. All the rooms are sound proof so you can be as loud as you want! But make sure to hang a garlic ring on the door so no one walks in." Levi cocked an eyebrow as he turned to Eren.

"Humans used garlic to ward off vampires, and Grandmama thought it was amusing to see humans hang garlic on their doors, so she thought it's be a great way to tell others not to enter a room." Levi nodded slowly.

"Well you all need to meet Drac in less than an hour. Go get settled, slip in a quicky if you need to, I want a granddaughter damn it!" She turned to Grisha. "Start making some magic. Eren will be out of the house. He has three more years of college, and then he'll be living with Levi." This time everyone but Fredda blushed.

"Mother!" Grisha exclaimed.

"I mean it Grisha. Granddaughter. Work on it. I may have dressed Eren up, but I want an actual GIRL to dress up!" Eren blushed darker.

"Grandmama!"

"It's not like I haven't seen you in a dress before." Levi said. Fredda turned to them and smiled.

"Oh, if you want to do anything with different outfits, I believe there's still a few dresses that no one uses!" The old vampiress smiled. She was supportive of her grandson like Carla was.

"Oh shit there's three of them." Levi said, getting an ear pull from Fredda AND Carla. Eren and Grisha both restrained from laughing, Grisha succeeding more than his son.

"Come on Levi. Let's get settled. Grandpapa wants to speak with us, and you can't leave my side." Fredda smiled as she went into her bag and pulled out a dog collar and leash.

"Here you go Eren! This will keep him close." Levi narrowed his eyes and was about to say something, until she fastened it to Eren's neck and put the leash in Levi's hand. "I figured that Levi would be offended if I put it on him, and considering you're bottom, maybe you two can use it. And keep it. I don't need it." Levi then smirked.

"Okay Brat, lead the way." Eren pouted, but grabbed Levi's hand and they headed to his bedroom.

**Fuck yeah! Fredda, Carla, and Adalene are going to be the best of friends! I might throw Lilly in with them and they will be the Supportive Mothers Four! I don't know. But I hope you all are still loving this because it is getting to numbers I never thought we'd get too.**


	77. Chapter 76: The Reason We're Here

**Officially the longest story I have written to date, and of course it's yaoi. Oh well! It just means I'm having fun!**

Eren and Levi headed to Dracula's office, taking off the leash and collar after the two princes decided to use it later when Levi got horny, because it was almost the last week of mating season, and according to Levi, it was going to be very much like the first weekend they spent together after Eren's birthday.

Eren knocked on the office door and, with permission, the two entered. Grisha and Carla were already in the room. Fredda was sitting in a chair. Lupin, Lilly, Adalene, and Kenny were also present.

"We're all here now." Dracula observed, leaning forward. " Now let us begin. Lupin, would you like to explain why we're here, or would you like me too?" The Werewolf King crossed his arms.

"Since we are in your castle, you have rule. You may explain why we are having a meeting of this size." Dracula nodded.

"Alright. Eren, Young Rivallie, you may want to sit for this." They sat in the chairs provided. Everyone except Lupin and Grisha were sitting in chairs. "This is about the incident that happened during your recent trip to France." Eren automatically grabbed Levi's hand.

"The last treaty breach was over one hundred years ago, resulting in the death of one werewolf and one vampire." Dracula said lowly. Levi squeezed Eren's hand. "I proposed this treaty to Lupin 300 years ago, to protect my family, as well as his. We never foresaw something as despicable as what happened Christmas night to happen. And to say I am bitter, is an understatement." His black eyes turned gold.

"Drac, calm down." Fredda said, standing and going to a mini bar off to the side and bringing her mate a glass of blood.

"Thank you Fredda." He took a sip, eyes reverting back to black. "This meeting is to discuss the terms of the treaty. Eren, you were struck, and Lupin thought that sending your offender to me was due punishment." Kenny shivered. "However, I feel as though it wasn't enough." Lupin scowled.

"Fucking leech is never satisfied." Dracula's eyes narrowed as they shot over to Lupin.

"Watch it mutt. You're in my territory now. If I decided to end the treaty, your race's numbers are considerably lower than mine." Lupin's eyes turned ice blue and his ears and tails began to show.

"Is that a threat of war? You may have higher numbers, but werewolves are stronger." Dracula's eyes turned back to gold as his fangs grew.

"Stronger? You hide yourself in fur and size. If you couldn't turn into a wolf, you wouldn't be able to break a twig." Lupin growled as his nail sharpened to claws and his teeth began to look a lot more canine.

"You have nothing that could possibly help your race. You have only your fangs, which are useless if they can't find a vein or artery." Dracula stood.

"Would you like to test this theory, dog?" Lupin growled.

"Bring it, corpse."

"Stop it!" Eren shouted, standing. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?! I got slapped. Nothing more or less. And Kenny already had his punishment. What else do we need to discuss? And are you two seriously thinking of ending 300 years of peace? Grandpapa, I'm fine. Yeah, I wasn't to happy getting slapped, but whatever. It wasn't the first time someone slapped me across the face and it sure as hell won't be the last. And I don't know what you did, but Kenny mellowed the fuck out. Calm down." Dracula sighed as he just took another sip of his blood and sat down.

"You're right." Lupin scoffed.

"Easily changed by the words of a child." There was an extremely low, possessive, and slightly murderous growl. Everyone turned to see Levi, ears and tail showing, teeth bared, eyes cold blue.

"You bitch about my father being an ass, and you're all nice and shit to Eren when we're in YOUR castle, but turn into a bigger prick then him. In case you forgot Grandfather, my mate is going to be a fucking vampire. And I swear if you cause a fucking war." Levi began to get covered in fur. "I will not hesitate to kill you, Grandfather or not, mated or not. You will fucking die by my hands and so will anyone who gets anywheres near MY Eren." Levi stood slowly. "And by werewolf law, killing one's mate is punishable by death. Fucking remember that shit before you start a pissing contest." Levi grabbed Eren around the waist and pulled him into his lap as the werewolf sat back down.

"I knew I raised someone right." Lilly said, turning to her mate. "Lupin, shut up. I've enjoyed peace. You're just bitter that we're surrounded by vampires. But we must remember, Eren was the only vampire surrounded by werewolves and didn't have the familiar vampire sent to calm him like we do with the werewolves." Fredda nodded.

"Yes, and Dracula, you know better than to be jested by being called a leech. We've been called it for centuries, one coming from a werewolf shouldn't surprise you. And even after all this time, we all know that you and Lupin could never kill each other. You both have been equal in everything for years, neither of you are going to spontaneously become stronger then the other."

"And it's not like this was the first breech in the treaty that involved royalty." Grisha turned to Adalene. "I will still never be able to apologize enough to you for by brother's out burst." Adalene smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. You saved me from him." Levi and Eren cocked their heads.

"What happened?" Eren asked. Grisha sighed.

"One hundred and fifty years ago, one of my brother's fell into a blood rage. He was in a town for a business trip, and slipped in while he was at the market place. I happened to be in town to bring him some blood, when I heard screaming. I went to the market place to see many dead humans on the ground, dry as a desert. In front of one of the stalls was my brother, and behind it was Mrs. Rivallie. I knocked him out and injected him with blood. My brother's been here ever sense."

"One of your uncle's tried to kill my mother?" Levi said, turning to Eren. Eren sighed as Levi sighed and hugged him tighter. "Thank you Grisha." The older vampire nodded.

"Yes, well, Brandy was a forgetful little shit." Dracula said. "He had at least two blood rages a year before he came here for good." Eren hummed.

"So obviously, this isn't as bad as that time, meaning we shouldn't be having this discussion." Eren said. "Well, now that we've solved this, I have a werewolf to entertain for a week, so I'm going to go now." Eren stood and pulled Levi up with him.

"Oh, wait a moment boys!" Lilly said, digging through her bag. "One of the vampires gave this to me to give to you Eren." She pulled out a very familiar dress that made Eren blush and Levi smirk. "I believe his name was Connie. He said 'Ymir dared me to bring this and give it to you. Eren's going to need it'." Carla and Adalene looked at it and smiled.

"Oh, they're going to act out Little Red Riding Hood in the bedroom. How nice." Adalene said. Carla nodded.

"Yes, oh, maybe we should fill a basket with condoms and lube for them to use as the goodies!" Carla smiled as she said this. "Let's get those put together before they begin." The two stood and began to head out when Fredda stopped them.

"I have a basket in here we could use." She pulled it up.

"Perfect!" Lilly grabbed the basket and put the dress inside before handing it to Eren. "Have fun boys." The two young princes were beat red as the four olders ones looked slightly disgusted, besides Grisha, who just shook his head.

"I'm leaving. I hear enough planning about my son's sex life between my mate and Mrs. Rivallie. I don't need to hear it from my mother and Madame Lilly as well." And he left before anyone else.

**Quick to dramatize and sexualize! Anyways... Supportive mothers for the win! You all wanted a Red Riding Hood sex scene, and you'll get it next chapter! And I am HORRIBLE at keeping drama. Like seriously suck at it.**


	78. Chapter 77: Little Red

**So... I propably could have made this chapter a one shot... but I just could't. A few wanted there to be Riding Hood sex. So here it is! And it is KINKY! Well... I think it is... (You are welcome smut lovers!)**

Levi and Eren locked the door once they made it to Eren's room. Why? Well, first of all, Levi was horny. Watching Eren yell at his grandfather had Levi's inner masochist wishing Eren would yell at him like that, taking charge as he told the werewolf how to fuck him. Second of all, they had this bad feeling that one of the four females they had just run from would get in. Of course, Eren made sure there was a garlic ring hanging outside the door, but that meant NOTHING.

Levi had Eren pinned to the door, something that seemed to happen often. It was almost always a door that one of them, Eren more often then not, had their back against. Levi begun to take off Eren's shirt but stopped once he heard the basket Eren had been holding hit the floor. Levi looked down at the basket, seeing the familiar dress, and smirked. His ears and tail came out as Eren panted in front of him.

"Levi?" The werewolf turned blue eyes to the vampire, making the blood drinker shiver. "Wha-" Levi bent down and picked up the basket.

"My grandmother was kind enough to deliver this to us. We should us it." Levi licked his lips, making sure his tongue ring was seen. Eren moaned lightly.

"Fuck you Levi."

"I believe I'm the one who's going to be fuicking you. Now throw this shit on. I'm feeling extra horny after that bullshit we just went through." Eren sighed as he picked up the basket and went to his connected bathroom.

The vampire stripped and put the dress on, noticing that EVERYTHING had come with it and he sighed as he pulled everything on and freshened up. He was a deep red as he did this, feeling like a girl. But he was the bitch, so he needed to suck it up because in a few minutes a massive wolf cock with either be down his throat or up his ass and those thoughts made his shiver with arousal. He could already feel his own dick straining against the panties.

Eren sighed and picked up the basket. Then he looked around the room and grabbed a few towels. Not only to make the basket look like there was actually something worth it in there, but because he knew Levi was going to want to clean up afterwards, so the vampire prince also made sure the bathroom was ready.

"You almost done Brat?" Levi asked through the door.

"Not by the hair on my-" Eren began.

"Red Riding Hood smart ass! I am not fucking a pig." Eren chuckled lightly at Levi's annoyed tone.

"But you'll fuck a poor defenseless girl?" Eren asked as he secured the red cloak.

"I'm about to come and fuck your ass while you're in the bathroom if you don't hurry the fuck up." Eren blushed and smiled lightly as he opened the bathroom door and walked into the room.

The vampire had expected many things. Levi in a pouncing position, hiding somewheres so that when Eren walked in the room he could pounce him, Levi in full wolf form. Hell, he half expected Levi to be on his bed with his dick out beating it like the horny wolf he was. What Eren was not expecting was Levi to be partially transformed, naked, and standing in the middle of his floor, erection full and pround and for the world, or in this case Eren, to see.

"About damn time." Levi said as he walked over to Eren. "Now, what should I call you?" Levi asked smoothly.

"Eren?" Levi chuckled seductively.

"No no. That won't do. You're Little Red Riding Hood." Eren tremled a bit as Levi's hands began to ghost over his body.

"R-R-Red." Eren said. Levi smirked as he kissed the vampire's neck.

"Alright. And you can just call me Wolf." Levi licked the skin below Eren's adams apple. "Let's begin, shall we?" Eren nodded as Levi stood straighter, falling into character. "What is a young thing like you doing all the way out here?" Levi purred. Eren blushed. This was weird, but hot.

"I-I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Eren playful responded, getting into his roll a little slower then his boyfriend.

"Well, why don't we stop being strangers?" Levi purred, getting close to Eren again. "Where are you headed?" Eren shivered.

"Home." Levi slowly ran his hands down Eren's shoulders.

"Allow me to walk you." Eren shook his head.

"I'm sorry mister. But I really shouldn't." Levi sighed as he pushed his nose into Eren's neck.

"Well, what's you name?"

"Red." Levi smirked.

"My name is Wolf. Now we aren't strangers. Let me walk you home. It's dangerous out here." Eren nodded and they began to walk to the bed, Levi's hands were all over the vampire. Eren set the basket down. He was about to turn to Levi when he felt the skirt of his dress lift and then noticed the werewolf had disappeared under it.

"M-M-Mr. Wolf?" Eren asked as he felt Levi mouth his hardened cock. "W-What are you AHH doing?"

"You were walking weird Red, I'm seeing what's wrong. I'd hate for such a cute thing like you to be injured." He continued to mouth Eren through the panties. "Look at that. You are injured. You're all swollen right here." The werewolf palmed Eren and he moaned. "I'll get right to fixing it." Eren felt Levi pull the panties down, only enough to free his throbbing cock.

"Ahhhnn!" Eren moaned as Levi started to lick him. He was even more turned on because he couldn't see what Levi was doing. All he could see was the dress moving with the werewolf. It didn't take too long for Eren to let out a loud, long moan along with his release.

"Red?" Levi came out from under the dress, licking his lips. "It didn't seem to work. You're still injured." Eren whined as Levi pushed him onto the bed, pulling Eren's ass up so that Eren's shoulders where the only thing on the bed, legs draped over Levi's shoulders.

"Le-" Levi slapped his ass, causing Eren to mewl.

"Wolf." Eren nodded as pleasure tears began to form.

"W-Wolf. What are you doing?" Levi chuckled as he pulled the panties aside to reveal a beautiful pink, twitching hole.

"Taking your pain away. You're so swollen here." He rubbed Eren's erection. "It looks painful Red. So I'm going to take care of you until it's not swollen anymore." Eren's legs trembled as Levi ran his tongue around Eren's entrance before pushing it in.

Eren moaned and shivered as Levi licked him, thrusting his tongue in and out until there was enough saliva to be deemed worthy of Levi's fingers.

"W-Wolf!" Levi smirked as he watched Eren take in his fingers.

"Yes Red? Is the swelling going down?" Eren moaned and shivered again, but shook his head. "I'm going to have to work faster." And he put in another finger. This process continued until Levi had three fingers in and Eren was trying desperately to thrust onto them, but with only his shoulders on the bed, it was difficult.

"Mr. Wolf. I don't think this is working." Eren panted and whined as Levi withdrew his fingers.

"One last idea. If this doesn't work, nothing will." Levi repositioned Eren so that more of his back was on the bed, but the skirt of the dress was up and the vampire bent nearly in half, legs over the werewolf's shoulders. and he could see Levi positioned at his entrance with the panties pulled to the side.

"Y-You've got to be shitting me!" Eren shrieked. "You're going to make me wa-ahhh!" Eren shuddered as Levi began to push in.

"Pay close attention Red. I want you to tell me when the swelling stops." Levi purred, continuing to sink into that delicious tight heat that was Eren. Meanwhile, Eren watched as Levi sunk into him. He wasn't sure if he should have been terrified or enthralled. It was so lewd. They both moaned out once Levi was fully seated inside his brat.

"Get ready Red. Things are going to get _rough_." And Levi set a fast pace right off, barely waiting for Eren to get used to him. Eren continued to watch as Levi pistoned in and out of him. He could barely believe something so big could fit into something so small. And Eren then decided that this position was one of his favorites. He never saw Levi's cock in action, so this was something he enjoyed seeing. And then Levi hit that beautiful bundle of nerves and Eren just screamed.

"LEVI!" Levi didn't correct him. They were done acting, the roleplaying was done. It was no longer Little Red Riding Hood being fucked by the Big Bad Wolf, it was Eren the vampire in a dress being fucking pounded by Levi the werewolf. Each thrust into his prostate made Eren scream in ecstasy while every outward motion caused a whimper.

"Eren, I'm gonna fucking cum." Levi said as he felt that familiar pool at the base of his cock. Eren nodded.

"M-Me AH too." Eren somehow managed to get out. With a specificly strong thrust directly into his prostate, Eren screamed his climax, shuddering and clenching around Levi's cock, which continued to work until Levi hit his, moaning Eren's name low and in the vampire's ear. The skirt had caught Eren's cum and as Levi pulled out, he could feel the werewolf's semen begin to leak out.

"Damn... I'd say you're all better Red." Levi smirked, tail wagging slightly. Eren growled and threw a pillow at him.

"Fuck off Levi and kiss me damn it." Levi smirked as he leaned in and kissed Eren.

"We need to wash this before it stains." Levi said as he tugged on the dress. Eren sighed.

"Then you're taking it off and washing it. I'm too damn tired to move." Levi rolled his eyes, but took the dress off his boyfriend and put the dress in the basket after removing the towels, sending a text to his mother to pick it up as he placed the basket outside the door, but left the garlic ring on. The werewolf was feeling a round two.

**Well... that was hot. Can you tell I had fun writing it? If you ask me, detailed smut if good smut! And if it was too detailed for you... I apologize!**


	79. Chapter 78: The Meeting

The vampires and werewolves were summoned to the meeting room. Levi and Eren sighed in appreciation as they had just finished round... a higher number than the two wanted to admit. Eren hurt so Levi just said 'fuck it' and after the two showered and got dressed, Levi carried Eren to the meeting room and put the vampire in his place. Werewolves and vampires alike stared.

"Wasn't this meeting supposed to take place on the thirteenth?" Levi had asked once he sat down. His place was right next to Eren, which both were very happy for. Eren shrugged.

"Maybe they just want to get all this shit over with now? Everyone's here now, so why make them wait." Levi sighed as the Vampire King and Werewolf King sat at a table at the front of the hall. The hall was even bigger than the foyer, fitting everyone comfortably, and STILL had room for more. There was even a camera set up at the front of the table for when it got to the point that not everyone could fit in the room and had to wait either outside or at their own home.

"I know we called for the meeting to be later this week, but we simply can not put off this matter a moment longer." Dracula had said, his strong, German accent heavy voice filled the room with no problems.

"This meeting is about the treaty." Lupin continuied, his French accented voice echoing as well as the vampire's beside him. There were murmers filling the room.

"We have decided that EVERYONE needs a reminder of what the treaty holds. It's been over hundred years, and some of the newer generations may not know the exact intention of it." Dracula said, looking amoung the assembly of vampires and werewolves, seeing many faces he did't even know of the vampires.

"The treaty was propsed by Dracula over 300 years ago, on All Hallow's Eve. He had come onto werewolf territory in order to make peace to protect his starting family, when also protecting mine. Vampires and werewolves were always at each other's throats, killing each other or outting families to suspicious and uncaring villagers eager for our blood." Lupin turned to Dracula to allow him to continue.

"I proposed that we end the petty war between our races. There would never be a winner, just continuous, mindless killing. I didn't want harm to come to my family, and I knew the only way to secure that safety, would be to also be able to secure the safety of Lupin's line. The treaty was as follows. If a vampire harms a werewolf, I would deal the consequence for that action."

"And if a werewolf harms a vampire, I would handle the consequence. That way there was no injustice on either side, and revenge was not something many would seek. The first few decades saw much blood shed at the hands of Dracula and I. Many vampires and werewolves killed each other, and after seeing that the treaty held true, and that their kings were willing to take lives to keep peace between the two, the races calmed."

"Since that time, there have been little spats that didn't need extreme measures to settle. Simple seperation of arguing houses or equal treatment was dealt." Dracula continued. "There would be a higher punishment dealt every so often, but not much else. Everyone understood the consequences of their actions, but found a way around the treaty. Insults can't be stopped and don't have a solid way to weigh how much they harm." Lupin sighed.

"And unfortunately, some of us seem to have slips of the mind and cause harm to the other." Lupin's gaze went to Petra. "You'll be dealt with. Nothing severe." She shivered. Everyone turned to her, wondering what she did. Eren groaned.

"Oh my gosh! You guys blow shit out of proportion." Eren said, making everyone turn to him.

"You know of which insident I speak?" Lupin asked. Eren nodded.

"The pageant thing right? She slapped my arm." There were gasps everywheres. "Oh my..., for the love of blood. I asked is she was fucking pregnant. I deserved getting hit for that and no one can say other wise. And it wasn't even done with malicious intent. It was playful. If I had a problem with it, Levi would have dealt with it already." Levi nodded.

"I still need to-" Eren stood, interrupting Lupin, walked over to Petra, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd slap her, but her idiot would flip his shit. So." He tightened his grip on her until it was the same force she had hit him with. She didn't even flinch. " I just applied the same force to her shoulder. So that SHOULD cancel out whatever the hell she did to me. Leave Petra be, she didn't do a damn thing wrong. She hit a friend for asking a stupid question. She didn't hit a vampire." Petra smiled lightly.

"Thank you Eren, but Lupin's-" Eren groaned.

"Oh my gosh people. Sometimes it's not worth it. We playful hit each other all the time. If I told Mikasa her ass looked fat in her jeans, I'd get slapped. No one would jump on that shit. What Petra did, was the same general situation, relax. She doesn't need to be dealt with because _I_ told her it was fine and she had nothing to worry about. I deserved it. I'd expect any werewolf bitch to slap me if I asked if they were pregnant. I would expect ANY female to slap me for that."

"Did you call my Petra fat?" Aurou asked. Eren sighed.

"No, she was telling me you proposed. She didn't say it all in one go and I assumed you had knocked her up. No one said I was subtle with that shit." The room calmed slightly. Eren returned to his seat.

"Eren, why are you limping?" Dracula asked. Eren turned to his grandfather with a light blush.

"I'm gay and my boyfriend is a werewolf and it happens to be the last week of mating season and I happen to be bottom. Do the math." Carla and Adalene squealed happily while Lilly and Fredda just smiled lightly. Dracula sighed and Lupin rubbed his temples.

"Don't remind me." Lupin looked towards Lilly and she looked back with a 'wait till later' smile.

"Fucking stop eye fucking my grandmother and continue with the damn meeting." Levi snapped at his grandfather. "All the werewolves are waiting to get back to fucking, wait with the rest of us." The room remained silent, until Dracula sighed and continued.

"Right, so as everyone knows, this past Christmas at Lupin's castle, the First Werewolf Prince, Kenny, struck my grandson, Eren. For..." Dracula looked through some papers he had.

"Being my gay musican vampire boyfriend." Levi said, inspecting his nails as his tail and ears were out and the fur bristled lightly. Dracula sighed.

"Right. So, this meeting is pretty much reminding everyone the provisions of the treaty. You must not cause physical harm to the other race-" Lupin got cut off.

"But doesn't Big Bro fucking Eren up the ass cause Eren physical harm." Isabel asked, standing slightly and raising her hand.

"I happen to enjoy it thank you very much!" Eren quipped before his mind fully prossessed everything. And the blush that exploded on his face a few seconds after was very hard to miss.

**Yeah, I couldn't wait to write the 'meeting'. But they aren't done in Germany yet sweets! (Don't ask. I'm strange) A few more chapters in Germany, then... (dun dun dun) Epilouge. That's right, we're closing in on the end people. It's so close, yet so so far. Like, seriously, I don't want this to end yet! But I don't want to drag it on too much further, so bare with me.**


	80. Chapter 79:After Meeting Down Time

Dracula had declared that in order to make everyone see how serious him and Lupin were to keeping the peace, the werewolves and vampires had to stay together for a week. Some of them were pissed to have even had to spend a few HOURS in the same castle, but a week was where some drew the line. Though their complaints were silenced with one snap from Dracula and a low, menacing growl from Lupin.

Eren and his friends went to one of the sitting rooms and while they conversed, their parents met and actually got along.

"Oh my gosh, are you shitting me?" Isabel giggled as she watch her mom talk to Carla. Eren turned and chuckled slightly.

"Nope. Our mom's get along as well as we do." The adults spoke pretty animatedly with each other, and it made Eren and Levi pretty happy to see everyone conversing so well. They sat together happily when Carla fucking screamed. Everyone turned. She was clapping happily as she was speaking with a slightly pink faced Adalene.

"Mom?" Eren asked as his mother just hugged the werewolf. Levi cocked his head slightly as he watched the scene.

"Levi, Eren! Come over here!" Carla called, and both princes went over, cautiously.

"What is it?" Levi asked. Adalene smiled lightly.

"You're father finally grew some fucking balls! You're going to be a big brother." Levi's face stayed emotionless. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. Eren smiled.

"Congratulations Maman. If it's a girl, don't buy her any dolls. Levi already promised to burn them." Adalene laughed lightly.

"I know. Thank you Eren. But we aren't completely sure the gender yet, or how many." She rubbed her belly lightly, there was no baby bump, not yet, but doing it made her feel at ease. There was then another scream, one that made Jean pale and Eren sigh lightly.

"I FOUND HIM!" Came a small yell. Eren turned to the door to see three little girls, his nieces, running towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"Uncle Eren Uncle Eren! We get to sit next to you at dinner right?" Tiffeny asked. Eren sat up slightly and sighed.

"I'm sorry girls. But I'm going to be with Levi." The three girls smiled wide.

"Mate Levi! We wanna meet him!" Levi sighed as Eren sat up.

"Girls, Levi. Levi, Tiffeny, Penny, and Jenny." Levi looked amoung the three vampiress girls and they looked up to him with wide eyes.

"Wow, he's pretty." Tiffeny said. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Boys aren't pretty. They're cute." Penny nodded.

"Yes. And Uncle Eren obviously wouldn't choose someone ugly. Mate Levi is very cute. I approve." Penny said as she smiled up to Eren. Eren blushed lightly.

"Yeah, unlike Uncle Marco's mate. Jean looks like a horse." Jenny said, the two snickered lightly. Tiffeny pouted.

"Does not! Horses are pretty! Jean isn't pretty!" Jean's head snapped towards them.

"Excuse me? Marco thinks I'm attractive!"

"He's the only one!" Penny sang.

"I think he is." Jean's mother said.

"You're his mommy. You HAVE to think he's pretty." Tiffeny said. While this exchange was going on, most fo the parents were sucessfully repressing their laughter, while most of the younger adults didn't even bother.

"Hear that Horseface? You aren't pretty!" Eren laughed, nearly doubled over.

"Like you are?" Eren stopped laughing and stood up straight.

"Boy, you only wish you were this pretty." Eren had slipped into his inner actor, popping his hip and putting a hand on it. "I mean, I make a gorgeous girl. Right Armin?" Armin shook his head.

"I don't want to be part of this." He said. Eren pouted.

"I think you look hot in a dress." Levi said, eyeing Eren and getting a quick warning flick on the nose from his mother.

"There are children around." She warned.

"Uncle Eren's really pretty!" Tiffeny said. "You're just jealous Jean! You don't have a cute wolf as a mate and all you have is Uncle Marco!" Marco frowned.

"What does that mean?" He said, glaring playfully. Tiffeny smiled.

"I'm sorry Uncle Marco, but you are too nice! Mate Levi looks like he could make people go 'poof' with one look. And you don't have puppy ears and tail!" She chirpped happily turning towards Levi and smiling widely. "Right Mate Levi?" The werewolf nodded.

"Oh my gosh this is awesome! I love them." Ymir said as she watched the scene with the vampire prince's nieces.

"I don't." Jean said, crossing his arms. "What does a bunch of little girls know about what's attractive anyways."

"We're Yeager girls!" Jenny and Penny said in unison.

"We're all pretty!" Tiffeny said, pushing out her chest. "And since you aren't a Yeager, you aren't pretty!"

"Does that mean I'm not pretty?" Isabel asked, looking to the three little girls. They looked at her and stared.

"Wow, she's pretty!" Tiffeny said with a wide smile.

"You're a werewolf, you don't count." Jenny said. Her twin nodded.

"Werewolves are pretty." Penny said, smiling. "Why can't vampires be cute?" Levi cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" The werewolf asked. The three girls turned to him.

"The only cute vampire is Uncle Eren. Uncle Marco is, but he doesn't have the voice of angels." Jenny said, leaning again Eren, batting her little eyelashes.

"Hey! Don't hog Uncle Eren, Jenny!" Her twin said, pulling on the other's arm.

"He has two sides Penny. And besides, Uncle Eren likes me best. Right Uncle Eren?"

"No! He likes me best. I'm the cutest!" Tiffeny said, running up and wrapping her arms around Eren's waist.

"Are not! You have a pig nose!" The twins said together, successfully making Tiffeny tear up.

"Waah!" She started crying and Eren entered uncle mode. He picked Tiffeny up.

"Don't listen to them Tiffeny." He looked down to the twins. "Apologize."

"But Uncle Eren!" The two whined. He didnt let up his gaze.

"Say sorry to Tiffeny. That wasn't nice and you both know it. You two are older and should know better."

"Says the one that calls me a horse!" Jean called.

"There's a difference horse head!"

"And what's that?" He yelled back.

"You aren't a girl!" Eren said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hanji, Isabel, Ymir, and Mikasa said back. Eren sighed.

"Let me rephrase that, you aren't a LITTLE girl. Tiffeny has feelings. Now say sorry." The twins crossed their arms.

"We don't see why we have too. We told the truth. Tiffeny has a pig nose." The three year old continued to cry into Eren's shoulder. He sighed.

"There there. Don't listen to them." He pecked her cheek and the twins nearly screamed.

"Will you two quiet down? Just apologize." Levi said. They turned to him.

"Why should we?" Levi kneeled down and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Because making others cry just because you can isn't nice. And Eren won't marry anyone who makes others cry for fun."

"Then why does he like you?" Erwin asked. Levi glared to the blond werewolf.

"I'm nice to him!" Levi snapped.

"I don't think sleeping with him counts." Carla said. Everyone just turned to her. "What? You know what they're parents are like." She said to the vampires, all of them nodding.

"And I thought we were bad." Adalene giggled. Eren had put Tiffeny down and was kneeling next to Levi.

"Jenny, Penny. You have to say sorry." They both pouted.

"Sorry Tiffeny." They said in unison. Tiffeny clung to Eren still. Eren turned to her.

"And what do you say to them?" He asked.

"Nothing. They're mean." Jenny and Penny frowned.

"See! There's no point in saying sorry. She's such a brat."

"You're all a bunch of brats. Deal with it. And you." Levi pointed to Tiffeny. "Eren worked to get them to ay sorry. Not accepting it is like telling him that he tried to make you feel better and you don't care." Tiffeny stuck her tongue out at him.

"They're meanies." Eren sighed.

"Tiffeny." It was a soft tone. "They said they were sorry. Just accept it. If you don't, I'll cry." Tiffeny's eyes widened as she turned to Eren, he looked pathetic and his bottom lip even _quivered_.

"No! Don't cry Uncle Eren!" The three girls said. He sat down and brought his knees to his chest, lip still quivering.

"We're sorry Tiffeny! You don't have a pig nose." The twins said quickly.

"Thank you Jenny, Penny. You aren't meanies. Look Uncle Eren. We're friends again." He looked up a little, but his lips continued to quiver.

"Uncle Eren what's wrong?" The twins asked. They didn't see the glint in the vampire prince's eye, but Levi did.

"Jean said something earlier and it made me very sad." The three girls heads snapped towards Jean. The vampire had no idea what was coming because he got sick of the drama fest. The three vampiress ran at him with battle cries as they jumped on him. Eren stood and smiled as he watched Jean get attacked by the three girls once again.

"Fucking drama king." Levi said next to his boyfriend. Eren smiled wide.

"Oh, but it's amusing and you know it." Levi shrugged, and once Tiffeny had hit Jean over the head a few times with a dictionary that no one understood how she could pick up, Eren deamed he felt a lot better.

"Damn dude. That was vicious." Connie said, laughing his ass off as Jean cowered in Marco's lap.

**I wanted Tiffeny, Jenny, and Penny to meet Levi before the next 'big' thing! They hold an important part in it and it is glorious!**


End file.
